Godly Assistant Kuro!
by Kurogems1208
Summary: Following the trend of someone being Negi's assistant. Easy to understand. Except the person already knew what he's dealing with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my stories and my SI/OCs. The others belong to their respective producers.**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to Godly Assistant Kuro!. This time, my SI will join Negi's ha-assistant groups in helping him dealing with his 'normal life' troubles along with his class. SO! You will see a lot of details being similar to the other stories (such as Sonic the Magister Hedgehog and Saiyan in Mahora; I have only read these two and I'm sure there are more with the same kind of storyline).**

 **Before reading this, there are a few reminders about word styles:**

Normal story telling

The Creator speaking

 _The Observer speaking in his realm_

 _Kurome Ankokuboshi speaking in T.O's realm_

 **Important details**

"Speaking"

'Thinking/Telepathy'

*Sounds of actions*

 **I think that's enough. If there are more, then I will add in the future. For now, enjoy the first chapter everyone!**

* * *

"Well, that's unexpected." Muttered the old man, as he just watched then scene before him.

Just a normal day at the popular academy, located in northern Tokyo of Japan. It was just about 6 AM in the morning, as the old man was walking around to breathe the morning air. Although, that's the outside look.

Yes, that was his first intention, however, due to some…disturbances he felt around the World Tree, so he headed straight to it to see the problem by himself. At first, he didn't see anything wrong, aside that the World Tree glowed in a brighter light than usual. He dismissed it, since he knew it's that year again, when the tree started gathering magic in it again spreading it to the areas around it. Although, when he was about to leave, he sensed an appearance of magic from above… A large concentration of Dark Magic, but with tints of Light as well. He immediately looked up, and saw something falling from the sky. That thing wasn't directed at him, but he still had to be cautious. Then the thing was closer, he had a better look of it, and it was not something he expected.

The figure was of human, but it had three pairs of wings on its back, with right side being angel-like, while the left ones reminded him of vampires. Upon closer look, that's a male, with white spiky hair. The old man couldn't get a good look on his face, all he could see was the red circle vision on his left eye, along with a white-black mask covering his mouth. What surprised him is that he's not exactly wearing clothes, but rather an armor suit, with the color being white-black like the mask. Despite the hostile-looking, he didn't carry any types of visible weapons, and he's closing his right eye, so either he was unconscious, or…

The man's visible eye snapped open, and the old man took a fight stance to prepare the worse case scenario. But the falling man didn't care about him, as he flipped in the air so that his feet's facing the ground. And when he's only a meter above the ground, his wings gave out a powerful flap, creating a whirlwind in his place, forcing the old man to raise his arms up and cover his face. When the wind died down, he looked at the stranger's eye, to see it's black with **a power symbol replacing his pupil**.

"Well, that's unexpected…"

The stranger noticed the old man, as the later took stance again, but the stranger didn't react to it. Instead, he closed his eyes and moved his head up to the sky… "Don't ever do that again." The man's voice indicated that he's just around his twenty, but his tone showed that he's too used to this stuff.

Then, a light occurred… and standing before the old man, a boy in his early twenties replaced the cyborg-like man, with black hair and normal black eyes with black glasses. Aside from the lab coat, white shirt and black trousers and shoes, he looked exactly like a normal Asian.

The boy then walked to the old man, with his hands in surrender mode. "Sorry, **Headmaster Konoe,** I didn't expect myself to meet you in this situation. My original idea was to meet you in your office, but my **bastard of a friend** decided to drop me from the sky. Hope that didn't startle you too much." Now he's talking with a bit of joking and childish tone.

Seeing he's not a threat, for now, the Headmaster lowered his arms and put them behind his back. "It's okay. But such kind of power is not easy to be ignored. And I don't want my students to be in danger of any kinds."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Anyway, can we take the conversation in your office? We shouldn't draw attentions to ourselves now, should we?"

The old man decided that there's no longer danger, that he laughed. "Oh, of course! Let me lead you…" Only to see the boy to flick his left fingers…

* * *

And both of them were already in his office. Upon seeing the old man's face, the boy just chuckled. "Sorry, but you're going to see things even stranger than this in the future."

The old man decided to temporary dismiss it and sat in his chair. "Okay then. Young man, it's a bit late, but let me be the first one to welcome you to Mahora Academy." "Thanks for your greetings. Now, I think an introduction is in need. I have known you as the Headmaster, so I will introduce myself first." He then pulled out a chair from thin air, which made the Headmaster raise his eyebrows in surprise, and sat on it. "My name is **Kuro Orleans, although that's my fake name.** And don't worry, I have to hide it not for myself, but for my family."

'So this man is a wanted man?' "Why?" "I will reveal it in the future, but rest assure, I'm not a criminal of any kinds." The old man nodded. "Anyway, I'm here for a purpose. If I'm right, **the 10-year-old teacher is here already, right?** "

'He knew about **Negi?** ' "And may I ask if that's the truth?" "Nothing serious. I just want to ask you to add myself to your staff, as the teacher's assistant." … "And… may I ask why?"

… "You and I both know, who his father is, right? And his current objective in his mind? To find him." "If that's a yes, then what?" "His father, Nagi, has gained tons of enemies, and Negi himself has inherited a lot of magic from him. During the young boy's journey, he will face a lot of dangers. And I'm here, to give him and his students necessary protection, and maybe give him a few trainings in the future."

From the tone of the boy, the Headmaster knew one thing: this one has seen many things from his past, and the experiences he gained has steeled his mind to an unbelievable level. But he even knew the young boy's father, meaning…

"May I ask, young man, how old are you?"

The boy then chuckled. "Do you want an honest answer? If it's a yes, then I have to ask the question back at you first before I would say mine."

The old man was a but dumbstruck, but he humored the young man's request: "I'm about to reach a century old. You?" " **I'm over that point already."**

… 'What kind of creature is he?' "You are not human, are you?" "Was, to be exact. Due to some…circumstances, my body stopped aging… to be frank, I'm already dead."

"…So you are a ghost?" "A ghost that **possessed his own body.** And… well, I will explain more. But, I was from Earth, **another Earth from another universe**."

Eyes widen, the old man leaned closer to the young man, no, this person is older than him... "You mean there's another Earth?" "Where magic doesn't exist, but still acknowledged." "Through fairy tales and legends?" "Something like that."

The old man sat back to his chair, closed his eyes and thought about the situation at hand. True, Negi is qualified as a teacher, but he's still inexperienced, and he's going to need more helps than just from his students. This person also knew enough about Negi, and he's willingly to help him. Unless the man has hidden motivations…

"I do have it." The old man snapped his eyes open. "I can hear your thoughts, sorry about that. But, those motivations are not deadly as you thought. To ease your fear, there is one thing I can say to you: In Negi's current class, **there are people that I care about, and I need to tell them some truths.** Also, I'm here to **find a few people I have lost contacted with a while ago.** "

'So that's why.' "I see. But, you can tell me who they are. I can help you with that." "Sorry Headmaster, **but I don't even know who they are now**."

… "Meaning?" "Have you heard of **reincarnation?** " "…Yes." "This is something I can only do alone. However, I don't have to worry about it too much, since it's not exactly a big deal."

… The old man sighed. Currently, this man didn't let out any flaws for him to counter it. "If all of what you said was the truth, then I will grant it. You can be young Negi's assistant from now on."

"Thank you very much for your understanding." The person stood up, with the chair disappeared, and said: "I will return in about an hour. Sorry about disturbing your sleep." The Headmaster looked at the clock on the wall, and it's pointing at 6:30. "Oh, right, a bit too soon… Wait." Just reaching to the doorknob, the man looked back. "How should I address you? Clearly you're older than me…" He just laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just call me Kuro or Orleans, though I suggest you calling me the former, since my last name is **from someone else.** "

The man then walked out of the office, as the old man stroke his beard and thought about the conversation he just had. "So, another person stepped in the journey… Never mind, he said he would tell more in the future. Now…" He pulled one of the drawers and took out a paper. "… I forgot to ask him where he is, was from. Earth is not exactly right to write down here…"

* * *

Chao Bao Zi outdoor restaurant

"Heard this place is popular with everyone. Better check it out for myself." Kuro said to himself as he walked to the direction of the train. Since it's a bit early in the morning, so not many people were seen here. He then met the owner of the place, Chao Lingshen. "Oh hello! Welcome to Chao Bao Zi! I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" "Yes, I am. I heard this place is a good restaurant, and I'm a little bit hungry from 'my work'…" "Then you're in the right place! What do you want to order?" Kuro looked around, and noticed a delicious-looking dish. "May I have that, please?" "Of course! Just wait for a moment, please." The man nodded, as Chao started telling the chief, Satsuki Yotsuba, to make the ordered. Kuro himself then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down something with his pen, then pocketed the paper and received the dish he ordered from the chief herself. He thanked the girl and started enjoying it…

After the meal…

"Thanks for the food. It lives up with your reputation." Kuro said to Chao, as he pulled out the necessary amount of money and gave it to the girl, as she happily accepted it. But before the girl went away… "Oh, before that, miss. Here…" He gave the girl the folded paper he just wrote. The girl just winked at him playfully. "A number to me? You sure know how to…" Only for a few seconds later after reading what it wrote, the smile faded away and replaced by a horrified look, as she looked up and planned to ask the man, only to find out he's gone.

"No…No…" She mumbled to herself, as she read the paper again to see if she was wrong or not… Only to pocket it immediately as another customer ordered the food. 'Dealing with Negi is already hard enough, now I have another trouble to solve if I don't want my plan in this year ruined by him…'

* * *

The Plaza before World Tree

Kuro stretched his arms up. "That's a good prank on her. But, kinda felt bad after receiving that delicious food from her. Gonna apologize her later on." He said to himself, as he finished stretching, and he looked at the World Tree. "Man, a tree surviving for that long. Even with magic, it's still a great feat to reach…" And he continued watching it while walking aimlessly…

That he accidentally crashed on someone. Luckily, with good reflex, Kuro managed to hold the person's hand before she fell on the ground. Turned out it's Makie Sasaki.

"Sorry miss, I didn't see you there." "Ah! It's alright sir, I'm not hurt… Um…" She then fixed her stand and started watching him from head to toe. "What is it, miss?" She finally recognized what she's doing, as she's stammering: "I'm sorry! It's just… you look so young, and yet you're speaking like an old man."

Kuro just chuckled. "Are you saying I'm old? I'm a bit hurt." She immediately bows apologetically. "I'm sorry! I was just…" He just rubs her hair, making her look up. "I'm just kidding. Anyway, were you in a hurry or not?" She then remembered: "Oh right! I have to go to somewhere now! Bye!" And she just rushed off without another word. Kuro's smile remained in his face. "Ah, youth…" He then checked his watch. "Better return to the Headmaster… by foot this time."

* * *

The Headmaster's Office

"A person like him is going to help me?" Negi exclaimed. The Headmaster nodded. "You heard me right. And I'm sure he's heading here now. You will meet him…" *Knock knock* "Come in." Kuro opened the door and walked in. "Hello mister Konoe. I hope you have explained the situation to mister Springfield, correct?"

A nod was a confirm. Kuro then reached his right hand out and introduced himself: "My name is Kuro Orleans, though please call me Kuro, it's better this way. I hope my help will be useful for you from this point onwards." Negi shook the hand and replied: "My pleasure as well. But, would it be rude that I call…" "Orleans is not exactly my last name, so Kuro is better to call me." "Alright, if you want so."

"Mister Kuro." He turned to the Headmaster, as he gave out the paper. "There are some blanks I can't fill in. Can you do it please?" Kuro nodded and received the paper… "Ah, these pieces of information. Yes, it is a bit hard to fill it without my help." After the filling: "Here it is, sir Konoe." "Thank you. You two can leave now."

* * *

During the walk to Negi's High Class 3-A

"So, how much do you know about my father, sir Kuro?" "Please, no need to call me sir. And for your question, sorry, but I only know as much as you are. However, I know some of his connections, and I can help you finding them." "Thank you. But, wouldn't it be unfair? I mean, it seems you gain nothing from helping me." "*Chuckle* No, there's nothing, but that's from your point of view. To me, helping people like you is what I dedicate myself to." "People like me?" "Innocent people, good heroes, etc." … "What more do you want to know?" "*Whisper* Are you a mage?" "*Look around, and whisper back* A magic user, not exactly a mage. I use magic with no rules to follow." "What do you mean?" "Well, it's for future matter. For now, we're here."

* * *

Just minutes before…

"Hey, Asuna, do you know where Negi-sensei is?" The reporter of the class, Kazumi Asakura, asked the person that's closest to their home-teacher. "I think he's in the Headmaster's office. He said that he's going to meet a person who's going to be his assistant teacher."

"For real? Why would we need one?" "Who knows? I was surprised too. But, I think we will know soon enough. Negi should be heading back now."

"Though, an additional teacher in the middle of the semester? Do you think it's strange?" The granddaughter of the Headmaster, Konoe Konoka, asked her best friend. "You didn't know?" "No. He said nothing about this even till yesterday. It must be something urgent to have a new person to look after our class." Then she noticed an activity around the door leading into the class. "Fuka, are you trying to prank our new teacher? Remember the last time we did it to Negi-sensei?" "I know, but I'm sure this time the new teacher is not a ten-year-old." The heterochromatic girl sighs. "I hope it's not as bad…"

And after the prank being set up, they returned to their seats and waited… only to see their homeroom teacher opening the door… The prankster gasped in surprise, as everyone was expecting the blackboard duster to drop on the young teacher's head…

"A little dangerous there, mister Springfield." A hand showed up and grabbed the duster just above the teacher's head, as everyone breathed out in relief. The young teacher turned back as the hand gave him the object. "Oh, it's just a little prank, but thank you. Can you stay out for a bit?" A silence, then Negi walked in and stood at where he could see the whole class. "Everyone, we will have a new assistant teacher today. He will be helping me for the rest of my career at our school, so please take care of him. You can come in now."

The man himself walked in the class, and the students took a good look at the new teacher. He seemed… normal-looking, nothing very special about him, aside from how young he is, he is at max only around his twenties or so. One noticeable thing is that he's wearing a lab coat of all things, not even Hakase Satomi would wear it when she's not in a place rather than her laboratory. No spiky weird-color hair, no… wait, are those **rings** in his left fingers?

He then bowed before the class, and introduced himself: "Greetings, everyone. My name is Kuro Orleans, and from now on, I will be helping Negi taking care of your class. Hope we can work well with each other in the future."

And that earned him a little shriek of fan-girling from some of the students. While he's not very attractive, his voice and the actions are the real kickers. After the introduction, Kuro looked up to see the reporter right in front of him with her microphone ready. "Hello, Kuro-sensei. I'm Asakura Kazumi, the reporter of class 3-A. Do you mind letting me interview you?" The man just chuckled. "Sure, go ahead. Though, if it's too sensitive, then I would have to deny answering them, sorry."

"Of course, it's not going to that point. Okay, first, how old are you?" "About twenty-five." "Really? You are that young?" "Hey, your friend there even called me old…" "I'M SORRY, OKAY?" All students turned back to see a red-face Makie. "Wait, you met him?" "Just this morning, I just stumbled into him while having morning exercises."

"That makes sense. Okay, next, where are you from?" "Vietnam, the capital city to be more specific." And that earned another surprise 'eh?' from the girls. "Wow, do you have any specific reasons to work as an assistant in Japan?" "To be honest…" Kuro now scratched his neck with his right hand. "I'm a fan of manga and anime, so I learnt Japanese just to read them. A bit lame, sorry if that disappointed you."

"Nah, don't worry. You might be the top buyer for our manga artist here." The reporter pointed her thumb to Haruna, as she's waving her hand to greet Kuro, and he greeted it back. "So, what's your favorite color?" "Black and White." "And what kind of girls do you like?"

Kuro, instead of answering the question, pointed his right index finger to a person. Asakura turned to see who he's pointing to… "Nodoka?" The girl herself shrieked in surprise, as she's using her book to hide her red-face. The reporter turned back, her eyes showing that she wanted the answer. "Yeah, I'm not joking. I really like shy girls, because it's worth to try and see her cute sides. Besides, I'm not a fan of lousy places, so my attentions are into girls that can be attractive just by her short, simple, but full of meaning words." That made the students 'aw' at his explanation, as the reporter giggled. "I think you already got a girl crushed on you already." Kuro just chuckled. "I hope it's not that soon." "Sure it is. Anyway, last question, what's up with the rings in your left fingers?"

Now that caused the girls' full attention, as many of them have gathered around the assistant teacher. Kuro raised the said hand up. "Oh these?" "Yes. I know some boys like to wear jewelry, but they look very expensive and bright, like they're trying to catch attentions to themselves."

Kuro just laughed at her words, causing her to look at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" "Well, if you can answer this question, then you will know why I'm wearing them." That earned him murmurings from the others, as Asakura answers: "Sure, go ahead." **"What's the occasion when you wear a ring in your ring finger?"**

That made the girls turn silence for a second, before discussing with each other about this… "Hey, do you know why?" "I can only guess, but not so sure." "Is that a special event of sort?" "Maybe."

"Alright!" Kuro clapped his hands to get their attentions. "How about we starting our class, then in the end, you can give me the answer? Do you agree?" The students thought about it for three seconds, before nodding as they returned back to their seats. Kuro turned to Negi. "I think it's over. Let's get the first lesson started, shall we?" "Okay, Kuro-sensei!"

During the lesson, Kuro used a bit of his magic to hear the girls speaking to each other. Yes, he's aware that the girls were speaking in class, but he decided not to say anything, since he's the same before, and from his experiences, if you didn't do so in the class, then you have never known how a student would work. He's helping the young teacher in explaining some of English quotes then he noticed the whispers got louder. Okay, while he admitted he was like that, didn't mean he would let it be too loud. He picked a small piece of chalk up, and flicked it right at Asakura's forehead, causing her to yelp in pain. "I know that you're trying to find the answer, but keep your voice down please. I don't want the question affecting your study." After the girl apologized, he nodded and gestured Negi to continue his lesson…

* * *

After the lesson…

" **You're married, aren't you?** " That's the question Kuro got when the bell rang, signaling that a period has ended. And the girls have surrounded him as well, waiting for the answer. "And not only one, right? **Three rings, three marriages**?"

That earned them a shrug from the man himself. Asakura wasn't exactly convinced by her own finding, as she asked again: "From your tone, I can't tell if that's the truth. Do you have any evidences?" He decided to pull out his phone and dialed a number, and then he pushed the loudspeaker…

"Oh, Kuro? Have you reached the place you needed to go?" A womanly voice was heard from the other side. Kuro answered: "Yes, I am. But, the girls are doubting that the rings on my hand are just for decorations."

A little giggle was the reply. "Hey now, nobody would believe someone as young as you have already married, right?"

The girls were dumbfounded at the voice, as the reporter had to ask: "Um, miss? What's your relationship with Kuro?"

"Oh? You're using loudspeaker, Kuro?" "Yes, I am." "*Giggle* Alright! Yes, I am **his wife.** The name's **Compa** , nice to hear you all!" Then someone shouted on the background. "Oh, sorry Kuro but I have to hang up now. A patient is coming." "It's okay. Have a great day Compa!" And the call ended.

He chuckled at the girls' expressions. "That's one. Unless you want more evidences, I would call more…"

"It's…it's okay…" Asakura can only stammer, as the girls slowly returned back to the seats… and LOUDLY exchanged words with each other, not bothering that their assistant could hear all of them. The man could only chuckle at the scene, as he turned to a surprised Negi. "You…you are married?" "You heard us right." "But, their voices don't sound like…" "Me? That's because they're not from Vietnam…"

"RIGHT! I forgot, but if you're Vietnamese, then why do you have a Japanese name?" The reporter returned. And the answer: "I will tell you all in the future, but now…" The bell rang. "Time for the next class, everyone!"

* * *

After all classes ended…

"You wanted to talk with me?" "Yes, Chao. It's about the letter I sent you this morning." Kuro drank his soft drink can, as Chao walked to him and leaned on a wall on the rooftop of the school. Chao glared at the new assistant, but he didn't care. "You said that you will stop me at all causes, huh? Why did you believe you can do so, without any helps even?"

"You're not the only one who has time-traveled, girl." The assistant has dropped the joking tone, replaced by no-nonsense personality. "I'm aware about time more than you are, and I have dealt with time paradoxes a few times. And I have to tell you, those plans of yours, it would cause only more problems than we already have."

"So it marked me as your enemies?" Chao casually spoke back, knowing that she's not getting away soon.

"No." Chao turned her head completely to him, thinking that he's insane or… "Note here Chao, I'm saying I'm stopping your plans of changing the future. I NEVER said anything about interrupting your daily life. Also, I know you're trying to help the world, and normally, I would help you as well, if I didn't know about the consequences behind it. So, as a friend and a senior in this stuff, I advise you to not expose magic out of the normal world."

Only the wind in the air, as Chao measured Kuro, the later just finished his drink and started spinning the can in his hands. Then: "Alright! The serious moment is over!" Chao, from serious to confusion, looked at Kuro stretching his arms up. "My apology about ruining your mood this morning. Not exactly a good idea giving you a challenge just after complimenting about how good the food is." He then looked at the watchtower. "Oh my, time to meet the Headmaster. It's time for me to leave now, Chao. If there's anything you want to ask for help, of course it's not related to your plans, then don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Snapping out of her shock state, Chao called Kuro back: "Kuro-sensei!" "Hm?" He briefly turned back. "How much do you know about technology?" "Enough to live. Why?" "Hakase is a bit stuck in some projects, and I thought you might be able to help." The assistant put a finger on his chin, then nods. "Okay, when?" "In the weekend, please." "Alright. See you tomorrow." He walked away, but then suddenly stopped. "Um, Kuro-sensei, you forgot something?" "Nah. I'm taking shortcut." He turned one-eighty and ran to the edge of the rooftop, and to the student's surprise, he jumped off the cliff.

"KURO-SENSEI!" Thinking he just committed suicide, she immediately leaned down to see the teacher, only for him to walk out of a pile of leaves, unharmed.

"LEAP OF FAITH, BABY!" He just shouted to the air, satisfaction clearly in his tone. Then he just walked back in and headed to the Headmaster's office.

Chao looked dumbstruck at the stunt her new teacher just did, then just giggled to herself. "Interesting teacher…"

"Letting him go like that isn't a good idea, Chao." She looked back to see Hakase behind her back. She looked up to the sky, and said: "He sounded very confident about stopping me, but it seemed he understood what I'm doing. For now, we will not consider him a threat. Besides…" She moved her head down. "We might be able to create a plan that could fix my old's problems with his help."

* * *

The Headmaster's Office

"That's quite a stunt you did then." "Sorry, can't help it when I found out there's a pile of leaves there." Kuro just laughed it off, as the Headmaster just chuckled. "At least you're having fun. So, I want to talk about you staying here. If you're from another Earth, then you might have currency on you, don't you?" "Then how can I pay Chao's food?" "Fair enough. But, may I ask if you can become the girl dormitory's supervisor?" … "Aside from giving me a chance to peep on girls, what's your reason for doing so?" "Would you really do so?" "No." "*Chuckle* Knew so. If you're planning to help Negi as much as possible, then becoming the supervisor would definitely help you with that." "Fair enough. Aside from trying to get me closer to your granddaughter, that's a good reason there" "*Chuckle again* Can't get pass you, huh? But about that matter…" "That's her choice, not mine." "Alright. Also, can you guide the class along with Negi to Kyoto trip?" "Wasn't that in my job description?" "So you knew. I suppose that's the end. You can leave now." "Roger. Rest well, old man." "To you as well."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Cai dang cach mang nha no! How the hell can I be lost in this place?" Kuro muttered again, after a few round-and-round around the plaza. "No choice but to ask my own student to where…"

"Hey, Kuro-sensei! What are you doing here?" He turned to see his savior, Yukihiro Ayaka. "Ayaka! I need your help!"

The girl now noticed that Kuro's face was a bit red. "What happened to you?" "I can't find the girl's dormitory! For some reasons the map pointed me to wrong places!" He gave the girl his map, as she took a look… and laughed. "Sensei, you're using the old map. No wonder you can't find it." "Oh come on! I know I can't trust it, but I have no other pointers to help me getting there." Kuro started jumping up and down in childish anger, as the girl sweatdrops at her new teacher's current antics. She decided to pat his head, which calmed him down a bit much to her surprise. "I'm heading there now. You can follow me." "Thank you so much, Ayaka!"

"By the way." "What is it?" During the walk, Kuro has turned back to his normal self. "Why do you need to go there?" He raised up a couple of keys. "The Headmaster asked me to be the dormitory's supervisor." "Really? Why?" "Stuffs. I'm here to help Negi with his work, and the Headmaster thought it's a good idea to do so." "… Is that so? No offense, but the Headmaster is…" "Planning to find a fine suitor for Konoka. And I said no to him." "You knew?" "Rumors spreading very fast. Anyway, thanks for leading me here. I'm going to talk to the guard here first." "Oh, right! Have a nice day, Kuro-sensei!"

Conversation with the guard, who's a woman…

"I think it's enough for you to know what we offer in this building." "And for that, I owe you a thank. So, you said before that you need some security checks in the bath hall?" "Yes, however, not many cameras can last for a long time." "Hm…then, can you follow me to my room? I might have something to deal with it." "Then we're even after that." "Sounds so."

Upon reaching the room, Kuro opened the door to see the place. "Hm…not so bad." He then went to the only desk in the room, and pulled out a laptop from nowhere, much to the guard's surprise. "You can use magic?" Kuro briefly turned back, as his hands start opening the laptop. "I thought you knew about magic?" "Yes, I did. The girls here are wild and not so subtle about their activities." "Fair enough. But no, this is not magic, it's technology. We're able to discover pocket dimension and use it to full extension." Kuro then typed some codes, ordering something… and then a yellow thing appeared in midair and floated freely. He then gave the guard a tablet. It opened up and showed what the thing was looking at. "This is Observer. It can cloak itself permanently, and it can detect anything that's hidden from naked eyes. And unless it's damaged, it would survive forever, but it does need light energy to power itself up." The thing beeped up in confirmation. The guard could only gasp in surprise, then said: "I suppose I owe you now." "No, you said it, we're even. How about you take it to the bath hall? I will head there soon, after cleaning this room." The guard nodded and started bringing Observer off the room.

"Now…" Using magic this time, he turned the room into his favor, then he threw the lab coat on the bed, as he laid himself next to it. "Ahhh… What a day… Now, **Creator** , you can change the style of the story."

* * *

Kuro's POV

Thanks for saying so. Seriously, writing the story in past tense, it felt so weird.

Heh, you're just writing it. Besides, now it's the good time to tell me WHY YOU DROPPED ME RIGHT INTO THIS WORLD WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO SLEEP! IT WAS FREAKING 11 PM IN MY PLACE!

 _He set his alarm wrong, and it's automatic. Go figures._

It's not related to you, **The Observer.** And don't say a word about this, **Kurome**.

 _Why? It's fun._ Urgh. You thought this is a punishment for me, didn't you? _Of course._ Damn.

Aside from that, was the food great? Heh, jealous? Obviously. Yeah, it's good. But can't really beat Compa's homemade. Ah, now I missed them already.

 _Hey, you called her earlier right? Maybe you can call her again to give you some._ Oh right, I could ask her…wait no, you forgot what Creator did to me? Oi! You didn't make the move, so I have to… No more explanations, Creator.

I decide to get up and take out a bathrobe. "Hope this is enough." I hang it on my shoulder and start heading out…

"Oh, Kuro! Observer worked so well! And it even has a few modes with it!" The guard seems to have a lot of fun with the tablet, as she's tapping to anything she can see in it. I chuckle at that. That's like seeing a kid in her favorite candy store. "Night vision, heat vision, even metal detection as well!" Okay, I think you should stop now.

I tap on her shoulder to gain her attention. "I know you're having fun with it, but can you please return to your room for a while, and stop using the tablet for a while?" "But why? I'm having…" Just now she notices the robe on my shoulder. "OH! Sorry, I will be out of the way. Have a good day!" "To you as well."

After that, I get a good view of the hall. I can confidently say that not even 5-star hotels in Vietnam can't even reach to the futuristic this place is. Comparison aside, I really want to take a little rest after what I have done. **Four years being a Hunter is very strained and tired.**

* * *

"AHHH! Now THIS is life." I purr in ecstasy as I sink myself into the hot water in the pool.

 _Comparing to_ _ **Gamindustri**_ _?_ Different, yet similar.

"You're lucky you now have free access to this place." "Yeah, I am…" I turn my head to the left to see who's in the pool with me. And I can see a 10-year-old girl, long black hair floating on the surface of the water. Her left eye has **a cursed symbol in it.** "… You have free access to ANY places." "But it's not fun." "Never mind. If you're here just to enjoy, then go ahead. I'm going to sleep now." I dip myself deeper into the water, to the point my head's completely in it. Then I close my eyes and start getting into the dreamland…

…

…

*SMASH!*

Something just hit me in the head. I open my eyes, to see a worried Asuna shouting something to me. Seeing that I'm awake, she immediately pulls me up (I made my body heavier than a car when I was sleeping, so no one can pull me up) and off the water. After we're out of the pool, I now see a worried Negi as well. And of course, Asuna shouts at me: "What were you thinking, Kuro-sensei? Are you trying to kill yourself down there?" And Negi follows: "I thought you were having fun with us all, and you even said…"

"Did I look like I'm planning to kill myself soon?" That shuts them up temporarily. "For your information, I was SLEEPING down there, since I got teleported here from eleven in the night to six in the morning, and then I have been interacting with you all till now. Negi, I think you understand how tiresome it is."

Asuna counters: "But you could have slept in your room… speaking of which, why are you here anyway? Where are you staying now?" "The Headmaster told me to be this dormitory's supervisor. That much is enough for you to know. And tell that ermine of yours to stop hiding in the bush, Negi."

I turn myself and look directly at the place, and a few seconds later, said ermine runs back to Negi's side, as Asuna asks in surprise: "How did you know he was there?" "Magic."

Negi then exclaims: "Right! You know magic, so you casted a spell on you to breathe in water, right?" "No." And that makes him dumbfounded at my answer.

"I can sense a lot of magic in you, even more than Evangeline. What are you?" Now that ermine, Chamo, speaks up, since he knows I already knew about magic. I just sigh and wear the bathrobe that comes out of nowhere and stand up. "Future matters. Now, unless you don't mind it, then you better finish your shower fast, since the girls start heading here already." I then walk to the door, but then stop as Asuna holds my hand. "Wait! I'm not forgetting about that! You have to explain how you survived down there!"

… "How about tomorrow? I'm a little bit tired, and I need to fill some papers before hitting the bed. See you soon." I use magic to phase my hand through hers, and walk out of the bath hall…

And I greet Ayaka. "Oh, Kuro-sensei! I see you have enjoyed our bath hall! How do you feel?" "Great. It's been a while since I last went to a hot-spring, and the bath hall is that good." "*Giggle* Thought so. Oh, is there anyone inside?" "Negi and Asuna. They are…" "WHAT? NEGI-SENSEI AND ASUNA ARE IN THERE? I'M NOT LETTING HER GETTING A CHANCE TO GET CLOSE TO MY DEAR TEACHER!" And she rushes in without another words, much to my amusement. "Youth."

* * *

The supervisor's room

Man, what a day.

 _Asuna and Negi were extremely scared when they found out you were down there. They tried to pull you up for three minutes straight, even with Negi's magic._

Yeah, that's why I will explain the necessary information to them. By the way, are there any problems when I'm gone?

 _Not exactly. Though, Clem is still constantly teleporting here._ For? _Probably want to meet Negi._ Huh? _Negi is around her age, right? And both of them use magic._ Around… *Finger counting* Right… DON'T YOU DARE, CREATOR! Hey, hey! That's her life! I just introduced him to… Damn you! I already have the class to deal with, don't make my problems more troublesome!

"Hmm. Just accept it, Kuro. Your family just gets…" "Don't remind me again, **Death.** Also, why are you still here? I don't think there's anyone to be nearly killed tonight." "But I smelt blood." "Blood…" I get up from the desk and go to the calendar… "…Nope. Not tonight. Nope, nope, nope… Urgh, curse my luck!" I take the lab coat and run out of the room and head to the Cherry Blossom Street…

* * *

 **"WOW! The first day at the new school, and you already suicided twice!" "Hey! That wouldn't kill me that easy Ruby!"**

 **"Then what happened next?" "That time, I thought I have passed the point of Eva attacking people in the full moon. Turned out I had to deal with it with Negi. And it's not pleasant, Weiss."**

 **"The Headmaster sounded a bit like the one from Charlotte's world." "Ah that, not really. He would only joke a bit, and nothing else. And he's not into stuffs like you, Blake." "*Blush* Don't remind me!"**

 **"Will you continue the story?" "Maybe later, Yang. You guys have classes in about ten minutes, right?"**

 **"Alright, everyone! After classes, we will gather in team RWBY's room and listen to Kuro's glorious stories! BANZAI!" "BANZAI!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby: "Alright! Classes are over, and now it's our time!" "*Chuckle* Grab popcorn and soda, everyone. This will be a long night."**

 **Weiss: "Hey, if you are telling the story to us, are there any chances we're going to answer reviews like before?" "Of course. Though, it will be rare."**

 **Jaune: "So, after the previous chapter..." "Our old pal guessed about Clem's age during the time I was in Mahora. He said that she's around 10, since the child teacher was in the same age."**

 **Pyrrha: "So was it right?" "Yeah, more or less. The story happened after I finished four years of training to become a Huntsman with the others. Also, the Creator just found out he typed down wrong our job: Hunter instead of Huntsman."**

 **Monty: "Can't really blame him. These two sounded very similar. So, where have we stopped?" "Oh, right. I had to rush to save my student back then..."**

* * *

Cherry Blossom Street

"Why… why is this happening to me?" Makie screamed in her mind as she's trying to run away from her chaser. She's just out from her shopping, as she walked on the Cherry Blossom Street to return to her dormitory. She has temporarily forgotten about the rumor about a devilish vampire attacking people here. Or more likely, she discarded it and thought that it's just a rumor. Until she felt someone standing behind her as she reached halfway.

She thought that's just another student, but when she turned back, she saw no one. She continued walking, and the feeling returned. Again, nothing. She then started gaining speed, and then ran for her life, as the feeling turned worse and worse.

And then, she stripped into a tree, and she turned back, and saw it. The creature of the night, the one in the rumor. And it's getting closer and closer, with a menacing laugh, it showed its fangs out… "N…NO! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Get out of my student now!" The creature only had a moment to turn, only to receive an arm swing to its body and it got flung away. Under the light of the moon, she could only see the long coat her savior wore as he's turning his back against her and standing between her and the creature. However, based on his tone, and what he just said…

"K…Kuro-sensei?"

The person didn't turn back immediately, but he asked: "You okay, Makie? Can you run?" She tried to stand up, but collapsed instantly, and she found out her ankle has been strained. "I'm sorry, but…" "Don't try to do it again." Her teacher was pointing something to the creature, that it hasn't been attacking them yet. Then, it disappeared, much to Makie's surprise.

"You…you chased it off?" "Temporary." He turned back and put the thing in his hand into the space between his back and his lab coat. He then carried Makie up bridal-style, making her yelp in embarrassment, and gathered her stuffs and started sprinting back to the dormitory. "Can't believe it happened right at the first night I arrived here."

Makie couldn't stop herself but asking: "How did you know that I was in danger?" "That… I will tell you in the future." She nodded, then giggled. "What's wrong?" "I just remembered that you said about 'tell you in the future' many times. What's your secret?" The new teacher sighed and said: "I think you girls already knew that my name is fake, right?" "We could guess that, but why?" "That, or trying to pronounce my full name wrong all the time." "Really? I don't think it's that hard…" "Believe me, even my own countrymen can say it wrong time to time." He then thought about something. "Hey, isn't Ako a nurse assistant? Does that mean she has something to fix your ankle?" "Yes. She always has medical treatments with her, so…" Then we better be fast, huh?" Then, to the girl's surprise, Kuro started running with high speed, making her grip on his coat to not fall off.

* * *

About a minute later, they have reached the dormitory's fairground. And again, to give Makie more surprise, Kuro straight up high-jumped from the ground to the floor where her room, 662, is located.

"Um, thank you Sensei, but you can…" "Not until you're fixed up, Makie." His seriousness shut her up, as he knocked on the door. A 'Hold on!' was heard, and a few seconds later, Ako opened the door. "Is there… Kuro-sensei? And Makie! What happened to you?" "Prepare a bed, Ako. Makie's ankle has been strained." Ako immediately nodded, as she rushed in and followed his order, and Kuro walked in (shoes taken off) and put the gymnast on the bed. Ako started looking for bandages and medicines, and Akira and Yuna rushed to Makie's side. The former girl asked: "What happened to you?" "Something attacked me during my way back. Luckily Kuro-sensei has chased it off and brought me back here."

Yuna then bowed to Kuro and said: "Thanks for saving our friend, Kuro-sensei!" "It's my job after all. But I have to warn you to not go alone through the Cherry Blossom Street at night, okay? High chance that you're going to get attacked like poor Makie here." "We heard you Kuro-sensei!"

"Found it! It would help easing the pain, Makie." After Ako's help, Makie's ankle has temporary relocated. "Though you have to pause your training for a few days before your ankle is completely fine." "Thanks Ako, and you too Sensei."

Kuro nodded. "Get better soon, Makie. Now, I should return to…" "Wait Sensei! How did you jump from the ground to our room like that?" That earned widen eyes from the other girls. Kuro sighed again and pulled his lab coat's sleeve up (he wears long-sleeved lab coat) and revealed some kind of black line running over his arm. "Exoskeleton. It enhances all of my abilities, that's why I can rush to your place that fast." The girls now were having stars in their eyes, as he just chuckled tiredly. "Please, take care of Makie. I'm going to rest now. See you all tomorrow." "Goodnight, Kuro-sensei!"

* * *

The next day

"You saw the vampire, Makie?" "I'm not sure, but I thought so. I saw its fangs and its black cloak…" "And Kuro-sensei just appeared and saved you? Wow, he's so amazing!" "But then the rumor was true?"

The students of class 3-A started the conversation about what happened last night, as some of them informed Negi of the story. Of course he turned worried, but grateful that Kuro was there to help his students…

"By the way, have any of you seen him this morning?" "I don't know…Hey Ayaka, do you know where he lives?" "In the same dormitory we're staying, why?" "WHAT?" And that started another conversation, and Asakura asked her in details: "How did he manage to stay there?" "He said to me that the Headmaster wanted him to stay there in order to help Negi better. And it seemed it worked pretty well that he managed to help Makie escaping dangers." And the story goes on…

"Negi-sensei!" Shizuna-sensei called him from the door. "Today is the school health checkup. Please tell everyone in 3-A to prepare accordingly." "Oh, right! Understood, Shizuna-sensei! Everyone, we are…"

"There's no need, Negi-sensei. I have all the measures here." Kuro suddenly appeared behind Shizuna-sensei, making her yelp in surprise, as Kuro gave Negi a paper, and he read to see that, indeed, all details in the check-up lists were filled with information of the girls.

The girls gathered around Negi and read it, and started speaking about how accurate it was. Asuna immediately asked Kuro: "Kuro-sensei! Did you peep on us?" She then noticed black bags under Kuro's eyes, as her tone got softer: "What happened to you last night?" "You know, saving Makie and such. After that, I had to send another Observer to observe the whole dormitory, in case if anything dangerous was around. Then I remembered about the health check-up, so I ordered it to do a scan and give me the details. The whole process was automatic, so don't worry about privacy invaded from me. And it took me all night to write the info down to paper."

Chao then cheekily smirked. "And you told me you knew just enough to live." "Eh, you didn't ask specifically OUCH!" Kuro held his head, as he turned back to see Shizuna-sensei with a paper fan in her right hand, as her eyes… seemed to **shine up** for a reason.

" **We told you not to overwork, and yet you still did so! Did you forget what happened every time you did so? You always made us so worried with that tiresome expression of yours!"** And after that was a barrage of hits from the motherly Shizuna on Kuro's head, who's holding it and tried to run away with Shizuna on his tail.

Class 3-A looked out of the windows/door to the direction of the teachers, as Asakura whispered in delight. "Never thought Shizuna-sensei would raise her voice up like that. Another surprise in two days, it has to be a new record from Kuro-sensei himself."

Negi sweatdrops at the scene, but then dismissed it. "Since the check-up was done thanks to Kuro-sensei, we should return back to our lesson now. Everyone return to your seat, please." Then he looked at the class roll, and suddenly he got shivered, as he felt someone glaring at him. He looked down to the far side of the class, and found out the resource. 'Evangeline A.K McDowell. Seat number 26. And Takamichi wrote 'Talk to her when she's troubled'. Not really the matter now, let's begin the lesson.'

* * *

Teacher's office

"Um, can you stop, Shizuna-sensei?" "Not until he learnt his lesson." "I said I'm sorry, okay?"

The other teachers watched in curiosity as the new assistant teacher, Kuro Orleans, who's hiding behind Takamichi-sensei from an angrily-smiling Shizuna-sensei. Never once in their careers in Mahora Academy would they see the motherly teacher acted like this.

"*Sigh* Knowing who you are, you wouldn't stop doing so." Shizuna put down the fan. "But next time, give us a call before you do so." "Y…Yes, Shizuna-san." "And one more thing." "Y…yes?" " **Neko Café** , Friday, 9 PM, don't be late." "R…Roger…" Shizuna, now satisfied, returned to normal and said: "Alright Kuro-sensei, you can return to your class now!" Then she just walked away like nothing happened.

Takamachi just smiled nervously as Kuro slowly got out of his back. "Never saw that side of her. How did you manage to do so in the second day of your work?" "You might not believe it, **but I got into problems with that side of her, like, everyday before I got here.** "

"And yet you managed to get a date from her…" Seruhiko-sensei said, but got interrupted by Kuro: "No, that's not a date. We have all reasons for not doing so."

"Then what would you call that?" Akashi-sensei just chuckled. "It's totally a…" And he shut up and shivered, along with the teachers who are aware of magic, as Kuro's left eye moved independently to the left corner, the pupil has turned into cursed symbol, then turned back to normal a brief second later. "Sorry, but **that's a matter between me and her.** Please don't interfere until I tell you all." They nodded slowly, as Kuro walked away with no other words.

"Wow, that's scary." Takamachi muttered to himself. "The Headmaster warned me about him, but I never thought it would be that horrific."

* * *

Time skip to afternoon…

"ZZZ…"

"Jeez, it seemed he's very tired after yesterday." Asuna, along with Negi and Chamo, walked up to the rooftop, to find Kuro lying under a shadow of the building and sleeping soundly.

"He's already tired after he met us, and then the trouble with the rumor-turned-truth last night added more to it."

Chamo then took out a 'cigarette' and started 'smoking'. "Even that busty teacher acted like that towards him, she must be very worried about him. But how did she know about him that much when it's the second day of him being here?"

"How is he doing, Negi-sensei?" Shizuna-sensei stood behind them, as Negi scratched his head. "We just found him. It seemed the problem took a toll on him."

Shizuna just sighed and sit next to the sleeping teacher, then moved his head and put it on her lap, not disturbing his sleep. "Working so hard, and yet receiving back nothing. It's good to see **Hybrid Heart** we know and love is still himself."

That earned surprise looks from the trio, as Negi asked: "Hybrid Heart? Who are you talking about, Shizuna-sensei?" The female teacher pointed to the person she's letting his head on her. Then Negi recognized: "Shizuna-sensei, **you are a reincarnated person?** "

Asuna asked Negi back in confusion: "What do you mean by 'reincarnated'?" "The Headmaster told me that Kuro-sensei is helping me as he said, but he's also finding his friends who are reincarnated, but he didn't know who they are…"

"But I saw him yesterday, and showed him enough hints to tell him who I was." Shizuna explained. "And I told him to meet me in Friday to talk about it, so now we don't have to speak much about it."

Chamo then asked: "Back a bit to the event last night. Did you have any clues about that creature?" "I do. It's your student, Negi. Evangeline A.K McDowell."

Chamo exclaimed in surprise: "Evangeline? The Dark Evangel? Why didn't you tell us she's in your class?" Negi shouted in protest: "How did I know she's there in the first place?"

Shizuna sighs, getting their attentions again. "From what I heard from Headmaster Konoe, your father sealed her in this school, not letting her go out and rampage. Maybe she's trying to get her power back to get revenge on you."

Negi looks uncertain about this, as he asked again: "Is there anything we can do about this?"

"There is little." All four of the awaked turned to the direction, to see a maid standing there, with her hands staying before her apron. "But if you want to help, then you might need to do the Pactio to increase your power, so that you might stand a chance fighting against Eva and Chachamaru."

Asuna: "That problematic…" Then she shouted: "Wait, Chachamaru? We had to fight her as well?" "Of course, she's the Vampire's partner."

Negi was having a mind distorting as he was trying to process what's going on. Then, he decided to ask a simple question: "Um, miss Maid, who are you?" "The name's Sakuya Izayoi, I'm the Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And I'm one of Kuro's personal maids." … "PERSONAL MAID?"

* * *

Evening, Cherry Blossom Street

"So we're heading back together. It's quite rare for us doing so, right Yue?" "Yes, Haruna. But Kuro-sensei warned us about the vampire in this street, so we have to be careful. Last night seemed to have drained him enough already." "But…can't we pick another way?" "Sorry Nodoka, but this is our only way. Maybe we can ask Fuka and Fumika to find us another route…"

The members of Library Exploration Club were heading back to their dormitory. Normally they had their works somewhere else, but at time like this and their new teacher's advise, they put their works aside and came back at the same time.

"Though, do you think we will get attacked?" "Don't worry, we're going in group. There's no way that creature would dare to attack a group…"

"Then you are so mistaken, girls." The girls' face felt in fear as they looked up to see someone standing on the lamppost. "Ayase Yue, number 4. Saotome Haruna, number 14. Miyazaki Nodoka, number 27. I have missed my dinner last night, so you three will be the replacements for that." The creature then rushed down to the girls with high speed, causing the girls to run away in fear. And when the creature managed to grab Nodoka and planned to bite on her neck…

"Sagitaur Magika Air Captorae!" The creature immediately released the girl and brought up a Reflexio spell to block all arrows to its face.

"Negi-sensei!" Nodoka weakly said, then she's pulled back by Asuna, as the other girls were protected by Shizuna-sensei. "Negi-sensei, what is…" "No time to explain! Shizuna-sensei, get the girls out of here!" The teacher nodded, as she pulled Nodoka and the rest out of the street…

"Gr… Negi Springfield. I was frustrated that I lost my good deal of blood due to that bastard, and now you're denying it?" The creature took off the hood to reveal Evangeline's face.

"Stop it, Eva! Why are you doing it? Is that because my father sealed you here?" And that earned a look of surprise from the Vampire. "Where did you get that information?"

"From the Headmaster, obviously." The Vampire immediately dashed, as Kuro jumped down with his right katana stabbed right at where she just stood. Upon missing the hit, Kuro pulled the sword out and crossed it before him with his left katana. "Stop attacking people, Evangeline. You can get the blood if you asked the Headmaster to get some for you, right?"

The Shinso Vampire's expression turned disgust. "You mean those blood from hospitals? Those are way too dirty, and not flesh at all. Us Shinso Vampire won't lower ourselves to that point."

Kuro: "It's not about getting blood from where. Nagi sealed you here, so that you can overcome that bloodlust and to avoid you being hunted by the outside forces. You know that you're being hunted, right?" Eva countered back: "So? Once I got to my full power, no one will…" "Even **The Lifemaker?** "

… "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT NAME? FREEZE LANCE!" Eva shouted in anger, as she threw the magic bottles to Kuro, as they exploded right at him. However, he just stood there taking the full force… and nothing happened. "Gr…" Seeing that she couldn't win, the Vampire immediately ran away.

Kuro then turned to Negi and Asuna. "From this point, it's your work." They nodded as they started giving chase to Eva.

… *Sigh* Return back to the view.

* * *

Kuro's POV

It's too tiring now. Not even that sleep helped much. I let my body fall to the ground, as I snore away instantly. Even if I get attacked, don't care. Who can do so anyway?

…

…

*Sniff* I wake up to the smell of bacon in the morning. I open my eyes and look around… I'm not in the street, but rather the supervisor's room. I sit up on my bed and turn my head to the kitchen, so see Makie cooking alongside Ayaka. The smaller girl notices me, as she rushes to the long side of the bed and she asks me: "Kuro-sensei! Are you all right? Shizuna-sensei returned to the Cherry Blossom Street and saw you lying on the ground. She brought you here and…" "I see. I will thank her later. Though, why are you two here?"

Ayaka speaks from the kitchen: "It's still early in the morning, and we thought we could make breakfast in bed for you." I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. "Thanks Ayaka, but unless you wish to become my wife, then I suggest not doing so to another gender. But I appreciate your try." That earns Ayaka a blush, as she turns away and mutters something, and I'm sure I can hear the word 'Negi' between the lines.

"Makie." The girl turns to me. "Can you bring me the tablet on the table? I need to call someone." She nods and does what I said. I thank her and receive the tablet, and tap the buttons to dial…

"How are you doing, Kuro?" A woman in her 40s answers the call. Makie 'aw' out of nowhere as she says: "Miss, you're so beautiful!"

The woman giggles. "Why thank you." Then she turns to Kuro. "How are your days there?" "Already into troubles, Compa." Another giggle. "Troubles follow you everywhere." "I know. Also, do you remember how long you can return to sport training after your ankle has been relocated?" "… Can you give me more details?" Kuro nods and he says to Makie: "Sit on the bed, Makie. Let her check on it."

After a quick look, Compa says: "Luckily it's not too much of a problem. But I suggest you to change the bandage every three days. About two weeks, find a doctor and get a better look about it." "I will. Thank you miss Compa!"

I sit on my chair, as Makie re-positions on my bed, as I speak: "By the way, Compa…Can you send me…" "No." "Compa~pls~." "One more month, Kuro. Or never. Bye bye." She then just casually ends the call…

Ayaka brings in the breakfast and puts it on the kotatsu (I changed the room so that it could fit one table and one kotatsu) as she says: "Breakfast is ready, Sen…sei…" She watches as Makie pats my head, while I'm crying in despair. "What…what happened, Makie?" "It seems his wife just denied a request from him." "Huhu…Why… I hate you…" "And he seems to turn from…" "No…I don't hate her… it's for someone else…"

Ayaka sweatdrops as she remembered the tantrum two days ago. "Come on now, Kuro-sensei. She will talk back to you. Now, just enjoy the breakfast, and then we head to our class!"

* * *

Class 3-A, third POV

"Puru…" "Come on now. It can't be that bad, Kuro-sensei." "No. It's that bad…"

The whole class was trying to find a way to cheer their depressed assistant teacher, as from what Makie and Ayaka said, 'he just got denied'.

Chao tried to diverse his attention to something else: "Makie told us about the exoskeleton. How about you show us about it?" That earned her a small sniff, and then Kuro sit straight up and started undressing his lab coat, much to the girls' embarrassment. When the coat was off, the girls and Negi could see the black skeleton running behind Kuro, with one end at the back of his neck, and the other ends on his arms and his legs. Then the skeleton extended to his finger tips and his feet.

"I told Makie and her roommates about this. For more about it, it's made of nano-machines, that's why it can expand bigger than it looked. When I rushed to Makie that night I only used the leg functions. It can create a protection armor, but it's a little clingy, so I'm not using that much." That earned stars in the girls' eyes, as Negi, Chao and Hakase started examining the exoskeleton. Then Chao asked: "If this one is so advanced, then why did you say your technology knowledge is just enough to live?" "*Chuckle* Some secrets should remain to be." Then the bell rang. "Thanks for cheering me up, girls. Now, onwards to lesson!"

But of course, before the girls returned to their seats, Kuro has already sent a warning glare to Eva, who glared back in anger. The night is going to be longer for both of them.

* * *

Afternoon, a random café…

"You're saying that even Kuro knew about The Lifemaker?" "There is no coincidence. That bastard knew how to push my buttons. Chao, if you have any bright ideas to deal with him, then tell me."

The two, along with Hakase and Chachamaru as the former was fixing the later, were discussing about what happened recently. Evangeline was very angry, this new teacher was bad, even worse than the Thousand Master and his team combined. Even they would make jokes during the fight, this person…

"I think you're the one pushing the wrong buttons here, Eva." Eva widened her eyes in surprise at Chao's words. "What do you mean?" "I think he's aware of what we are doing, heck, he even nearly made me go rouge just a few words in the morning. However, I can see how he worked: only when it involves to large scales, people or locations, would he directly intervene, otherwise he would leave us, or even help us as long as our plans are to help people. You tried to get blood from people, especially from your classmates, that's why it made him angry as much as you are now."

"But didn't he give you a threaten note?" "Yes, but he also said that's because my plans would ruin the future. If I change my plans, then he might help me even."

Hakase started spinning Chachamaru's spring key, as she said: "Eva, you might want to stop attacking people. Kuro wouldn't like it." The loli vampire grunted: "This is a perfect opportunity for me to get revenge on the Springfield. I almost lost yesterday if Chachamaru didn't show up! And that's with only that Springfield and his brat!"

"Then how about a last fight to end this problem?" The four turned to see a white hair maid, who's holding a letter of sort. She then gave it to Eva and said: "Tonight, The City Bridge, 9 PM, during the time when the Blackout happened. Full power, no limitations. You can bring your partner with any necessary weapons."

Hakase immediately asked in surprise: "No limitations and any necessary weapons? Also, who are you?" "Sakuya Izayoi, Kuro's personal maid." That earned hanging mouths from Chao and Hakase, as Chachamaru widened her eyes in surprise. "Now, I must leave. Not many people would know about my identity, so please keep it quite for a while before Kuro announced me to everyone." The maid then pulled out a pocket-watch, which design reminded Chao of her own, and then disappeared without a trace.

Hakase shook herself out of the surprise as she looked at the vampire, who's reading the letter… and clenched it in her hand. "That… that bastard thought he can solo me AND Chachamaru at the same time… and he even said that I would lose no matter what… THAT'S IT! THE BASTARD'S GOING DOWN TONIGHT!"

* * *

9 PM, Mahora City Bridge, Blackout

"I thought the fight was in secret!" "Do you expect a full-powered fight would go unnoticed?"

Evangeline and Chachamaru were standing on the bridge, facing Kuro on the other side. On the lines that hold the bridge, all teachers and students who are aware of magic were staying in safe distances, watching the fight going on.

Eva grunted, as Chachamaru prepared her energy-bullet guns. "Even if you're a mage, why do you think you can win against me, especially when you said you had a way to regain me my power? Even the full moon wouldn't help breaking the seal."

Kuro placed his left hand on his left katana's handle, as his right hand raised up and pointed to Eva. "Regaining power…"

Immediately, a surge of magic went to Eva's body, as she gasped in surprise of the power running through her… And within a minute, all of her power returned back.

"This…this feeling…" Unconsciously, the vampire floated up, as numerous bats swamped around her, completely covered her in darkness. Then, when the bats flew away, the Fear of Darkness, Dark Evangel, Doll Master, Maga Nosferatu, has returned. "Ah, my power… it's been a while." She then floated down, and pointed her finger at Kuro. "I suppose I have to thank you, boy. But, a duel is a duel, so I won't hold back, as you said it."

"Don't worry about it." Kuro calmly said, while pulling his katanas out. "Besides, **I will take the power back, since it's mine after all.** "

That made the Shinso Vampire blink. "What?" "You heard me. **The power you just gained is mine. I temporary gave you the right amount, no, even more, of magic back, so that you can fight with all you have**."

"Headmaster Konoe…" He turned to see a worried Akashi-sensei. "You told us not to interfere, but…" "That's Kuro's desire actually. After this fight, the rumor of vampire attacks in Cherry Blossom Street will be over."

"Even when we're in the 'safe zones', they could have gone overboard…" "You don't have to worry about it, Sister Shakti." The anxious nun looked at Shizuna-sensei, who's having a small smile on her face. "Kuro knows what he's doing. He wouldn't let us be involved in this fight."

Negi held his staff in worry, as he asked: "Headmaster Konoe, would Kuro be okay?"

"Your power? Don't be foolish. I might have underestimated Bouya a bit, but I haven't sensed anything from you. Maybe a little bit of magic, but…" Kuro suddenly disappeared, and not letting Eva react, he reappeared right next to her and used his left katana's handle to hit the vampire to the stomach, sending her meters away. Upon sensing her opponent, Chachamaru turned her sniper to Kuro and fired, making him slide left and right to avoid the shots.

"Okay… I didn't expect that." Eva touched the part where she just got hit, and hissed. She then called out ice spears and started throwing them at Kuro, whose response was to dodge both their attacks. "Stay still!" She even had to use Nivis Casus and Crystallitatio Tellustris to affect the whole place, but Kuro always found his way out of the harmful attacks, either by teleporting or ice-skating through the barrages of shots. And during the fight, she noticed one odd thing: All he did after managing to dodge was standing still, and waiting for the attacks to come.

"Chachamaru, stop." The robot complied, as she rushed to her master's side. And again, Kuro just stood there, while examining the ice on the bridge. Evangeline could feel something very, VERY wrong about this, but she can't make it sense in her mind. 'Is… is he testing me? Or is he trying to drain me out before… How about this.' She then channeled: "Kenotetos astrapsato de temeto!" No reaction. "Dios Tukos!" The Vampire swung her arm down, creating a lighting attack hammering down to Kuro, making the area explode in thunder and smoke… And Kuro just flicked off dust off his coat.

Negi's mouth hung down, as he muttered: "He took the full hit, and he's still fine…" Then he asked Headmaster Konoe: "Sir, I thought Eva's specialty is ice?" "Yes, but that's a short spell to use. And it was used by Thousand Master before." "Used by… my father?"

"Tip number one, Eva." Kuro spoke, catching her attentions. "Never speak to an opponent, until you gain all of the details you need to know about that person." He then simply said: "Lightning Axe." Immediately Eva jumped to the side, just in time for an identical spell returned to their place, and it swiftly cut Chachamaru's right arm off.

That caught everyone off guards, as they never expected the new teacher just casted a spell he just met a few seconds before with much simpler words. Then, they heard Shizuna-sensei giggle. "As expected of Kuro."

Takamachi-sensei asked in surprise: "You knew he's going to do something like that?" "I think he's still playing around, Takamachi-sensei. If he's serious, he wouldn't even bother to call out the names of the spell, nonetheless chant it."

The vampire coughed, as the smoke was covering the whole place. 'Damn it. Now Chachamaru lost one of her arms. The bastard already counted ahead the possible ways to beat her. But, in the whole fight, I haven't used all of my power, so maybe…'

"Tip number two." Kuro appeared above her and sent four red energy waves down, forcing her to use Reflexio to block it, but the shield broke after the last hit, making her stagger a bit. Seeing the girl moving slightly off the position, Kuro immediately stabbed downward, creating a shockwave that knocked the girl far away more. "Don't attack first, unless you can prevent your opponent from countering back."

'Okay, that's it! I'm not going to be humiliated anymore!' "Magia Erebea!"

"Oh dear…" Headmaster Konoe's sweat started running on his forehead, the same with the others. Negi, confused, asked him: "What is that?" "You… will see…"

An ice sphere covered the whole bridge, as everyone has to fly up to avoid being frozen in the ice. When they looked down, they saw the change of Dark Evangel. UQ Holder's Magia Erebea appearance. Negi gasped in surprise: "So this is the legendary Vampire…"

"Didn't think you would use this against me, Kitty." Kuro floated lazily in the air, completely unfazed by the sight. Upon hearing the nickname, the evil witch snapped. "YOU! Today will be the day you die! Ice Saber Rondo!" Numerous rotating ice blades were aimed at the assistant, and he just deflected all of them with no problems with his katanas.

Now, to this point, the Dark Evangel finally recognized it: 'He NEVER treated this fight as a serious one! To him, I'm just a doll, being easily pulled by the strings. Well, if you want that, let's see how well you are in close combat!' Still having the ice element, she flew straight to Kuro and delivered a right hook right at his chin, only to be blocked by his now free left hand. 'Figures...' "Hehehe…" 'Huh?' She saw Kuro not holding any of his katanas, and he's… smiling? From the beginning, he didn't smile once, then why… "Now you're speaking MY LANGUAGE!" She then got punched away again, but this time, Kuro followed up by a flying kick to the same target, but Eva managed to evade away, causing Kuro to slam into the ice floor, creating a big crack to the surface. Eva, for the first time, grimaced at the damage that boy just did: the crack was easily as big as half the bridge's surface, and if that hit her… Then, she noticed a strange thing on her, and put her hand on her face and realized:

She's smiling. For a long time after that Springfield sealed her here… she's smiling, because of the thrill of the battle between her and the new assistant. And there's one more thing: She didn't feel the need to drink blood, at least not now…

"Ha…haha… HAHAHA! So THAT'S your plan! Alright boy, if you want me to stop attacking people, then show me all you got!" "Heard you loud and clear!" Kuro then made an uppercut from the ground and headed right to Eva, who just dodged and delivered a kick to Kuro's back, sending him away a bit. Regaining balance, Kuro sent a quick cross punch, and from there, the two started exchanging punches and kicks, neither bothered to even attempt to block hits, since some of the strikes just hit each other. Then, with one last hit to each other's face, they separated for a moment, before their right hands lightened up and created fire/ice sword, and started slashing, explosions appeared anywhere they moved to. Neither cared about what the audience was thinking, all they knew now, the fight will last in their minds for a long time.

The audience are dumbfounded at the scene before them, as the ice started melting away, but Kuro and the Dark Evangel had no signs of stopping soon. Negi turned a bit fearful, as he asked Shizuna-sensei: "You knew Kuro-sensei, right? Can you tell us what we should do now?"

The teacher focused at the fight, and she could see the smiles on their faces. "Hm…I suggest…not doing anything now. Let them calm down first."

Headmaster then noticed Chachamaru floating to them with her sliced arm carried by her fine arm. "Miss Karakuri, do you know how to fix it?" "I will ask miss Chao or miss Hakase to do so. But more importantly…" "Let them be. I think Kuro's plan just grew fruit now." "What made you say so, Shizuna-sensei?" "I just knew it."

* * *

After half an hour

"Ha…ha…" "Have enough, Eva-chan?" "I… I guess so…" The girl's now lying on the bridge, breathing heavily as the power slowly slipped away and returned to its owner, who's sitting next to her. "So you have that much power under your sleeves, boy. And yet you're able to hide away everything. I'm impressed." "Don't call me boy, please. At least call me Kuro. And I'm older than even the Headmaster." "Still younger than me, b…Kuro."

"So, what was your plan, Kuro?" Everyone has gathered around the two, as the one asking the question was Shizuna. Kuro explained: "I know Eva is not evil, but letting her suck blood from unwillingly people is not good either, and the full moon made the matter worse. So I decided to convert her bloodlust into another type, the lust for fighting." "And that's definitely easier to deal with… I see."

Eva then asked: "Then what's that build-up from before?" "That… you caught me right in wrong times, so I really wasn't in the right mood to deal with. Luckily that battle lust helped me as well." "Two birds with one stone, huh? I can get behind that."

Takamachi: "So, what now?" Kuro looked at Eva's face, and asked back: "Can you stop attacking people now?" "Depends. If you can create fights like this…" "Well, I don't like pulling the whole school staffs here, so maybe… How about a compensation?"

With that, she sat up and looked at the assistant, who has lowered the collar down a bit. Everyone was a bit alarmed, with Headmaster voiced everyone's concern: "Wait a second, Kuro. I thought…" "I did deny her needs twice in a row, so I think she deserved to at least have her hunger sated."

Eva turned away in hesitation this time. "I'm fine now, so…" "I insist. Besides, maybe you can try to find out if your Darkness can stay alongside with my Holy side."

"HOLY SIDE?" Sister Shakti shouted in surprise. "You are not human?"

"You mean the white part of your transformation?" The Headmaster said, as everyone looked at him for the answer. "I saw him falling down from the sky with his transformation. By the way, can you explain how you can give miss Evangeline while still being able to fight her with full strength?"

"I didn't even use my full strength." Kuro just nonchalantly said, causing everyone's eyes to turn into O in confusion. "Eva-chan, if you gain full strength, your own power, then how much destruction you can create before you get depleted? No resistance, I have to add." "Hmm… let me remember… a few cities like Kyoto before I stopped to replenish my power."

Kuro nodded, and lifted his left palm up, as a hologram of some kind of planet appeared. Everyone leaned closer to see the detail, but then Kuro closed his palm, and the planet disappeared. The others didn't really understand why he did it, but Shizuna's face turned dark. "You did it…" "I'm sorry Shizuna. But to ease your fear, there were no more survivors, and many had been teleported away, or some were cases like yours." "I know, but it's not easy to imagine it."

"Chu." Deciding it's irrelevant, Eva bit on Kuro's right neck and drank some of his blood. "Hmm, not bad. But I don't feel anything different." "Probably because it's still at night. Alright everyone, the show's over! Let's return to our home and call it a day!" He suddenly stood up, and with the bite wound closed, sued everyone out and walked back to the dormitory.

…

"Well!" Shizuna clapped her hands together, her expression has returned to normal. "Like he said, the problem is over! Let's return back..."

"I forgot one thing." Kuro turned back and started connecting Chachamaru's arm back to normal. "Sorry for the sudden cut. Had to do so in order to make the plan work." "It's okay Kuro-sensei." He nodded, and this time he teleported away.

"Wow…" Negi was still awed at everything. Then, he asked Eva: "Can you return back to your place, or…" "I can take care of myself, Bouya. Chachamaru, let's return." "Yes, my mistress." The loli vampire floated up with Chachamaru and flew away. Everyone looked dumbfound a bit, then decided to follow their examples…

Only for Takamachi to ask a crucial question: "Wait, what about the bridge?"

* * *

 **Nora: "Yeah, what happened to the bridge?" "A half of hour later I remembered about the bridge being destroyed during our fight, so I returned there to fix it."**

 **Ozpin: "Now I have to ask this one before I forgot: How did the girl manage to get into your room in the morning?" "Maybe it's because I wasn't the one who confirmed that the door was locked, I was unconscious during that point."**

 **Glynda: "What happened to the Vampire after that?" "Nothing much." "So there's something." "Yeah, but that's for the next chapter, at least."**

 **Blake: "What about the request you asked Compa?" "... *T.T* My favorite pudding..."**

 **Yang: "*Laugh* In one month? That's harsh." "It was. *T.T*"**

 **Ruby: "Is there anything more worth to notice... Right! Who was Shizuka?" "That remained to be in the next chapter..."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuro: "Thanks for your kind words. Also yeah, during that time I really missed my wife's homemade pudding. The others are okay, but hers are on different levels. Just a simple mistake and one month worth of them *Sulking*"**

 **Ruby: "Poor you. Anyway, about this Eva and Shizuna..." "*Still sulking* I will tell you now..."**

* * *

*Yawn* Evangeline woke up from her sleep, feeling the morning light shining through the window. She was expecting herself to be groggily, however, she found out that she's not tired at all. And, when she looked down, she found out another shocked truth: She's in her adult form. Then, she remembered what happened last night. "Probably of his blood… But then, why am I in this form in the morning?" Then she felt weight behind her back. "My wings as well…" She just dismissed the strange stuffs, and unconsciously flapped them… and she heard the sound of her vampire wing, along with bird wing flapping.

"… Did I hear it right?" She asked herself, as she turned to her left, to see her normal vampire wing. Then to her right…

… *A bird just flew pass by* "What… what the…" She babbled to herself, then rushed to the nearby window to see her reflection… "WHAT THE HELL HAS HE DONE TO ME!"

* * *

 **Weiss: "You turned her into a CPU?" "IN accident. I would never think that my blood would have fused with her like that."**

 **Yang: "Then what happened next?" "Welllll..."**

* * *

On the way to class 3-A

"Can you teach me those moves?" "Sure, but I think we have to put the schedule to the future. Chao asked me to help Hakase at weekend." "Also, how are we going to explain about the rumors?" "Just said the truth. It's a new type of blood-sucking animal." "Who would believe that?" "Hey, there are many things in the world we haven't discovered yet. And evolution happens in any point of time." "But…*Sigh* Can't tell them the whole truth." "Still truth."

And as usual, the girls greeted their teachers, as they started their lesson. However, Kuro noticed that Eva wasn't there. 'Hm? Something happened to her? And Chachamaru… not there either…' Then he sent a telepathy to Negi: 'Something happened to Eva. I will go and check on her, can you continue the lesson without me?' 'Of course. Give her my regards.' 'Okay.'

And of course, that didn't go pass Asuna, as she immediately asked Negi in break time: "Where did Kuro-sensei go, Negi-bouzu?" "To where Eva is living. She seems to be sick, based on what Kuro-sensei told me and his tone." "*Nod, but then shake* Wait, you two didn't speak about that during the lesson…" "*Whisper* Telepathy." "Oh."

* * *

Eva's cottage

*Knock, knock* "Eva, Chachamaru, are you in there?" Kuro called from the outside, as he took a quick around. Nothing out of ordinary, so it's not like she got attacked. Sick? No, that sounded ridiculous. She's a vampire, a Shinso one, she wouldn't get infected from drinking blood. Then… **she got transformed**?

"Come in, Kuro-sensei." He heard the robot girl's voice, as he pushed the door and came in. He then saw Chachamaru holding a tray with tea set on it. "Where's Eva? Is she okay?" "Master is… a bit panic. She's not sick, but…" Kuro gestured her to stop talking, as both of them went up. Then they saw a large budge under the mattress in the middle of the bed. He sighed, and asked: "Eva, tell me what's wrong." No response. He poked into the mattress, and a woman voice replied: "Go away."

'Yeah… I know what I'm dealing with.' He then forcefully yanked the mattress out… and got hit by something soft. He didn't fling away, but his eyes were covered by something white, and when he moved it down… it revealed to be a wing, an angel wing.

"What…what did you do to me, Kuro?" He looked down to see a teary Eva. "How can I go out with this appearance? Nobody would fear the Dark Evangel anymore, if they saw this pathetic wing…"

"Pathetic? Really? You really thought that?" And he earned a glare from her. "Look, get up. We go outside. I will show you something." The woman shook her head. "No." "Come on." No movement. "*Sigh* You leave me no choice." "EKK?" Kuro just brought her up and wrapped his arms around Eva's waist, like she's a body pillow. "Hey! Knock it off!" He didn't reply and walked downstairs, despite the woman shaking around violently, trying to get out of his hug. Chachamaru, not knowing what's going on, silently followed her mistress…

"Urgh!" Dark Evangel dropped on the ground, as she hissed. "Is that how you treated women, Kuro?" "Sorry, but if that's how to return your character back, then I would do it." "Urgh…" The woman stood up, as she glared at the assistant. "Now, what do you want to show me?" Kuro didn't say anything, as he crossed his arms in front of him, and then spread them out with a swift move…

* * *

The Headmaster's office

"Evangeline is not in her class?" "Yes, and it seemed Kuro has gone to her place to check…" Both the Headmaster and Shizuna stopped speaking, as they felt a power spiking up from where they assumed is Eva's house. The old man planned to call the staff, but Shizuna stopped him. "Don't worry, that's just Kuro." "Are you sure?" "Positive. If he's there, then we don't have to worry about it." "I hope you're right."

Class 3-A

Kaeda and Mana turned their heads to the power direction. Mana asked to herself: "Such power… The Dark Evangel can't reach to that point… Who could have…" "Seemed to be Kuro-sensei. I heard Negi-sensei saying he's visiting Eva-chan." Mana looked at the ninja's carefree face. "That doesn't mean we can be careless like that." "Don't worry. Besides, we did see their fight last night, right? Kuro-sensei definitely can hold on his own."

* * *

In front of Eva's cottage

The woman stared in shock at the figure before her. Three pairs of wings that's the same design to her own, a white and black mask covering the mouth, with blood red optic… With the armor replacing the usual lab coat, and the color matching the mask… And the power being unleashed… The transformed assistant stood before her, his feature screamed a very different position in power level of her and him… The only person could ever send her the feeling of never-ending nightmare before was the Lifemaker…

"Eva..." He spoke, his voice echoed in the air. "While my age and my wisdom can't compare to yours, I have dealt with more kinds of problems than you. You have fought the Lifemaker, and I admit that's a very glorious record. However, that's just a fight for survival, nothing more. And then the years after as well. I, however, had to not only retain my existence, but to fight for the others as well. That's why I reached for more power, not because I wanted it, but I needed it in order to help everyone." Then he pointed to Eva's angel wing. "I may have mistakenly turned you into a Hybrid Vampire, but luckily it helped a part of my plan for you: I want you to start helping people with your power. You will realize that, by giving happiness, you will receive happiness back as well. That's why The Thousand Master sealed you here, to give a better life for you."

For some reasons, Eva was already on her knees, dazedly focusing on the feeling of being overwhelmed. Then, she unconsciously reached to her new wing and gently grabbed it. "But… I have lived a lonely life already… How can I…" "What about Chachazero and Chachamaru?" "They…" "You keep telling to yourself that they're just allies, friends with benefits. However, deep down in your heart, you want them to be your real friends, as well as the others. I hope what happened yesterday will drive you to a better way of living. Don't hesitate to ask for help in this, Eva." Then Kuro turned back to his normal human form, and he reached his hand to the woman with a warm smile. "Now, I think we should have some drinks to ease your mind. Let's go inside."

Eva planned to grab it, but then: "Kuro…" "Yes?" "If you can change like that…" "Oh. Just imagine your old self, you will return to normal." "Just like that? I tried before you came…" "Maybe it didn't work before because you're in a bit of crisis about your wing." She reluctantly nodded, and focused back… a shadow covered her for a second, before faded away and revealed a normal Evangeline. "You good?" "…Yes."

* * *

Class 3-A

"That's a bit uncomfortable." The young teacher's sweats ran over his body, as the immense power washed away. He has fought Eva before, and although she's weak that time, she still showed him that she could still hold on her own. And even yesterday, when she fought Kuro with, according to the assistant himself, all of her power back… that didn't hold the candle to the recent feeling…

"A…Aniki…what was that?" Chamo whispered to Negi, as the girls were talking to each other about that feeling as well. "*Whisper back* I think it was from Kuro…" "Are you sure Aniki?" "Eva didn't show that kind of power yesterday, so…"

Chao was also thinking about the feeling, as her body was shaking in fear. 'Even in my past, nobody could reach to that power… not even the ones who ruined it…Kuro, what are you?'

* * *

Eva's cottage

"Thanks for the tea, Chachamaru, Sakuya." Kuro and Eva have retreated back to the living room, as the robot girl and the Time Maid started serving deserts to their masters. Eva silently drank her teacup, not saying any words yet. Then, she asked: "What are you? I know you said you were human, but with you saying you're older than the Headmaster himself… you have turned into something else… like me…"

Kuro sipped once, and answered: "Yeah, I did change. I died about eighty years ago. Then, a Possession spell worked, and I possessed myself."

Eva sent him a disbelief look, as he laughed. "Yeah, that sounded even ridiculous to me, but that's the truth. After that… I turned myself into God." And Eva spat the tea out, then shouted: "God? Really? Then the wing…" "Yeah, that indicates my God status. And mark you as a Hybrid like me. Hence my other title, Hybrid Heart." "Hybrid… So… I am half Vampire, half God now?" "Seems so. Also, the transformation is our signature. When we don't have to be serious, we will be in our human forms. But if it's necessary, the transformation is to enhance our abilities by converting the faith of people to us into power."

"… So now I need someone to worship me?" "Not exactly. Due to my unique status, both of us don't need it." "How unique?" "The ones before me are all Goddesses, and no single god. Also, the reincarnated Goddesses also don't need it due to me helping them."

Eva then took a long sip… and asked: "Did you really have three wives?" Kuro laughed. "Out of all things. I thought you heard me talking to my wife already?" "One." He just chuckled and pulled out a picture for her and Chachamaru to see. The picture was a selfie, with Kuro in the further background while holding a little baby and smiling to the camera. To his right was a smiling Compa with a younger woman with similar features, to his left was a long brown hair woman with a leaf bow on her head, with a young girl whose main theme color is blue and she wore glasses. The one holding the phone stick is a smiling 10-year-old girl, with a slightly older version of her at her left, and a man with features similar to the leaf bow woman. All of them seemed to be in the middle of a picnic party outside, as Sakura pedals can be seen flying in the picture.

Eva stared blankly at the picture, and after one minute, she asked: "Which one?" "Compa… IF… Charlotte…" He pointed to the mentioned. "The other man here is Schwarz, my son, along with Weiss, my daughter. The girl holding the camera is Clementine, my granddaughter, and next to her is Uzume, my friend and also daughter-in-law. The baby in my hand is my third daughter with Charlotte." He then noticed Eva focusing at the bright smile Clem was giving in the picture. He then understood: "You haven't felt it for a long time, have you? The feel of happiness with your family…" Silence, but he did see Eva nodding. He then chuckled and patted her head. "Don't worry. If you can't feel it before, then you can now. Class 3-A is your new family now."

* * *

Kuro's POV

 _Really? You pulled the same tactic you applied to me before?_ Hey, it worked, right? _I suppose…_

 _You two are the same if we count on the problems you got through._ I don't think so. But they did have the same depression though. _It also depends on the views of different people as well._

At least now she's on neutral. _Neutral? Don't you want her to turn on good side?_ That's a long way to go, like Kurome. But it will be longer, since Eva's past was more problematic than yours. _Based on what T.O told me, then that's a fact I can't disagree._

* * *

Third POV

"Kuro… Hey, KURO!" *WHACK* Eva swung her palm and slapped Kuro's head, as he returned and looked at her. "What is it?" "I was asking you questions, and then you just ignored me!" "Sorry, something in my head. So, what's your questions?" "How come your wives and your children's ages were so close to each other?" "Ah, you noticed?" "That's easy to find out." He opened his mouth… then closed it. "Sorry, not today." Eva pouted a bit. "Why?" "After my meeting with Shizuna-sensei, maybe I will tell. Anyway, are you okay? Can we return to class now?" "… In this hour?" "*Checking watch* …Yeah… we will return in the afternoon…"

* * *

Time skip, class 3-A

"What's with that look, girls?" Kuro raised his eyebrows, as he looked at the students' expressions. He, Eva and Chachamaru returned after lunch time, and when they came in, they saw the goofy smiles on everyone's face.

Then, Asakura asked him with the same expression: "What did you and Eva do the whole morning? Skipping the lessons like that…" "Eva had a little bit of blood problems, so I had to help her. She is okay now…" And he instantly earned a punch right to the stomach by the embarrassed vampire. "Don't you dare put it that way, Kuro-sensei. About this morning, I just got a fever, that's all."

Ako dropped the smile as she said: "Fever? Then you should stay back at your house, it's bad to…" "I'm fine now, Ako-san." And with that simple answer, she returned to her seat, with Chachamaru doing the same thing.

Kuro felt his shoulder grabbed, as he turned to see Takamachi. "Kuro-sensei, we're going to meet the Headmaster." "Emergency?" "No, but it's urgent." "Okay. Negi-sensei. I'm off again, sorry for the…" "Don't worry, Kuro-sensei. I can take care of the class. You can go." "Okay, see you later."

* * *

The Headmaster's Office

"I know you said about urgency, I didn't expect to see ALL of the staffs here." Kuro sighed at the scene before him. Every single teacher who's aware of magic were standing around the room, as Shizuna was standing next to the Headmaster. In his seat, he decided to drop the question: "Kuro-sensei, please tell the truth. Who are you? The power spike was way too much, as even Kansai Magic Association can feel it from miles away. And the fight last night, nobody would believe that you are a ghost after you managed to even go head-to-head with Dark Evangel WITH her power returned by you giving her your power."

Kuro sighed again, as everyone's focusing on him. He then asked: "Shizuna, can I?" Some of the teachers turned to the mentioned woman, as she asked: "Can what?" "You know… **when I was first arrived** …" "…If you think it's the best." Then she warned: "Everyone, if you're uncomfortable after this, then please voice it out."

Takamachi asked: "Uncomfortable? What do you…" "Because… of… this…" He turned to look at the assistant, or at least…he presumed it, before everyone including him backed away. Shizuna sighed. "I did tell you all."

The Headmaster has jumped out of the seat and took a stance. "Okay… unexpected again…" "Nobody… would." In front of the staff, in place of the 'alive' assistant, was the corpse of said person. And hovering behind it, was the ghost part. "Sorry if…my voice… isn't easy to… hear… That's… the after…effect…"

Akachi replied: "Um, at least you could still speak." The ghost nodded and continued: "Anyway… this is how… I really look… like… not a pleasant sight… so I used… my previous appearance … for better talking…"

Shizuna interrupted: "Kuro, return back before you traumatize everyone." After changing back. "Continue." "As I said to the Headmaster, I am dead. But…" He pulled out the familiar book. "With this, I possessed myself, and at the same time, absorbed all Darkness in the place I died. That's why I have plenty of power, and didn't exhaust when I gave Eva some."

"Then what about the Holy power you told?" "For that Sister Shakti…" Hybrid Heart transformed, but didn't release much power. "That's about two years after I died and returned from death. I did a little test of faith from a new place called Gamindustri, and luckily I was compatible with the power. From that point, people called me God, and still now, right Shizuna?" Now all eyes turned back, as Shizuna just giggled. "You did earn the title after what you had done for us." "Didn't mean I would like people calling me all the time like that."

A teacher asked: "What do you mean by that?" Kuro turned back to normal. "Because I am never a God, that's just my title. But the way they acted towards told me that they thought that I'm something above them. I don't blame them, and they did know that in their hearts… It's a bit complicated."

" **Then, how did Shizuna-sensei die**?" That question from the Headmaster dropped the room's temperature to lower than South Pole, as the teachers stared blankly at Kuro and Shizuna. Kuro just sighed. "Headmaster, and everyone. Restrain asking this question in the future, please. I DON'T WANT to relieve the most terrible moment of my life to the people I barely knew."

The room temperature turned back to normal, as Kuro headed out. "Like I said, I won't say it to you all now. But that's not a promise that I will keep you all in the dark. I will say, only when I feel comfortable enough to do so." The staff nodded, as Kuro completely left the room…

And right before everyone could ask, Shizuna said: "Yes, I died. But based on his reaction, there were more problems after that point. When I heard the full story, I might tell you all. But I'm not making promise, since I respect him and he respects me to keep secrets."

The Headmaster coughed to get their attentions. "That explained a bit about his power. But, miss Shizuna, do you know why he's so strong?" "Like I said. Though, I could make a guess based on what you said before: He has grown up well."

* * *

Time skip, Friday's morning

"KURO-SENSEI GOT A DATE WITH SHIZUNA-SENSEI THIS EVENING?" Pretty much from Class 3-A. The reporter herself grinned, as she said: "I heard from the teachers themselves. With the way they act towards each other, those two would be a pretty couple."

Chao tried to think other way: "But isn't it weird? Kuro-sensei just arrived for a few days, how did he…" "Maybe he just got here, but the two seemed to know each other very well. And we even have the time and place…"

Negi just smiled nervously at the scene before him. 'Kuro is going to have a bad time', he thought.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET OUSELVES THE FIRST SEAT TO WATCH THE DATE GOING!" "LET'S GO!"

The 'date'…

In the end, Negi, Asuna, Makie, Ayaka and Asakura were the only ones hiding in the bushes near the café. Asakura had an obvious reason to do this, Ayaka and Makie for curiosity, Negi and Asuna to stop them doing anything weird.

"So Kuro-sensei is planning to take another girl for himself. A sly dog you are sensei. This will be on the top of my paper for sure." "Don't you dare do anything to them. Kuro has done so many things for us, so don't…" "I know your feeling, Iincho. Though, shouldn't we be here later? It's 2 hours away from the date if Asakura's info is correct." "Hey, that's what Shizuna-sensei herself told Kuro that!"

"Um, girls. Do either of us know that person?" Negi pointed to a direction, as the students turned to see a tall man with white hair wearing sunglasses. He adorned a black vest with yellow tie and white shirt, black gloves covering his hands, with a long black case in his right hand. He moved his glasses down to look at the name sign of the café, then picked an empty seat of a table for two and sat in. A waitress went and asked him for a drink, and after he gave her the order, she went away for preparation.

Asuna then heard sounds of camera clicking, as she turned to the reporter. "Really?" "Hey! Another handsome appeared in Mahora Academy! Who wouldn't let this pass?"

Makie: "But that person seemed to be in a business matter. He won't be around for long." "That's why we're taking pictures…" "Only you." "So that we can ask him later if he's around in the future." Then a person walked to the man. She wore what is like a red version of the graduation costume's hat, with red jacket-like robe designed with gold linings and buttons over a white dress. Her long blue hair was tied into low pigtails, and red-frame glasses adorned before her cerulean eyes. She also wore white transparent knee-socks and red heels. She sat at the chair opposite to a man and smiled at him.

Asakura cooed at the scene: "Aw, so that's a date after all. Hey, how about we getting a bit closer to hear them?"

Negi sweatdropped. "Kazumi-san, I don't think…" Then he noticed the girls have already changed the position. He sighed and followed them.

When they got closer…

"Still the same pretty girl I remember, Mina." "Come on now, that's a flatter." "That's not. Many would agree with me in that." The man chuckled at his own statement, as the woman giggled as well. "Anyway, how's life treating you?" "Good enough. The students are as wild as I remember. But then, **the twin** has probably been worse." "Ha, the fact they managed to get Blanc swinging hammer to them would tell everyone."

"They… took that kind of story… I mean, swinging hammer at someone?" "Maybe it's hammer toy?" "Hm…maybe."

After the waitress returned with the drinks (and the stalkers were surprised that the orders were two orange juices), the two took the sip. The man then continued: "So, what do you want to know first?" The woman put the glass of drink down and sighed. "… How many survived?" 'What did she mean?' The man sighed. "Only four. Histoire, me and my kids. I had to… destroy the place, before moving on." "Then?" He then lightened up. "Somehow we returned to the point when things started. Us four then helped you girls fixing the whole things up. So, the place had turned to a peaceful era."

The woman smiled in relief. "That's good. And I'm proud of you." The man leaned back to his chair before chuckling: "Hey, that's my job, right? Anyway, did you find **anyone else** here?" She giggled. "You can guess it. **They're nearer than you thought**."

"Their story sounded… familiar?" "Like Kuro's one, Negi-bouzu?" "Yeah…"

"I can take a guess. Also, you five have stalked on us long enough." The man suddenly turned and looked directly at where the stalkers were. The five were surprised, and eventually stood up, as Negi scratched his head apologetically: "Sorry sir and madam. We were trying to catch up on someone else's…" Then he got interrupted by Asakura: "So who are you two? You are new in this town as well?"

The man quirked an eyebrow: "As well?" "Our new teacher assistant was also new here. We're trying to see his date with another teacher of us. But we're three hours early, luckily we have you two to listen to." And she earned knocks on the head by the rest of girls, being scorned about revealing the truth.

The man turned to his companion, as the two chuckled. "You could say that, but you shouldn't stalk dates like that. Anyway, my name is **Raiden** , the girl here is **Nishizawa Mina**." "Nice to meet you all." Both sides bowed to each other, then Raiden said: "Can you go somewhere else? We're having a bit of private conversations here." Negi bowed again: "Of course! Sorry for interrupting your date!" The young teacher then pulled the girls out of the situation they're in…

… "*Chuckle* And Negi managed to connect the dots…" "Still isn't close enough, **Kuro**." "Of course. So **Shizuna** , about what happened in Wednesday was that: I accidentally turned Eva into a half Goddess." "*Giggle* What did I expect more from you? Is there anything else?" "Aside from that… Well, about the **twin Candidates** …" "Did The Creator writing the story?" "Yeah. The other Candidates have been found, now…" " **The rest are here** …"

Night, Girl's Dormitory

"So we didn't get anything, since Kuro-sensei and Shizuna-sensei didn't show up." "Cheer up, Asakura. At least now you have another date to deal with." Everyone has returned back with no fruit gained since there's no sight of the teachers (they thought so). Asuna and Negi said their goodbye to the girls before heading back to their room… before they heard some kind of sound from the supervisor's room. No words exchanged, as both of them knocked on the door… "Come in." Simple words from Kuro, as they pushed the door open, to see Kuro wielding a console hand, as he's leaning to his bed while looking at the TV.

Asuna scolded at him: "Kuro-sensei, did you forget about your date with Shizuna-sensei? She has been waiting for you already." Kuro just casually moved his left arm up to look at the watch, then put them back to the buttons. "Really, I didn't notice…"

Negi was a bit childishly angry (due to his 'training' as an 'English gentleman'), and he saw Asuna winking at him, meaning for him to play along. He said: "You should go right now. She has been…"

"Just doing our job, Mr. Prime Minister." The voice made the duo turn to the TV, to see the exact person they met a few hours ago. The two gasped in surprise, as Kuro just said: "Sit next to me and watch. **The game is good.** " "But…but, what about the date?" "Just watch, you will understand. Oh, and I have to skip it, a little bit of gore in the cutscene that you might not like."

The two reluctantly sat down, as Kuro pressed 'skip'. Then, it jumped to the controllable part, where the two now saw what the person is: A cyborg. Then, Kuro started his playing, as the person pulled out his sword and slashed the enemies before him. Negi and Asuna watched, temporary forgot about the date, in excitement about the gameplay and how Kuro actually played it. Then, one of his friends dropped the name: " **Raiden,** you'll need to choose between light and heavy strikes to match the situation."

To this point, Asuna exclaimed: "That person is Raiden? Then the person is real?" Kuro just laughed. "Of course he's not. That doesn't mean I can't personate him." Then he turned into his God form, making the duo stare in shock. "Really you two, did you think that you could stalk on us, with the fact I can point out Chamo earlier, and I fought Eva with zero problems?"

Negi sweatdropped when he remembered all of that: "I…I…I honestly forgot."

Asuna then realized: "Wait, if you're that Raiden person, then…"

Kuro turned back and answered: "Obviously. Your Shizuna-sensei WAS Mina, one of my citizens back then."

Negi sweatdropped again with a nervous smile: "So you did know… But I thought you two would have that date in this hour?" "First, that's NOT a date. I just need to give Mina updates about what happened during the time she's here. Second, Asakura is not the person you would trust in being quiet." "So true…"

Then Kuro gave the controller to Asuna. "Hey, want to play?" She said in surprise: "Me, playing? Are you sure?" "Of course, I beat the game already. I opened the game just to tell you what's going on, that's all." "Okay… I will try…"

And she ended up die about five to six times before reaching the boss. "Urgh, sensei, why is the game so hard?" "I don't think it's… oh wait. Asuna, give me the controller." She complied, as Kuro checked the settings… "Oops, sorry. I put the game in harder level. Not the hardest, but still…" "BAKA-SENSEI!" "But still, that's actually good for your first time." No, she's that bad. The first soldiers are just training dummies, even in higher difficulties. She died that much in the beginning =.=. "HMM! I'm going back to my room now. Negi-bouzu, you want to return or not?" "I will go later Asuna." The girl left with a fit of new anger, as Negi asked Kuro: "You did that on purpose, right?" "No, I didn't. I really forgot that I picked harder difficulty. Anyway, want some milk?" "You drink milk?" "Problems? You saw us drinking orange juices earlier." "But it could be because you're meeting Shizuna-sensei." "Nope, that's one of our favorites."

During the time they enjoyed the drink, Negi asked: "I heard you two talking about a twin… were they related to the twin in class 3-A?" "Based on what Mina told me, they are. But, she didn't tell me if they knew that Mina is Shizuna now." "Who are, no, were they?" "You will know. But I can say, the personalities are on point. And please don't tell anything to them about me, I don't want them to be involved, yet." "What? Involved? No, my search…" "Negi. Your students WILL know. It's only a matter of time." "But…" "Look. When the Summer Festival come, you will understand why I said it now." "…I will believe your words." "Good boy. Now, finish your drink."

* * *

Saturday, Mahora Institute of Technology

"Excuse me, do you see Chao around here?" "Head inside, take the third right, she's there." "Thanks."

Kuro followed the instruction of a random scientist to find where the person in interest was. And here she was, along with Chachamaru and Hikase… With the former not having her top dress. Kuro just facepalmed to that, as Chao just laughed. "Oh come on now, Sensei. You already knew Chachamaru is a robot, right?" "You… didn't install the 'emotion' program to her, right?" Hikase asked instantly: "How did you already deduce to that?" "My third wife is basically a doll if she's not exactly doing anything. I'm not joking, if she doesn't do anything and sits on a chair while being surrounded by human-sized dolls, no one would think she's alive." "Wow, she is that emotionless?" "To strangers. To us though, that's a whole different story. Anyway, Chao, I believe you want me to help changing Chachamaru to be more human, right?" Chao just smiled, as Hakase stared in shock at how accurate her teacher analyzed everything. "What's the first thing you suggest to do?" "First thing is to show me her blueprint. No way in hell would I give any advices with the risk of harming her core."

Hakase immediately went to find it, as Kuro asked the robot girl: "How is Eva?" "She's taking the change well. And it looked like her allergy to flower has been lessen." "Her resistance has increased, not immunity. Tell her to try and avoid real flowers before the former turns into the later." "Yes, I will tell her."

"Found it!" Hakase gave the blueprint to Kuro, as he spread them on the nearby table. "Hm… complicated…" "I know. She also has a few models to fit into some situations as well."

… "Sakuya, did we have anyone, except herself, that's like her?" "Unfortunately no." The maid appeared behind Kuro, as the girls jumped back in shock. "Or at least, from the people I met during the span of few hours." "Can Brave help?" "No. He's like Chachamaru only in the body part. He already has the soul from the start, while the girl is developing it by herself." "I see. Thanks for your help." The maid nodded and disappeared. "Okay, what we need now is to give her some common senses of any alive creatures. Her sight is not a problem, and neither is her hearing. Considering she's a robot, breathing is not needed as well, but we can fake it. For now, we will try to give her a skin to connect her nerve system with, and possibly a digest system, or at least an energy converter that converts food and drink into necessary energy for her to be active, so that she won't need the spring anymore." He planned to say more, then he noticed the silence around him. He looked up to see shocked faces from Hakase and Chachamaru, and turned back to see the other scientists with the same expression. "…What?"

One scientist asked him: "How did you give out those suggestions in just a few minutes reading her designs?" "I'm checking her design just to make sure no accidents can happen. Dealing with animating objects is one of Research Land's main strength."

"Research Land? Is that where you're from?" Chao asked. "Not from, but currently living. It never existed before I came." He then closed the blueprint. "Alright, Hakase, Chao. We're going to need people who are experts in Chemistry and Biology for the skin. People from Physics, can you make the energy converter I mentioned before? I will see if I could provide you the materials you need. If this succeeds, Chachamaru will be your first robot girl to adapt to the possibly of becoming a human."

* * *

Monday, Kuro's POV

Why the hell did I think pushing that plan up is a good idea? Wasn't it exciting, though? Now you can try to turn a robot girl into a real girl without that clone room. Maybe. Though, luckily no one asked about what exactly Research Land is. _Even if they asked, would you give the truth?_ Maybe trying to make it sound like Area 51. _Everyone would see through that._ Yeah, try explaining how the hell I beat the hell out of the Dark Evangel without dropping a sweat first before trying to prove that wrong. Anyway, want some food? _We're good._ _Here as well._ Just got some. Suit yourself.

Haiz, breakfast done! Now, let's go before…

*Clank!* Hm? I turn my head to the balcony, to see the broom fall down. I walk to it and pick it up, while looking around. No one here, and there's no wind either.

"… Well, not my problem." I say out loud, as I let the broom lean on the wall again before heading out, but not forgetting closing the door…

Class 3-A

*FACEPALMED!* Why didn't I see this coming?

I think you guys already know that I'm the super OP OC from the fanfictions that surpass everyone in every aspect, right? Well, it's true… if the time was about 40 years ago in my age.

And 40 years are long enough for a change in power position…

" **KURO-SENSEI! HOW DID YOU HIDE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GRANDDAUGHTER FROM US?** " Yeah, that pretty much explained the fallen broom… AND I'm going to explain, a lot, lots of white lies… well… DAU MA NHA NO!

* * *

 **Monty: "*Chuckle* Clem being Clem, huh?" "Yeah, and she spilt out about my real age and my relationship with her."**

 **Blake: "But what happened to the Eva girl?" "Like I said, she became a Hybrid like me. But her power is not at the same level as Clem, since her Vampire power is not directly covered the CPU side."**

 **Glynda: "How does that work?" "I think I have to re-direct it. Clem got the power directly from me by generation, the power has been adjusted so it's compatible. On the other hand, Eva accepted it accidentally, so the two power won't be able to cover each other much."**

 **Ruby: "Then, about Chachamaru..." "A weekend is not enough time to do that much work. We could only make a very basic sketch about that. She only turned to like the Penny from the other world after months."**

 **Ozpin: "So, did you tell them everything like you told to our other selves?" "No, that's too risky. There are students who are not connected to Negi's journey. I can only speak about my real age and nothing else..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Dragon, really? You expected her to fall on me? I'm not the landing zone, that's Noire and T.O's job." _Hey! We are not!_**

 **Shino: "So you have to tell them about how your age is over a hundred?" "Yeah, white lies."**

* * *

Class 3-A, Kuro's POV

*Grunting in despair* Clem oi la Clem! It's been years but you didn't change that kind of appearance! And I DID tell you not to come here without calling me! Why…

I cover my face with both my hands, indicating how screwed I am right now. Half of the girls are cuddling my granddaughter, a quarter of them just taking pictures, and the rest are bombarding me with questions like "How is your granddaughter so cute?" or "How can you be already over a hundred years old?". Basically I'm stuck in a situation that that I have no safe way out.

Luckily, Negi defuses the situation a bit: "Girls, please return back to the seats, and let her go. We're having classes now." "AWW!" That's all of the students' reactions, after hearing that. At least…

"Dada Kuro! Check it out! I found…" I immediately cover her mouth with my hands as she rushes to me, in order for her not to spill that out. As the others look at us with curious eyes, I just smile back at them. "It's something between us, don't worry." I then pull Clem out of the class…

"Clem, I thought I told you not to come here." I pull her towards the area below the staircase, as I start asking her: "Besides, don't say anything about magic or such. Most of the girls here aren't aware of it."

"Yes, I'm aware. I only told them about your age and our relationship." "*Sigh* And I'm trying to avoid spilling the former. Anyway, you told me you found something." "Ya, Dada. I felt **three Share energy** **source** in the class. Two of them are definitely the CPU Candidates, but the last one felt very faint."

"Yeah, because I accidentally turned the girl into a CPU like us. She was a Shinso Vampire, and she drank my blood a few days ago, the CPU part of my mixed into her blood, and you have the result." "OH! So she will be my new aunt?" "That… you can ask her if you want, but not in public." "Then, about the others…" "I will decide when to tell them, okay?" "Okay!"

"Your granddaughter arrived, Kuro?" Both of us turn to see Shizuna with a smile on her face. "Good morning to you two."

"Hey, it's Mina!" Forgetting my order already girl? *Chuckle* Mina just giggles at the little girl's cuteness, as she carries her up and cuddles her, making her giggle as well. "You smell nice…"

I shake my head in amusement at the scene, as I ask: "So you're heading to our class, Mina?" "Yes, the Headmaster wanted to talk to Negi about the trip to Kyoto next week. Apparently Kansai Magic Association doesn't want him to go there." "Reasons?" "We're not sure… But you knew." "Yep. Well, let's return to the class and…" I ruffle Clem's hair up, making her squirm in discomfort. "Clean up the mess little Clem created before I reached the classroom."

Class 3-A

"Yes, I am over century old. You girls are happy?" Goddamn puppy eyes. Why does it work every time?

"Then, how?" "I am a time traveler. I was cursed when I was using my time machine so travel to a place. Due to that, I got thrown out of the cycle of life, and I'm officially undead, even though I'm still able to maintain my 'living' status." It's still the truth… at some points.

"But time travelling is not magic?" "No, it's technology. Though, only when we managed to deal with radiation, then would we move to that." "Do you know exactly how it works?" "That… The scientists who made it want the way to time travel to remain secret. Only they knew how it works." Not lie either. Unless Doraemon wakes up and tells me everything, then there's no way I would know how that works.

Negi then stops them: "Alright girls. You can question him later. Right now, I'm having an announcement…"

And after that, basically Clem becomes a member of class 3-A, for some reasons. Meh, not exactly a bad thing. Just to make sure she didn't spill out any 'too secretive' info, then I'm good. Though, because she's here, the girls get distracted even more than when I was arrived. *Sigh* Things can't get worse, and I will guarantee that.

* * *

The next day

"What?" "Exactly what I said." "And the Headmaster…" "He said it's a great idea." "*Sigh* Just go in, Negi."

Basically, Negi won't stay in the girls' room anymore, but in my current room. Not that I mind, really. I just make the face so that I won't be asked more about it.

"Sorry Kuro-sensei, I don't want to be a burden…" "Don't worry. Besides, staying with the girls is not really what a gentleman would do, wouldn't he?" "That's true…" "Anyway, you seem to be a little bit too excited…" "OF COURSE! We're having the trip to Kyoto, and I can try to find a clue about my father!" "*Chuckle* Good for you. Anyway, I'm going out now, you want to come?" "Yeah, I don't have anything to do now." "Alright. Clem, let's give you a tour around the place." "OKAY DADA!"

Outside

"Did you buy the right map this time Kuro? *Snicker*" "OBVIOUSLY!" "Dada got lost?" "Yeah, stupid me being tricked again."

The three of us are walking on the street of Mahora Academy, with me holding the right map. Although it's just me guiding Clem with Negi following me… it feels like I'm walking with two of my kids. *Sigh* I hope this didn't turn awkward…

"Hey look! The new teacher is playing with his kids!" …Just my goddamn luck.

"Misa, please. That joke is…" "Everyone would say that!" "Not you too Sakurako." "Alright, that's enough teasing Kuro-sensei. Speaking of that, are you planning to buy something for the trip?" "Probably something to make sure Nitta-sensei won't get in our fun, Madoka." Negi just sweatdrops at my statement, and the girls' excitement that I would stay on their side. "That's not responsible from you, Kuro." "Hey, I know Nitta wants the best for the students, but his methods of helping don't work on all of them. And definitely won't work for class 3-A members."

"Hey Kuro-sensei, can you sing?" … Shiet! "Um… not good…" "But not bad either, Dada." "Okay! Once we get what we need, we go to a karaoke. Agree everyone?" "Agree!" Damn… you… Creator… *whistling while checking Facebook*

* * *

Evening

"Damn… you…" "Sorry, the girls were a bit wild…" "Not you, Negi. You have nothing to apologize for." We just headed back to the room, with Clem immediately playing with the tablet. "Clem, something new?" "Nothing Dada. Aside from Aunt Neppy sending you adult stuffs." "… Don't kid me like that, girl." "*Giggle* But seriously, Sakuya gave a report about Chachamaru's model. The people from Mahora can build the converter, but the materials can only be bought from Lastation." "I see."

"You get a lot of work in your hand, don't you Kuro?" "That's for being a leader of a land, Negi. So, about what happened yesterday…" "I think that's a good lie from you." "Half-truth to be exact. Anyway, let me fix the room a bit…" A bunk bed appears, with a garret being built by removing the wall. "Good enough." "Wow, you are so incredible." "*Chuckle* Having a bit too much power and a little cheat, but if it's for better, I don't mind. Anyway, want something to eat?" "Just anything is fine, Kuro." "Clem?" And she just pulled out… "Clem…" "*Sticking her tongue out* Not today, Dada! Grandma doesn't want you to have it." "*Crying* Clem, please… put it away." "Nope!" WHY!?

Midnight

DAMN YOU CREATOR! Not my fault. HOW COULD IT NOT? _To be honest, that's just you being careless._ But, who would have thought that's Ultra IF? _We did warn you…_ At the last second! Still yours. Sc…rew… you.

I decide not to sleep tonight, since I'm missing a few updates from Research Land. Noire managed to help with the converter, but the payment will be a lot, so I have to figure out a fair trade with her. About the skin of Chachamaru, surprisingly, Plutia could help with that. Yes, you heard me right, the clumsy CPU out of everyone. For some reasons, her dolls looked more and more human-like, and to one point, I wasn't able to determine which one is my real Charlotte when she put the human-size Charlotte doll right next to her. When I decided to ask… she just did… Anyway, I gave her Chachamaru's outlook, and she happily made a skin… and a doll of hers as well. Welp, I will give that to Chachamaru later, hope she will like it.

About her emotions, I asked Vert for that, but then she redirected it to Neptune. Reason for the former: She knew more online friends than Neptune, so there's a high chance she would create an AI that can create emotions. And if you ask why I didn't use Blank Soul like I used on Penny… Because I want to make it a test to see if the CPUs have improved or not.

Hmm… 1 o'clock… *Calling button pressed* *Waiting* *Click* "Who's that?" "Still awake, Eva?" "Vampire's hours. What do you want?" "About the trip to Kyoto…" "Unless you found a way to bypass that seal." "Don't worry. I have a way. Bored?" "*Smirking* A stroll in the night?" "Why not?" "Meet me at the Cherry Blossom Street." "Okay."

* * *

Cherry Blossom Street

"Quiet, peaceful…" I start the conversation, as we start walking on the street. Eva has adorned her white dress, with the white umbrella for the complete outlook. "Though, I don't think you like that, but at least…" "Who said I don't? This is an ideal time for me to rest." "Rest. *Snicker*." "Yeah. About your granddaughter, why is she here?" "Clem being Clem." "She did that all the time?" "Yeah. Just being here and there. After she turned 9, we're not bothered to keep an eye on her." "That's irresponsible." "That's only because she can take care of herself, and Yami already looked after her." "Yami? You mean Darkness?" "That's Clem's other half, due to her being half Goddess and half Undead, and she's immortal." "That's stupidly complicated." "I know."

… "You know. While I sometimes stroll here, I have never been with a person…" "Chachazero and Chachamaru?" "Not them. Having their company is good, but not having someone to really talk to is…" "Right" "How did it feel, Kuro? When you loved someone…" I freeze for a tick, before chuckle: "Really? Why did you ask that?" "It's just… when I saw your granddaughter's smile, I can feel the full happiness. I was turned into the Shinso Vampire by that Lifemaker, and after that, all I know is to fight and survive… And when I thought I have found someone for myself…" "By all means **Touta** and Nagi?"

We both stop, as she glares at me. "How did you know?" I decide not to hide, and pull out the volume 1 of both series. She recognizes the covers: "They are…" "Yes, the people you know and will know." I give the Negima one for her, as she flips the papers to see the past events when Negi came. "That's how I know about you all, about your past and your power being sealed." I pocket the UQ Holder back to the pocket dimension, as she starts shaking a bit. "So… all the time…" "No, you are real." "HOW CAN YOU…" "Look. I know it's hard to follow, but listen to my explanation. These Creators… yes, they created the world, but all they did were recording your life, not making it. We're in one right now." Silence. I continue: "It may sound weird, but that's the truth. If I knew that Clem would come here, then I wouldn't have the problems in Monday. My Creator can only record it as well. Hell, if he can save me from the beginning, he would have done so. But he's powerless, and all he could do to keep me 'alive' is to keep writing about my life. But when he stops, I stop existing as well."

The sound of wind is the only thing we can hear… Then, she asks: "About the seal…" "My blood inside you broke it." "And you hid it from me." "*Sigh* Look, I'm sorry. But Nagi and I want the same thing for you, so…" *STABBED!* Blood dripping from my mouth, as I feel her arm thrusting through my body. "That's for hiding the truth from me." She pulls the arm off, as I drop to the ground, blood flooding out of the wound. In the last second before my mind shut down, I saw her flew away without turning back, with the book in hand.

…

…

"Kuro-sensei." I hear Chachamaru's voice, as I open my eyes. I'm lying on my back, and… that's a ceiling… Eva's room's ceiling. I turn to my left to see Chachamaru. I plan to sit up, but then feel something wrapping around my waist…

"Don't…leave…" I turn to my right, to see a sleeping Eva, with her arm in that position. I decide to lay back, as I ask the robot girl: "What happened?" "Master was angered a bit when she went back. I asked her, and she told me about everything." "I see. She's very pissed if she stabbed me like that…" "She did regret it." I raise my eyebrow. "She? Regretted?" "At least, from what I saw it. She then ordered me to bring you back here, since she said no one would like a teacher being brutally murdered like that." "But if I'm right, there was no longer blood?" "Yes, but I still followed her order, since you're still unconscious."

I then take a look around, and see the book I gave her. I use my magic to pocket it, then ask: "What did she do to me?" "Um…that…" The girl stutters at her work. I immediately understand: "You have started developing emotions?" "I…I don't know…" "*Sigh* Okay, don't have to say it. But, was that an adult thing?" "No." "Good." I then teleport myself out of the bed. "So, what do you think about the truth?" "I don't care, as long as Master is okay with it." I briefly turn back to see the still sleeping Eva. "I don't know… she took the hit quite hard last night…Anyway, what time is it?" "Five in the morning." "Thanks Chachamaru. I need to return now. Take care of her, please." "It's my job, Sensei."

* * *

Now that's hardcore gore. You said it. Also, I thought she would just leave? _It seems because you managed to convince her. And she owed you for saving her from the seal._ Luckily that works, but damn that hurt. _What did you expect though? Also, you might want to return back now._ Why? You will see.

The supervisor's room…

THIS…IS…YOUR…DOING… Nope! One hundred percent innocent! BUT…YOU… DIDN'T…STOP IT… _Uh… oops?_

You know Negi's habit already. And his target this time: My granddaughter. *Tsk!* I know there's something wrong already, but…

I instantly pick him up, as he slowly opens his eyes to see my not-so-happy-smiling face: "K…Kuro-sensei? Is there something…" "Mind explaining why you're in Clem's bed?" I spin him so that he's facing the girl in question. And that wakes him up instantly: "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" "I know who to blame and that's not you, but please restrain from doing so in the future." "OF COURSE! I'M SORRY!"

The teacher's office

"Already?" "Yeah." I told Shizuna about what happened, as we're preparing for our classes. "Eva took it hard." "Can't blame her. Hope she would go to class frequently from now on." "She did, right? No missing during that day…" "Yeah…" She then snickers. "About this morning…" "*Tick!* Don't talk about that."

Class 3-A

"Negi, you are an idiot!" "I said my apology to him already! Please stop pulling my ears Asuna-san!" I decide not to be in that mess, as I sit next to Eva, who doesn't react at first… "Eva, look, I know you are…" "I know. And I will keep this quiet for you." … "Um, Eva? I thought you would just go away and not caring about this place anymore." "First, I'm not abandoning the place I could call home now. Second, if what you said was the truth, then you're here to help fixing the future, aren't you?" … "Where did you get that? I only told you I would help Negi…" She points a finger up. "… You met my other selves?" "Yes." … C…R…E…A…T…O…R…

"Hey Kuro-sensei! I thought you're into someone like Nodoka!" The reporter reporting in, as the poor girl blushes in embarrassment. I sigh: "Other than that, you want to ask something, Asakura?" "About the time travel, can we go with you?" "No. There's a high chance you would be cursed like me. And it's not pretty when you're stuck in your age while the others go away." The girl backs away in fear. "Yeah… I can see your point."

"Um, Dada? Are you still mad at Negi? Don't be like that. Besides, he's warm…" And that's the cue as I use my knuckles to rub her temples, hard, making her squirm in pain. "I'm… trying to throw that image away…" "OWOWOW! DADA! I won't talk about anymore! OWOW!" "And that's for eating the pudding right in front of my face as well." "OWOWOW!"

* * *

 **Yang: "*Snicker* Even Clem made fun of your misfortune." "Everyone does. *Whimpering*"**

* * *

The rooftop, Third Person's POV

"That's fun to watch." "Yeah, can't expect nothing less." Chao and Hakase were standing on the rooftop of the school, admiring the scenery around them. They're speaking about the shenanigans happened during the semester. "I'm a little surprised though. He can cover up his real age with time-travelling thing." "Girls in our class are not that bright to recognize he's not telling the whole truth." "I didn't, either. But about the little girl with him… she's cute." "*Giggle* Can't deny that." "And about what Eva knew last night…" "Can't believe that we're being recorded the whole time."

"Then you better be used to it." A familiar voice, yet strange tone spoke up behind them. They turned to see Clem, but, while they're expecting a bright smile, they're witnessing a smile that would indicate a person's planning something bad. "Don't mind about my smile. That's just how I look like."

Chao's guard was up, as she asked: "Who are you?" "Think of me as Clem's dark side. Anyway, what do you think about that truth?" "… Disturbing. But that's why Kuro is here, right?" "You are correct. We knew, or at least we knew from what our granddad told us, that your future is a bit screwed up. That's why he's helping you right now." "… Is that true? What about his quest to find…" "Yes, that's also one of his priorities. However, your future is more important."

"Yami, you're scaring them." Kuro walked out from the door as he headed to the little girl and rubbed her head, while bowing to the duo. "Sorry about her, her nature is a bit hard to comprehend, but you will get used to it." And to the duo's surprise, the girl just closed her eyes and enjoyed the affection, while purring a bit. "Anyway, yes, the truth is a bit hard to swallow, but I guarantee that I will make the future better."

Chao and Hakase lessened their guard, and Chao said: "I will be the judge to that. So, about the trip…" "You don't have to interfere. The problem between Kansai and Kanto, I and Negi will deal with it." The time traveler nodded. "Very well. Let us return to class, shall we?"

* * *

End of Friday

"You're asking for more protection?" "I'm sorry, but you know the reason why we can't let class 3-A go to Kyoto that easily." "*Deadpan* We will handle that. We always have back-up plans, so don't worry." "I hope so. About Eva…" "She could go with us. She's free from the seal." "I thought she would just go away." "She has her own reasons." "Hm… people would be scared that…" "They might alter the plan, but the more they do, the more they expose themselves." "I see. That logic is good enough. You can leave." "Have a good day, Headmaster."

Kuro left the office, then leaned on the door and sighed. And not surprisingly, Clem was next to him. "So?" "We're going to need a lot of miracles in this to pull through." "Shouldn't we just call Marvy and be done with this?" "Not that easy. The enemies are not that merciful. It's not like Gamindustri, Clem. *Sigh* Let's just return to our home, we will figure it out later."

Then Kuro's phone rang up, as he picked up the call. "Hello?" "It's me, the guard from before." "Oh hi. What do you have in your mind?" "Can you go and help me checking the cameras in the cafeteria? For some reasons they stopped working at once." "That problematic? Okay, I will head there soon." "Thank you."

"What was that Dada?" "The security guard. She's asking me to deal with the cams in the cafeteria." "Oh. Okay, then I will head back first." "See you later."

The cafeteria

"Hello. What's the matter?" "I did tell you in the phone. We thought we could fix them, but they were fried up to the point of no turning back." The guard gave Kuro one of the remains of the cams. He started messing with the inside, until he found what he needed. "The camera's memory… its remnant to be exact." "Won't do any goods to us." "But enough to me." He pulled his phone out and placed the chip on the screen. After a minute, *beep!*, Kuro threw the chip away and started opening the memories…

Tuesday… nothing strange…

Wednesday … the camera was still working…

Thursday … the same…

Friday… the same… huh? Wait, the guard was walking to it… and she destroyed it?

Immediately the whole area was covered by a dense mist. 'An ambush.' Kuro thought, as he looked around to try to find the culprit. Then…

*CLASH!* Kuro casually brought his right katana up to block a hit from a kodachi that's aimed for his head. A dagger was swung from the left side of the opponent, but Kuro just moved the right katana so that it blocked both the weapons of the same time. Then the opponent jumped off, as the mist vanished away, revealing the maniac Shinmeiryuu swordswoman.

"Oh my, you can block my attacks even when I'm covered with mist." Kuro just sheathed the katana back and made it disappear, before asking: "Why are you here? I thought you're working for Fate." "But I want to fight you now. I will fight Setsuna-nee later, but now, I want you." The girl just giggled 'innocently' as she used her dagger-holding hand to cover her mouth. Kuro sighed. "Crazy."

"Speak time is over, Nii. Let's fight." She rushed to him and aimed the sword to his head, only to hit his after-image. She then felt the presence of Kuro behind her, as she turned back and raised her weapons in a defensive stance, and then she got flung away with an attack. Regaining balance, she tried to attack again, but all of them were blocked by something invincible, as Kuro just back-pedaled in every attack. She even tried to hit his blind spots, but they didn't work either.

After seeing that it's going nowhere, she decided to knock him off. Using Tsukimi No Yozakura, she created a wave of cherry blossoms surrounding Kuro, as she hit Kuro with all she had. After the attack, she turned around to see Kuro standing there, unmoving. She sighed and sheathed her weapons. "The fight is a bit short, Nii. But you're so boring, not attacking back at all."

"Because if I did so, you would have been cut in half." An arm was placed on her left shoulder, as she felt a weight leaning on her. She turned to look at her opponent, who's completely fine, as he's looking at his left nails in boredom. "You're good, but you're holding back as well. You don't want to cause too big of a ruckus in the Academy, so I decide to cover this place with a time spell, so that everything outside is frozen."

The girl widened her eyes in shock. The person's not affected by her attacks at all. But then she smiles. "But you don't scare that I could still stab you from this position." "It wouldn't do anything. And I could counter it easily."

The girl giggled again and pushed his arm off her shoulder. "It seems you're funnier than I thought. I hope we can fight more seriously in the future. You can stop using the spell now." The man just flicked his left fingers, and sounds of window cracks indicated that the spell's over. "Now, I will have to leave. See you in the future!" And with that, the girl ran away.

The assistant sighed again. "Crazy maniac." Then he pulled out his phone and called the real guard. "Hey, you might want to check the cafeteria's cameras, they're dead." "How?" "Don't know, just found them in pieces." "Damn it. Alright, I will deal with them later. Thanks for calling me." "You're welcome." *Call ended* "Cuoi tuan ma no the nay day. Haiz."

* * *

 **Monty: "That girl sounded awfully like Tyrian." "Now you're saying it, yeah, a little similarity."**

* * *

Returning back to the dormitory…

*Knock, knock* *Door opens* "Kuro-sensei, I didn't expect you to come." "Stuffs happened. Is there anyone inside?" "They are out. Why…" "Can I come in and talk? It's a bit privacy." "O…Okay, Sensei…"

Once inside, the girl served her teacher a glass of tea, before sitting at the opposite side of the table. "Sensei, what do you want to talk about?" "Know any maniacs that's from Shinmeiryuu?" That sent an alarm to the girl, as she asked: "What do you know about me?" "Enough to say, Setsuna. But I know you're here to protect Konoka, so I have no quarrel with you." The girl relaxed. "But we have a problem. Someone from Kansai sent a mercenary to the Academy. I have sued her away, but that's still worth to tell you." The girl's grip on the glass got harder. "What do you want me to do?" "Your priority is to protect Konoka, but from what I heard from that girl, she said she will fight us no matter what. All we need to do is keeping Konoka out of harm ways before dealing with the girl." "Did she say anything about who hired her?" "No, but I already knew who hired her. A person named Fate, and he's mine to deal with. You girls will avoid him until being noticed. Then try to run with Konoka." "Easier to say than do. And why do you think you can fight this Fate alone?" "He's around Eva's level. Could be more but I doubt it." "… That's not good." "Unless somehow we can bribe Eva to safeguard Konoka, then we're all fine."

… "Do you REALLY think it would work? Also, I thought she's sealed here?" "Then your update's a bit slow. Anyway, that's all I want to say. Oh and, prepare your mind. I will make you confess your feelings to Konoka in this trip. Bye." Kuro then stood up and walked away, leaving a confused Setsuna behind. Then, when he's out and the door was closed… "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT SENSEI!"

Returning back to the supervisor's room

"Dada, someone attacked you?" "Someone from Setsuna's place. But it's nothing serious, just the person being in a bloodlust." "You're speaking about it way to casually." "It's a small deal to me. But if that person was targeting any of you, then that's a different story."

"Then Setsuna is our enemy?" "No. I said they're from a same place, but they're enemies. Setsuna is here to protect Konoka, while the other wanted to take her away. That's also the reason why Kansai Magic Association didn't want us to come, because it could risk her safety." "So that's why the Headmaster wanted me to give the letter to the leader." "And ask me to prepare more protections for Konoka." "What can we do now? Do you have any friends to call for this?" "I would rather them staying out of this. But I will consider that option."

* * *

Night, time stopped

"Yukari." "It's rare for you to call me directly." "I want to ask you something: How did Eva manage to remember Touta?" "You said it out loud." "Yes, I did. However, there's a problem: IF I'm going to change the future, then how will Touta exist? If he would just be born naturally, then why did he have to return to the past if he didn't have to deal with the Lifemaker?" "Who said you will manage to do so?" "Both you and I know I WILL change the future." "How about Flash?" "Flash?" "I think you could check it yourself. The Creator suggested about it." "Hm… *Checking the episode* The Flashpoint Paradox… So Eva now has two memories, but they're mixed together too well that she doesn't notice the differences… I think it's good enough." "Do you need something else?" "Actually no. This is actually easier than I thought. Thanks for the info." "Anytime. Also, the Hakkero…" "*Tsk!* You had to hide it in there and force it in my hand, didn't you?" "Well, you accepted it, so no escaping. Bye bye."

* * *

 **Jaune: "She put something into that thing?" "*Point to the new ring* That." "Oh."**

 **Ren: "A forced marriage to a person you don't know." "More like an agreement. We did need a year later to know each other before the marriage."**

* * *

Time resumed, Kuro's POV

*Sigh* I look at the screen again, when The Flash talked to Batman about what he has gone through. I hope things are not going to go like that. T.O, can you help me? _That's our job, remember?_ _But I won't interfere, since it might get messy down there._ It's better for you not coming now, Kurome. Do I need something more to deal with this? Calling the girls from our world is not a smart move. I know. Haizz…

"You are still awake, Granddad?" "I am, Yami. A little thinking about the future." "Shouldn't we tell **them,** so that they can help us?" "… Do you think they would accept the fact I destroyed their world?" "The others have forgiven you, so I'm sure they would." "*Sigh* Sooner or later…I'm going to sleep now. You should, too." "Okay. Goodnight, Granddad."

Saturday, just after waking up

Why didn't I think of that sooner? *Phone pulled out* *Buttons pressed* *Tut…Tut* *Click* "Hello?" "Hey, **Viola,** having free time?" "Yes. What do you need?" "I found the rest." "… REALLY?" "Yes. However, I'm not confident to tell them myself, so I need you to tell the story with me. Can you?" "Of course! When can I get there?" "About three more hours. Everyone's still not awake yet." "Okay!"

Hours later

"Uhm, sensei? Why did you call us here for?" Negi, Asuna, Setsuna and the twin, along with Shizuna-sensei, are sitting around to kotatsu, as I sit next to them and wait for the person to come. And the question's asked by the twin. "We're waiting for the last person to come." Clem is watching a kid's show, not really paying attention to us. Shizuna asks me: "Who did you call?" I just raise my left hand and close it, as the Share rings shine up. Then, a portal appears behind me, as the others stand up in surprise. Fuka shouts: "A portal? Kuro-sensei, you can use magic?" I nod, and say: "Fuka, Fumika, from this point now on, whenever we're not in class, don't call me Sensei." Then I turn my head a ninety to the left and take a glance at the portal. "You can come out now."

"The transporting stuff isn't fitted to anyone, Kuro." The person walks into the room, with a robe covering her whole body. But a tint of her long purple hair's out of the hoodie. I just chuckle. "Sorry, but that's for not raising suspicious to the others."

Fumika is a bit intimidated by the figure, as she hides behind Asuna. "Kuro-sensei, who's this? She looks scary…"

The person blinks, then removes the hood to reveal a face of a young girl, with warm violet eyes and long purple hair. Although her facial has changed a bit…

Shizuna exclaims: "Nepgear? Is that you?" The girl tilts her head: "Kuro told you about me?" "You two know each other. Come, take a seat."

As Nepgear sits next to me, I see how the others react: Negi, Asuna and Setsuna are only awed at the portal as it closes; Clem has left the TV and starts snuggling on the Candidate as the later hugs the little girl tightly; and the rest are shocked at the CPU's appearance…

"You three can drop the surprised faces now. Yes, that's your friend, Nepgear." The girl in question asks me: "What do you mean by that?"

Negi connects the dots, as he asks his students: "Fuka, Fumika, **you're the same as Shizuna-sensei, aren't you?** "

Silence occurs in the room, as I decide to prepare the call to **Willow Schnee**. Fuka and Fumika try to find a way out, as they look at Shizuna, with their eyes pleading for her help. 'So they did talk with each other.' I speak up: "There's no reasons to hide anymore you two. I have discussed with Shizuna about this. Also, I think you will feel better when you talk to this person." I press the call button…

"Can't you call me at any better times?" A groggily woman looks at the screen as she's a little pissed at the rude wake-up call. I then point to the twin. "How about talking to **your little twin sisters** to start the day?"

And that's an instant adrenaline as Willow shouts into the camera: "YOU FOUND MY SISTERS?" I point my thumbs to the twin, as she notices them. "… You two…" Then she transforms into Blanc, the CPU of Lowee. "I think this form will be better to talk to."

"BLANC?" The twin stands up and gets closer to the screen, as Fuka asks: "Is that really you? I thought you were…" "Big Sis…" Fumika sheds a tear out of her eye's corner now, with Shizuna now starts wiping the tears out of their faces. Blanc nods, as she's tearing a bit too. "It's good to see you all again. But I think Kuro would turn you back before we continue our conversation."

"Turn us back?" The twin turns to me, as I raise my left hand and the rings shine again, this time the light engulfs them both and Shizuna, forcing the others to cover their eyes. When the light dies down, the rest looks to see that the trio has returned back to their old selves.

"ROM, WE ARE BACK TO OURSELVES!" "Yes, we are…" And their personalities are still there, good.

Asuna and Setsuna's mouths are hanging out, as Negi just smiles about the reunion. Then, the two Candidates start hugging Nepgear out of happiness as well. "It's good to see you again! You have kept your promises!" "You are the best, miss Nepgear!"

Nepgear's face drops down. And Rom catches that up: "What's wrong, miss Nepgear?" "It's… complicated. Let's sit down and we will talk about this."

When the twin and Mina return to their seats, Setsuna asks me: "Why did you call us here? I thought it's private to…" "I will tell the whole class about this eventually in the future. But now, I tell you this, because we will go to Kansai, and I need you to trust me enough to help you." "So that's the reason."

Mina then starts the explanation: "I think we should explain to Negi, Asuna and Setsuna about the place we were from, Kuro." I nod and press a button on the tablet, and the hologram of Gamindustri appears. "This is Gamindustri, where the four Goddesses reside in four nations. The Goddesses are: Purple Heart leading Planeptune, Black Heart leading Lastation, White Heart leading Lowee, and Green Heart leading Leanbox." For each person I flash their images on. "Their roles are to protect people from any dangers, and give people what they need through technology productions. Though, they had another hidden objective, it was to fight each other to gain the title of the True Goddess. But after a few events, they decided to stop the fight and focus on what they're really for."

Mina blinks at my explanation. "I don't remember the Goddesses were at war." "That's because that half was from the new Gamindustri."

Asuna interrupts: "Okay, I'm too confused now. Shizuna-sensei said the event wasn't occurred, and you said it's from another Gamindustri? Can you make it straight?"

I look at Nepgear, who nodded solemnly. Then I explain: "You remember about me saying that I'm from Vietnam, right? That's the truth, but not enough. I'm from Vietnam from another Earth. There are multiple versions of a planet and universe, running parallel against each other. I think you can understand…" And I can see smoke coming out of her ears. *Sigh* Forgot that she's a Baka Ranger.

Setsuna: "Can you give us the situation of one world at a time? This is really confusing when you speak about many at the same time."

I nod. "Sorry. Anyway, Rom and Ram's world had an evil force, Deity of Sins. Her plan was to eliminate every Goddess and turn itself into the sole ruler of the world. The Goddesses worked together to fight the woman…"

"And you won, right Nepgear? That's why you are here to tell us that!" Rom and Ram jump in place, excited that their deaths weren't in vain.

The girl's face darkens and she doesn't say anything. Rom notices that: "Miss Nepgear?"

" **I failed you all. Our Gamindustri is gone, nowhere to be found again.** "

That instantly drops the room into a deep silence… Only for Blanc to break it: "This is the hard truth, you two. But you must know."

Shizuna's body shakes a bit. "So after that day, everything went south…"

Ram shouts: "Impossible! I thought the sword…" "You mean this one?" I make Gehaburn appear, making the girls stumble back in fear. "Unfortunately, you girls didn't find out a crucial fact: Deity of Sins can't be killed."

Negi decides to ask: "How powerful was this Deity of Sins?" "Around your father's level of power, and more in her intelligence."

Shizuna then continues the story: "After the others were gone, Nepgear herself defeated Dos and sealed it inside the blade. Then, she gone hidden, thinking that without her, the world would be better. However, a year later, she was possessed by Dos, and started controlling the monsters attacking the whole Gamindustri. It's only a matter of time before everything's killed."

Before the twin sends the hatred out, I intervene: "Don't blame Nepgear or anyone in this. You have no idea that Dos can't be killed. Anyway, the world's about to collapse, if I didn't come to help."

Asuna: "So that's the time-travel part you told us before?" "No. My Earth hasn't reached that level of technology, even though it's possible."

Shizuna: "With his power, he managed to save us and rebuild Gamindustri, and maintain the state till over a decade later when Dos released every monster and killed everyone."

"At least that's what I assumed at that point. Turned out some of them got teleported away by an outside force. And the ones who were killed that day were reincarnated, like you four."

Blanc then says: "Haven't you revealed yourself yet?" "Not to the twin." "What…" Hybrid Heart changed. "I'm like you three now, a CPU. However, it's more in the title and not in who I am. Though people would call me one to easily address me."

Rom: "But how?" "Just messing with your Share, sorry about that. Continue what we have left: Even though I managed to send Dos to another world, but… it costed Nepgear's life as well." Silence. "The only survivors that time were me, my kids and Histoire. We then destroyed the world so the Darkness couldn't spread, and we teleported ourselves to another random universe. And we ended up in the one where everything started. And this time we fixed it good, along with a few friends who were teleported to there. And things go better from then."

Everyone's staring at me, trying to comprehend what I just said. Then Ram asks: "Then where did you end up to, Blanc?" "A world called Remnant, along with another CPUs. And you two might be aunties now if the relationships are counted like that."

"Huh?" The two now have O-eyes in confusion. I just interrupt: "In the future. Anyway, we stop here now. In short, Fuka and Fumika were from Gamindustri, and they're the reincarnations of Ram and Rom, along with Mina, who's Shizuna now, being their Oracle."

Setsuna crosses her arms annoyance: "So what's the next thing you want to talk about?" "How about **the wings** you're hiding?" And she sits straight up in surprise: "How did you know?" Shizuna sent a glare to me, with the meaning of 'this is another world you know', then she says: "Kuro knows a lot, so it's hard to hide from him."

"Though, don't need to show it here, just tell us who you are." Setsuna hangs her head down, a little shame: "I'm a Hanyou, and…" She takes out her eye contacts to reveal pink eyes instead of the normal brown they have seen before. "I suffer from albinism, and my wings are white instead of black. I was exiled from my tribe, but Konoka's father has brought me to their place, and I owe him a lot. From that point, I decided to dedicate myself to protect Konoka with all I have, but…"

"Stop." I interrupt her, since I can guess what her next words are. "That past, you can keep to yourself. Also, don't feel guilty for that. Now you've trained a lot, so put those trainings in work as you need to protect the princess out of harm ways. And we will offer helps with all we have."

Setsuna tries to argue: "But…" "That's what the Headmaster wanted us to do." She turns to the young teacher. "As a teacher, we will do what we can to protect our students. Also, she's a good friend of ours. You can have our words for it." Asuna agrees: "You're Konoka's friend for a long time already, so you are ours as well. If we don't trust in each other, then who would?" "…Thanks, all of you."

"But that doesn't mean you will get out of this without a few scratches." All of them turn to look at me. "I'm sorry, but you know 'no pain, no gain'. I'm attempting to change the future, but one wrong move could cause lots of troubles. If you don't get harmed, then the future could be turned dark."

Negi asks in disbelief: "You want us to…" "Note here: I have to do so because it's related to the future. If there's a chance for a damage that's not threatening, then I will intervene."

Shizuna deadpans: "What if we're in danger that might kill us?" "I said threatening, meaning about changing the future. I'm not planning to let any of you die." I leave them a second to understand it. "Anyway, Ram, Rom, this time I don't want you two to be a part of this. But, I want you to distract the others as best as possible, since we're not going to return to the resort for at least a day or so. Mina, try to deal with Nitta for me."

"What about me, Kuro?" I just chuckle at Nepgear's question. "Actually I called you here just to enjoy the weekend, and reveal the truth. There's nothing else, that goes for you too Blanc." "Is that so? Well then, I will end the call now. And take care of yourself, Ram, Rom, Mina." The mistress of Schnee gives out her smile before the screen turns off. "Okay, about the plans, I will tell it during the trip. For now, enjoy the weekend. And if you need something, don't hesitate to ask. Because… the future is taking its first steps of changing by our wills."

* * *

 **"Well, I think that's enough for the night. You guys should rest now."**

 **Ozpin: "I have arranged guest rooms for you all, so you can rest there." "Thanks very much."**

 **Ruby: "So when will we listen to your story again?" "Maybe once in a few nights." "YES!"**

 **Yang: "That much?" "Twenty years is a long time. Goodnight you all." "GOODNIGHT!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday night**

 **"Yeah, you can expect Ram to throw books at me. Basically any times without Mina around us."**

 **"So it will be the beginning of the trip?" "Yep, Ruby. And we already got problems from that day..."**

* * *

Monday, 5 AM… the first day of the trip…

I look at the sleeping face of my granddaughter, she always has the peaceful look on her face no matter where we are. I look to the lower bed of the bunker, to see Negi still sleeping as well…

"Too excited to sleep, Negi?" "Of course! It's time to go to where I can find researches about my father!" "*Chuckle* If you're awake already, then let me make some breakfast for us before we head to the train. We're going to meet up with the other teachers first." "Okay! But what about Clem?" "She can take care of herself, being a mini me." "*Smile* She does."

Moments later, meeting up with the staff…

"Ah, you two arrived early!" "The same to you, Takamachi." Only a few of the staff are here, and all of them are magic-aware. I give them a 'good morning' before starting our conversation with Takamachi. "I think the Headmaster has filled you about the problems in class 3-A." "He did. I wish you two can finish the mission with success." "We will. Though, we're going to need your help to distract the others who doesn't have big eyes as ours." "Distracting about a hundred people won't be easy, but we will try." "Thanks. And did Shizuna tell you all?" "Only a few things. Not much, but enough for us to know who you are." "And your opinion?" "You are now a teacher, and you fulfill your role, so we have nothing against you." "To you as well. Anyway… it seems class 3-A is as excited as Negi." "*Chuckle* So they are."

Then a book's thrown right at my head, luckily I already knew things like this could happen, so I just have to grab it. "The twin is here. I will see you later." "How did you know?" "I just do."

I return to where group 1 of class 3-A is, as I give the book to Ram. "Fuka, I'm not Neptune." "And that's better, because I don't have to go through the complains!" "*Head shaking* Just trying to aim right, because if it's someone else, it's not going to be fine." "That's why we learnt Ninja skills from Kaeda!" "Right…" I look at Negi, who's dealing with group 3, as Ayaka's trying to get him for herself. "Anyway, has Clem come yet?" "She's with group 6 now. I'm surprised though, Eva and Chachamaru haven't done anything with us before. Or it's because…" "Yeah. We have discussed about it, haven't we?"

Letting Negi check the other groups, I walk to group 6, and Clem's already clinging on Eva, the girl looks a bit discomfort but still welcomes the hug. Chachamaru and Zazie just bow at me politely, with Setsuna asking: "You two didn't bring anything with you?" I just point to my head, as a fedora appears in a second before vanishes. "Pocket dimension." "Magic?" "Still technology. Though, that's in our nature, so you could call it magic."

Zazie suddenly says: "My twin sister has already taken an eye on you, sensei." The rest turns to her and gives her a surprised look. "Reasons?" "Likeable." "Like…what? I mean, never met her before…" "Your display of power." "Ah… right. Damn." *Ting* "?" What's that? I pull my phone out and… it said my account was 100 credits being taken away. Who would take such a small amount… "CLEM! Come back here!" "Swear!" "That doesn't count!" "Counted!"

* * *

 **Yang: "*Snicker* That would be Ruby and Clem teaming up to get your money." "*Holding the wallet protectively*"**

* * *

Third Person's POV

Group 6 watched as their assistant started chasing his granddaughter around, just because she took a small amount of money out of his pocket. Eva then tapped Zazie's back. "Since when were you so talkative?" The girl only tilted her head, earning a tick on Eva's head. "Back to you again…"

Setsuna asked her: "You have a twin sister?" "*Nodded*" "And she's interested in Kuro?" "*Nodded again*" "Why in power?" She then moved her hands, indicating of the day it happened. "Oh, that power spike…"

"The HIKARI 213 Express will be departing shortly…" "It's time for us to get in the train, master." "Uh-huh…" Eva acknowledged Chachamaru's words, as the group started walking to the train, but not before turning back to see Kuro and Clem still chasing each other. "Shouldn't we call them?"

In the train… Kuro's POV

"All right everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin! Please make the most of these fives and four nights!" "YES!" That's the response from all students to Shizuna and Negi after they make the announcement, as Negi continues: "There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so it will be a fun trip for everyone!" Not to us teachers though. "Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else any troubles." That would be you breaking it first, Negi. "You should take all responsibilities to yourselves! In particular..." The teacher gets interrupted as 'trolley lady' pushes the trolley right towards him, earning a hearty laugh from every student. I decide not to say anything, at least not now. That would be future's matter.

During the way to Kyoto, students have started doing their own things, as Clem just eats the food she bought and watches everyone playing. Once a while she would join in the game as well. I just decide to pull out a book I just recently borrowed from Blanc and read (not the ones she writes), while putting the earphone on… only for a moment…

"KURO-SENSEI! Come and join us!" The trading card game… You know what, let's try it for once.

"Alright, let's see if my skills got rusty or not…" After hearing the rules, I start playing the game with class 3-A. At first, I was totally being crushed by the girls, but due to the nature of being a gamer, from the second game, I'm the one on top. The only ones who would manage to beat me in a few rounds are Yue, Chao and Chachamaru. 'Though, who am I kidding? Trying to fight an advanced AI is extremely hard. At least it's not like a 3-hour losing in chess against that vampire.'

Haruna is a bit angry as I defeat her all the time, as she starts opening up the chocolate box. "How could you win so many times? And you told us this is your first time!" "Yes. But don't underestimate a gamer's ability to adapt to another games." She just pouts and pulls out… a frog. 'So it begins.'

And from that point, everything turns to chaos as frogs appear from every corner. Everyone gets panicked, with Negi and the calm ones starts collecting the frogs. Clem also follows, then when she reaches to my place, she gives a look. I sigh, and…

"Huh? Where is…" All the frogs suddenly disappear, as the students look around the train, and find out a large bag with something moving inside it, that's placed right next to me, who has returned to the original seat and started reading book again. When they all look at me, I just shrug. Then everyone remembers who I am, as they return to their activities…

"Not even worried about this…" "Already guessed it." Mina whispers to me, as her seat's next to mine. "Kansai's member?" "One. And she will be our main enemy this time. Fate is strong, but he's only helping the girl this time, he won't be much of a trouble until he wants to eliminate me." I then stop time again, as the bird just stop right at my eye level. I grab it and tear it in half, then put it in the same place. Time resumes, as it turns back into its base form, a paper golem, and falls harmlessly to the ground. From the corner of my eyes, I can see that the woman is pissed that her work fails, and I send her a smirk. She recognizes that I recognize her, she immediately falls back.

During the trip, Asakura asks me: "Why didn't you just go back in time and stop it from the beginning?" "Such small things shouldn't be the matter for time-changing. Also, I only return time when the event was too crucial." "This isn't?" "No." She then leaves me alone, not without sending me a pouting glare though.

'Yeah, why didn't you stop this happen?' 'This is a crucial event, Yami.' 'And yet you said you only intervene into crucial events.' 'Welcome to the channel, Eva. But, I leave the last part unspoken: Only intervene if that crucial event could cause deaths.' 'So, you want me in this fight or not?' 'Depends. If we could get it to the right course, then you can enjoy the trip without disturbances.' 'I'm more interested in this kidnap though.' 'I will try to arrange something.' 'So what next, Granddad?'

* * *

Reaching Kyoto

"KYOTO! HERE WE ARE!" "Hey, I heard that this is where people jump off!" "Someone try that off!" "NO WAY! AND STOP SUGGESTING THAT!" I would jump off to humor the girls, though, when I look down, there are quite a lot of trees to block my fall, so it wouldn't make it dramatic though.

"This place is the Kiyomizu Main temple's famous Kyoumizu stage, used for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honor of the Buddhist Goddess Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now. About the phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage', it's because in Edo Period, 234 people were recorded to actually jump off this place, though the survival rate was 86%. High, isn't it?" Ah, here is our walking wiki speaking.

"Wait, that's impossible! How was the rate so high?" Haruna asks in surprise. I decide to answer: "I just looked down, and saw a lot of trees. Maybe that's how they survived." "You actually believe that, Sensei?" "Not all of them, Chisame. But, all records always have some truths in them. The rate might not be true, but people have jumped off this platform, that much I'm sure. And Clem, I know you can survive, but don't jump off." "Aw…" Normal conversation. Between us anyway.

"By the way, Sensei. Are you planning to get another girl?" I look at Haruna's devilish face, as I ask back: "Why do you ask that?" "Based on what we think, your wives don't bother with the fact you go around with another girl, right?" "… Yeahhhh? But that doesn't mean…" Then she turns normal as she continues: "I'm just joking! Don't mind about it."

"Though, you can test your luck with the love-life fortune-telling place, not far from here." I… don't need that, thank you very much Yue. I can imagine how my love life is going to.

"LOVE FORTUNE-TELLING?" Ayaka shouts in surprise, and a second later, pushes Negi right to the direction of said place. "Sensei, let's go together!" "I want to go too! / Me, too…" That's Makie and Nodoka's response to the class representative. "Also, there's the famous Otowa waterfall. If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school and even get married." And basically the class turns to chaos again as the girls push the young teacher further away.

"Did you get that problem before?" "Yeah, when I have to lead the young CPUs around Gamindustri." Shizuna just giggles behind me, as I look at the scene before me with my arms crossing before my chest. "Can you take care of the rest? I will deal with this group." "Of course. Be careful." "I will. Let's go Clem." "Alright, Dada!"

"We found the place! Negi-sensei, Kuro-sensei! Over here!" Clem has run ahead and joined the others, as Negi and I walk with each other, that I shout back: "Don't hurt yourself, you all!" "We won't!"

I turn to Negi, as he has a smile on his face. "This is a nice place, Chamo, Kuro. The old wood buildings, the legends and the greenness here, they are so amazing!" "They are. And it would be better if we can enjoy all of this without worrying about the blades in the shadow. We might have Setsuna who can warn us about the possible ambushes, but that doesn't mean we can lower our guards." Chamo whispers: "Sadly that's the truth. And even one of the enemies dared to call Kuro out and attacked him right inside of the Academy. We have to be careful."

We then reach to the last step of the stone stair, and we can see two stones being positioned 20 meters away from each other. Yelp, here we go again.

"Alright! As the class president, I will…" "Hey, that's not fair! I'm joining too!" "Me too…" "I'm going in as well!" Clem… *Sigh* "Clem too? Did you have your eyes on someone?" "Yep. Negi-sensei!" *FACEPALMED!* Just one week, Clem, just one week…

Negi, with a shocked face, slowly turns to me and asks: "What… did she just…" "I'm not ruling out any possibilities here. However, I have two scenarios with highest chance to happen: Either she did like you, not love mind you, or she's messing with me." "Oh…" The blush on his face lessens, HOPING it's the later.

I watch as the girls start their race. Nodoka has already turned to the wrong directions, causing Yue and Haruna to point her back to the track. The others are betting for Ayaka, Makie and Clem while Negi looks around a bit. Though, I can feel Ayaka has started using her skill to detect the stone and starts running towards it. Makie also follows quickly, leaving Clem and Nodoka behind… Yep, that's the later, as Clem's not even trying to walk faster than Nodoka, but she's still in the right course. The reason it happens, because due to her own status and her trainings with Marvy, she can imagine the area around her with just frequency waves. And of course, she knows about Nodoka's feelings towards Negi, so she isn't putting her best efforts to it.

Also, that pit just got discovered. Welp, time to pull the poor girls up.

"FINISHED!" Her friends clap their hands in congratulation as Nodoka manages to reach the finish line. I watch the girls talking with each other, and Clem just walks to me, with her tongue slipping out right to my face. Yep, she's just messing with me.

"Here we are, the Otawa Waterfall. From the right to left is…" I decide to bring out a 20% wine bottle and drink it directly, causing Asuna gasp in surprise. "That's heavy, Kuro-sensei! Are you sure…" "I don't like it, but there's a reason for me to do so." "That's unhealthy drinking, Kuro." "Unless you want the scold from Nitta delivered to students Negi, then let me do the talking." Then I walk to Nitta's place and offer the bottle. "Hey Nitta, want to try this?" And of course, he immediately denies: "No thanks. And you shouldn't drink that much right at the begin of the trip, should you?" "Just want to try something new." Nitta just shakes his head and walks away. I breath out, and immediately feel the alcohol as I turn back time so that the smell goes away. "Reasons?" "Look behind me Sehuriko." He looks, and sees that the students of class 3-A are lying on the ground, near unconscious. "This is…" "The enemy has put sake on the top of the water fall and made it mixed into the stream. Don't worry, this is just making them fall asleep for the first night. We're still under control." "I'm sorry for not helping you…" "Like I said before, don't worry. Negi and I will deal with this."

* * *

To the hotel…

"People would question the way you 'help' them." "Sorry Eva, but there are consequences that I wouldn't dare to look at AND go after." Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Eva and I have gathered into a place after sending the girls to the rooms they're pointed to. The sake was quite heavy for them. Setsuna asks: "Why did you let this happen?" "Although our enemy is trying to get to Konoka, they wouldn't dare to get the innocents into the harm ways. All the troubles today were them luring the others away, which actually helps us a lot."

Negi: "Our next move?" "For now, just enjoying the day. It's not everyday that class 3-A would be this quiet." I then walk away, preparing myself for the bath waiting for me…

* * *

Third Person's POV

Asuna watched the teacher walking away, then she asked Eva: "Did you know something happen to him?" "To put it simple, he knew about our future. He has foreseen this, and he was using these to gain advantages as well."

Setsuna stood up and walked away. "I'm going to prepare some rune papers to repel the Shikigami. See you all later." "The same. I'm returning to my room." Leaving Negi and Asuna behind… "Another incident revolving magic. If you two are not trouble magnets, then I don't know who else." "I'm sorry…"

Chamo: "But Eva said about Kuro knowing the future. Is it possible that he knew about your father in the future? Can we ask him directly where he could be?" "I tried before, but he would just say that we will find him." "*Sigh* Anyway Aniki, it's the time for the teachers' time to get to the bath." "Yeah, it would be a nice one…"

The open-air mixed bath…

"This feels so nice…" Negi and Chamo have dipped themselves into the hot water, feeling the heat washing over their bodies. "If we don't have to deal with the problems Kansai is giving us…"

"Actually there's only one person from Kansai that we have to worry about." The two turned to see… a woman they never met before. Long black hair floating on the surface of the water, with black-frame glasses, her pale skin looked like it's shining under the moonlight. The duo jumped back as Negi pointed her wand to the woman. "Who are you? Are you our enemy?" The woman's response: She raised her left hand up… for Chamo and Negi to see three rings in her hand. The two didn't understand, at first, until: "Dada! Don't just leave me like that!" Clem just swam up and hugged the woman at the neck. Now they recognized the woman: "KURO-SENSEI?" "Who else?" The woman just casually spoke, as the two hung their mouths in shock. "Just enjoy the bath. We will talk during it."

A quiet silence occurred in the bath, then Chamo decided to break it: "So…you're Kuro?" "Yes." "Why?" "Clem just wanted me to do this. The girls are pushovers sometimes." "Back to it, you said there's only one person…" "More like the boss itself. No, not the leader of Kansai Magic Association. The one who's behind this. Her allies are mercs, and they only work with her until her work is completed, or failed." "And after that point?" "They become neutral."

Negi: "About Clem…" "She said she wanted to join with me. I don't mind." The girl just snuggled into the woman's hair, giggling as the hair ran on her face giving her tickling feelings. "Also yes, she's messing with me before."

"AAHH!" The four immediately got alerted, as Asuna's shout could be heard clearly. They rushed out of the bath, and met with Setsuna. "What happened? And who's this woman?" "Your friend's in danger." And with that Kuro (Setsuna didn't recognize yet) rushed out, and she found out that the girls (Asuna and Konoka) were being harassed by the monkeys. She just sighed and called out her right katana… and immediately blocked Setsuna's slash. "What do you think I'm doing?" "Don't you dare hurt my Ojou-sama." "Not going to. Also, they're bringing Konoka away." Kuro just took a glance to the direction, Setsuna followed, and immediately rushed out and slashed the monkeys away before holding Konoka in her arms. "Geez, that's too dangerous."

"Setsuna-chan?" She froze up and looked at Konoka. "You saved me. Thank you very much!" "Um…It's nothing…" With a blush, she immediately dropped Konoka into the bath, earning a "Kya!" from the girl, and she ran off.

"What…what was that about?" Asuna asked, before Kuro said: "Not really the matter. Asuna, Negi, bring your friend back to your room. We will talk later." She then walked away, with Clem hopping behind her. Negi sweatdropped at the scene, while Asuna asked to herself: "Who's that woman, and why was she with Clem?"

* * *

Later

"Who are you?" After meeting up with Setsuna, who's placing the rune papers around the hotel, Asuna and Negi were sitting with her in the empty sofas. Then the woman from before showed up with Clem sleepily on her back. The woman didn't answer her question yet, as she sat on the sofa and drank her juice. A minute later, Negi decided to speak: "Kuro, can you and Setsuna tell us more about how Kansai Magic Association works?"

… "WHAT?" Asuna and Setsuna shouted at the same time after recognizing who Negi was talking to. And to more obvious, the woman just brought up the rings for them to see. Setsuna then remembered what happened before, as she bowed to her: "I'm sorry Kuro-sensei for attacking you!" "Don't worry, you didn't know." She then turned to Negi. "About our enemy. She's an Onmyou Charm-user from Kansai. The monkeys before were her Shikigami. Though, the way magic works from both sides are the same. While you need a partner to protect you while you're chanting the spells, the Eastern Mages need to call Youkai and even Demons to protect them, or Spirits if those words are a bit hard for you to hear."

Setsuna continues: "Also Kansai has deep connections with the Shinmeiryuu. Our tasks were to protect the capital by destroying demons. They were once powerful fighting forces… Combined with Charm users, most won't stand on their ways." "THAT'S BAD FOR US!" Negi and Asuna loudly exclaimed, making the little girl to snuggle more to the woman before her. Kuro said: "A bit irony that the once peaceful force of Japan has turned rouge, or we could have used their helps in this." "Unfortunately…" "But there's no need to worry. Until we still know that Konoka's still around, then they wouldn't dare to attack us directly. They need to distract the others, and when they succeed, we're already covered Konoka already." "But we still shouldn't be careless about this." "Of course I don't."

Negi then stood up and said: "Then we better start taking patrol now! Chamo and I will check the outside areas. You all protect the inside areas, please!" Despite Asuna's retort, the boy has run off. Setsuna then looked at Kuro from head to toe, before asking: "Why are you still in this form?" That made the assistant turn back to his normal self. "Clem just asked me to do so. Anyway, let's take a look around the students' rooms."

"Aniki." Chamo spoke to Negi, as they reached an empty bridge. "You should know more about the Pactio card you made with Asuna. There are three main functions in each card. First, you can communicate with the partner the card's owned through telepathy. Then you can teleport them to your side, the distance is far but not limitless. And the last one, depends on which kind of partner you made Pactio with, you can use their abilities and tools." "WOW! I didn't know a Pactio card can do that much!" "You can try one now, the first one maybe?" "Okay. *Puts the card in front of the forehead* Telepathia!... Asuna, can you hear me? Hello, hello? Um, Chamo, why isn't it working?" "Let me remember… oh right, the partner has to have the card as well and do the same thing with you." "Oh…Okay. A phone then… *Click* Asuna, I found…" "KONOKA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" "WHAT?"

Then something fell right next to the duo, as they turned to see a giant monkey. However, it spoke: "Ara, I just ran into you. The cute little mage…" Then Negi noticed someone more important, as he pulled his wand out: "Konoka! Stop right there, kidnapper! Ras tel…" That's all he could say before the smaller monkeys interrupted him, with their master jumped away with a "Goodbye!". Soon Asuna and Setsuna swatted the Shikigami away and the three started running after the one who's holding Konoka.

* * *

Far away…

"Nice to meet you, **Tertium.** Should we drop the formal conversation and start the fight?"

* * *

Back to the train station

"Why are there no one here?" "The Charms of Warding! Human with no awareness of magic can't get into the areas covered by them!" The trio, plus Chamo, has chased the 'monkey girl' to one of the wagons of a train. However, the kidnapper turned back and used a charm that caused the whole wagon to drown in water, and escaped and closed the door of the wagon before she herself got into troubles.

Due to the force of water, Setsuna couldn't swing her sword. 'Damn it! This situation again! I can't swing my sword! No… I can't protect her again…' Then the memories when she failed to get the child Konoka off the river flooded back into her mind. 'No. That's my past. With my power now, I will protect her by all means!' "Zankuusen!" With all her might, she swung the sword and cut the door open, causing the water to flood out, also drowned the 'monkey girl' in water as well.

Regaining her breath, the Shinmeiryuu spoke: "Give up and give Ojou-sama back to us now, or you will face our punishment!" The woman just smirked at that sentence. "Such big words from you, but I'm not giving up Konoka Ojou-sama when I already had her in my hands." "Heh?" Then the woman ran again when they're confused, causing the chase to happen again. "Okay, Setsuna! I know that they need to kidnap Konoka, but why are they so desperately to do so?" "Konoka actually has a lot of magic potentials in her, so they want to use her power to take control of the whole Kansai Magic Association! But neither I nor the Headmaster would think they would make such a forceful operation to get her…"

"This is as far as you can go, young children." The woman has taken off the monkey suit to reveal her identity. "Better take care of this first, kids. Charm-san *x2*, facilitate my escape!" An enormous character fire appeared, stopping the teacher and his students in track. "This is the goodbye. Say your farewell to…"

"Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" With quick reaction, Negi casted the Wind spell and cleared out the fire. During the woman's shock, Negi pulled out the Pactio card he got with Asuna. "We won't let you get away! Konoka is my student, and an important friend of us all! Activating the contract for 180 seconds for the Ministra Magi of Magister Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!" A powerful Aura emitted on Asuna, as Setsuna watched in awe. Then Negi continued: "Asuna, I'm calling out your weapon, Hamanotsurugi! Take it! Activate ability for Kagurazaka Asuna!" Sorry, until I somehow manage to shorten the spells (event skips or such), I'm going to write them in normal English. I'm not confident to write Latin like in the manga. The girl's hand started shining, as she looked in excitement. Though…

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS JUST A NORMAL FAN!" 'Disappointed' was an understatement, as she shouted back in confusion and rage. "Screw it! We use what we can use! Take this!" The girl jumped high in the air, as Setsuna followed and both of them slammed their weapons down, only to be stopped by the bigger Shikigami monkeys of the woman. The woman just laughed as she brought Konoka on her shoulder. "Enki and Yuuki are strong, you know! You two can't be defeated…" Only to be silenced as Asuna hit it again, this time exterminated it instantly. "Okay… I don't know what happened, but… Setsuna, leave that monkey to me! Go and get Konoka!" After returning from the 'amazing…' state, Setsuna ran directly to the 'boss', and attempted to push her out of Konoka, but noticed something flying towards her and used her sword to deflect the thing, only for that 'thing' to counter her with 'its' own sword. After a *clash*, both flew off, with Setsuna regaining her stance first and looking at where that 'thing' just flew off… to see a girl flushing the dirt away from her clothes. 'Oh no, don't tell me…'

"Nice to meet you, Setsuna-nee." The girl smiled 'innocently' at her. "You… you must be the one attacked Kuro-sensei three days ago!" COMPLETELY not on purpose here! "That's right! My name is Tsukuyomi. I want to fight Nee-san and Nii-san, but it seems Nii is not here right now." Upon hearing that, Setsuna got confused at first, but then realized that they temporarily forgot the last person: "Where's Kuro-sensei?"

A massive crack appeared in thin air, as everyone stopped momentarily to look at it. Then, it exploded, as two figures flew away from two sides of it, one hitting the stair and creating a small earthquake due to the impact, as the other one flying to behind Negi but managing to stab the swords on the ground to not fly further. The first figure slowly sat up and then coughed off blood from the mouth. Turned out it's a boy with white hair and grey eyes, with black blades scattered around him. The second figure… was the person members of class 3-A were waiting for, with a big purple odachi in his right hand and a black-white broadsword in the other.

"Time for us to go to the main point of the events, Fate." Kuro casually stood up and pocketed his weapons, and then pulled out a green spear from his back. "Although, I advise you all to drop Konoka now and leave us for good. No guarantee we will give you mercy the next time we meet."

The woman looked at the boy, and disappointedly said: "And you said you can…" "That person's stronger than Thousand Master. No, even his whole team wouldn't even scratch his face." That sent a shock through the woman's body, as the maniac swordswoman giggled. "I told you, Fate-sama, he's a very funny guy." "Not funny in your sense, Tsukuyomi. Chigusa, you got the girl, go now. I will stall them as long as possible."

It's a shock to the rest as the boy said so. They knew that Kuro is strong, but to hear someone admitting his power to that level… Then the woman said: "O…Okay, if you think…" Then the boy turned back and thrusted a stone sword right at Chigusa, or rather, someone behind her. Turned out Kuro already teleported behind the woman and planned to grab Konoka, but he had to point the tip of the spear to block it, and the collapse caused another explosion, throwing the 'boss' away, making her drop Konoka in the process.

Seeing the opportunity, Setsuna rushed to her Ojou-sama, but then stopped and blocked an attack from the other Shinmeiryuu. They locked eyes for a second, then pushed each other out as they felt something flying towards them. And their instincts saved them big time, as Fate just got flown pass them with Kuro shortly. Recovered from the hit, Fate summoned out his blades and slammed 5 of them to his opponent's head, only to be shattered easily by a powerful axe swing. Letting the left hand be free, Kuro pulled out a massive cannon and pointed it towards Fate and fired, and if Fate didn't dodge in time, he would have been gulped by a huge green laser that destroyed a part of the station's rooftop. Pocketing the two weapons again, Kuro pulled out two staffs, one pink and one blue, crossed them before him and casted a ton of Ice spells towards Fate, forcing him to dodge left and right. Then, a pillar appeared and stopped right on Fate's dodging way, making him stop in track and getting hit by a barrage of icicles. When Fate had the signs of fatigue, Kuro stopped his advances and dropped all spells down, making the boy fall face-first to the ground, barely moving.

"Looks like he's down for now." Then he casually walked to Konoka and picked her up. "Now excuse me, we need to return before the princess here wakes up. In a few minutes you three would be able to escape here, so don't worry." And then Chigusa realized that they just lost the hostage, as she ordered the other girl to get the objective… only for them to suddenly disappear without a trace, with the fallen boy being nowhere to be seen as well.

* * *

Silenced occurred… Then Kuro just casually walked down the stairs. "We're done here. Let's return and call it a day." That snapped the ones around out of their frozen states as Setsuna asked: "Where were you? We could have stopped the kidnapping from the beginning." "That boy, Fate, is the real problem. Maybe not now, but in the future. Also, the 'kidnapping' was an event I don't want to stop since it could cause unwanted changes in the future."

Negi: "You're letting them go? Just like that?" "I teleported them into the parallel dimension, where there's only them now. A few more minutes and they will return here. So we need to get out of here first." The rest thought about it, then followed the assistant to the exit.

* * *

Moments later

The boy woke up after the knock-out, and saw Chigusa walking around while messing her hair in frustration. Then he saw Tsukuyomi sitting next to him with a concerned face. "What happened?" "We're locked here, that's what!" Chigusa shouted to him. "We're in some kind of invisible barriers, that not even your swordswoman of yours can't slash it down." He slowly sat up, he's been regenerated while being unconscious. He then looked around… "He sent us to a parallel dimension. Did he say when we can escape?" "Um…about a few minutes?" And immediately the world around them broke… and nothing. "Hm… he let us go. Let's go." "WAIT! Just that?" "We have to think of another way to get to the girl. Forget about the rest, that man is the real obstacle in our plans."

* * *

In Asuna's room

"So you're fighting that boy while we're trying to get Konoka back?" "The reason we didn't know that, is because both of you were fighting in the parallel dimension?" "And from what he said, you're stronger than even Negi-bouzu's father?" The others were asking questions towards Kuro after they returned back. And Kuro answered: "Yes, all of them. Negi, you remembered after I fought Eva, I showed you a world, and then I made it disappear by grabbing it, right?" "Yes…Oh." "Yep. My power lets me do so with no problems." He then stood up. "I will leave you all now. Rest now, we have a long day waiting for us."

He then met up with Shizuna who's taking the night patrol. "What happened?" "Kansai attacking us, but don't worry, everything is under control." "I hope so. What will happen tomorrow?" "Nothing, if I remember right. Although, it will be a wild day." "*Snicker* Class 3-A is going to make tomorrow worth. They all got knock-outed today." "Yeah, and we have a quiet night for ourselves."

"Not to me. You two were meanies." The two turned to see a groggily Clem, holding her pillow in her left hand while rubbing her eye with the other. Kuro immediately hugged the girl to comfort her. "Sorry girl, forgot that you're sensitive to the parallel dimension." Shizuna kneeled down and asked: "What do you mean by 'parallel dimension'?" "I fought a person in there, in order to go all out without causing casualties. And Clem is a little sensitive to them, and our fight probably woke her up." The man then carried the sleepy girl up, and hummed a song that only Shizuna and Clem can hear, and started walking back to his room. The teacher looked at the couple before heading to the reception part of the place. There, she met Eva and Chachamaru sitting in one of the sofa.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed now?" "You know the answer, Sensei. Besides, what's the song just now?" "Hm? You can… right, his blood is in you. That's Paradise Song. Other than being a nice song, it can be used to heal almost any types of wounds, except the instant-death kills. And only Gamindustrians can hear them." "I see, no wonder Chachamaru can't hear it." Shizuna then sat next to Eva. "Did you know what happened just a moment ago?" "Yeah, the girls' mouths are pretty loud. But they managed to take the girl back, right?" "Seems so. If not, I wouldn't think Kuro would be that relaxed." "A normal day, I take it?" "Yes, it is. Though, did Clem ask you that?" "What?" "You being her Auntie?" That caused the poor girl to spit her drink out. "What the? Why would she want to ask me that?" "Clem's a little girl. Also, being influenced by Kuro caused that troubles. And currently all CPUs are her Aunties, so…" The Vampire turned away from the teacher in embarrassment. "I… don't mind, but…" "*Giggle* You don't have to answer immediately. Though, Clem would insist for a while." "I… will think about it…"

* * *

 **Weiss: "In the end, you would still win." "Yep. You expected something else?" "Not really. But since you tricked us before..."**

 **Nora: "So that Eva girl, did she take the offer?" "Yes. And she's quite happy about it, but only after a few months later."**

 **Ozpin: "You seemed to only focus on that Fate boy." Glynda follows: "Was he like Chaos or Death?" "No, Tertium is his real name, but he's nearly as strong as Thousand Master. But he's no match for the legend."**

 **Blake: "So the next day was peaceful?" "Normally, yes. But no, when it comes to class 3-A: total chaos."**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Nepgear will have her time soon, but not now. And the end-game 'minion' appears sooner than participated will always be the bad sight."**

* * *

*Snuggling* "Hmm…warm-y…"

Don't question it. Just Clem feeling homey around me. Anyway, it's about five-thirty in the morning, and I'm a teacher, well assistant teacher, so waking up in this hour won't be a problem. In fact, I should be waking up to take morning tasks. Though, five-thirty is when I have made it appropriately, because it's 2 minutes until then. Then why did I wake up just a few minutes earlier?

"Puru…"

That… Creator, explain. Do I need to? Yep. You do. I'm not planning to scare anyone today. _I agree with Kuro. And I'm sure they are…_ _You're not in real world._

Not real… I use my power to check… and yep, we're in Uzume's Lala-land. If we're in that world… I move both of the girls out of the way, gently and without waking them up, and start walking around, as the world shapes itself. Then, to the point where I reach Schwarz's home. The family has resided in Zero Dimension, as they managed to fix the dimension up and people could live there now. Anyway, I open the door (This is dream world, so knocking is pointless), and walk directly to where I assume is their room. And when I open their room's door, I can see the couple cutely cuddling with each other. While I can sit in a chair and 'aww' at the scene, I need to know why the hell they dragged me, Clem and Plutia into this.

"Hey." I poke Uzume's face, making her shuffle a bit. Pinch, more shuffling. Deciding to pull out the cymbals, I just hover it above them and slam them together…only to be stopped in the middle by a black mist. I look down to see Schwarz's right eye opening. I move my eyes towards the door, as he gets the message and gets out of the bed, I make the instrument disappear and both of us go out of the room…

"What do you want, Father?" "Mind explaining why you two pulled me, Clem and Plutia into your soaked dream?" He looks around, confused. "Soaked? We didn't do anything…" And after that he blushes. "We…" "Just kidding. But judging by your actions, you DID it." And the red gets redder. "Anyway, why?" "I…" He turns to Uzume (we didn't close the door), as she just cuddles herself more into the blanket. "Um…probably too happy that she accidentally activated her power." I cross my arms, as he raises his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't ask me." "I wouldn't. But, why Plutia as well?" "That, I honestly don't know. Clem and you, I can understand, but her? No clue." "*Sigh* You almost made me think that Plutia REALLY got into the place I am now." "It's supposed to be secretive?" "Yes. Magic isn't common in this Earth, that's why…"

"KKKYYYYAAA!" Both of us cover our ears as Uzume screams her heart out, while trying to cover herself up. Oh and yeah, Schwarz still has his undershirt and his shorts, while his wife has the blanket as her 'clothes'. After the ringing wears out, I ask: "Really, Uzume? Do you have to do so?" "WWWWWhy are you here? And why don't you just close our door?" "You dragged us into your world." She blinks, then recognizes: "Right… I'M SORRY!" Another shriek, but this time it's more pleasant. "Seriously, next time, please check your power. And why the hell did you have to shriek when I already…" Two megaphones, one orange and one black, fly straight to my face, and if I didn't duck, then I would be glued to the wall behind me. "We don't WANT to be reminded that!" Both of the CPUs are exactly like tomatoes now (I can see through T.O's eyes, remember?).

"Anyway, I think there's a reason behind it." Now that catches Schwarz's attention. "Meaning?" "There's no reasons the Creator would let Uzume go wild like that. There's a high chance you two are going to visit where I'm working now, and Plutia maybe appear… oh NOW I remember why there's a wild Plutia there." Uzume now gets out of the bed, fully clothed (Dream world, if you already forgot), and asks: "Why?" "I asked her to make a skin for a robot girl. Maybe it's completed, so Creator reminded me of that."

Schwarz crosses his arms, his clothes returned, and asks: "You should have asked Noire for that." "I did, but that's more of biology and chemistry, not technology. And you remembered how I got troubles identifying real Charlotte before?" "Yeah… not even us would do that." "Anyway, I think it's enough now, I need to wake up and take care of the school trip. See you later in the future." "See you soon, Father. / Bye Kuro!"

* * *

 **Yang: "*LOL* Wow! Just a little pleasure and Uzume went all of like that!" "Yeah, it's stupid, but it happened."**

 **Weiss: "*Shudder* I don't know if I want to know who will be Plutia's victims." "None of us would want to know."**

* * *

Reality, 6 AM

*Snuggling* "Hmm… warm-y…"

I turn to the left, no Plutia. Okay, real world this time. I gently grab her arm and put it out of my body, then sit up without interrupting her sleep. Time to get to work.

Checking the trip… okay… the Nara park would be group 5's location… nah, not my problems today. I think I will take care of group 6, since there's my daughter, then Eva and Chachamaru. Zazie… not sure if she wants to go around… Setsuna, I would just push her towards Konoka. Easy.

"Planning something?" I turn to see Eva crossing her arms. "Why do you think that?" "You're smirking." I put my hand on my face to check, and yup, I am now. "Yeah. I'm trying to see if I could make Setsuna confess her feelings towards Konoka." The girl sits on the chair next to me. "You're into that stuffs?" "More like I'm a shipper. Even boy-boy if I see it fits." Eva raises her eyebrow questionably. "Really? And I thought you're just joking around. Turned out you're a pervert." "Hey. I don't really care about what people think when it comes to true love. Besides, you love…" She immediately covers my mouth with my hand, face turned red. "Don't you dare speak it out loud." I raise my right thumb for the agreement.

* * *

Later

"ITADAKIMASU!" All students exclaim before digging in the breakfast. Class 3-A still has a lot of students who get hangover from yesterday's attack (they didn't know that). And obviously they're disappointed and angry that they lost their first night for apparently reasons.

Konoka, holding her tray of food, speaks to Negi while finding an empty seat: "Thanks for last night, Negi-sensei! Though, I don't remember much, I know that you, Asuna and Se-chan came to help me!" Yep, I left before she woke up. Negi scratches his head while smiling, with his eyes taking a glance to me. I put my index finger over my lips, indicating him to be quiet about my help. He takes it, and answers normally to Konoka. Then, she tries to get Setsuna to sit with her, but, you already know the scenario.

Then I notice someone's focusing at me. Turns out that's Zazie. I decide to open a telepathy to her: 'What is it Zazie?' 'My sister just got words from Fate. He's asking her to intervene.' 'Damn, that one fight got him worked up like that? Can you tell her to…' 'She already said no. But, when I talked to her, there's a person with her…' 'Can you describe that girl?' 'Long black hair, left eye has cursed symbol, wearing nothing aside the torn black cloak.' '…That's Death, my partner.' '…You mean Yama?' 'No, I mean Death. She's my partner from another universe. Though, I'm surprised that she could convince your sister to not help Fate.' 'Like I said before, likeable.' 'Thanks for that. Though, I would say it's a rare sight when you're talkative towards me.' 'You seem to earn a lot of respects from my sister just from that power alone.' 'Heh. When she knew I'm not that respectful, she would flip, hard.' 'Not so sure about it.'

"Are you planning to follow a group today?" "If they pull me to them. If not, I would just find a high place and overview everyone." "That would be impossible." "I have my ways, Nitta-sensei." I take a sip from my water glass, before saying: "Nitta-sensei, just tonight, let the students have their moments. Don't have to restrain them, as long as they don't disturb anyone." "Hm. I don't believe that's good for them." "I know you want the best for them, but each generation has their own funs. Also, 'perfection' is different from person to person." Yep, I'm trying to convince Nitta. Don't be surprised. "… If I hear any complains, you will be responsible to them." "I will, don't worry."

* * *

Third Person's POV

'YES! NITTA IS NOT ON OUR TAILS THIS NIGHT!' Basically all of students' thought when they overheard the conversation between the 'oldest' assistant and the most relentless teacher in the whole Mahora Academy. Now they could enjoy the nights with zero problems.

And when he stood up and planned to bring his tray away, Makie jumped on him to try and ask him to join her group… only she grabbed thin air, flew through him and fell flat right on the floor. The image of him flicked a bit, then disappeared, then the real Kuro appeared with his phone, light emitting to where the image just went off. "Makie, I know you're excited, but I'm holding a tray. Breaking them is not on my list today." Then he just casually walked off, like nothing happened.

And that just got summarized by Shizuna's simple words: "The advantages of time traveling."

* * *

Later…

"Look Dada! Deer everywhere!" Clem happily ran around and played with the infamous creatures here. And they seemed to like the girl too, as they let her pat them however she liked, and even didn't do anything when she rode on one of them.

"Don't bother them too much, Clem." Kuro just gently advised the little girl, as she returned back with a smiling 'Okay!'. He then looked at the rest of his current group. Zazie, really out of character, was smiling, with Eva just watch with no change in her usual expression, as so as Chachamaru. Setsuna was pulled to group 5, which Kuro planned to group up as well later.

"Eva, see something you like?" The girl just punched her assistant teacher in the stomach, making him rub it to reduce the pain. "Speaking about that, I heard that your granddaughter wanted me to be her Aunt." "Yeah?" "Why?" "*Snicker* You heard it from Shizuna, didn't you? She kind of left out a small detail: In my country, all females who's in a child's parent's generation and younger than them, then the child would call them Aunt no matter what. That's our culture." She then sent Kuro a very, very irritated glance, as the man just laughed, with Zazie just covered her mouth with her left hand to hide her smile. "Though, you could be her Aunt by the true meaning, since you're now half CPU." "I… have nothing to say with you."

With that out of the way, Zazie asked: "CPU? You mean Eva is not a human?" Kuro turned his head back and asked: "Uh, I thought you knew about Eva's glorious past?" And that earned him another punch to the chest. "Yes, but you said about CPU of…" "Console Patron Unit." "Oh."

Then Setsuna slammed right at the robot girl's back, causing her to stop on her track of escaping Konoka. "Come on Se-chan! Just call me Konoka like when we were… eh, Kuro-sensei?" "Yo!" Kuro just casually greeted back. "Leaving the poor Nodoka behind is not exactly a good idea, you two." With everyone tilting their heads in confusion, Kuro explained: "Konoka, remember right when you tried to get Setsuna eating together with you, Yue and Haruna kicked Asuna right out of Negi and lured her away? Yep, they're trying to get Nodoka having a date with Negi." He then pulled his phone out and swiped a bit, then showed everyone the date from something's eyes.

Kuro then made a little zoom from position that looked directly into the couple's face, and everyone was seeing that Nodoka was trying to get all of her courage to confess… and failed every single time. He just sighed and pocketed his phone. "Come on, we're finding her now. Clem, we can return here later, let's go."

With Asuna

"Geez, where's everyone? Saying we should go together and…" After everyone has left her, she's walking around, enjoying the view while trying to see if she could find anyone. Then, she heard footsteps running towards her, and turned to see a crying Nodoka. "Honya-chan? Something happened to you?"

Later

"YOU CONFESSED TO NEGI-BOUZU?" "Yes…I mean no. I mean… I was going to, but… I was so clumsy back then, and I messed everything up." "You… you were serious…" Chamo just had an intent but subtle glance to Nodoka. "Yes…" "But then, why Negi? No offense, but he's still a child. Why do you have to…"

"Love doesn't exclude anything." The two turned to see group 6, with Konoka as well. "Seeing you two just now, I just thought back when I tried to make IF confess to Compa. Ah, that's quite a long time back then."

Nodoka just blushed more, while Chamo took the distraction to whisper to Asuna: "Hey, Kuro managed to have three wives, so he must know how a woman feels. How about we ask him to help Nodoka?" "I mean, sure, but would he help?"

The shy girl then noticed one of the names: "Compa? You mean your wife?" "Yeah, and IF is the other." Everyone then took a seat, as Kuro told his story: "Back then IF was a military soldier, while Compa was a nurse-in-training. For some circumstances, they were become best friends for quite a long time. Then, the two started developing feelings towards each other, but IF was too shy to talk about it, and Compa didn't want their friendship to break apart."

Nodoka asked: "Then, you married them… did one of them get heartbroken?" Kuro's eyes were thin lines when he looked at her. "Did I look like one who would do so? I married them at the same time." Then he pulled out an old picture, and when Nodoka looked at it, she can see why he said so. It's the marriage picture, with he standing in the middle, with his wives in their wedding dresses, smiling at the camera. "Wow… so pretty…"

"Was that so common nobody opposed that?" Asuna asked Kuro with an eyebrow raised. "Not common, but… time back then was very difficult." "How?" "It's something you shouldn't listen to, yet. Anyway, before that, I already knew their feelings, so I made a plan to make them confess to each other. And it worked out, though, they beat me up after."

Eva just smirked. "That's for two-timing." "No, that's not. They're just too embarrassed. Anyway, the point is, Nodoka, if you really love Negi, then you should tell him now. He might not be able to answer you right now, but he will do it. It's only a matter of time before he answers you, or he manages to find another half for him." And that earned him glares from the others, since it sounded like he was discouraging her…

But Nodoka just smiled. "Thanks Kuro-sensei. Now I know what I should do. I'm off now." Then she just put her teacup down and ran away…

Konoka then grabbed the picture and examined it closer. "Hm… do you have the picture with your third wife?" He just chuckled. "Ah ah ah. Not today. Showing those two is enough for a day." The girl gave back the picture. "Let's see if the girl succeeds. And prepare some medical treatments." Zazie tilts her head for confirmation. "A confession to a 10-year-old kid who's having a class to take care of and another problem is not a good combination."

"I LOVE GRATED RADISHES!" That made all of the ones hiding in the nearby bushes, except Kuro and Clem, fall comically. The remnants of the past were still there. "NO, I MEAN LUCKY… NO, I MEAN…"

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Kuro turned to Asuna, who has recovered. "I mean, he's only ten, and…" 'Three wives', 'Over a hundred years old' and 'Don't care about age' were floating above the assistant's head with arrows pointing right at him (comic style). "Never mind." He then pointed towards the scene… When Nodoka's taking a deep breath… "I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE THE DAY WE MET, NEGI-SENSEI! I LOVE YOU, NEGI-SENSEI!" "Eh?" That's Negi's only response before Nodoka continued: "I understand this could be troublesome to you, but I want you to know how I feel towards you. It's okay if you didn't answer now but… EXCUSE ME!" All confidences lost, as Nodoka ran away, leaving behind a confusion Negi. With all the problems before, and the confession, his mind turned into a mess and started spinning…

"Hey, don't fall asleep now, Negi-sensei. It's not night yet." Someone has got a hold on him before he fell to the ground. The young teacher turned back to see Kuro with a warm smile. "Come on, let's return, sit back and have a nice drink, and just let all the plans behind for now." Negi tried to argue, but the assistant just pushed him towards a direction, completely ignoring what the teacher's saying.

"Aw, Nodoka was so bold!" Konoka just exclaimed, as she turned to Setsuna… to see the girl sneaking away. "Hey, Se-chan! Don't run like that!" And the chase began again, with Setsuna being tsundere towards her Ojou-sama.

"*Sigh* This is a mess." Eva just muttered to herself, with Zazie nodding her head in agreement. "By the way, Kagurazaka, what happened last night?" "Well, I think you already knew that Konoka got kidnapped." "Who's the enemy?" "A person named Fate, a monkey woman named Chigusa if I'm right, and the girl attacked Kuro before, Tsukuyomi. And a bunch of her Shikigami."

"They smelt dead." Zazie suddenly said. Everyone turned to her, as she pointed to something, as they followed the direction… to see a trio walking hand-in-hand and admiring the place. They seemed to be at their seventeen, their hair color being brown, chestnut-colored and dark gray. "And they smelt a bit like Kuro."

Chachamaru suddenly shook a bit, before became normal and asked: "What do you mean by smell?" "Not sure myself…Is Kuro immortal or not?" Eva answered: "He died, but possessed himself… I don't know how that worked either."

"Then we ask them. There's no point guessing around." Asuna then stood up and walked to the trio. "Hey! Can I ask something from you three?"

The brown hair girl answered back: "Oh, but I'm not sure if I could answer you about this place. We're just arrived…" "No, not that. May I ask if you have seen something that terrified you before?"

The chestnut-colored hair girl retorted back: "That's not of your concern." The previous girl tried to calm her: "Come on now, **Nari.** It's just a question." "You know well that we're not talking about that anymore…"

The last girl agreed with the first girl: "We can answer her, there's nothing wrong with it." "Urgh, fine…"

"Kagurazaka, you idiot!" Eva punched the poor girl in the chest. "Don't ask stuffs like that out of nowhere! Have you forgotten that it's a sensitive topic!" "But if they're like Kuro, then we could ask something from them!" "That's what we assumed, not…"

"Did you just say Kuro?" The two stopped arguing and slowly focused back to the trio, who were having surprise looks on their faces. "Um, yes?" "Did he happen to not be Japanese?" "Uh, yes. He said he's from Vietnam…" The dark-gray hair girl: "Can you show us where he is now?" "We could, but I don't think now it's a good time. He's currently trying to comfort someone who has a little bit of info shock." Eva answered, then asked back: "How did you know him?" " **He saved us and our friends from Hell itself.** "

* * *

Time skip

Kuro sat on the chair, drinking a soda can while smirking, unnoticed by the shocked teacher sitting next to him with his mind being wondering somewhere else, and his ermine munching food at his left.

"Never got confessed before, I see. Still, you're only ten, you wouldn't have known about this soon." Kuro casually spoke, as Negi started hugging his head, thinking about the scenario he might have to deal with. "But… but… I heard that Japanese women are shy!" "They were, they are, and they will be. But if they speak that directly towards someone, they really mean it." Then he remembered about his conversation with his cousin, Nekane. "What should I do now, Kuro? I can't just go ahead and deny her like that!" The questioned just sipped again, thinking about the possibilities. Then, he said: "It's up to you. Though, I advise you to avoid doing what you just said, at least, not saying it directly. But, focus on one task at a time. For now… Oh right! The bath time for us is near! Go ahead to the bathhouse and cool yourself off, it will help you a lot." Negi only nodded, but still felt bad about this, and started heading out.

Chamo just sweatdropped at his aniki's 'defeated' form, as he asked Kuro: "Would he be okay? I mean, I know the girl…" "I'm sure he could work something out. It's just a matter of time. Besides, shouldn't you be helping him?" "After finishing this." And a minute later: "I'm out now." "Good luck." "After the ermine's out of sight… "*Chuckle* Yeah, this will be a chaos night."

"Since when are you so professional about love?" "Since after I married, **Nana.** *Sip*" "But this is different Kuro. He's only a child." "A child with great mind and responsibility, **Chihaya**. I'm just helping him as best as I can." After another sip, and immediately a choke, he stood up and turned to his left to see who he's talking to. "Nana, Nari, Chihaya? Why are you here?" "Our school decided to pick this place for the school trip as well. Also, why didn't you call us when you escaped Heavenly Host?" "*Deadpan* I didn't even know which world you are in."

The trio was smirking at him, with Clem on Nana's back. Kuro just put his hands on his waist before saying: "But, judging by how you look now, it should have been a few years, especially when the group from Kisaragi tried to save me years ago." Nari: "Oh right! It seemed that you managed to save us all, and we have contacted each other over the past years!" "I have no doubts about it. Though, I thought the earlier victims…" "Even Saenoki and Kibiki were revived!" "… How does that… You know what, forget about it for now. Did Clem tell much about me?" Nana gave him a mischievous smile: "Enough to know. How about we sit down and talk about what you have missed?"

From the corner…

'Kuro-sensei was from that time? I heard that Heavenly Host was shut down because of some incidents in the past. Kuro and the three also said about 'victims' and 'revived'… And Naho Saenoki and Kou Kibiki were one of the famous people in dealing with mystical phenomenon. This would be one of my best scoops!'

To the five (counting Clem as well)

Chihaya: "We really thought we wouldn't see you again." "I thought so as well. But, didn't The Nine tell you about their re-visit?" "They only returned yesterday." "Hm, timeline differences, I guess. What happened after you escaped?"

Nari: "We returned back to our normal life with no troubles. But, the group from Byakudan School wasn't very happy that one of their friends couldn't return to them." "Did they know the truth?" "Only Kensuke. You killed Kizami but told only him." "He didn't tell it to anyone else?" "It's been the secret. Though, why were we the only ones remembering him?" "Because you knew he existed before. When anyone's trapped there, their existence is gone forever."

'Byakudan School? I never heard anything bad about it? And Kuro killed someone from there? Another research in the future it is.'

Nana: "Naho also has kept her promises to change the ritual correctly, so no one would have sent to there again. Kibiki also re-opened the case and helped sealing the problems." "Good enough. Did you have a regular meeting with each other?" "We did. We're planning to do another when the Mahora Festival came. Also, both Shinozaki and Saenoki said that the tree is magical!" "*Only nod in response*"

'Wait, The World Tree? And magic? It existed?'

Chihaya: "Enough about us. The little girl, Clem, called you Dada. Does it mean you're her father?" "Her Grandfather." "Her… what? Wait, how old are you now?" "Over a century." "How?" "Timeline differences. Also, if you're going to meet again in Mahora, then I will wait for you. I'm currently a teacher assistant there." "We heard that from your students. Anyway, are you free tomorrow?" "I could take a moment." "Great! Then you can meet up with the rest of our group! They really want to know what happened after we're safe." "I will try to make up the schedule, and thanks for the invitation." "No problem!"

'So he's not with us tomorrow. Alright! Let's ask him everything tonight!'

Kuro then looked at the watch of the hotel. "Well, I should go now. You girls should return as well." "Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves." "I see. I will meet you tomorrow, bye." "BYE KURO!"

'Now it's the good time!'

* * *

The bathhouse

'Okay, try to act normally. He won't know that…' "Don't even bother to try and fool me, Asakura. Just drop the disguise and come in." The girl yelped in surprise as she poked her head out of one of the big rocks in the place, and saw the assistant looking straight at her. The girl then sighed and put the hair away. "How did you know that's me?" "Do you remember about the new cameras in the dormitory? Those are mine, and I have already sent a few more around here. Also, I DID know that you eavesdropped our conversation, but I let you hear it. And don't bother using the recording to blackmail me, I could hack into your phone and return the favor."

The girl slightly stumbled back at how scary her teacher was now. Then, he just smiled. "Other than that, you can ask me if you want to. Just go in."

After the girl has managed to not freak out anymore, she started asking: "So all the time, you're using magic?" "Didn't I tell you all? That's technology. No magic involved. Yes, I can use it, but I wouldn't use it much unless it's urgent." "About Negi-sensei and Shizuna-sensei…" "Yeah, it's magic in their cases. Though, I haven't seen Mina using them before though, aside from when the 'date' you tried to stalk on us." "Mina? Who?" "Shizuna, when she was in her previous life." "P… so she's dead?" "Was. She's reincarnated as the motherly teacher you know. And also the twin." "Wait, Fuka and Fumika?" "Yes. Ram and Rom, respectively." "… I will stick with their current names. Also, you knew Naho and Kibiki?" "The girl tried to make us stuck in Heavenly Host, just to have her 'lover' having a big scoop. Turned out, curiosity killed the cat, literally." "But they looked nice…" "Only after I saved them from the eternal suffering. From what I heard from the trio, it seemed that I managed to rescue one of their 'lives', and they returned to their Earth." "One of… what?" "Lives. Eternal suffering, that's a term I come up with when I was there. Once they die in the cursed Heavenly Host, their existence was lost forever to the ones in reality." "That's sad…" "Depends on how you view it. Now, the girls are coming, so I will leave. But, Asakura, I want this conversation to stay in the dark. Only when I tell specific people about this, then you can't mutter a word about this, otherwise Negi will be in deep trouble." "I…" Not hearing the rest, Kuro just disappeared without a trace, as the girls of class 3-A started coming in. 'Well, at least now I know magic is real. I will ask the rest of his group later…'

* * *

Later

"THAT PAPARAZZI KNEW ABOUT MAGIC BECAUSE OF YOU?" "So? Like I said, the class will know, eventually." "BUT WE'RE HAVING A LOT OF TROUBLES AT HANDS ALREADY!" "And we're going to need more people to distract the rest. Asakura is one that I can trust with that task." Kuro just casually drank his milk-shake, while listening to Asuna's scolding at him. Negi agreed with the young girl: "We can't let anymore of the students being involved to this. I mean…" "*Sigh* You forgot about my tasks? Helping you is one thing, finding my citizens back is second, but keeping the right future intact while not making much changes is the third and the most important one. There are things I want to keep in check. For you to know, if I didn't let Asakura follow me, she would have found out when she saw you saving the cat with your magic, and Chamo talking, and you flying out of the place..." Negi turned pale when he heard that. "Yeah, that's quite shocking, but that's the original path. Which would you prefer?"

"So it's all in your plans huh, Kuro-sensei?" The reporter walked to them, as she asked: "There are a few more questions I want to ask you, but… can Asuna…" "She's the first one to know about Negi's magic, so she can stay." "Oh, then it's okay."

Setsuna then asked: "What do you want to know?" "Have you heard of Heavenly Host Elementary School?" That rang a bell to the swordswoman. "I heard of it. Before we've suspected that there's something wrong with the school, but we can't put our hands in it." The reporter then pointed to Kuro: "He's the one who knew everything."

Asuna tried to remember about that place, as Asakura started asking: "Let's go through the rumors first. They said that the female teacher fell off the stairs and died, was that the truth?" "Nearly. It was the President who pushed her down. Though, from both of their views, I figure that it was just an accident." "Then, the teacher's daughter disappeared…" "Well, that's the real kicker. Though, I think I will give you the details after this trip. Don't want to ruin your fun now." Asakura just pouted, as Kuro laughed. "Come on now, don't show me that look. I'm heading back to my room now, call me if something bad happens."

Chamo decided to approach the paparazzi. "Hey, Sis. Can you come here for a second?" The girl tilted her head, then followed the ermine to another corner. "Can you help me with something?" Chamo whispered something into the girl's ear. The two then smirked to each other. "That's not a bad idea. And I get the info for me exclusively, right?" "Of course." "Then let's go!"

* * *

An hour later

"The students are getting loud…" Kuro just sighed, as he was looking over the schedule of the trip. "This is not going to be fun… and the meeting with Musashigawa's group…"

"The past's catching up?" Shizuna sat next to him in the waiting room of the hotel. "You could say something like that. Remember Heavenly Host?" "That's where you died." "Yes. Turned out this world is its core reality." "And you're going to meet the ones you saved?" "Yeah." "It's okay. If you need to go, then I will help you making the excuses. That aside, you said the girls are loud, but I heard nothing… You put a silence device somewhere in the hotel." "Yeah. That's to counter Nitta." "*Giggle* Well, I hope you know what you're doing."

In the hallway of the bedrooms

"A KISS WITH NEGI-SENSEI AND KURO-SENSEI!" All class 3-A's students exclaimed, as Asakura explained her plan. "Yep. It's simple: each group will have two representatives. All you need to do is to reach to them, who are somewhere around the building, get a kiss from them. You can attack each other, but only pillows are allowed. Although Kuro-sensei said Nitta-sensei won't be a problem, we still have to be careful to not meet him. In the worst case, you CANNOT tell him about the game. There will be wonderful prizes for those who win. Simple, is it?" "Now that's something to do for the night!" "Let's do this everyone!" "Alright! Choose your contestants before ten thirty, and in eleven we begin!" "YEAH!"

Back to Kuro and Shizuna

He suddenly looked around to see if anyone's there, then turned into his female form. He then asked Shizuna: "Can you return back to your room? I'm not going back until the game's over." "What game?" "Class 3-A is planning for a game, and I will be the victim, along with Negi." "I see. Do you need me to look after him?" "No need. We're not in danger, but the girls are wild." "Okay then. Call me if you need something. I will."

'*Sigh* So it begins…' Considering we already knew about this, should you avoid them like plague for now? 'Only a very few knew about this form of mine, and they don't participate the game, so I'm good.' _Better be safe than sorry._ 'Don't worry. Also, about tomorrow…' _Just do what you need to do. They will be okay._ 'I hope so…'

11 o'clock

'Granddad, the girls are starting the game.' 'I know… oh right, did group 6 participate in the game?' '…Unfortunately, that's a yes.' '…What? Who?' 'Eva and Chachamaru.' '…They would look through my disguise instantly… Now I need to hide…' 'Good luck, Granddad.'

To the girls…

"ALRIGHT! THE OPERATION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! BROADCASTING LIVE IS ASAKURA FROM THE NEWS CLUB! GROUP 2, 3 AND 4 ARE APPROACHING TO THE CENTER AREA! AND NO SIGHT OF NITTA YET! THIS IS GOOD FOR US!"

The girls who didn't participate this were cheering for their roommates, even Clem clapping her hands wildly and Zazie who just following for fun.

"AND FOR THE SURPRISING PART, EVA AND CHACHAMARU ARE ALSO TAKING PART OF THIS! THIS IS GOING TO BE A BLOODY FIGHT FOR A PRIZE SO HIGH!" "Though, I'm a little curious, Asakura-nee. Why would they join?" "Don't know. Maybe for fun? Or is she trying to aim for Kuro?" "Possible."

To Eva and Chachamaru

"Master wants a kiss?" "Hell no! However, this would be fun to go around and fight a bit. Even with pillows." "The others don't stand a chance." "Fei and Kaede are not that weak. And I'm weaker in this form, remember?"

The two were still wandering around the hotel, with Chachamaru being a literal radar as she could detect heat signal now (thanks to Chao and Kuro). And they're heading straight to group 5. "What should we do?" "Depends."

"Yue…" "Geez, why did Asakura have to make this game? Just when you just confessed to Negi-sensei as well…" "It's okay, Yue. This is just a game…" And Nodoka earned a devilish eye from Yue. "This is not a game anymore… *Eye turns normal* Negi is one of the most honest and upright people I know. Nodoka, you chose the right boy for your life." "Yue…"

"So you're heading to Negi, huh?" The two immediately faced group 6, as Yue raised her pillow and book in defense. "What about you two?" "A collaboration. You want it or not?" "Huh?" That earned Eva looks of confusion. "We saw your confession, Nodoka. And this game is like a test to you. But it doesn't have rule of not helping each other. We will cover you, and maybe I will get a fight in the way."

Yue was wielding the option, but then Nodoka asked: "Um… then, can we help you kiss Kuro?" That made the vampire blush in embarrassment. "Why do you say that?" "It seems you two have something for each other, so…" "We are not!" "But…" "No more talking! We're heading to Negi's room now!" Eva then just walked ahead, with her face being red like a tomato.

To the watchers

"GROUP 5 AND 6 ALLIED WITH EACH OTHER! THE OTHER GROUPS ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY THEIR BEST TO KNOCK THEM OFF BEFORE REACHING THE PRIZE!"

To Kuro

'Well damn. Never thought that Eva would help the girls.' To be honest, she's just acting tough. Remember UQ Holder? She's way more relaxed. 'And maybe because she's free from the past.' _And she is now, considering you broke her out of the seal._ 'Could be.'

Back to the 'battlefield'

"What will we do if we win-aru? It will be my first kiss!" "Uh-huh!" "But then, who would kiss whom?" "Hm… your pick, Fei."

The conversation's interrupted when they saw group 5 and 6. Kaede immediately swung her pillow down, as Chachamaru just raised her right arm to block it. Then, she grabbed the ninja girl's arm before swinging her away, letting her crash on the floor, hard. Eva then ran towards Fei and swung her pillow uppercut, but Fei dodged in time and delivered a kick (with a pillow covering it) to Eva's blocking arm. Kaede stood up and started pillow-fighting the robot girl, not noticing that group 5 has already escaped the scene. With a low sweep, Eva lifted Fei out of the ground and quickly pushed her away, but the Chinese girl recovered instantly and threw the pillow right at Eva and kicked the girl in the stomach (still pillow covering).

Watchers' point of view

"GROUP 2 AND 6 ARE FIGHTING AGAINST EACH OTHER! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT EVANGELINE WOULD BE THIS GOOD AT FIGHTING THOUGH, SHE'S HOLDING HERSELF VERY WELL AGAINST FEI!"

To group 5

Yue: "I wonder why they would help us…" "But wasn't that good? We don't have to fight them…" When they're near Negi's room, they saw that Kuro was sitting right next to the door that led to the room. Curiously, the two walked towards the assistant, as he greeted them: "Hey there." Nodoka asked: "Is… Is Negi-sensei inside?" "Yeah, he is."

In group 6's room

"Aw, I thought that's Dada." "*Head tilting in confusion*" "It's just a projection."

To the scene

Yue: "Did you know about the game?" "Yah. But Negi didn't. Which is going to be fun."

Nodoka: "You are… being involved too…" His image suddenly flicked a bit, making the girl yelp. Yue immediately understood, as she remembered what happened in breakfast time. "This is just your image." "Yeah. I'm hiding somewhere else. Now, go. The others are reaching here now." And with that, Kuro disappeared.

Yue just shook her head and opened the door. "Let's go, Konoka. We can't waste anytime now when we have reached the place."

Group 1, Watchers' Point of View

"Group 1 is… not exactly heading to Negi's room now…maybe they're trying to find Kuro-sensei instead." "But, isn't that a risky move? I mean, Kuro could be anywhere right now." "But that would make the search worth."

To group 1

"Ram, do you think, we can do that to him?" "Well, he's not against it. Besides, it's on the cheek, nothing serious." The twin was wandering around the place, while avoiding making contacts with any of the groups. Also, they remembered about the projections, and about how Kuro could easily disguise, so they're looking at every single corner that he could have hidden himself into…

And miraculously, they saw him just sitting there, right at the open, with no hints of trying to escape, as he's reading a book with a glass of water on the table.

Watchers

"This is awkward… even when he DID know about our game… he's still sitting there…" "Now this is tricky. Either he's a real deal, or just a projection like before. Group 1 has to decide their decision carefully."

Group 1

"Well, there's always that way to check." Ram raised her pillow up and threw it right to the figure's face… for Kuro to grab it instantly. "Yep, he's the real deal."

Kuro gave it back to Fuka as the twin got near him, and returned reading the book. "That's one way. Though, I would like you to think about me before doing so." Rom looked a bit down. "You don't want to…" "Not what I mean. I mean that, if you two kiss me, even only on the cheek, can you protect me from Blanc's wrath?" The two blinked. Kuro just sighed. "Remember Trick?" And that made the girls' faces scowl in disgust. "Sorry about reminding you two that. But yeah, that would happen to me if Blanc heard about this."

"Don't worry, Kuro." Kuro just glanced at Fumika, who smiled warmly to him. "Blanc wouldn't mind. And this is our life now, Blanc can't be with us forever." "Yeah! Also, you will protect us, because we're from the same place, right? Count this as our thanks to you!" Looking at the girls' hopeful faces, Kuro can't really do anything but to accept that. "Fine. To be fair, you're not little girls anymore." The girls just cheered and each kissed him on each of the cheek, earning a little pink on the man's face. Fumika just giggled. "You're blushing, Kuro." "Obviously. Kissing is always felt foreign to me." Fuka just laughed. "IF and Compa would tease you a lot about that." "Yeah, they did."

Watchers

The rest of group 1 was cheering for their roommates' success, as Asakura spoke through the speaker: "GROUP 1 HAS SUCCESSFULLY KISSED KURO-SENSEI, EVEN THOUGH IT'S ON THE CHEEK! NOW, LET'S SEE WHO CAN…" Then a static voice interrupted her, as she looked at the cam of group 1, to see that Kuro was speaking through his phone: "Though, be careful. The rest will have a little surprise when they managed to find Negi." Then the static went off, as Kuro started reading book again, with Fuka and Fumika leaning on his shoulder, reading it as well. Asakura didn't understand why Kuro-sensei just said so, then she heard Chamo calling her: "Um, Asakura-nee… I think I know why he said so… We got a problem here…"

Back to group 2 and 6

"I didn't think you could hold yourself against Fei, Eva." The two groups have stopped fighting, briefly. "I though you're sealed in the school." "Kuro's blood in me broke it. Anyway…" Someone just ran past them, as they all looked at the direction… to see that's Negi-sensei. The two groups decided to give a chase, not because of the game, but because they saw Negi's expression was a bit off…

And when they reached the reception part of the building, they met the other groups… with four Negi standing right at the middle of the room. During the confusion, Kaede held one Negi up, and Ku Fei delivered the kiss… only for the fake to explode and create smoke everywhere. The rest then ran away, as the others started giving chase…

With the exception of group 6, and group 2 being unconscious, as Eva looked at the assistant and group 1, who were reading the book in peace. Well, more like only Kuro, the twin has already slept peacefully. Eva decided to sit next to them, followed by Chachamaru, as she asked Kuro: "So they kissed you?" "On the cheek." "And you accepted that?" "Thought about it before. The other assistants have run before, but in the end, they would still be kissed, with the possibility of anyone. So, I decided to just accept it." He then turned to Chachamaru. "By the way, there's a present for you in your room." "For…me? *Tilting head*" "Yeah. So, you want to wait for group 5 to win or not?" "It's vampire's hour now." "Ah, right. Well, suit yourself."

The Watchers

"So… group 1, 2 and 6 are out of the game… But the others are still giving chases to Negi… and all of them failed. So that means, ALL THE BETS BELONG TO ME NOW!" And with the raging responses from the girls, Kuro had to speak it out: "Asakura, don't forget group 5. They're still in the game. By the way, they just found the real Negi."

With the 'winning' group

"Um, Miyazaki-san, about what happened afternoon…" Negi bowed to the girls and started the conversation, as Nodoka tried to stop him. In the background, Kuro has nudged the twin so they woke up and watched the scene with group 2 (consciousness regained) and 6, with Asuna and Setsuna just stopped right at the corner. "I'm sorry. Unlike Kuro-sensei, I know nothing about love. All I know is that I like everyone, but only in the teacher-student relationship, and friendship as well…" "Umm… Sensei…" "I can't give you a proper answer, but…" The teacher then looked up and smiled. "How about we start off as friends?" And of course, a 'Okay!' was the girl's answer.

'Well, still on the track.' 'Like you would let it in another way?' 'Obviously not. Also, Yue, you better…' Kuro's thought was interrupted as the bookworm did exactly like in the original. 'Nice.'

The Watchers

"AND THAT'S THE END OF THE GAME, WITH GROUP 1 AND GROUP 5'S VICTORIES! THE PRIZES WILL BE SHOWN IN THE NEXT MORNING! STAY TUNED EVERYONE!" And with that, Asakura turned off the mic as she leaned back to the chair. "How many cards do we have, Chamo?" "Let me count… we have 3 real cards, from group 1 and 5, and 4 fake cards… Not bad, I would say so myself." "And Nitta's nowhere either…" Kuro's voice rang up: "But that doesn't mean you can stay up all night. Return to your room and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." And turned off. "Alright, if he said so. Chamo, let's go." "Okay!"

Back to it

"You girls should go as well. The cheering will be for tomorrow. And you too, Negi." The others nodded and followed Kuro's orders.

* * *

When Chachamaru, Eva and Setsuna reached their room, they're greeted by a smiling Zazie and a pouty Clem. Eva just casually asked: "What?" "I thought you're going to kiss Dada." And that immediately earned Clem a pillow to the face. Chachamaru then looked at the corner of the room, and saw a large package, the height was as same as hers. "What is that?" Clem put the pillow down and looked at the robot girl's pointing direction. "I don't know. Dada left that here and told me nothing." The robot girl went to the package and opened it… to reveal something that made Eva and Setsuna hang their mouths and Zazie widen her eyes in surprise: a human-sized Chachamaru doll.

Even the robot girl was surprised about this, then she noticed a letter being held in the doll's hand. She picked it up and read: "Your skin needs more time for us to take care of. This doll is a gift from the Goddess, and it's to prove how insanely detailed that girl can make one. Sincerely, Kuro."

Clem walked to the doll and poked it a few times. "That's Aunt Plutia's work alright. Hey, Chachamaru, maybe this will be your new weapon." "Weapon? A doll as a weapon?" That's literally everyone else's question. "Yes. Aunt Plutia usually uses Neptune doll as her weapon most of the time fighting monsters." That made everyone's mind wander a bit about how 'insane and strong' the 'woman' is if she could do things like that. Clem just giggled. "You can ask more details tomorrow. For now, let's hit the bed."

* * *

 **Monty: "Considering how you interact with Eva, we think you two could be a couple." "Maybe, but that's out of question. In one of the happy endings, she married to Negi's father. *Showing the picture*"**

 **Nora: "Wow, that's so cute." "Yep." "But then, a little kiss wouldn't be a problem, right?" "If I didn't get speared right after, then maybe."**

 **Ozpin: "About the trio from another school..." "Yeah, I was surprised as well. Can't believe the two series are in one universe."**

 **Jaune: "Is it a bad thing?" "Not exactly, but it will make the situation complicated."**

 **Ruby: "And the confession. You managed to courage the shy girl. Good job!" "Thanks."**

 **Glynda: "What about the Dream-land? You said the couple will appear soon." "Yeah, but that's the future matter. For next part is the next day, and it's more intense..."**


	7. Chapter 7

**"What, you expected something else, my friend? Also, we had the first victim for the doll, though it's not going to be a beatdown."**

* * *

The next day…

"So it can shrink?" "Yeah, I have to give the doll that feature. If not, it would be extremely clingy to bring around."

Kuro forgot about the problem with the size of the doll, so right in the morning, he had to get to the room and made the doll smaller, and explained about it.

Setsuna asked Kuro, uncertain about the situation: "So you're not going to help us today?" "Unfortunately, no. However, if you're in danger, there will be **someone** there to help you. You don't have to be scared that the enemies attack you."

Clem: 'How about I go with them?' 'No. It's not the time for you yet. You could just go with me.' 'Aw, fine.'

Eva: "About that doll… can it really be used as a weapon?" "For some reasons, it can be. I don't really know how the hell Plutia can harden them enough so that they can survive a hit that causes craters. All I see is her using only needles and strings." That earned him looks that screamed 'You're exaggerating'. "Anyway, you should be ready now. I'm heading out now."

* * *

8:30 AM

"Hey, show us the prizes now!" The girls from class 3-A were demanding the host of the last night's game to show them the things their roommates have fought each other to gain. The reporter just grinned and gave it to the winners, as the girls gathered around and looked at them. They are tarot-like cards, with the girls' images in it. Nodoka's one is which she wore her usual uniform, with 6 closed books floating behind her, 2 just at her sides and 1 right in front of her, the three were opened. About the twin… To put it simply, they are in Ram and Rom's default weapons and costumes in Cyberdimension Neptunia. I was planning to describe them, but… the damn internet kind of ruined the mood to do so.

The girls whistled at how nice the cards are, with Konoka briefly regretted that she didn't participate in. Then, Asakura said: "You know, if we have time like this, how about we open another game so everyone still has a second chance?" And that earned everyone's agreement, and with Shizuna's announcement, they started getting back to their rooms, including Nodoka. 'Hehe… I'm going to take good care of my card! It's the proof for my first kiss with Negi-sensei! And…' Her thought was interrupted when she reached the corner and saw Setsuna, Fuka, Fumika, Asuna, Negi-sensei gathering around Kuro, Clem, Asakura and the ermine.

"What the hell were you three thinking?" "It's just a game, Asuna." "A game that could expose Negi's secrets, Kuro-baka!" "Well, it hasn't happened, right? What's wrong to make a little profit out of this?" "It's not about that matter! If the truth came out, Negi could be turned into an ermine!" "Don't worry, Asuna. Dada knows what he's doing." "Even if he does, and even when the cards are real, we can't pull Honya into this. She's just a normal girl with simple life…" "Aren't you the same?" "Speak to yourself, Fuka." "But… we're already known much…" "Not you too, Fumika…"

"That aside, Ane-san. You should hold on the card now. With this, you can call the weapon out without Aniki around." "Wait, we can do that?" "Yeah, all real Pactio cards can do so!"

'That ermine is talking… And Asuna also did so to…who? Negi-sensei or Kuro-sensei?'

"Just say 'Adeat'. The card will do the rest." "Um… Adeat!" The card disappeared, replaced by the familiar fan. "Wow! Now that's neat!" "To recall the weapon, say 'Abeat'." "Now I feel like a mage now!"

Thinking that's enough, Nodoka walked away while reminiscing the conversation. "What is it about? Pactio, and the card turning into things… What about mine?" She looked at her card again, before saying the magic word. And immediately the card's covered in light, and then it's gone, with a book in its place.

'Wow… a book came out… But…' When she turned the pages, they're completely blank. 'There's nothing in here…' Then, words appeared in one page, making her nearly jump back in surprise. Then she read in her mind: 'This is Kuro-sensei and I will explain about the book. It can read everyone's mind, except ones who can counter that, as long as you have the person's name. Every single thought in their mind, the book will write it all down. Sometimes there would be pictures for easily imagine what their minds are thinking.'

Nodoka then got curious. 'If I know a person's name, I can read their minds… Okay, Kuro Orleans…' And the page flipped, the blank page started filling up to show a smiling Kuro, who's winking his left eye and put his right index finger in front of his lips. 'I DID tell you that it can't read ones who can counter the book, which includes me. But, when I want to, I will open my minds for you, but not now. Also, Yue's coming your way.'

"What are you reading, Nodoka?" The shy girl yelped in surprise as she raised her head up to see Yue was indeed heading to her. "AH! Yue? It's nothing…" Then, the words started changing shapes again, as Nodoka took a quick look into it… and immediately slammed the book shut. Upon seeing her friend's strange behavior, Yue leaned closer to the book in the girl's hand. "I have never seen that book before, Nodoka. Where did you get that?" "Um… this…" "There's nothing to hide from me, you know." 'No, but… this is not… this book is too evil!'

"HEY, GET READY UP! We're going with Negi-sensei today, right?" Haruna just straight-up interrupted them with her carefree attitude. And Yue could say nothing but: "You're way too wound up, Haruna."

* * *

Back the time a bit

Setsuna: "SO we're on our own today?" Kuro: "Yeah, I'm having a meeting with some of the people I saved a long time ago. They're eager to know what happened after they're revived. And Clem will be with me." "People might be freaked out when they know how old you are." "Meh, no one would believe that except the ones who I saved."

Eva: "Wouldn't you ask us to help?" "Not now. I know when you're needed. Anyway, I should be off now. Bye." "Bye-bye, everyone!"

* * *

 **Yang: "She would be a great help to deal with whatever problems you got back then." "But that won't help Negi at all. I want Negi to grow up and be stronger as well."**

* * *

On the train

"We are heading to where, Dada?" "Nara National Museum. The girls gave me the location last night before I hit the bed." "They really want to say their graduates to you." "And I appreciate that."

The two has reached to the entrance point of the museum. They wandered around, marveled at the structures inside of the buildings and the statues. And then, while they're reading a description of one Buddha statue, someone wrapped her hands before Kuro's eyes while giggling. And there's no reason for him to not know who she is. "Hello there, Nana." The girl put her hands away, as the 'immortal' duo turned back. "Come on, Kuro, Clem. Our group is over there."

The trio walked a little further inside, where the rest of Nana's group was there. And a young woman was standing there with them, as she asked Nana: "Is this the person you said about?" "Yep! And his kid as well!" The woman nodded and bowed to Kuro. "Nice to meet you. I'm the teacher who's guiding this group today. Can I ask for your names?" The duo bowed back, as Kuro answered: "Nice to meet you as well. My name is Kuro Orleans, and the girl here is Clementine Tennouboshi." The teacher looked at the man, then back to the little girl who's waving her hands happily to her. "Um… I thought you are family?" "Yeah?" "Then… why do you two have different last names?"

"And we don't remember you used a last name the last time we met." Nari asked from behind, followed by Hikari: "Or you took your wife's last name?" "Um… Can we take this conversation somewhere else?"

After a tour around the museum, they took a small break in a restaurant (Kuro decided to pay for the meal, and the girls were more than happy), the man himself started answering the questions: "Remember that why I used the name Kuro? Before that I had no intentions of using my real name in any circumstances. And you were right, Hikari, Orleans is my wife's last name."

Nari: "So your granddaughter's last name is from her mother as well? You only have daughters?" "Nope. It's because my first two wives don't have last names either. My last name is from the third one." Meeting the blank stares from everyone else, Kuro raised his left hand up. "Hope this is a good evidence."

Mika tilted her head to the left in utter shocked. "How… how old are you? Nana said that you said you're over a century year old, but…" "Yeah, it's the truth."

Hodoka interrupted: "I think we will get the information in Mahora Festival. Now, can you tell us how you escaped Heavenly Host?" Kuro took a quick look towards the teacher… "She knew about our story." "Okay then… I haven't. I might be able to travel out of the place, but I'm bound to the place. But, at least if you want to return there, nothing would find and kill you… unless the bastard somehow got out, or Sachi scared you on purpose."

Chihaya: "Sachi? Don't you mean Sachiko?" "No, Sachi. She's Sachiko's 'supposed' twin, if she wasn't dead even before birth." "That's so sad…" "It is. Anyway, I have saved people, and seemed to be everyone after years. Though, I paid the price after half a year after I saved the group from Kisaragi. And at that point, I kind of cheated Death at the same time with a Possession spell." And obviously that shocked everyone. "But if you're dead…" "Well, more like I'm standing on the thin line between Life and Death. And I can jump on both sides if I want to."

Nari: "That sounds ridiculous." "Even I don't know how that works myself. But, I won't complain. Anyway, the place's more peaceful now, with all the ghosts 'living' with each other." "A big family?" "You can say so." "So… who's the parents?" "Really? *Chuckle* Well… could be me and Yoshie, Sachiko's mother."

Nana: "But, if you saved all of us…" "One of your lives. The ghosts are remnants of your deaths. I could only intercept one of many. But that's better than none." Silence. "Now, excuse me…" Kuro pulled out a phone and dialed someone…

* * *

 **Ozpin: "You called them, didn't you?" "Obviously. Who else could I call?"**

* * *

To Negi and Asuna

"Ha…ha… HOW LONG IS THIS ROAD!" The duo, along with Chibi Setsuna and Chamo, have run in the Kagabiko Sanctuary's road for thirty minutes…without reaching anywhere. Upon the two were too tired and stopped for a brief moment, C-Setsuna took that time to think about their situations… "Negi-sensei, we scout ahead first. Asuna, stay here and rest." And then… "Asuna? How did you get in front of us?" "I have to ask you back, how did you two get behind me?" "We're in trouble! Negi-sensei, jump over the fence and head to the forest…" And the two reappeared on the other side. And with that, C-Setsuna concluded: "We're trapped into an infinite time-space spell! Unless we can find the source of this spell, we can't reach anywhere else inside of the 500-meter field around us!" "EH! NO WAY!"

From outside

"That's for fighting against us, you brats. Let's see how long you survive before being rotten in here." "EH? That's boring. And where's that Nii that girl said earlier?" "According to Fate, that man is out of mission today, and met someone he knew." "Urgh, boring. I thought I could fight him to see how strong he is…" "Be quite and watch them. I'm heading to Ojou-sama now." "Fine…"

The boy then looked at the group, and noticed that the bigger girl ran ahead first, making the rest run after her… And for some reasons the spell stopped doing its purpose. 'Huh? Weird… How did they manage to disable the spell? Better follow them now.'

Still the boy's view, after Asuna managed to deal with her problem…

'They're still discussing… Tsk, when can I…' Then he overheard them talking about how stronger the bigger girl would be while the contract was activated. The group then did the test, with the bigger girl hitting a rock with her bare feet… and earning a massive ache at where she hit. 'That's dumb.' And when the contract was activated, the rock shattered with the same kick. 'Hm… They're more interesting than I thought… Alright, let's see how well they can hold on a fight…'

To the group

C-Setsuna: "Don't worry. With the fan, I think Asuna could deal with ordinary spell-casters from Kansai." "Yeah! No problem! It's like walking in the park!"

"And I can't let that comment go through, can I?" Someone spoke up, and everyone started looking around for threats. Then, something just fell right behind them, as they turned to see a huge spider, with someone standing on it. "Then you can try to fight me for comparison before you start mouthing off like that."

The group then recognized the person in front of them: "Wait a second! We met you at the game center!" Negi then remembered: "Setsuna, was Konoka under attack?" "Not right now. But if the enemies trapped you here, then they must be heading to us now."

"We have to deal with them first before we took care of the others. Negi, now!" "Alright, Asuna!" After the contract activation, Asuna rushed towards the spider and delivered a power punch to the creature's head, making it fall on his back and the boy to jump off in surprise. Then, with a swift swing from the just-summoned-fan, Asuna returned the spider to its world by disappearing into the rune paper.

"Interesting…" The boy spoke up after Asuna cheered for her short victory. "I heard that you have some kind of enchantment breakings so I brought a Goki with powerful wards, and yet you can one-shot it easily. But you." He turned to Negi and pointed an accused finger at him. "You're pathetically weak! Aren't you embarrassed that you're protected by the girls here? This is the reason why I hate Western mages."

"Hey!" Asuna shouted back while standing before Negi. "Don't be so sore just because your Goki was defeated, brat! You can't win now with your protection gone…"

"Why do you think I need that creature to protect me when I can do so myself?" The boy then jumped off and flew towards Asuna. Briefly startled, Asuna started swinging her fan towards the boy, but he kept dodging while taunting at the same time. Then, when he saw Negi starting his chants, the boy pushed Asuna to one direction and rushed to the teacher and pulled out a bunch of runes to counter the incoming spell. When he succeeded, he immediately threw a punch right at Negi's face, and with that, he started attacking the mage while dodging his partner's attacks. And with a last hit, he broke through Negi's barrier. "How's that now? I bet your father wasn't that tough either!" Asuna rushed between him and her teacher as she shouted back: "You should have told us you're a fighter! And don't pick on Negi like that, I'm your opponent!" "That's your assumption. And fighting is a man's job."

"Did I hear a sexist comment from a boy like you?" Everyone turned to the voice to see a girl, who looked as old as Kuro, with dark blue hair being tied to two pigtails, with an orange triangle hair clip. She wore a black jacket with blue tie, and a pair of pleated dark blue shorts with black suspenders. She also had a blue-black stripped left arm sleeve with the same designed right legwear, and black leg warmers. She's looking at the boy with empty blue eyes and a smile that screamed 'I'm a bad girl and I know it'. "Don't underestimate our power like that, boy. Or you will regret it in the future."

The boy was a little shocked that the girl appeared out of nowhere, then he asked back: "So? And who are you? I thought there's a sign about…" "Kuro asked me directly to help the group. Go figure." The boy didn't say anything at first, then smirked. "That person was so scared that he had to ask a girl to…" Only to earn a fast and powerful left punch to the face and get sent towards a wall. The girl then looked at the teacher and his student, and the smile turned warmer. "Don't be so surprised. I did warn him."

"I guess I have to take back my words." The girl turned back to her opponent, who's pushing himself out of the wall. "But then, it's not my fault you got hurt because of this!" He threw a punch right at the girl's face, only for her to grab the attack with her left hand, and then pulled out a black megaphone from nowhere and pointed it to the boy's face. A second later, she shouted right into the weapon, creating a high-pitch soundwave right to her opponent, making him turn blinded and deaf for a moment. "AHH! That hurt!" The boy can only hold his head in immense pain and fall on the ground, rolling left and right.

"We need to run now, kids." The girl turned back to the group. "He will regain his senses later. Right now, we have to find a way out of the spell. And we can talk later when we're far enough from him." Seeing no other options, the group members nodded their heads as they started heading out of the place…

When they're far enough, C-Setsuna decided to ask: "We appreciated your help. But, you said that Kuro asked you to help us, right? Then, may I ask your name, and why did you look like Clementine?" The girl, her smile has turned into a normal one, answered: "The name's **Kurome Ankokuboshi** , and I am **Clem's mother's other self.** "

That earned blank stares from the others, as she explained: "Clementine's mother is **Uzume Tennouboshi,** however, she's my Light side. After a few things, I am now my own person. Though, Clem sees both of us as her mother." Still blank stares, as she giggled. "Look now, we can talk later. Right now, you need to come up with a plan to fight the boy, and escape this place. I will help you with the task, though Kuro said to only aid you with your plans."

Chamo was about to retort, when Negi answered the girl: "That's enough for us. Thank you miss Kurome." "Save your thanks after we escape here." Then Kurome kneeled down to the boy and wiped the blood on his face with a gauze. "Better check these wounds before they get worse."

During the medical treatment, Chamo asked Kurome: "You said Clem's mother is your Light side, right? Then why is you the Dark side?" "Well, to put it blankly, I was planning to destroy Kuro's world because of my own jealousy." And before everyone could say a word, she continued: "I was treated a bit harsh before, due to how unstable I was before. I decided to seal myself away, but the jealousy was there, and combining with Negative Energy, I turned into what I was."

Asuna: "Then, why did you stop?" "Kuro knew ways to convince a person. And he has been gone through what I have experienced." "What about the 'other you'?" "She was a bit cautious at me at first, but after a few talks… we are friendly now. And people have accepted me back as well."

C-Setsuna: "Return back to our problem first. Negi-sensei, did you have a plan to deal with him?" "I have one, but let me re-think about it first… Okay, the plan's good, but I might need your help, Kurome-san." "Don't worry, that's why I'm here."

* * *

After regaining senses…

'That freaking hurt! How the hell did that megaphone produce that kind of sound?' Grunting in his mind, the boy started running around, looking for his targets. It seemed the attack before didn't give him a bad feedback, but just an instant damage. Once he regained his senses, he immediately rushed out.

Then, he saw a person from afar. "GOT YOU!"

Poor Nodoka.

"GYA!" Basically what happened in the original. The boy immediately stood up, hid his wolf ears away and apologized: "I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose! I got the wrong person!" He helped the girl standing up and then recognized: "Hey, aren't you the onee-chan from the game center?" "Umm…Yes, I am." 'Damn, did she follow me here?' "There was a 'No Entry' sign, right? You shouldn't be here." "Umm… I'm sorry." "*Sigh* It's no longer the matter anymore. You should find a place to hide now, since there's fight going around here. I will undo the trap and let you out later, so stay here until then, okay?" The boy then ran back, but stopped when Nodoka asked: "Wait…um…" "Hmm?" "My name is Miyazaki Nodoka. What's yours?" "Well, since you told me your name… I'm Kotarou! Inugami Kotarou!"

Just a little bit further away…

"Okay, you're ready, Negi?" "I hope the plan works…" "It will, don't worry."

The trio jumped on the main road, waiting for their opponent to come. With preparation, Negi called out his Thunder Valkyries and ordered them to attack the boy. Though, they couldn't do anything as Kotarou just punched and kicked them all out of oblivion. But those were just distractions, as Negi then sent his strongest lightning arrows towards the inugami, covering him in smoke… However, all of that could only still manage to destroy the boy's protection charms. The Youkai immediately rushed towards the young teacher, as Asuna tried to stop him but failed as he went around and delivered a punch to Negi's chest… only to be blocked by Kurome and she threw him away with such force.

"Okay, Onee-chan. You're way too annoying now. You're going to deal with my Shadow Wolves now!" From his shadow, a pack of wolves started coming out and attacked the girls. While they really attacked Kurome with force, some of them attacked Asuna… in an embarrassment way. Kotarou took the chance to start 1v1 Negi. Due to his inexperience in real combat, Negi was beaten up badly, and his shield broke after a few more hits from Kotarou. Thinking that he has won, Kotarou focused his power in one punch and delivered it out, only to be slightly moved away by Negi deflecting it. And with a tick of contract activation, the young teacher punched the wolf boy to the face, sending him off the air, then rushed right below him and sent a direct thunder attack to the stunned opponent. And that declared the teacher's victory against the Youkai boy.

Negi then declared: "Don't underestimate Western mages! We're not as weak you thought!" "Yes, we finally win!" Asuna and Chamo cheered, with Setsuna commented in surprise: "Wow, you managed to infuse your body with magic energy. That's not easy to do, Negi-sensei. You are truly…"

"You can still fight, can't you?" Kurome suddenly spoke, as she started pulling Negi back. "A Youkai isn't easy to go down like that."

"So you noticed…" Kotarou stood up and teared off his torn clothes while transforming into his more powerful form. "I take back all what I have said about you, Negi Springfield. But that doesn't mean this fight is over!" In a little fit of rage, the boy threw a punch right to where Kurome and Negi were, creating crater right in the position.

"You really want to have a fight, huh?" Kurome walked towards the boy. "Then I would entertain you for a while before we escape here."

Hearing the taunting voice from Kurome, Kotarou didn't care that his opponent was a girl or not. "If you're asking for it!" The beast threw his punch towards the Dark CPU, who responded by countering it with her own punch, creating a shockwave that knocked everyone else out. The two then threw punches towards each other, not caring that their whole surroundings were being destroyed. After about a minute, Kurome decided to stop the fight by right hooking the boy in the chin, then kicked him right to a rock.

"Again? Really, don't you have better moves?" "Hey, this is just to entertain you a bit. I don't want to destroy the place more than we already did." After wasting tons of energy, Kotarou just fell flat on the ground, barely able to move any muscle. "Damn it… You're strong, Nee-san. But you can't get out of here, since I won't tell you anything…"

"Head to the East and reach the sixth gate from this point. The runes for the spell are hidden on the top, left and right sides of the gate." All of them looked at the direction, to see Nodoka holding a book in her hands. Asuna and Chamo hung their mouths in shock, while Negi also had blank stares along with C-Setsuna. Only Kurome just smiled warmly. "Thanks, Nodoka. Let's get out of here." But before they went away, Kurome turned back to Kotarou for a moment and said: "Kuro said that you're a good boy, and you only help them to find a decent fighter and improve yourself. That's admirable, but you're picking the wrong road." And with that, she left the poor boy there by himself. "And I don't hate you, this is just business."

* * *

 **Ruby: "Wow, Negi was so smart!" "Yeah, that's why he could be a teacher."**

 **Glynda: "Though, that girl said the move wasn't easy." "It was, and it is. It works a bit like Jaune's Semblance, but it would drain user's inner potential magic to do so. If you're too low in that, then the move's not possible."**

* * *

After that, on the big boulder

"You found out about our secrets. I'm sorry for hiding…" "Don't worry, Sensei. I would do the same thing if I was you." Nodoka then timidly turned to Kurome. "Um, miss? Are you Clem's mother?" "Right and wrong at the same time." "Sorry that I read your mind. I was just a little curious." "No harm done."

"Um, Sensei?" Negi and Asuna turned to see C-Setsuna starting to fade away. "Setsuna, what happened?!" "I'm losing my connection to the physical…" She then turned into the paper, then fell harmlessly in Chamo's 'hands'. The ermine recognized how dire the situation was now. "Oh no, something happened to Setsuna's side." "EH?" That's everyone's (except Kurome) reaction, as Negi tried to stand up, but the girl gently pushed him back down. "Don't worry. Rom and Ram are there, they can help." "But…" "Right now, you need to rest. Your fight with that boy drained a lot of energy from you. And besides, **I'm not the only one Kuro called for help.** "

* * *

 **Blake: "But if both of them are on the field, then what happened to The Realm?" "There would be no one, what else? He left there all the time. It's just like a home to him, come in and come out whenever he wants."**

 **Nora: "*Giggle* Like yours?" "Yep. Like mine."**

* * *

The cinema town

"Alright, we're saved for now." Setsuna muttered to herself, as she's outside looking for threats, while Konoka's inside one of the buildings. She was worried at first that Negi and Asuna might get into a lot of troubles, but luckily that girl helped them out. "She said she's Kuro's friend, so I think there's no need to worry about them anymore…"

"Se-chan! Look who I found!" The girl turned back to see her Ojou-sama in a traditional kimono with an umbrella for the look, and accompanying her were Fuka and Fumika in their costumes in Pactio cards. On one side, the girl's blush indicated that she's having a good view of her 'crush', but on the other side, she was surprised that they would meet someone that could help them out of the dangerous situation. The swordswoman immediately asked: "Ojou-sama? Why did you change your clothes into that? Not that I mind…" "The people there let us borrow their costumes. So, how do I look?" The energetic girl spun around her one time to show the kimono, which made the red turn redder. "It…looks good on you. Excuse me."

Setsuna then pulled Fuka and Fumika to a little distant away from Konoka, as she asked the former: "I know it's a bit rushed, but can you help me protecting Konoka?" "Wasn't that in our job description?" "…Where does that from?" Fumika giggled. "From Kuro. Don't worry, we will protect her with you, so relax." "Thanks. I'm very appreciated for your help." Then the girl got pulled by Konoka to the changing room. "You should change as well, Se-chan! It will be fun!" "Ojou-sama! That kind of thing is not…"

In the end, the swordswoman had to follow the order and adorned, for some reasons, a male samurai outfit. 'And Yuunagi doesn't suit at all…' The group of four then wondered around the town, with the other three having their fun times around. Setsuna, upon seeing her 'crush' smiling, let a smile be noticeable on her face. "At least we're not exactly in danger…" And that thought was interrupted when she felt someone staring right at them, as she turned back and paled when she saw the owner of that feeling. Standing in the crowd, with no one looking, was a man in a complete black outfit, and his lower face's covered by the same color scarf. His eyes were covered by glasses as well, and even a black fedora was sitting on his head. The man screamed an Aura of mysterious and dangerous, not even the Fate guy, with the cold stare, can compare to this feeling. Then, when someone passed between her and him, the man's nowhere to be found, and the feeling's gone as well.

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked her friend worriedly. Deciding to investigate it later, Setsuna returned with a smile: "Don't worry, Ojou-sama. I was just thinking about where we should go next." The frown on Konoka's face turned into a bright smile. "Then we can head to that place now!" She pointed her finger to a souvenir shop. "I saw something that you might like!" And with that, the two started walking to the twin… only to be stopped as a carriage ran and stopped between the two duos. Then, a girl in a Western dress walked down…

"You…" Setsuna immediately stood before Konoka and raised her left arm up protectively. "Why are you here?" "Hehe, Swordswoman. You have borrowed my money a bit too long, so I'm taking your princess in place of it." "There's no way I'm letting you take her away! If you want to do that, you have to pass through me first!" Tsukuyomi just giggled at the girl's declaration. "I see. Then I have no choice…" She pulled her left glove out and threw it to Setsuna, making the crowd 'OH!' in surprise. "I challenge you to a duel for Konoka-sama. 30 minutes later, at Nippon-bashi. You can't escape…" The girl's eyes turned sinister, sending chills to Konoka and Setsuna's back. "Setsuna-senpai." Then Tsukuyomi just sat back in the carriage as she was taken away. "See you later! And I don't mind if you call for help!"

Setsuna sighed in frustration: "This is troublesome…" "You are going to need our help, Setsuna." "I know, Fuka. Please protect Konoka when I deal with Tsukuyomi." "You got it! Though… How are we going to deal with them?" Fuka pointed at Setsuna's back, and the later turned…

Higher up in the air

"Setsuna must have a lot of training if she could control her Chibi self that freely." "Aniki, praises later, we need to get to them now!" "I'm trying, Chamo! It's not easy for me!" C-Negi was flying towards the cinema town, with Chamo riding on his back. It's been a while, but eventually they detected Setsuna as they descended down and asked her: "Are you okay, Setsuna?" "Negi-sensei? We have a little pickle here, but…"

"Things are going to be more interesting with your friends here, Senpai." The three turned to see Tsukuyomi standing in the middle of the street, her weapons ready in hands. "Konoka-sama, Setsuna-senpai, you two will be mine after this." Setsuna knew there's no return back, so she stepped forward, but then got held back by Konoka. "Se-chan, please be careful." "Don't worry, Ojou-sama. No matter what, I will protect you with all I have." And with that, they earned applauses from everyone watching it. As everyone cheered on the two, Fuka secretly drew out her Shuriken, while Fumika rested her left arm on her katana sheath and her right hand on the handle of the sword. After the mess, Setsuna sent a look towards the twin, as they started standing next to Konoka for maximum protection.

"I don't want to fight your friends, Senpai. So I will ask my cute little pets to be their opponents. Hyakkiyakou!" And with that, a large group of small Youkais come out and started 'bothering' everyone else. Though the ones trying to come near Konoka were all slashed away by Fuka and Fumika's attacks. And after a while, during the mess, the twin took Konoka and ran away like when they discussed the plan with Setsuna before. They then reached to the backdoor of the castle and started running up… and ended up face-to-face with Chigusa and Fate…

Back to Setsuna

'Damn, not one blind spot. That girl has prepared.' Setsuna grunted in her mind while trading blows with the insane Shinmeiryuu. Then, she noticed everyone started pointing towards something. She looked up, and paled at the scene. Fuka and Fumika were covering Konoka as they stood between her and their opponents, who now had a demon pointing an arrow at the group. Setsuna tried to rush out immediately, but Tsukuyomi beat her to that. "Ah ah ah, don't look away like that Senpai!" "Damn you!" She continued her fight with Tsukuyomi while constantly baiting her eyes to the rooftop. While she didn't doubt Fuka and Fumika's help, she's not sure if they had any experiences dealing with this kind of enemies. She didn't care about the threats from the woman right now, but… She's more worried about if that man suddenly showed up, it would be a bad sign…

And in a split of second, she saw the arrow flying straight at Ojou-sama, as the trio were suddenly got winded. Even if she's fast, she couldn't be fast enough to reach them. She could only hope that the twin can recover and…

Then, both her and Tsukuyomi stopped fighting, as they felt the dread in the air, and it's just from the rooftop. The two looked up to see a portal appeared, hovering above and facing down the rooftop, and then the black man from before jumped down and slammed something down, completely destroyed the arrow… and the hit was so powerful it broke a line on the rooftop and chopped the demon in half. Everyone watched in silence, as he stood up and looked at Chigusa and Fate. Then, he spoke: "Pick a more intelligent demon next time. Things would go against you if you didn't fix that."

To the rooftop

Fate immediately recognized the voice, as he called out his stone sword and flew straight towards him, and two weapons collided. Fate took the closer look, and knew that he's right: those eyes, the expression, the movements. **This person was the one they fought before, and he's supposed to be far away.**

"A little mistake between **me and him**." With a hard swing, the man pushed Fate back to the other side of the roof. "Though, that's to be expected."

Chigusa immediately scolded Fate: "You said he was far away!" "I did. And my Demons were still reporting that man was still there… Unless, this person was just an imposter…"

Konoka recognized the voice, as she asked: "Um…" The man turned back. " **Kuro-sensei?** I thought you're not here with us." The man just chuckled and moved his fedora down, revealing his face to the whole world. "Well, it's because **I'm not him. I am The Observer, or T.O for short.** Kuro asked me to help you in this."

Down at the bridge, Setsuna was stunned by the look. The feeling has washed away the moment the man stood up. And when the man removed his hat, it's revealed to be none other than her assistant teacher. How he managed to give her such feelings unnerved her. Then, she turned back just in time to see Tsukuyomi being punched in the stomach by someone and sent a few meters away. Turned out it was just the carbon copy of the person helping Konoka on the rooftop. Then it just disappeared.

'Setsuna.' The voice of Kuro echoed in her head. 'Go to the changing room, we will meet you there, change the outfit and get a run to Negi's location. Do it fast.' Once knowing whom the voice belonged to, she immediately jumped away as fast as she could so she wouldn't draw anymore attentions.

Back the roof. Fate knew that they're not going to get the princess without using forces, so he drew out his stone sword again and teleported right behind Konoka… only to be blinded by a smoke bursting right from the middle of the group, covering everywhere. And then, a wind came by and cleared the place… and the four disappeared. Seeing that they're not getting the girl soon, he returned to his group and told them to get away from the scene first…

* * *

 **Monty: "Question of eternity." "Yep."**

 **Ren: "Nobody would believe that you two are different." "Unless we stand right before them." "Right."**

* * *

Back to Kuro

"It's fun to meet you all, but I need to go back now." "Thanks for telling us the story in Heavenly Host. But you need to tell us more about you, okay?" "Of course." "But, what are you going to do?" "Trying to cover up the fact that my students and the teacher are away and into something dangerous." "You can do so?" "Thanks to Research Land, I can."

* * *

 **Weiss: "So how did you cover it up?" "You forgot that room?" "What room...oh, THAT room." "Yeah. With that, I don't really have to scare about shortage of people."**

 **Pyrrha: "*Breaking the fourth wall* Though, this chapter is quite long for just half of the day." "Yeah. And in the future, one chapter could only cover a few fights, which lasted only a few minutes each." "Wow, it must have a lot of details in it." "You bet for it."**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am, so surprised, that despite this is my new story, the one that people read the most right now is the one you react to your other selves' world.**

 **Ruby: "*Eyes sparkling* Really? We're that popular?" You are. And the second story's slightly more than this one as well.**

 **Weiss: "Reasons?" "Don't even know ourselves. But maybe it's because yours is a react story, so it gets more love."**

 **Blake: "*Reading the review* Uh, did we say something offended someone before?" "*Leaning to see the review* Not so sure. But maybe it's about volume 6. We don't understand that either."**

 **Yang: "So about T.O and Kurome's appearance..." "Only briefly, but it's enough."**

* * *

About half an hour later, after Setsuna's group escaped the cinema town, Negi's group

"Do we have to wait more? They haven't arrived yet." "They're on the way, just a few more moments." Asuna lost a little bit of patient, as the Dark CPU was holding the group down to wait for the others. Nodoka was enjoying her little 'happy moment', as Negi's resting his head in her lap. Then, they heard footsteps, and they turned to see her friends coming to them. Nothing odd happened.

Kurome jumped down, as the other girls started gathering around her group. She then greeted T.O: "Did anyone follow us?" "Definitely not the enemies. And I sent a telepathy Asakura and told her NOT to follow us, and I explained to her why." "So it's on only us now?" "Yes. And it's better that way." "Yeah."

"Kuro-sensei!" The two turned to Setsuna, as she said: "We're finishing Negi-sensei's work now! There's not much time!" Kurome then turned back. "You called yourself Kuro?" "Nope. That's what she assumed."

During the walk, Setsuna turned to T.O and talked: "Kuro-sensei, how did you know when we're in danger?" "I told you already that I'm not him, right?" "But, the way you talk and act, it's…" "Right now, it's not matter. I will tell everything later, once we're refreshed, okay?"

Konoka: "What happened before? You just appeared…" "Just… later, please."

Asuna whispered to Kurome: "We're in the enemy territory now, why can you two be so relax?" "Hm, is it? Kuro only told us that we had to save you from the enemies back then, not saying anything about this place." "That's weird. I thought he knew everything?"

Setsuna overheard the conversation, as she answered: "Right now, we're not in danger. It's because…"

"Is this the entrance, Setsuna?" She turned to the twin to see them pointing to an entrance leading to a gate. "Yes, we are." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's head inside!" Asuna immediately pulled out her card, as Negi prepared his staff and shouted: "Wait a second! This place is…"

"Welcome back, Konoka Ojou-sama." Two lines of people wearing white robes appeared before them and bowed politely. The reactions were varied: Negi, Nodoka and Asuna being surprised, Fuka and Fumika being excited, Setsuna sighed, Konoka just politely waved back, and Kurome and T.O being indifferent since they already noticed them.

When they stared asking questions towards Negi and the others, Asuna immediately asked Setsuna: "What… what is the meaning of this?" "Um… basically, this place is both the headquarter for Kansai Magic Association, and Konoka Ojou-sama's personal home." "EH?" Negi overheard and joined Asuna's scream, as the girl continued: "Really? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Then she saw Kurome and T.O's unchanged face. "You two knew, didn't you?" "To be honest, it's because I did feel the power inside Konoka." "But it's true in my case." "You…"

"Are you mad, Asuna?" She turned to a bit worried Konoka. "For what?" "About how big my house is?" "Oh no! I was just a bit surprised, that's all."

* * *

 **Jaune: "So the Konoka girl is like a princess?" "Well... kind of..."**

* * *

After that, they were led into the main room, where everyone started getting their own places in the middle of it, with everyone (except the two Deities) looking around the room in curiosity and excitement. While they're waiting for the Chief, Asuna then recognized one thing: "Wait, if this place is Konoka's house… then the leader is…"

"Sorry for the wait. Welcome everyone to my humble place. Please make yourself at home." The Chief walked down from the stairs in his traditional outfit. Then he's greeted by his daughter running to him and giving him a big hug. "Otou-sama! It's been a long time!" "There, there Konoka." Which he responded by hugging her back.

"So that's Konoka's father? He's so good-looking!" "Yes, he is…" The twin started commenting on the Chief, with T.O just knocked them on the head, making them wince a bit. Negi's a bit surprised as well, with Chamo thinking about the possibility being easily expected. Nodoka was just being shy as she closed her space with Kurome, who didn't mind at all… and knocked on Asuna's head while she's fantasizing how 'handsome' Konoka's father was.

* * *

 **Nora: "So Asuna likes men that's older about a decade than her?" "Not very sure about it. I mean, it's likely, but I don't dwell into researching about it."**

* * *

"Oh right! Leader-san…" Negi called out the Chief's attention, as he's pulling out the letter and giving it out. "From Mahora Academy President, Konoe Konoemon, to the Western leader, please accept the letter." The Chief received it with a thank and started reading the content… Then, he said: "In appreciation of the Eastern leader's will, we will negotiate to end the discord between east and west. Your mission is completed, Negi Springfield!" And Negi answered back with happiness: "Yes sir!"

The Chief then looked outside, and said: "You all should stay here tonight, the sun is coming down. We will prepare a welcome banquet for you." Which earned him loudly cheers from the twin, and smaller ones from Nodoka and Chamo. But Negi asked: "But we're in the middle of the school trip…" "That's fine, I will send…"

"I suggest you don't. These people have troubles dealing with the copies last night already." T.O interrupted the conversation from behind Negi, with him jumping up a bit in surprise. The Chief took a look at the Deity, then asked: "If I'm right, you are Kuro, Negi's assistant teacher right? I thought you were somewhere else?" T.O just swung his right arm, and a screen appeared…

"You guys have made it, I see." Kuro, sitting in group 6's room and in a chair, was looking straight towards the caller, with group 5's missing members (Asuna, Nodoka and Konoka) and group 6 as well, playing something in the background. And that immediately gained everyone else's attentions, as Asuna asked: "Wait a second, you can use East magic, too?" "Nope. The ones you're seeing are my creations, your clones to be exact. They have the exact memories and characters of yours, and they can base on them to replace your place in case you got into problems. T.O and Kurome can give you more details in the future."

Konoka just pointed between T.O and Kuro, as she's confused: "Wait. If you're there, then… who is this?" "Well… he will tell you. For now, congratulations for escaping the enemies. If you need help, call me." Then the screen turned off.

All eyes then turned to the person who looked exactly like the person they just talked to. And their answers: a chuckle, and: "Depends on how much you want to know."

During the banquet, Asuna asked: "Okay, so who exactly are you two?" "You heard how Kuro called me: T.O, or The Observer. I'm exactly what I am called." "Observe what?" "You all. Your life, your progression, your improvements. Nothing surpasses me, even your hidden feelings." "But why did you look like Kuro?" "Because we are one and the same. Our main roles are just different: Kuro would deal with the problems, but if he's out of reach then I will replace his place for a while."

Nodoka: "Then… you know everything?" "Yes, I do. However, I won't say anything too secretly out of the opens. And I rarely appear unless it's urgent."

Setsuna: "Then, Kurome…" "You know Ram and Rom being Goddesses, right? Kurome and Uzume are the same." Then Nodoka suddenly asked: "Who's Ram and Rom?"

"That's us!" Everyone turned to Fuka, as the other twin just nodded her head in agreement. "I was Ram, and Fumika was Rom. We are the Goddesses from the past!"

Konoka was obviously in the dark, as she asked out loud: "Wait wait wait, hold on! I don't understand one bit! Can someone start from the beginning?"

The Chief took a glance towards T.O, who just nodded in return. He then said to his daughter: "The first thing you should know is that, magic is real. And our bloodlines can use it for a long time."

The girls' eyes opened wide like dishes, as she asked her father: "Otou-sama… Magic is real?" The man nodded. "Then…all the time, when we saw Kuro saying about technology…" "Uh no." She turned to T.O. "That's true technology. Yes, even time travel and its after-effects. The ONLY few things that were magic you witnessed… Let me remember… Yeah, the frogs in the train, those in the Love stones as well. And when you're kidnapped for the first time. And today with the enemies' demon. And my display of power as well." Konoka's face fell down a bit, and thought for a few seconds… then suddenly she smiled: "Then I can use magic, right? Otou-sama said that our bloodlines can use it." "Uh…Yes?" "Yay! Now I can do those fancy moves in the movies, and…" She basically ranted about how she could do with magic.

"Youth." Kurome just chuckled, followed by T.O. Then, the girl spoke: "So I think that's about it…"

Nodoka then poked at Fuka's right cheek. "You said you were Goddesses? Goddesses of what?" "What do you mean by… Oh right! It's not the same with Japan's Deities though. Think of us as leaders of a nation. We're called Goddesses because we're immortal in time." "Then, why…" She then got her mouth covered by Asuna. "It's a bit sensitive to them." "Oh."

The chief then asked T.O: "Can you give us more details about the enemies?" "Unfortunately that's the info we can't give out, due to how crucial it is to the future. But we can give you the name: Chigusa, Fate and Tsukuyomi."

Negi counted the number of names, then he asked: "Wait, that's three. Where's the fourth one?" Kurome answered: "We didn't mark him as our enemies. He's only there to fight us, and that's all. And he's an honorable fighter, so we have no quarrels with him." "But he works with…" "Yes, but we can't blame him. A mercenary would do anything just to live, and we can't judge him because of that."

Setsuna: "You must have dealt with that kind of problems before." "Let me count… Heavenly Host… ASIC… White Fang… Kuro himself…" "Wait, why Kuro?" "He fooled everyone that he's going to destroy Remnant, a planet, and even named the protocol Armageddon, when in fact it was just a teleportation device." "*Sweatdrop* Wow, that's a bit intense." "It is."

"OH and…" Konoka leaned to Asuna and whispered: "So the cards, they're made out of magic? And you had to kiss someone to have it?" With an uncertain nod from her friend, Konoka planned to go near Negi, only to be stopped by Setsuna. "I suggest you not doing so just for collections, Ojou-sama." "AW! But I really want those…"

"There are requirements to do so, Konoka." The girl turned to T.O. "Requirements?" "Not really, but there are a few things worth to be noticed. First off, who will be the partner, you or the other?" Konoka blinked. "You know nothing about it, I forgot, sorry. This Pactio ritual is to create a contract between the mage and his/her partner. And the partner will be the one protecting the mage. However, if you're planning to kiss Negi for the Pactio, then who will be whom? You understand at that point, right?" Konoka re-thought about it… "It's because both of us are mages, right? Well, more like I have magic potential to be counted as a mage." "Correct. Also, take a look at Asuna's card?" "Why?" "Just do it." The girl looked at her friend for permission. The girl hesitantly nodded and pulled out the card. "Here it is." "Thank you Asuna. *Examining* Wait, you are holding a sword in here… But you were just using fan before…" "That's a little bit of downside from Negi himself." "WOAH? Why?" "Negi is a strong mage, but he's inexperienced, and so is Asuna, that's why they can't pull out the full potential of the card. Hence why she could only pull out a fan instead of the sword in the card."

* * *

 **Pyrrha: "So the power of the card's also affected by the users?" "Yes. Also, the more powerful you are, the more detailed the card will be."**

* * *

Konoka's father asked in surprise: "You knew it quite well…" "Remember that we knew about the future, right? And we're planning to direct everyone to the best scenario in our power." "Then, what's your suggestion?" "Well…" T.O just looked around, then focused on Setsuna, making her a little bit uncomfortable. Then, he smiled, a smile that Kurome knew too well after interacting with the Deities. "You are planning something." "More like Kuro's shipping blood is boiling for actions." "Right…"

Nodoka obviously didn't understand, at first, but then she noticed the gaze, and with the memories about Haruna's 'mangas', she said: "You mean, girls can make Pactio with each other?" "Yep. I said partners, right? And there's no limitation for that."

"If that's okay then. Se-chan…" And Setsuna slided a good few meters away, while still in her squat position and blushing. "I don't have the honor to do so, Konoka Ojou-sama! Besides, girl kissing girl is wrong! Leader, please say something about this!"

Thankfully, Konoka's father is on her side: "Mister T.O, do you think it's a good idea? I mean…" "I'm just stating the truth. I'm not pushing them." Though, that smirk was still there.

Kurome just shook her head and pulled him away, causing the Chief to ask: "Where are you going?" "Sorry sir, but our jobs here are done. We will definitely meet in the future, but for now, take care of yourself." Then without another word, the two just disappeared without a trace.

Negi looked dumbfounded a bit, then: "Wait, so we're on our own? What about the enemies?" Which the Chief replied: "I think the wards around here could keep them off for a while. You will have a quite night for now, but still, better be careful."

* * *

Later…

"I'm still a bit surprised. So magic exists from before?" "Yeah. Sorry for keeping you in the dark, Konoka." "Don't worry. It's because of Negi's safety, I understand." The two girls were walking with each other, while admiring the cherry blossoms blooming late at night. "But, about the Pactio…" "We had to do so to have a chance fighting against Eva." "Eva? You mean Evangeline?" "Yeah. Turned out she is the vampire in the rumor. Though, Kuro-sensei managed to convince her and lead her to another path. However, based on their reactions now… I don't know." "Know what?" "I feel like they're hiding somethiOW!" The bell-hair-clip girl looked at the thing she just got hit at her head, and saw… statues…

"Asuna, what is… wait, statues? I don't remember we have this much statues." However, upon examining closer, the girls realized a shock truth: They are not simply statues. The clothes, the expressions of screaming, the perfect size of the same figures… they knew now what they're looking at: the people here, they're petrified into statues.

"It's better to kidnap you directly." A voice spoke behind them, as Asuna turned back, just in time for Fate to give a chop to Konoka's head, make her unconscious. Asuna immediately called out her fan and tried to hit Fate, but he just jumped back and casted his previous spell. Though, when he expected that she would just be petrified like the other… only her clothes broke away.

"What the…. KYAA!" The girl immediately sat down while covering as much of her body as possible. Seeing that the girl was being distracted, Fate then brought Konoka up and teleported away. Though, there's one thing clinging in his mind: She wasn't petrified, and that's not from her Pactio card, then, how did she negate the spell?

"ASUNA!" The rest of the group managed to find the girl after half a minute. Though, upon looking at the girl's a-little-pathetic-pose, Fumika immediately took off her yukata and put it on the girl. "Thanks Fumika." Asuna then counted the number of people… "Wait, where's Konoka's father?" Setsuna answered: "He's… petrified as well. Look, do you know where Konoka is?" "Just got taken by Fate, as he tried to petrify me, but I survived, somehow." Negi answered that: "The people here's still living, but we have to hurry to get Konoka back before saving them from current state."

The girl then noticed Fuka trying to press something on…whatever she's holding. "What are you doing?" "Trying to call any of our friends!" "They're normal girls, we can't just…" "Not them! I mean the ones who's like us!" "What… oh." After another minute… "No answers. Guess we're on our own."

Negi looked a bit down, but shook his head and said: "It's not important now. Asuna, will you be okay to stay and look after…" "No way in hell am I leaving you! We're facing the enemy that's way ahead of us in power! Without Kuro, we have to stick with each other!" Negi stumbled back a bit in surprise, but then Nodoka said: "It will be fine, Negi-sensei. And it seemed they only wanted to take Konoka away. If I'm not in the way, then maybe they won't attack me." "But, you will be alone…" "I will be fine, Sensei." The young teacher sighed. "Please be careful, Nodoka. Everyone, let's go!" "Wait… let me get my old clothes back before going in, okay?"

* * *

Outside

"You should have done that from the beginning." "Don't forget the duo was still there before I attacked. If they didn't leave, then I wouldn't have a chance to get the Ojou-sama that easily." "Never mind. All that matters is that we have Ojou-sama now. Let's take her to that place and claim our…" Chigusa got interrupted by Fate poking her shoulder, as she turned to see the boy pointing at something, and she turned… "Oh great. Here they come."

"HAND OVER OJOU-SAMA/KONOKA IMMEDIATELY!" The group has arrived, with Negi and Setsuna demanded the opponent. Chigusa just casually walked down and stood on the surface of the water, with her monkey holding Konoka next to her, and said: "You're persistent, I will give you that. But, we have Ojou-sama in our hands now, and you can't fight her power. Let me show you why." Konoka woke up, just in time to receive an immense pain as the rune paper attached on her collar started draining her power for the woman to use.

"HOW DARE YOU…" Setsuna planned to rush towards, but stopped as the summoning glyphs appeared between her group and the woman. Then, from there, Youkai of all kinds raised up, completely stopping them from advancing towards. And with that, the woman smirked: "It's for the payback two days ago. Don't worry, they won't kill you, that's one thing I wouldn't let myself so low." Then the enemies just floated away, leaving Negi's group to deal with the summoned demons.

"Really, a bunch of kids? After years, and we're called just to fight just that?" One demon complained when he saw what's in front of him. Another one said: "Sorry kids, but we're not going easy on you. Don't curse on us after you lose."

Everyone's backing each other up, as Asuna shakily commented: "Okay… Setsuna… this is not what I signed up for…" "Calm down Asuna, it will be okay…" "Ram, can we fight all of them?" "Maybe, but not without scratches though…" Then Negi used his magic and called out a tornado surrounding them, stopping the advances of the demons for a while.

Chamo: "We will have a short time before the wind barrier goes down. Setsuna-nee, what should we do now?" After three seconds, she answered: "We will separate into two groups. One will stay and distract the demons here. The rest will chase after Ojou-sama. Is that okay with you all?" "DIDN'T I JUST…" "We don't have much time, Asuna. The more we stall here, Konoka will be further away from us." Everyone then thought about that… and Fumika agreed: "Then Negi-sensei and Setsuna should chase after Konoka, you two are the fastest in our group. Asuna, we will stand our ground." And Chamo understood the idea: "Asuna's fan can one-shot the demons here. It could be a greater help if she stays here." But, he asked Negi: "Aniki, if you supply Ane-san with magic and minimize your defense, how long can you stretch?" "Um…not long. I will try to extend it to fifteen minutes." "Not much, but we will use the best of it. Okay… the game plan will be like this: The twin and Asuna will stay here and fight the demons, while we fly straight to Konoka and get her as fast as possible. We're not going to fight that boy, only Kuro can deal with him now. Then we rush straight back to the temple and try to call for back-ups, okay?"

Fuka: "That's a poor gamble…" "Do you have another idea?" "I didn't say I disagree with it." "Alright then… Aniki, Setsuna-nee, Pactio, now!" "WHAT THE? NOW?" "THAT, OR THE CHANCE TO SUCCEED IS LOWER!" "Right, right…"

…

"Finally…" The leading demon gave out a sigh of relief as he saw the tornado calming down. To be honest, he didn't want to fight someone who's way weaker than him, but he's summoned to do so, that he can't back down from the request. He moved his right arm and prepared to attack, only to notice a spell being shot out that he only had a bare second to dodge before he got vaporized. His subordinates were not so lucky though, as about ten of them got returned back to their own realm. During the confusion, he noticed something flew away, as he turned to see two figures, one riding on a staff and one with wings… so one of them is half Youkai?

"You ready Asuna?" "A little bit." He turned back to see the rest, who were preparing their attacks. "So you girls will stand your ground? How brave you are."

"It can't be helped, really… Let's hunt these bastards down!" Asuna rushed towards, followed by the twin with their weapons ready. With one clean swing, Asuna took down one of the Oni, much to the surprise of the others. Taking the chance, Fuka threw her shuriken around, cutting a few more and creating deep wounds on their bodies, which then finished by Fumika's continuous strikes. Once the others recovered, they started returning the attacks from the girls. One of them swung its massive arm towards Asuna's head, but she ducked and returned the favor. One planned to hit her from behind, but Fuka intercepted by using her shuriken as a melee weapon and cutting the Oni right in the middle of his body, sending him back to where he was. Then, from the same shuriken, she pulled out an identical duplicate and threw one around with her mind while using the other to back up Asuna and her sister. At Fumika's side, she's doing pretty well with her katana, slicing up demon like a certain someone, just a little slower, and even if some survived her attacks, the flying shuriken would finish the job.

The fight went on for a few minutes, with the girls started standing back-to-back now, slightly exhausted with their clothes a little torn. "Half… down… We're doing good job, right?" "Yeah, Asuna. Though, it's been a quite since we fight monsters." "And they're not intelligent ones, Ram." "Hey, Fumika, can you teach me those moves of yours?" "I think you should ask Setsuna or Kuro for that."

One demon exclaimed in shock: "Just a short amount of time and we lost half of our force to them! What's with those girls?" The other agreed: "That damn fan is just cheating! And that twin is too small and fast to hit!" The leader just laughed at that and said: "They're energetic girls, I will give them that! By the way… the modern fashion is to not wear underwear? I thought it's twenty-first century already?" That made Asuna immediately blush and try to cover her 'lower' part. Fuka didn't understand at first, then she remembered: "Oh right, your clothes were destroyed before… No matter! Let's continue the fight!" "WAIT! I'M NOT READY YET!"

* * *

 **Ren: "*Shake his head* You are used fighting in that condition?" "Did you really ask that? Considering Gamindustri is a fan-service world, that's bound to happen."**

* * *

To the duo…

"What's that light?" Negi narrowed his eyes and saw a column of light, just in time to feel a surge of energy coming from there. And Setsuna recognized the place: "That's where a demon was sealed! Don't tell me that woman tried to wake it up using Ojou-sama's power!" "EH!? Then we must be faster! ACCELERATE!" The two immediately increased the speed to catch up… only to notice something behind them, they turned and saw black wolves flying straight towards them. Negi couldn't react fast enough and his staff got hit, flinging him off the air. Setsuna was luckier that she managed to deflect the attack, but she had to descend down and caught Negi before he touched the ground, in a hard way. "Thanks Setsuna…" "It's nothing, Sensei. But the attacker…"

"YO! Finally, the chance to rematch is here!" Said the half-Youkai, Inugami Kotarou, with excitement clearly showed on his face. Negi put his staff up on guard as he spoke back: "Kotarou, we don't have time for this! I have to save my friend right now!" "No can do. It's the only chance that you would fight me seriously. After a long time, I have found a Western Mage who's my age and can put up a fight with me! Now, let's fight!"

Chamo whispered to Negi: "This is bad, Aniki. How can we…" Only to receive an answer from Negi: "Setsuna, you're faster than me. Head to Konoka now, I will stall him here." "There's no way…" "We don't have much time, remember?" Upon hearing Negi's surprisingly serious statement, Setsuna can only nodded and rushed out. He then turned back to Kotarou, who's grinning like mad now. "If you want, I will fight seriously. But only for a few minutes, okay? I have…" He got interrupted by Kotarou throwing a punch right at him, forcing him to dodge away. "That's all I need to hear! Bring it on!"

* * *

Back to the girls

"*Gasping* How many left, Fuka?" "Not too sure. About fifty or so…" "My arms hurt…" The girls stopped attacking for a little bit, as they took a look surrounding them. So far, the lesser demons were defeated and sent back to their realm. The remaining here were mostly the bigger and tougher ones, including the leader. And to their surprises, he slowly clapped his hands. "I have to say, you girls are really something. You must have fought a lot before if you can keep up to this point." Asuna just sweatdropped, and answered back after she regained a little bit of air: "Actually it's my first time seeing demons like you." "Oh, really?" "But… hey, Fuka, Fumika, how long have you found monsters before you're reincarnated?" "Definitely over three years." "Around that…"

The leader obviously was surprised by the word's exchange. Reincarnated. A word that nobody really used that freely. And yet, those girls spoke about it like nothing… Shaking his head to let that idea fall to another part of his mind, he readied his club. "Break's over, girls. We will face you directly now, prepare yourself!" He then ran towards, more like taking two big steps, and swung his club down, creating a massive crater at where Asuna was, as she immediately dodged to avoid the hit. She then raised her fan and started fighting with the Oni, though her hits were easily blocked by the massive club. Fuka planned to help her, but had to raise her shuriken up to block a strike from a Tengu youkai, and called back her flying one to dual-wield and fight her enemy. Fumika also took a defense stand against the fox-masked Youkai, and a second later, their blades clashed against each other, emitting sparks everywhere. The fight went on for a while, until the Oni managed to grab Asuna's weapon's arm and held her up, and the twin had to stand back-to-back against their opponents again. "You girls are good. But not enough to defeat us."

* * *

 **Ozpin: "How strong are those demons?" "They're slightly weaker than the Goddesses in weak forms. Though, because the CPUs are assisted by me, they didn't get the problems like before."**

* * *

Far away…

'Damn it. It's harder than I thought.' Setsuna thought, as she continued dodging Fate's pillar-throwing. She never thought about beating the boy, but she never thought that the boy could be THIS fast: No matter how she turned left and right, he would follow her to the end with no problems. She even tried her new card, which sent out a ton of small daggers towards the boy, his stone swords would cut them down like butter. Luckily she could cut through those stones projectiles, but it would waste a lot of her energy. 'I know they're relying on my success, but at this point…'

Back to Negi

"Can we stop now, Kotarou?" "Not until I say so!" Sending his wolves towards, Kotarou followed with a right hook, which was dodged by Negi with the lightning arrows destroying his spell. With a swing from his staff, the young teacher flung the half-Youkai right to the tree… and made it fall off the ground, thanks to the previous missing arrows. "Listen, Kotarou, we're facing a life-or-death situation here. Your client's holding one of my students as a hostage, and they have petrified everyone in the shrine. Don't you know that?" "They're not in any dangers. Why do I have to bother?" "Not in… Not now, but if your client succeeds in whatever she's doing, everyone will get hurt! Do you want that to happen?" For once, Kotarou's not immediately responding, and Negi continued: "Look, Kotarou, I have heard about you through Kurome. She said that you didn't have any bad intentions when you attacked us, that you only did what you did to live and be strong. We didn't blame you for it, we really didn't. However, we're having a serious matter at hands, which this fight didn't involve. We can fight however we want in the future, but for now, please step aside."

And his answer… Kotarou started charging up his fists. "Sorry, but no. First, you're not going to fight seriously after this. And second, this is my job, for now. You have to get past me first, before you can do whatever you want. Now, one last moment, make it counted!"

"HEY! How about you fight me? I'm not going to hold back, you know."

* * *

 **Monty: "Who?" "You will know."**

* * *

The trio…

*Bang x3* Three shots were fired, hitting the Tengu's head, the Oni's club and slightly missing the Fox's mask. "AHH! That hurt!" The Tengu let go off Asuna's hand as he used his free hand to cover the place he just got shot. The Oni noticed his weapon has been broken in half, and the Fox's mask had a scratch on it. "Anti… no, that's pure magic bullets! Who could shoot those directly?" All the high-tier demons looked at the direction where the shots were fired, and the girls followed to see two figures. One was a girl with violet hair, with her hoodie down to reveal her familiar face, Nepgear, or rather Viola now. The second one, who's holding a barrel-smoking sniper, was a girl in her high-school age (older than the girls here), having dark short hair with the sides tied by small ribbons. Her pale face was decorated with a pair of half-rimmed glasses oval-shaped lens over her black eyes. She's wearing a black suit, with a black tie over the white shirt, with the black knee-socks and black shoes.

"Good job, Ram, Rom." The mysterious not really girl spoke up. "You held on pretty well, despite that this is not your advantage skills. Though, I suggest you stop holding back now."

Asuna looked at the two and was briefly grateful that the twin's friends have arrived. Then, she heard the last words… "Fuka, Fumika… you're still holding back?" Fuka just scratched her head comically: "Well, it's not that I'm holding back, but fighting close range is not our specialties…" "But you could have done more than this!" "Eh…hehe, whoops?"

Viola just smiled at that. "At least they're better now." "I can see that." The other girl just giggled back. Then she said: "Rom, Ram. Ready to fight like a group before?" "*Nod*/Let's go!" And with that, four power symbols appeared before the CPU girls, as they grabbed them… and four small pillars of light shone up, causing everyone around to cover their eyes because of the brightness. And when it died down and everyone else could see… Replacing the girls before were the CPU Candidates of Old Gamindustri, in their default costumes, floating in the air freely. In their hands were their traditional weapons, Purple Sister with her beam-saber, Black Sister with her rifle-cannon, and the White Sisters with their wands ready for actions.

All beings around were shocked at the scene before them, and Asuna being the most shocked one. She has seen the faces of the twin before they were reincarnated, but she never thought that they could have another appearance… then she facepalmed in her mind: Obviously she had to see that coming, because her assistant teacher did that before!

The leader shouted in shock as he looked at the closest CPUs, the twin: "This power! Not even that Shinmeiryuu could release this much energy! What are you!" "If you want to know…" The leader turned to Black Sister, who's pointing her gun straight at him. "In the place we're from, we're called CPUs, or for another term for you to easily understand, GODDESSES!" With the last word being shouted out loud, the cannon's barrel started gathering energy, and with a lucky move, the Oni leader was able to avoid the deadly laser firing from the cannon that eliminated all the demons behind him. He looked back and grimaced at the damage the shot has done, then noticed the atmosphere around him dropping temperature every second. He slowly turned his head to see what happened in front of him… and saw a massive Glyph right over their heads, covering the whole area. And then he heard the twin saying: "And we will show you that, even in another world, we're still be able to fight with all we have!"

* * *

To Negi

"Hey, who the hell are you? This is our fight!" Kotarou shouted at the person who just arrived. Negi and Chamo also turned to see a boy that nearly resembled them Fate, except he's wearing what a normal boy would wear during a trip, and his white hair was spiky and messy. He's putting one of his hands in his pants pocket, while smiling widely. "Hey now! The teacher here is quite busy, and you want to fight someone without holding back. And I'm sure I have met that requirement."

Kotarou looked up and down, then commented: "Really? I can't see that…" Only for the boy to teleport right in front of him, much to everyone's surprise, and deliver a punch to Kotarou, sending him backwards with sounds of wind being cut in the air can be heard clearly.

The boy just casually spun his right arm, while turning back and chuckling at Negi and Chamo's shocked expressions. "Hey! I'm stalling him here! Go and save your students, now!" That snapped Negi out of his current state, and ran away with a "THANK YOU!" shouting back at him. The boy just smiled, and turned back to his opponent, who's slowly standing up. "Hope that didn't hurt you so much." "Well, it hurt… but just because of surprise. I totally underestimated that, and I paid the price." Kotarou then grinned and prepared his attacks. "The name is Inugami Kotarou. Yours?" The boy just moved his right arm slowly to the back a bit, with his hand closed to be a punch, as he took a fighting stance. "I don't really have a name. But, you can call me… **Chaos.** "

* * *

 **Glynda: "That boy... it makes sense for them to fight each other." "I was planning to call Tekken or Nisa, but then remembered about him, so I called."**

* * *

To Setsuna

"Setsuna!" On one side, she's glad that her teacher has managed to shrug his opponent, but, she can't let that cross over her mind yet as she's focusing a hundred percent to block Fate's slashing strikes. Then, she felt the force on her lessened, and she saw Fate flying away, briefly dodging lightning arrows coming towards him. Taking the chance, she retreated back to her teacher and asked: "How did you tell Kotarou to stand down?" "I didn't. But someone, who I guessed is Kuro's friend, is fighting him right now, giving me a chance to help you." "What about the others?" "I haven't heard them, since…" They then separated as a pillar was thrown right between them, and they focused back at their opponent. "We need to distract him." "Got it."

"Hmm." Fate looked at the duo, and knew what they're planning to do, based on their mouthing: They're trying to lure him out to get the Ojou-sama. 'Futile efforts.' He thought, as he threw even more pillars to them, who barely dodged them. He didn't really have to do much, since the client's about to succeed in summoning the demon she wanted…

"!" His vision then got covered by the mist emitted from the water Negi just used the spell to affect to. 'Trying to blind me? Not a chance.' He then summoned a stone sword, this time was much bigger than his previous ones, and slashed into a figure heading straight to him, and hit… nothing. And his barrier acted up to protect him, as he looked down to see what hit him: Negi's staff. "I see." He said, then immediately spun back and grabbed Negi's punch, much to the teacher's surprise. "Nice effort, but that doesn't work on someone more powerful than you." Then he slowly pinched Negi to the bridge (after dodging the arrows, Fate flew back to the surface of the wooden bridge). "I have expected you to be better, considering that man's helping you. Turned out, you're nothing but a child after all."

"So?" He then heard the teacher chuckling. Then, he felt a pressure on his stomach, as he looked down to see Negi's free hand pushing at his body. "That doesn't mean I can't stop you. Binding Arrows of Air!" Instantly his body got wrapped by the arrows in place, as he looked down to see how effective it was. "A delayed spell? With that little experience in combat of yours, you can come up with that plan. I take back my words about you, Negi Springfield."

Negi jumped back a bit, just in case if Fate somehow escaped the bind faster than they thought. "You're surprisingly calm." "And you're supposed to get your friend back." "Why do you think I have to…" He then stopped speaking as he felt an enormous magic emerging from afar. He and Chamo looked up…

* * *

To Chaos and Kotarou

Kotarou was lying on the ground, face-downed, with Chaos sitting next to him and admiring? the destroyed battlefield they just created. "Even I went serious, I'm no match for you." "But it was fun, so it's worth, even if it's a lose." "You said your name was Chaos, right? I wonder why your parents called you so." "Oh? *Laugh* You misunderstood. That's not my name, but **my title. I am The Deity of Chaos.** **And I am The Deity of Death's brother, who is Kuro's partner**." Kotarou widened his eyes in surprise. "Deity of Chaos? I never heard of that title before." "It's because we're not from this world. We are…" Both of them then looked at the bright light afar. They saw the figure, as Chaos started throwing Kotarou's left arm on his shoulder and brought the Youkai up. "Hey, what are you doing?" "We're going there. It will be an epic fight going on there, and I don't want to miss it. And you're going to be awed for that, I'm sure."

* * *

To the CPUs and Asuna

"Oh no." Everyone turned to see the light, and saw the sealed demon starting to awaken. "Negi and Setsuna failed…" "There's no time to wait. Asuna, head there now." "But…" "We will hold the demons here. GO!"

After complying Purple Sister's order, Asuna started running straight up to where the demon was visible to be seen. About ten seconds later: 'Ane-san? Can you hear me?' 'Chamo?' 'We're facing a big trouble now! Aniki will teleport you to our position now!' 'Teleport? Okay! I'm ready!'

* * *

To the summoning side

"Two-faced four-armed giant demon 'Ryoumen Sukunanokami'." Chigusa has floated to the demon's right side of its front head, with Konoka floating in front of her, her mouth being covered by a tape. "A giant demonic god defeated 1600 years ago. The legends said he was about 180 feet tall, but it looks like he's even bigger than that…" Then she saw Setsuna floating before her, as she smirked: "Well well, you're one step too late, Shinmeiryuu. The victory's mine." "Not if I can get to Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted and flied towards Chigusa, but an arm swing from the summoned demon hit her and flung her away. "It's totally under my control, so you have no chance to get to me."

"I'm impressed that you managed to get this far." The binding broke, as Fate turned to a shocked Negi. "But too bad. You lose." He then raised his hand towards Negi and started chanting a spell. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, but you will feel the pain this spell coming to you."

"Not so fast! Summon, Ministra Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!" The summoning glyph appeared between the boys, and a second later the girl from class 3-A appeared. "Alright! Now what's going… WHAT IS THAT?" Asuna turned back to ask Negi, only to be surprised about the unsealed demon. Then her attention got back to Fate, who spoke: "That won't help you. Vishu talri shutal vangait…" "OH NO! That's a spell key of a Western Mage! Aniki, Ane-san, dodge now!" The duo managed to avoid the direct hit of Fate's spell thanks to Chamo's warning. Though… when they checked each other up: "Negi… your hand…" "It's fine. Just a little touch is not going to do much." "That's one of the worst attempts to deduce the danger if I ever heard one." The three looked at the unchanged Fate. "You will be slowly petrified. Give up."

"How about you do that first?" A hand raised up below Fate and grabbed his leg, catching his attention. Then, the shadow revealed the person to be none other than the Shinso Vampire. "You took care of my teacher quite good. Still an amateur, though." In her right hand, an Ice spear appeared, and she threw it through the Averruncus's body, stabbing him to the bridge. Then, she turned to the stunned trio. "Good job on getting through this, but now, stand back and watch we deal with the demon."

* * *

Near the demon

Setsuna felt another presence of power, as she turned back to see a visible Ice spear at the bridge, and a black cloak floating on the bridge. 'That power… Evangeline?' Then, something hit the demon's barrier, but from the impact, thunder emitted and stunned the demon, also surprised Chigusa, as she temporarily got distracted. Taking the chance, Setsuna rushed in and grabbed Konoka out of her capture. Upon having the girl in hand, Setsuna did a spell to peel out the tape on her Ojou-sama's mouth and shouted: "Ojou-sama! Are you alright? Speak to me!"

"U…urgh…" The girl slowly moved in Setsuna's arms, and her eyes opened. And she smiled when she saw who's holding her. "Se-chan. I knew you will come and save me again." "Thanks goodness you are already, Ojou-sama." The Hanyou sighed in relief, only to be a little panic when Konoka asked: "Your back…are those wings?" "Ehm, Ojou-sama…it's just…" "They are beautiful…" "Eh?" "You are so much like an angel now, Se-chan."

* * *

To the ground

"Alright." Eva, with her enhanced sight (her nature trait, not from her current status), saw that the girl was saved, spoke: "Okay, you three. The boy's out, so I will deal with the demon. I will show you the power we haven't showed to you before, from the ultimate mage herself!" The girl then flew up… just to stop mid-air, then turned back and shouted: "MAKE SURE YOU TAKE A REALLY GOOD LOOK OF THIS!" Then continued her destination.

"… Negi." "Yes, Asuna?" "What was that about?" "I'm just as clueless as you are now."

The vampire then started chanting her spell: "Lic lac la lac lilac! Queen of Eternity, bound unto me by contract. I call upon thee! Darkness that is forever ETERNAL GLACIER!" With that, the demon was frozen in place. Chigusa was too surprised from both attacks, as she shouted out in shock: "What the hell's going here? Who are you, brat?" Wrong question, woman. "How dare you call me a brat! I am the Shinso Vampire Evangeline, Gospel of Darkness! That demon of yours is nothing to me! COSMIC CATASTROPHE!" And with an angry finger *SNAP!*, the demon broke into pieces and fell into the depth of the lake.

* * *

From the CPU's place

"Hmm… the Great Demon has fallen." Everyone has stopped fighting after they saw what happened. The Oni leader asked Purple Sister: "You girls have won. What will you do?" "Kuro told us to let you go. And we knew that you don't have ill intentions." "You trust that person's words quite easily." "He has lived longer than any of us, and we know his wisdom well."

"Well then, see you in the future, ladies!" The demons were fading away while saying the farewell. "It's quite a long time we fought a good fight." "Give the others our greetings, okay?" "How about a friendly rematch in the future, girls?" With that, the demons were completely gone. Black Sister then looked at Purple Sister with a little of satisfaction. "They reminded me of Brave. Guess the honorary of people here is true after all." "*Giggle* Kuro knows much." "Hey, you two! We should head out to help Negi-sensei now!" "Oh, right!"

* * *

To the bridge

Humiliation. That's the feeling he's having right now. He was defeated like this before, but it was because he was facing a team of 'heroes'. And they have proved themselves before to live up to their names as they defeated his master. But now, he was beaten, during a simple mission. He was informed that a man could blatantly stand against the maniac swordswoman without a care of safety, and then defeated him in a parallel dimension WITHOUT him noticing he got pulled into it, and then this…

With no one noticing since they're cheering for Eva's victory, he pulled out the spear that went through him, and then immediately flew straight to them to deliver a magic-infused punch… only to be hit right in the face by something super soft, but powerful enough to make him lose his ground and slide on his back for a few meters before getting hit away again by Eva with a punch to the chin. Once he got up, he tried to see what hit him: A robotic girl was floating between him and the vampire, with a sniper rifle on her back and… a little doll in her left hand… a doll, that looked exactly like the girl… He had two options: either he went all out, or retreated. But… considering he's facing the infamous Vampire now…

'I'm at a disadvantage now. Better retreat for today.' And with that, he jumped, feet first, into the lake and used the water-teleport-spell to get out of the place.

"Hm, running away? Coward." Eva just looked at the space Fate was previously at, then turned back to Negi, who's trying to hide his petrified arm. "Check on that arm now, boy. Can't let you die today."

"Is everyone alright?" The CPUs have arrived to the scene, and the twin noticed the petrified arm of Negi. "Negi-sensei? What happened to you?" "Does that matter? Can you two fix this?" Not directly replying to Eva, Rom started chanting a healing spell, and the spell dusts started covering the arm… the spread has stopped, but it's not improved either. Ram immediately rushed her sister: "Rom, hurry up! We don't want him to turn like the people in the temple!" "I know, Ram! But no matter how much power I put in, I can't reverse the progress!"

"I think it's because of the different of magic types." They turned briefly to see Chaos and Kotarou walking to them. "Purple Sister, you have seen that problem before, right?" "…Yes. I was afraid so." "Then what can we do, Nepgear?" "Unless Kuro gets here and heals him... does either of you have a healing ability?" Eva shook her head. "My regeneration isn't counted." Then, Negi's phone rang up. Asuna hastily pulled it out, as Chachamaru started positioning Negi in a better posture for him. "Nodoka, you're in trouble?" "No, no. Kuro just called me, he said that our group has someone who can revert the petrification spell, but he didn't say who." "Oh for… how did you know we need one now?" "I'm using my Artifact to check on the fight." "Right… Okay, thanks for it."

With that call done, everyone looked around for a bit to see who Kuro could have talked about… and they spotted Konoka. But Asuna had a little doubt: "But she couldn't use magic, right? Then how can…" "I think he wanted Konoka to make a Pactio contract with Negi." Setsuna explained: "Saying Ojou-sama hasn't used magic before is wrong, since I have seen her doing them a few times, but very hard to notice or call it magic. I think Kuro-sensei knew it, so he said so… But, Ojou-sama…" "It's okay, Setsuna. Besides, everyone has worked hard today to save me. Even if this is a small thing I can do to pay for it, then I will do it." 'That's not small thing though.' That's everyone thought, but it got washed away as Konoka sealed the contract with Negi. And when the Pactio card appeared, the girl used it immediately and healed the teacher. And when Negi was healed properly, everyone started cheering up…

Then Kotarou started walking away, causing Chaos to try to call him back: "Hey, where are you going?" "I'm not going to stay. But, I will return for a rematch." "Well…okay then!" Then the Deity turned back to his group. "We should return to the shrine now, there are people that need Konoka's healing to return them back to normal."

* * *

 **Ruby: "So that ended the day?" "No, it will be a small talk with Nodoka and the CPU girls before they returned back."**

 **Though, I have to ask you readers this: can someone confirm the size of the Dark CPUs, please? I checked in the wiki, and it said they're 30 meters tall for each, with Dark Orange one and a half higher. But in the opening scene, they looked WAY bigger. I was planning to let Kurome fight the two-faced demon, but...**


	9. Chapter 9

***Everyone shivers as they understand what BFS means* "Okay, no comments about that?" *Unison NO* "Anyway, there's literally NO reason for Kurome to use one. Yes, she can, but she's not going to. I mean, creating the ONLY thing that could beat her? Nah-ah."**

* * *

During the walk back (the CPUs have returned back to their normal selves), Konoka asked Chaos: "How did you become Kuro's friend?" "Not at first, but he's my sister's partner." "Partner?" "It's a bit like your Pactio, but it's more complicated."

Negi: "How so?" "Well… it's more suitable if Kuro or his wife talks about it. I'm not participating in this so I have zero clues about how human think about this." "…human?" "If you haven't guessed yet, I'm not human."

Eva looked up and down at the boy, who just smiled back at her. "Yeah, you don't feel like one. A God, or a demon?" "*Shrug* A Deity is the best term to call me. Kuro told me enough about everyone's perspective being different between each other." "True enough."

Setsuna: "So… you are friends of benefit?" "Hmm… to be honest, I'm not sure. He seems to consider everyone, except the evil ones, is his friend." "Evil?" "Good, bad and evil. He said that even 'bad' guys have their right reasons to be bad. Evil is the worst." "How did you two think about that? You and your sister?" "We don't care that much, so…"

* * *

 **Ruby: "Yeah, that's kind of hard to determine the relationship between Chaos and the others. He could be friends, but could have turned in the next second." "He and Death act on their own interests. Though, there are two things stopping them from going all out: First is myself, and second is that, they're keeping entertained by me."**

 **Weiss: "That sounds like one reason." "Sorry, lack information. The first is that, I would stop anything caused by them that could go bad." "Ah okay."**

* * *

Asuna shouted: "Wait! We forgot about Nodoka! That boy could have held her as our hostage now!" And immediately everyone else ran with high speed towards the temple, despite Chaos tried to tell them to slow down without success…

Except Shino. "I suspect that your sister is there with Nodoka girl?" "Yeah. Kuro wouldn't let the shy girl alone, since she is also a big target with her powerful artifact." "Then there's nothing to worry about. I have met her before…"

When everyone has returned to the temple, they headed to where the girls' room was, and Asuna and Setsuna hastily opened the door… to reveal that the bookworm was happily chatting with a girl in black cloak, while a large amount of opening books was laying on the table. The shy girl noticed her friends, as she turned and greeted: "Hey, everyone… you have fought so hard out there."

Fuka asked: "Um, how did you know…" Then she looked at one of the books and saw her thoughts being written in it. "ALL of these books are writing our thoughts?" "Yes… the girl has taught me that I could make multiple books at once, so…"

Fumika felt a little uneasy when she looked at the black cloak girl. "Who…who are you miss?" "Hm? I thought Chaos told you about me?" "Well I did. But I didn't tell them how you look like." The group turned back to see Chaos and Shino, as the later continued: "Hello, **Death**. Still insisting on not wearing anything?" That made everyone else widen their eyes because of two reasons: First, the person before them was Yama (at least, that's their thought), and the second… The girl stood up and raised her arms sideway, making the cloak lift up a bit to prove the point: "Hey! I'm not used to it, okay? You know how we look like!" "I'm not arguing with that. Also, Konoka…" The girl turned back with a blush on her face. "Yes?" "Don't we have someone else to save now?" "OH RIGHT!"

* * *

Midnight

Everyone has already gone to their peaceful sleep. After all what they have faced, they really needed a good rest to gain their energy back for the new day…

Except the Vampire, her maid, and the four Deities from another world.

"Don't you need some sleep?" "Chaos and Death don't need one. We were called when it's morning from our place." "I see… Can you tell us more about you? Chaos said that the girl is Kuro's partner."

Nepgear asked back: "Did you know about his wife?" "I have seen the picture of him with his family." "Then you must have seen a girl with blue hair. She is a mage, and she summoned him to be a Familiar." "Familiar? And he let that happen?" "Um… you knew about T.O, right?" "… So Kuro knew before-handed." "Yes. But only later that they found out the girl actually has the blood of a Gamindustrian, that comes from her mother." "And his quest… I understand now, he met Death that day" "Yes, through the rune in his left hand. But he rarely showed it." "…Then, how about you two?" "*Nervous laugh* I was planning to summon a Unit, kind of like how Charlotte did, but with different kind of contract. And that was the most terrified moment of my life." "Why?" "Well… he killed me before, so don't be surprised about it." "…You girls have issues. Especially with him. What about you girls?" "I didn't meet Kuro at first, but T.O instead…"

* * *

 **Blake: "Is that the GGO you told us about the last story?" "Yeah. But I was dealing with the problem in ALO first, before going to GGO."**

* * *

3 years ago, Shino's POV

I am standing in the convenience store near my house, choosing some ingredients to make dinner. "What to buy, what to buy…" I mumble to myself while wandering between the shelves. I just got a reward from GGO event, and I'm a bit baffled by how much I gained from that. Though, I don't really know where I can use it for. If it's in Gamindustri, I could have…

"FREEZE! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" I tense up a bit as I hear the shout from the direction of the counter. I duck behind a large shelf, and poke my head out a little bit to see what's going on. Robbers, pointing their guns at anyone they can see, as their leader, I suppose so, is shouting to the owner to give him all the money. I move to the next shelf, undetected, to see if I can pull anyone out of their views. And… I see a man, in a complete black costume, reading a book in his left hand with a cane leaning to the shelf before him. Either he's deaf and not aware of the robbery, or he is one of them. I prepare my pepper spray in case if he notices me…

"HEY, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I look at the further side, to see that one of the robbers has noticed the man and walked to the person, who doesn't take his eyes out of the book. The robber shouts even more, and puts the barrel of his gun right next to the man's right side of the head. "HEY! DO YOU HEAR ME!" The man just sighs: "Do you mind? I'm in the good part of the book!" "THIS IS A #$%^&* ROBBERY! NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP, OR…"

And that leads to a string of surprised moments to me. Faster than the robber can see, the cane itself reaches to the man's prepared right hand and he throws the handle right at the robber's chin, causing him to stumble back in pain. Then, with a swift move, he grabs the cane and thrusts the other end to the robber's body, sending him right to the window, smashing through it and flying off the store. Closing the book and putting it back to its shelf, the man runs out to the opening and runs to the direction of the counter. I quickly turn to the other side, to see the man swinging his cane to swat the gun out of another robber's hand and using his free elbow to knock the bad guy to the other, making both of them fall to the floor. The leader sees the problem and raises his gun and shoots at the black man where his heart is located. The man stops in place, as the leader lets out a victory smile, then that smile turns into scream as the man points his cane right at the leader's chest and a string of electricity shoots out, shocking the leader. After about 3 seconds, the shock stops, and the leader falls on the floor, unconscious. The two on the floor stand up, and the front one throws a punch at the man's face, only for him to jerk his head back to avoid the hit. The robber tries to hook him, but he just blocks it and uses his other hand to break the man's arm, causing him to scream in pain, which is shut up by the man throwing the owner's knuckle right back at his face. When the front one is down, the man immediately rushes towards and delivers a backflip kick right to the chin, sending the robber's head right through the ceiling.

After the fight, the man just stands there, takes a deep breath, then looks at the owner who's having a surprised look on his face. Then, the man raises his hands up in surrender: "Sorry for the shop. I will pay for it." The owner, snapping out of shock, immediately bows: "Thanks for saving us!" A few seconds later, the police come in and take the robbers away. One of them then bows to the man and says: "Thanks for helping us dealing with them." "No prob. It's a pleasure helping justice." "Though, can you go with us? Don't worry, it's just some words to fill details about this case." "I understand. Lead the way."

I have walked to the counter and watch the scene going on, then remember about the shot… I immediately walk up to the person and speak: "Sir, shouldn't you check at the wound on your chest?" And that catches everyone's attention to him. The man blinks, then smashes his face with his left hand: "Oh right, that." He then opens the left side of his coat, to reveal a pistol bullet being stopped in the middle of a chainmail. "I'm not that suicide if I didn't prepare."

And that just surprises everyone, because nobody would walk with a chainmail armor INSIDE of his already hot outfit. That raises a question about him: Just who is this guy?

* * *

 **Yang: "T.O wears a bulletproof coat every time?" "Nope. That's just to trick people. We can heal, and do you remember that Tyrian managed to dig holes in his body with barrages of bullets?" "Ah that time. Yeah, the no Aura trick."**

* * *

A few days later…

"Is that the guy stopping the robbery from before?" Some classmates of mine whisper with each other, as we look out of the window and see the man from the other side of the road… as he's looking straight at our school. Then, he pulls out a tablet and types down something… then my phone buzzes. I pull it out and look to see a message from an unknown person. IF that's from that person… then how did he get my number?

Without everyone else looking, I read the message, only to be extremely surprised about what it's about. 'Hello Uni. I want to talk about what happened in Gamindustri years ago after your death. Come at the convenience store a few days ago, we will meet there and find a more suitable place for our little chat.' What… how… how does he…

Kyouji notices me and the message and reads it without my permission, and then asks: "Who is messaging you?" I immediately close the phone and answer: "It's nothing." And the bell rings up, saving me from the following questions. Though… 'He knew about Gamindustri? Is he from there? And… Nepgear has succeeded?'

* * *

Hours later…

"Good enough to talk, Uni?" "Don't call me that… At least, not until you tell me enough." We are now sitting in a café nearby the convenience store. After we both have our drinks, the man starts speaking: "Right, you don't trust me, I understand. Okay, the last moment you remembered when you were in Gamindustri, was it the Gehaburn?" I tense up. If he knows that much… "…Yes. Then, the next thing I remembered was when I tried to protect my mother… and… I shot the man…" "Life-or-death situation. Did that traumatize you?" "… At first. But when my memories fully recovered, I didn't fear it anymore." "That's good." "What happened to Gamindustri?"

He uses his thumb and spins his teacup's plate. "… It was destroyed." "…The others?" "Gone before that. At least… at that moment." "At that moment?" … "Who are you?" "I'm The Observer, or T.O for short. My other self will give you more explanations about me. But now, I will tell you this: Gamindustri was destroyed, however, some have been teleported away safely, while some like you were reincarnated into various universe."

I widen my eyes in shock. Reincarnated…like me? "Then, Noire…" "We found her." "WHERE IS…" I nearly shout, when T.O raises his hand up to stop me from jumping out of the chair. "Calm down. I won't go anywhere." I sit back and apologize: "I'm sorry, it's just…" "I understand. Anyway, she's fine, along with other CPUs, and she's currently working as a Huntress in that world." "Huntress?" "The world's filled with dark creatures, and Hunters and Huntresses protect people from them." "I see. Sounds like ours." "Just more extreme. Also, I heard you joined GGO, right?" "Yeah, why?" "Be careful. A few months from now on, there will be a serial killer in the game, AND in real life. During that time, the BoB event will happen, and you will join, like the other times, right?" "… You knew too much of my personal life…" "I am The Observer, remember? *Looking at his watch* Sorry, but it's time I have to go. My other self will meet you in the future. Good luck in your future." Then he puts the payment, both for his and my drink, and walks away. Then, he just vanishes without a trace.

I look back at my drink again, thinking about the conversation. 'So Gamindustri was gone… But everyone was also reincarnated like me… How was it destroyed? Was it because Nepgear failed? But, that sword's rumored to… the other CPUs are with my sisters as well… T.O said I will meet his other self soon… I'm going to prepare A LOT of questions for him and make him spill all he knows.'

* * *

Present

"After that, things went rather smoothly. Until I found out who the killers are…" Shino slightly shook her body when she remembered what happened back then. Eva knew that look: "Someone you knew, right?" "Yes… One I have considered to be a friend…" "Then… what happened afterwards?" "What do you expect otherwise?" "… True enough. By the way, what was Kuro doing when you met T.O for the first time?" "He was dealing with another virtual game, similar to the one I played. People were trapped in the virtual world for some experiences relating to mind control."

Viola continued: "And that game's connected to the new Gamindustri, through a game being the parallel to Uni's games as well. That's how we found out Uni there." Then, she leaned to Shino and put her head on the girl's shoulder, startling the girl a little bit. "I was glad that she didn't hate me when she heard the whole truth." The girl just sighed at her friend's affection, but smiled and wrapped her arm around the happy girl. Eva just let out a smirk when she saw that. Then, she pulled out a gem. "Hey, do you know what this is?" Nepgear received the gem from Eva and examined it… "… A Soul Gem?" "I have never heard of anything like that." "That's just a general name for it. When I want to summon someone for the first one, I have to gather about three to five gems, not the same as this one, before doing the summoning spell. How did you get this?" "Uhhh… after I destroyed the Sealed Demon…"

* * *

 **Monty: "That's the rule of that world?" "Nah. You will understand why."**

* * *

Death, sitting on the rooftop with her upper body hanging down, said: "Sounds like you gained Pocket Dimension." "Yeah, Kuro told me about it. But, this thing…" "Maybe you now have the demon being under your command." "Hm… *Smirk* This will be fun…"

* * *

 **Jaune: "Oh, because she is half Gamindustrian now?" "You could say like that."**

 **Pyrrha: "She's already powerful enough. Gaining Pocket Dimension is just overpowered..." "*Point to myself*" "*Smile nervously* Sorry, forgot who I am talking to."**

* * *

"You all haven't slept yet?" All turned to see Konoka's father walking to them. Eva asked back: "And you?" "Taking the last patrol." He then sat next to the robot girl, as he looked up to Death, who's swinging left and right. "I can't believe you girls are actually Goddesses from other worlds. I can't thank you enough for what you have helped us today." Death just smiled brightly and answered back: "Don't worry! As long as you can entertain us, then we would do anything to keep you safe!" Nepgear just nervously commented: "That's not what a human being would like to hear." "But I'm not human." "Yeah…"

Everyone then looked at the shining moon and admired them for a moment, then someone appeared next to Nepgear. "You two look adorable, Viola, Shino." The former immediately blushed and stood straight up: "T…Tilith! Do you have to say so?" "What? I just say what I see."

Eva could easily tell that girl was a Deity, as she asked: "You are a Goddess, aren't you?" Tilith turned to her and smiled: "Yep! My name is Tilith! Nice to meet you!" Then she turned back to the red-faced Nepgear. "Grahdens was asking us to go back for a while, as there will be new Summoners attending the Academy." "Oh? What does he need from us?" "*Smile* Just a little showcase of how awesome we are!" "*Nervous laugh* I am not that great…" "YOU ARE!"

"Um, miss Tilith?" The Chief interrupted their conversation. "Can I ask where you are from?" "*Head tilt* Can I ask for your name first?" "*Realize that just now* Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Eishun Konoe, the head of this place." "Nice to meet you again. Anyway, Viola and I are from a world called Grand Gaia. There, I am the Goddess guiding Viola in her journey and fighting against the Dark Forces in our world and the dimensions connected to it. Viola herself is a Summoner who can call upon the warriors from the past, and some in the present as well, to aid her in her journey." "So magic is common in your place?" "And technology as well. Those two can mix in Grand Gaia."

Eva: "How about a little demonstration?" Nepgear: "Hm… I guess… let me think of whom to call…" "Allanon?" "Not now. It's late." "Aurelia?" "… Could work. Aurelia the Ascended, heed my call!" Nepgear pointed her hand towards the clear ground in front of her, and a white Glyph appeared on it. Then from there, a woman appeared. Upon seeing how she looked, everyone else was thinking about her resemblances to Greece women, even more with the harp she's having with. "Greeting, Summoner. Do you require aid from me?" Nepgear bowed to the woman and said: "It's just a little demonstration of my abilities. But you're here, so can you play something nice for now?" The woman just nodded and sat down next to Shino, staying in the middle, and played a melody with her harp. With magic in it, the song gave the audience a feel of comfort, as they silently enjoyed it passing through the quiet night.

With the song ended, everyone clapped their hands, quietly, as Aurelia just nodded as her thank. Then, Eva said: "If I'm right, you are a supporter?" "Yes, I am. Most of the time I heal people with my song and magic." The Vampire then asked Nepgear: "Why didn't you call, what his name is… Allanon, right?" "*Nervous smile* He could sing, but I don't think you want to hear him singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' this late." "Wait what?" "Some of the Units can actually reference some quotes from another place, that we didn't know before. Only when Kuro told us about that, would we know."

* * *

 **Ren: "So this Allanon is like another Nora." Nora: "I found a pal!" "*Laugh* Not really. Though, there are a few Units can reference stuffs that they aren't even conscious about."**

* * *

'You all might want to take a rest now. You have only tomorrow as your last day here.' Eishun jumped up a bit as he heard the voice. Nepgear immediately calmed him down: "That's just Kuro, mister Konoe." 'Don't startle him like that.' 'Just a little surprise wouldn't hurt. Anyway, Eishun, can you take Negi's group to where Nagi was?' 'I… could do so. But I think it will be for later…' 'Yeah, but try to make the schedule. Maybe in the afternoon. The girls and Negi should be back at the morning, since our reporter's planning to take shots for her classmates.' 'I see.' 'Well then. Have a goodnight.'

When they could no longer feel the effect of telepathy, the Chief asked: "You all heard it?" Everyone nodded, as Chachamaru gave out a detail: "Have you felt the power spark in Mahora Academy a few days ago?" "Yes… it's from Kuro?" "Yes. From what Kuro told us, he 'accidentally' released a bit too much, that even the people in Demon Realm can feel it, at least, that's what he thought if even the Princess of that place could feel that as well. Also, Fate planned to ask for her help but she denied it." "…How did you know so much about…" "Her sister is in our class." "… *Chuckle* Should I call it fortunate or not?" Eva chuckled as well. "Depends on how you view it. We should go inside and rest. This is our last night here." Everyone nodded, and with Aurelia turning back into a light orb and being absorbed into Viola, they headed inside and drove themselves into the Dreamland…

…

"I'm not expecting to meet anyone, especially YOU, in my dream." Eva grunted, as she's facing the same demon she just destroyed hours ago. "What do you want? Haunt me to death?" The thing answered back: "You defeated me, so I will be your servant. The strong rules the weak, that's what how we work." "That doesn't explain why you are here." "I have heard of your reputation, from the other demons when I was still sealed. You are one of the most dangerous Creatures of Night, and yet, you are not showing any of those…" And it silenced itself as Eva released out her power. "I do what I want to do. Being a target everyday is not what I want." A moment passed. "I feel weakness in your heart." "Weakness?" "Your… emotion. That's what makes you weak." "…" "You might be a fearsome monster, but if you let it control you, you will perish." And with that, the demon left Eva alone on her own. "… My emotion?"

…

"Master, wake up." Upon hearing the robot girl's voice, the girl slowly opened her eyes. "It's morning?" "It is. Everyone's waiting for you in the main room." The girl sat up and got out of the futon. "You should be hurry, Master." "I know…" She then thought back about the conversation with the two-faced demon. Her annoyed expression clearly showed on her face, causing Chachamaru to ask: "What's wrong, Master?" "It's… nothing. Let's go."

* * *

Time skip, the main hotel

"You made it." Kuro greeted the group right before the reception table (which didn't have anyone for some reasons), with Shizuna standing right next to him. "A rough night, but you got through it. Congrats."

Negi immediately asked: "Did anything happen here?" "Don't worry. Nothing wrong happened. When Konoka's not here, they have no more quarrels with this place." "About our clones…" "They returned to Research Land, since there's nothing else they can do here. Anyway, take a little rest, I will go with you later."

Just when Kuro's about to leave: "Wait." He turned to Eva. "I have something to talk." Kuro looked up and thought a bit, then: "Okay then." The two then left the group…

They reached an empty space in the hotel's ground. With that, Kuro asked: "What's wrong?" Eva pulled out the Soul Gem of the sealed Demon. "I met him in my dream last night." "Yeah? It's common, though, sometimes they would just appear and talk to you." "I want to talk about what he said to me. About emotion being the downfall…" "What exactly did he tell you?"

After hearing the conversation, Kuro just sighed. "He did have a point. If you let emotion take full over your control, you could have done something you could never undone." … "Though, that doesn't mean there's no emotion in your actions. That would make you look bad." "… I'm already bad…" "Not in that sense. I mean, would you watch your favorite film with a poker face all the time?" "… We're a bit off-track now." "Nah. I don't think so."

"Then, did you let it happen before?" "…" "…" "… Yes. It's when I killed Corrupted Goddess." "And you regretted it?" "… To be honest, I don't know. I felt a bit guilty, that even though I knew Dos can't be killed, I did still kill its current host. But, I relieved that what we had suspicions before were all wrong." Eva only nodded slightly at the answer, remembering back all of what she had gone through before being sealed in Mahora. "Though… He forgot one thing: You're not like him. You were a human, you're not from Demon Realm. There's no reason to follow rules of another place rather than your hometown."

… Eva just smirked at Kuro's claim. "You're confident that it would work?" "Why not?" "*Giggle* And you are just twenty-five." "Yep."

Around the corner, the group, with Asakura found them later on, was hiding inside and eavesdropped, with Nodoka's artifact (more like reading), the conversation. When Eva talked about her meeting with the demon last night, the book has set up the image for it. Though, when it came to when Kuro talking about the kill… everyone shuddered when they saw his face, with a black blade in his hand, stabbing the Corrupted Goddess to the ground. It showed pain, depression, anger, and… the thirst for vengeance. That made Viola's face pale a little bit about the memory. Fumika also got scared because of it. "Was… was it the real thing?" "…Yes, Rom. It was. That's the right memory…"

Asakura was a little surprised about this, as she asked Viola: "Are you sure? Kuro couldn't be this bad…" "I had stabbed his son, that's why he was like that." That washed the color out of the reporter's face, and even more with Shizuna's explanation: "Back then, the last ones survived the monsters' attacks, not counting the last Oracle, were his children and him. They pushed themselves towards the last boss and Kuro fought her while trying to snap Nepgear out of her control spell. But… things getting into others, the boss managed to throw Kuro off and aimed her weapon at the most vulnerable people on sight… You can guess what happened next."

Everyone was showing faces of discomfort when they heard it. Even with the ones who have heard it before, it's still painful to hear it again… Then, they looked up to see that the two have smiled again, and the picture disappeared. 'You all can stop eavesdrop now.' Everyone sweatdropped at the words in Kuro's mind book, and they slowly walked into their sights. Kuro spoke: "Shouldn't you take a rest, instead of peeping on us?" The reporter just laughed nervously: "I thought you two were just having some normal talk, and I could make something out of it. Turned out it's worse." "*Shrug* Just random stuffs. Anyway, shoo. Get some rest." "Nope. Still need to take shots of yours." "*Shrug* Suit yourself."

* * *

Time skip

"Everyone took a good rest?" Eishun asked group 5 and 6 (Yes, even the ones who's not involved last night. Also, it's the original members only) and Asakura, when he saw them walking to him. Kuro answered: "We are." And with Konoka taking the smoking cigarette out of his hand, Eishun pointed his finger towards the direction behind him and talked: "Negi, your father's home was back there. You might gain something from there." And with that, everyone started following the 'adults' of the group. Eva did count.

With the Librarian Trio talking with each other, Asakura whispered to Setsuna: "We're heading to where Negi-sensei's father lived before?" "We are. Negi wanted to find something that might be able to help him finding his father."

Eishun then asked Eva: "May I ask about where the Demon is?" The girl carefully showed it without the trio looking. "He's now my servant. Though, I won't use him for a while." "How?" She just glared at Kuro, who fake-whistled. Then, she asked: "About the half-wolf boy…" "We won't punish him too harshly. Kuro has backed up the reason for that." Fake-whistled again. "Though, about that Fate boy, you said that he has even fought Nagi before?" This time Kuro answered: "Yes, he did. Though, Fate is how he called himself now. But I won't say his real name, since you might try to find him too soon."

After reaching where they needed to go, they headed inside and the girls were marveled at the cleanness in the house, despite it being abandoned… "You asked some workers to take care of this place, Eishun?" "Yes. There's always a chance he would magically reappear." Okay, not so abandoned.

When everyone's inside, they have spread out and checked on whatever they can find. Kuro was also checking, since he thought he could find something interesting here… After a while, Eishun asked Negi: "Have you found something?" "A lot, sir. Though, I am in the middle of a school trip right now. Do you mind if I return in the future?" "I don't. Besides, this is your father's house." "Thank you… Say, can you tell me what you know about him?" "… Sure, though… Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka." The girls looked at the person. "Can you come with us?"

Eishun then showed them the picture being taken years ago. Negi asked: "What's this photo?" "That's Ala Rubra, or Crimson Wing, members. They include your father and his comrades-in-arms. The one holding the thin sword is me. It was taken twenty years ago." The girls started examining the photo and commenting about young Nagi, who was obviously like Negi in anyway, with Eva 'tried' to look as well. "I have fought alongside with him before, when I was still young. Peace has returned twenty years ago, and he has known for his heroic deeds. They called him 'The Thousand Master'." … "I thought we were inseparable…but ten years ago, he disappeared without a trace. The records have marked him dead as 1993. From that point, I haven't known more. Sorry to disappoint you." "Don't worry, Leader-san." "Though, there's an unofficial member of the group. **That woman** …"

* * *

 ***Everyone starts shaking because of holding their laugh* "*Blush* It's not cool." *Not bother holding it anymore* "*Blush even more* *Whimper* Please..."**

* * *

"Ei…shun…" Someone grabbed Eishun very hard, causing him to turn back and see a very, very red-faced Kuro, as he held up a photo right in front of his face. "Explain…the context…of this…" The man took a look at it and tried to remember, as the girls tried to look at the photo but Kuro just hid it away. Then, Eishun said: "Yeah, I was getting to that. She was helping Ala Rubra a lot back then, from information gathering to suicide missions. You didn't hear me wrong: if it's a normal or dangerous mission, we would take care of it, but it sounded like a suicide one, she would deal with it by herself. And we're extremely surprised that she always returned with no scratches whatsoever."

Eva tried to move Kuro's arm down to reveal the picture but failed, as Kuro asked again: "Context… please." "Well, if I remember right, we're having some fun games, and we made a bet for the losers to do. She lost right at the last moment, and she…" Kuro covered his mouth with his free hand and interrupted it. "Thanks… that's…enough…" He then put it back in the book on the table, with no one being able to see it, and just sat on a chair and used his hands to cover his face. Clem, appeared out of nowhere, patted his head to try and comfort him (She did walk with the girls to the place).

Chamo jumped off Negi's shoulder and onto Kuro's, and asked: "Kuro, what's wrong?" "Did you find Eishun's story a bit TOO coincident?" "Coincident for… what?" Everyone then tried to think the story again… Then Setsuna recognized: "Wait… time-travel… you were…" Then she started laughing, catching everyone's attention. Asuna asked first: "You know something?" "Yeah… *Laugh* Remember… three nights ago?" "Um… I don't get it." "Who did we meet when you and Konoka got caught by the Shikigami…" Asuna crossed her arms and let the memories float back… then Negi understood and chuckled a bit: "Kuro-sensei, you can show us the picture. It's not that embarrassing, right?" "IT IS!" Kuro was basically screeching at that point, but not too much to reach to the others.

Eishun scratched his head in confusion. "Um, Kuro, I don't understand. Why do you have to hide the picture?" Then, Asuna started laughing as well, making the man even more confused. "Did I miss something?" After sulking more, Kuro reluctantly pulled out the picture again and showed it to everyone to see. The picture was taken in a bar, with the members of Ala Rubra sitting in one of the tables. The Librarian guy was reading a book while smiling, with Eishun sitting next to him and drinking beer with one eye closed and the other looking at what's going before him. The one with cigarette was nowhere in the picture. Nagi and the big guy were laughing out loud with their cups of beer in their raising hand, as they're watching… a woman wearing a little-too-revealing maid outfit, shouting something at the duo while trying to cover any parts that she found to be too embarrassed to her. She's having red color covering her whole face.

* * *

 **Yang: "*LOL!* YOU... HAHAHA!" "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" "IT IS! HEY, LET ME CALL THE GIRLS AND FORCE YOU IN THEM, OKAY?" "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"**

* * *

Everyone looked at the photo… and except Eishun and Chachamaru, confused and indifference respectively, they started laughing hard, causing the rest to reach their place. Eva pointed her finger towards Kuro and asked while laughing: "You… You were… what did you do?" " **THAT WAS NOT THE PAST! THAT'S THE FREAKING FUTURE!** " "*Still laughing* But it still had to happen? Come on, tell us what you did!" "I TOLD YOU THAT'S THE FUTURE!"

Asakura asked Chachamaru: "What happened here?" The robot girl just grabbed the photo in Kuro's hand, who didn't resist this time, and showed it to the other girls. The reporter looked at the picture, then giggled a bit: "Yeah, it looked fun." But she received a head-shaking from the robot girl, as she subtly pointed her finger to Kuro, that only Asakura could see the motion. "Um…what?" The girl separated a bit from the Librarian girls and whispered to Chachamaru, and the robot girl whispered back: " **That woman was Kuro.** " The reporter's eyes widened, showed that the girl needed a confirmation, and she received a nod as the answer. The reporter's lip then curled up and turned into a big grin. "Now I have something to blackmail him." Then she said out loud, catching everyone's attention: "Okay everyone! Head downstairs please, I need to take a memorial photo for your groups. I have taken the others already!"

Time skip

"They are silent now." "Yeah, they are." Shizuna and Kuro talked to each other, as every student fell asleep. Then, she giggled. "Did you really…" "*Eyes rolling* Don't. I'm sure that's future me, not my past self. I have no collection of it, and I'm sure there are no holes in my memories that could connect to it." "But still, you could risk for a bet that would embarrass you…" "Cai day thi toi cung dech hieu tai sao luon. Anyway, that's for me to find out in the future…" "About the Goddesses…" "They will appear more in the story, but for now, their help here is enough for a while." "Any problems in the near future?" "Hm… that would be Negi's own problem, not ours to interfere, much. **The past is catching up.** "

* * *

 **Monty: "*Calm down just a little bit, still smiling* So the trip is over?" "Yeah. The next chapter wouldn't be something too serious though. There's nothing too problematic until a few days later..."**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Dude, Crysis is that strong? Man, I would fight him in the future, if you don't mind."**

* * *

Saturday, Kuro's room

*Arms stretching* Clem groggily woke up from her sleep with her eyes still closed. On instinct, she sent out a subtle wave of energy to see anyone around her. And with the power returning back, she can 'see' the room: Negi was working on the blueprint Eishun gave to him before the end of the school trip. Her Dada was playing some fighting games with Chaos, with Death watching them from the behind. She jumped out of her bed and sat next to Death. "Oh hey Clem, good morning." "Why didn't you call me up?" "Who would want to disturb your beautiful sleep? Besides, you looked cute." The girl just giggled. "Thanks." Then she noticed a plate of chocolate on the table. "What is this?" "Oh! That's from Negi. He ordered a few of them to test something." The girl just nodded and picked one of the pieces up. "Hm…" She then ate it. "Delicious." She then jumped up to where Negi and Chamo were. "Hey, Negi! What are you doing?" The boy turned back and answered: "Oh, good morning Clementine. I was checking the map of Mahora Academy mister Konoe gave to me. It seemed my father was researching for it while he was in that room." "Oh really?" The girl then leaned on Negi's shoulder, though she did it lightly so it wouldn't hurt the kid teacher. "Though it was in codes, so it might need a few days for me to decode it." The girl looked to see what the codes were… 'Um…Creator? Those aren't codes…' Yeah, they aren't. But let Negi think so. It would be fun to see his reactions when he finds out. 'Oh… *Giggle* He's still a child, you mean?' You too, both of you. Then the girl leaned even more, to the point her cheek touched Negi's. "You're really motivated about it, aren't you?" "Yeah. This could give me a lot of planning to do, and as a teacher, it will be hard for me to complete in a short time, but I will try my best!" And only to this point, Negi noticed how close both of them were right now. "Um, Clem? You're a bit too close…" "Hm? Oh, sorry." Clem recognized their positions, and she pushed herself out.

* * *

 **Ruby: "*Notices how annoyed I sound now* Are you okay? Did something happen here?" "You will know."**

* * *

"Clem?" She looked down from the garret to see the game has been paused, and Kuro's looking at her. "Can you go with Negi to Eva's place? He said he wanted to go there to ask for her assistance." "For what?" "Learning magic." "We could…" "Ours are different from them. We can't use the same way to help each other. We can help them controlling their magic, but that's it." "Oh, okay!" She turned back to Negi. "When would you want to go?" "If you don't mind, then in the afternoon."

"NEGI-SENSEI!" And a quarter of class 3-A started entering Kuro's room, and made a party without even noticing Kuro was there at all. Though, he didn't mind as he kept playing the game (Death and Chaos disappeared after they noticed people heading to his room). Fuka and Fumika eventually saw him and started joining him as well.

'As cheerful as the Goddesses.' 'They are. And it's fun.' 'Say… did you feel something different?' 'Yeah… a little bit… probably nothing.' 'You sure about that? I feel a little hot in here.' 'Hot? Today is a bit hot, so…' 'Hmm… maybe so…'

"Um, Clem? Can you get out of Negi-sensei?" That snapped the girl back to reality as she looked at the speaker. Setsuna was pointing to someone, as everyone else just blushed/astonished at what happened before them. Clem blinked, then turned to her right, to see that Negi was currently in her arms for some reasons. "Oh, sorry…" The boy's blushing as well, as everyone else started asking about how Clem felt about it. During when Clem tried to answer the questions as vague as possible, she noticed her grandfather regularly glaring at her for some reasons. 'What is that, Dada?' 'Nothing. Just seeing how you're dealing with this.' "Granddad… you know something…' 'You will know soon enough.'

* * *

Time skip

"So this is where Eva lives?" "Yeah. I'm a little surprised. But, considering who she is, maybe it's for the best." The two have reached to the cottage, and Negi knocked on the door. A few seconds later Chachamaru, in a maid outfit, opened the door and invited the two in.

…

"You want me to teach you magic? Remember that I'm still not considering you as friends yet. *Sneeze* And I thought that Kuro would help you?" "He said he can't really help, since our magic systems are different. And you're the strongest around here." Negi was trying to negotiate with the Vampire, who's having the allergy to pollen, while Clem stood at the background to watch with Chachamaru. After a few words exchanges, Eva decided: "Since I'm still owning him, maybe even for my whole life, I will give you a chance to prove you're worthy of becoming my apprentice. Next Saturday, before the World Tree. You will fight Chachamaru there. You have one week to prepare yourself." "Thank you very much, Eva!"

The Shinso Vampire then noticed Clem standing there, not because she didn't know she was with the young teacher, but the fact that: "Hey, Clem. Why are you radiating your power around you?" The girl blinked again. "I am?" "You didn't even notice?" "No… oh, maybe that's why Yami felt hot." "Just turn it off. I don't like my house turning into a furnace." "*Cutely poke her tongue out* Sorry."

* * *

 **Weiss: "*Realizes something* Don't tell me it's something embarrassed?" "In the same line, yes."**

* * *

During the walk to the library

"Clementine? You're a bit clingy today. Did something happen?" "No… I just like hugging you, that's all." Everyone's whispering to each other, and even cheering a little bit to the 'couple', as Clem's wrapping her arms around Negi's left arm, and they're very close to each other.

'Clem, stop radiating power! I'm sweating!' 'Sorry, sorry, Yami. But it just came out of control for some reasons.' 'Urgh, Granddad knew this would happen. We're going to ask him why this is happening.'

"Clem? Your face is turning red. Are you feeling okay?" Negi then put his free hand up to Clem's forehead… "Eek, your head's burning!" Clem raised one of her hands up to check. "Really? I feel nothing." "Really? But…" He then noticed an ice cream cart nearby. "Hey, how about we stop at that ice cream cart? Maybe it could help your power problem." "Maybe…"

'Can you change with me for a while, please? It's too hot in here!' 'That much? Okay, change time!'

Negi has bought three cones for himself, Chamo and Clem, and walked to the girl, who's sitting next to the water fountain. "Here you go, Clem." "Thanks!" The girl, too cheerfully, received the cone and immediately bit on the cold treatment. "*Shiver in satisfaction* This is completely opposite in there!" Negi sweatdropped at how Clem instantly changed after just one bite, then he noticed the change of air around the girl. "Um… you are Clem, right?" The girl said nothing as she's too focused at her ice cream. Then, after a few more bites, she said: "Not exactly. I'm her Dark side, the name's Yami. I'm asking her to change place for a bit, since she's radiating heat too constantly!" The girl whined at how she was feeling back then. "Wait, so the reason she's not feeling the heat…" "It seems only her inner side gets heated up and not outside. I don't know why." "Let's finish the ice creams and cool off before we continue, okay? We can't let you collapse in the middle of the way." "Don't worry, we won't. But it's better to cool down first."

'Sorry for not noticing earlier, Yami.' 'Don't worry. Also, I will turn back after I finish the ice cream.' 'There is…' 'We're going to meet the Librarian Trio, two of them didn't know about me. It would be weird if they see me.' '…You have a point.'

* * *

The library

"Hello Sensei, hello Clem. What do you need from us?" Words exchange. "Map of Mahora? Not even the university has a map this detailed! Your father was researching about this?" "It was confirmed by his friend, so I think it's true." "Then Mahora holds more secrets than we thought! And you want us to help you finding them?" "Sorry if what I ask you is too…" "Don't worry! We understand. The Library Expedition will help you with this!" "Thank you so much."

And with that, Nodoka walked in with bottles of juices in her arms. "Sorry Yue, the tomato juice is sold out… Oh." Upon both met each other's eyes, Negi and Nodoka took a little moment… before bowing "Good day!" and knocking each other right at the head. And immediately they started apologizing to each other…

'You did it again!' 'Did what?' 'Stop with the heat radiating! It's like when… Oh so that's why!' 'What?' 'That damn chocolate! It must be some types of Love Potion! All the affections on Negi, that's because of it!' '… That makes sense…' 'And your REAL feeling towards him makes it worse!' '… But, I don't like him… that much, right?' 'That's the power of Love Potion. Damn, now I know why Granddad is always scared of his third wife when she drinks them…'

"Did I smell Love coming from you girls?" Haruna suddenly pointed her accusing finger towards Clem and Yue, causing the later to immediately shout in denial, while the former tilted her head in 'confusion'. Luckily Negi has done with his conversation with Nodoka, and he managed to pull Clem out of her problems and got out of the library with his thank towards the trio.

* * *

 **Yang: "*Snicker* Not fun, when some shipping happened out of your knowledge?" "Especially when it comes to my relatives. But I can't complain. Like I said, their life, their choices."**

 **Monty: "Love Potion again? You sure have rotten luck with that thing." "After seeing Charlotte using that, I have PTSD about that. Don't need to say twice how I was feeling when one used them."**

* * *

During the walk…

"Um, Negi? May I ask about the chocolate on the table this morning?" "Oh? Those are Love Potion. I tried to make one for Asuna before but failed, so I ordered a few of them to check… You ate it?" "*Smile* Yep!" And the teacher immediately bowed and apologized: "I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING…" "It's fine." Clem then moved his head up so their eyes met each other. "It's not too bad. We can count it as an experience. Though, how long would it last?" This time Chamo answered: "If we read it right, it's about half a day. You're a natural Goddess, so maybe the effect has worn out already." "Maybe that's why Yami managed to find out the chocolate is the Love Potion while we're in the library." "Again, sorry for the troubles we gave you." "Nah, it's fine. Though, I'm not sure what Dada would react now…"

Returning back to their room

"Now you know why I never want to see a crazed Charlotte while she's on the mood." Kuro just casually said so, while continuing playing the game. Negi was sitting there with an apologetic face, with Clem just smiling innocently next to him. "Luckily that you don't really like him at the same level as Nodoka, otherwise…" That made the boy turn beet red. Clem then changed the subject as she grabbed the new plush in the room. "Where did it come from, Dada?" "From a friend. There are two more, but I will give one of them to Ruby and her group."

"I thought we have stored it somewhere…" Chamo spoke from the garret. "Kuro, did you know where they are?" "I ate them all." Kuro just casually answered back, causing Negi to ask in surprised: "Wait, you still look normal. You aren't affected by it?" "No. I'm dead, remember? If I want to be affected, then I will be. But if I don't want to, then I won't be." He then coughed. "Though, the damn ingredients are strong, I will give them that." "What?" "I'm basically the person to check the ingredients inside Love Potions. To put it simple, my body can recognize anything I consume. Anyway…" He put the controller down. "I'm making dinner now. What do you want for it?"

* * *

 **"Here's the plushie. Hope you like it." *Give it to Ruby***

 **Ruby: "*Examines it* The quality is good...but why would someone make a plush of a creature that..." "Their hobbies, their choices, I won't judge. Plus, it might be useful in some cases."**

 **Nora: "Hey! We can scare CDRL with him! It will be fun!" "*Snicker* Send me the video if you succeed." "Got it!"**

* * *

Monday, in the train

"I give up to this point." Kuro pinched his nose bridge, as the group's standing close to each other. With Clem wrapping her arms around Negi's neck to be close to him to 'save space' as she said. Even Asuna patted his shoulder to calm him down, with Konoka just giggled behind them and Setsuna just sighed in sympathy. "Anyway, what's the plan this week, Negi?" "Nothing too major, aside from participating Eva's test and decoding the maps." "So a relax week…"

…

"Does this happen every week?" "Yes, Kuro-sensei." Setsuna answered the question as they're watching the 'event' from the upper road. "People challenge Ku Fei from time to time, though no one has truly won against her." "Hm…" "You want to test?" "Nah, I'm good." Negi's astonished by how strong Ku Fei was, after she defeated her opponents one by one, and when it's over, the boy walked to her and greeted: "Good morning Ku Fei!" Despite everyone's cheering on her, the girl managed to hear her teacher's words. "Oh hey, Negi-bouzu! Kuro-sensei as well! You are early!" Kuro just shook his head. "It's our jobs as teachers, remember?"

* * *

 **Glynda: "Wouldn't you stop that instantly?" "It's not like bullies or so. They just want to see how strong they are, and there's nothing wrong with a few small spars."**

 **Jaune: "It's like when Pyrrha and I train, right?" "In a sense, yes."**

* * *

"Heard that you accept challenges from everyone. Can you show me how good you are in martial art?" Everyone turned to the new challenger, to see a thirty-year-old man, with brown hair that grew just enough to pass his shoulder, light skin with green eyes, his outfit consisted of an oversized blue coat, black T-shirt with travel jeans and blue boots. Next to him was a woman in the same age, her hair was shorter and it's white, her eyes were nature pink much to everyone's surprise, she wore a pink dress and pink shoes.

Clem's about to call the person before Kuro put his finger on her lips. "Shh. Not now." Clem took the message and said nothing. Ku Fei tilted her head. "You want to fight me-aru?" "Yeah, is it a problem?" "Not really, aru. Negi-bouzu, can you go back to the group?" Negi nodded and walked back, with the woman followed him as well…

When the woman stood next to Clem, the little girl just wrapped her arms around hers and smiled brightly, causing her to giggle and gently rub her hair. Then she asked Kuro: "Still alive?" "*Shrug* Maybe, until she comes."

I was writing the fight scene, then I realized how bad it was, so I deleted it. To make it easier for you to imagine, the man will fight like Wesker in MvC 3. With no guns and teleportation of course. And Ku Fei… maybe Chun Li would fit her.

And of course, due to his experience, he was easily able to land a few good hits on the girl. Once they stopped fighting, the man said: "Wow, you hit hard, like Tekken. No wonder you're the head of Chuubukenbu." "You're quite good too, aru. Though I didn't recognize your way of fighting." "It's self-taught."

"Sorry you two but I have to stop the fight here. Ku Fei needs to head to her class now." Kuro, being too casual again, stepped between the two and raised his hands up to stop the two from jumping to each other again. That earned him mutters of disappointment, and the audience started separating and doing whatever they wanted. The man just looked at the teacher assistant with a cheeky expression. "Really? And you would stop us from continuing our fight?" "Yes." It's the simple answer. The man just shrugged. "Alright then."

* * *

 **Blake: "Schwarz and Weiss? They were there?" "Visiting me and Clem. Clem more, since they already knew about my job."**

* * *

The three then regrouped with the others, as Negi asked: "Are you two alright?" "Yeah, we're good." "It's just a spar, aru. Besides, shouldn't we head to class now?" "Oh right! Kuro-sensei, we better…" "I'm talking with them first, if you don't mind." Kuro pointed to the duo. "Oh, okay! Everyone, let's go!"

That left Kuro, Clem and the new people behind. Then, the man spoke: "So he's the person you're assisting? He's quite powerful, giving the potential power in him." "Yeah. His father is quite powerful, unfortunately he's not available to help the kid." Then he asked the woman: "Where is Uzume? I thought she would be with you?" "She's going fishing with Ultra Neptune." *Salty Senpai Blade grunting intensifies XD* "So, shouldn't you head to your class now?" "Would you walk with me?" "Not now. We will take a trip around this place first. Clem, you could stay with us, right?" "Right!" "Alright then, see you later."

* * *

Teacher's Office

"Where's Clem, Kuro?" "Around Mahora." "Why?" "She's guiding a duo around to introduce them to the place." "And you let her go just like that? She's just ten." "Nah, I have total faith that she wouldn't be harmed."

* * *

Class 3-A

The class went normally, however, everyone's wondering where the little girl was, since she didn't show up when Negi and his group reached to class in the morning. But that got thrown out of window, when Negi asked Ku Fei to meet with him in front of the memorial at the plaza in front of the World Tree. Once the class was over, everyone started guessing what the possibilities were. Classic 3-A.

"Hey, Ku Fei." Chao asked the other Chinese girl. "Is it true that there's a person that managed to beat you?" "Well, we're still fighting until Kuro interfered, aru." "Did you know who he is?" "*Confused eyes* Eh… I don't know, aru." Konoka answered for her: "But if we guess right, they should be related to Kuro-sensei." "They?" "There are two, but only one of them fought Fei. One of them was quite close to Clem if Clem's acting very close to her."

"Is it possible that couple is Clem's parents?" That question from Asuna drifted the attention towards her, as Ayaka asked: "What did you say? Clem's parents are here?" "I'm not sure about it. We just met them hours ago." Setsuna: "Though, I'm not sure if that's the truth. I mean, it's possible those two could be Kuro's close friends, and nothing else." "How about one of us asking Kuro-sensei? That's the easiest way…" "And the hardest way as well. He could just give us hints and nothing else."

Later…

"So that happened. Geez, Clem, I thought I told you to be careful with food?" "Tee-hee. But it's on the table, so I thought it would be okay, since Dada was there. And even the others were around." "That's true. But he's responsible for that…"

"That's true I was responsible for that." The trio looked at Kuro, who's leaning at the lamp post. "But it's because I decided to give up on pulling Clem out of Negi. Aside from Creator going to stop me, that's her choice." The man just sighed and punched Kuro on the shoulder. "At least warn us before doing something like that. Anyway, why are we waiting here?" They're currently at the plaza. Kuro just glanced up to the memorial, and they followed to see Ku Fei standing there with the bag of buns. "Oh, the girl I fought. Why is she here?" "Negi's asking her to meet there." "You know the reason?" "Not now."

"Ku Fei! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" They silently watched the scene going on, as the two greeted each other normally. Then, Negi suddenly punched his student, and by instinct, the girl immediately deflected it, then used her left hand to grab Negi's head and her right to wrap on both his arms to neutralize him from countering. "Um, Kuro, what are they doing? You will see." Then the woman noticed something, or someone, in the bush nearby. "Kuro, aren't those…" "Yeah, stalking the two. And the others. Hey, Asuna." Kuro greeted the group behind the duo. "Hey, Kuro-sensei, and the others! You want to go bowling?" "Sure. You can call them as well." Kuro pointed his thumb to Negi and Ku Fei. The girl nodded and went and called the two… and with that, the hiding girls also revealed. "Really?" "Yeah. That's class 3-A for you."

* * *

 **Ozpin: "I am sure, with the misunderstanding being common thing there, Negi would ask something normal, right?" "Of course. He's too naive and innocent."**

* * *

Tori Bowl Center

"It's really hard to play this game perfectly…" "Come on, Kuro-sensei! Even Ku Fei is hitting perfect score all the time!" Kuro just scratched his head in embarrassment as he looked at the scoreboard. It's true that he could do anything, but if he didn't use a cent of his power, he would just be a normal guy, and he's not that great in bowling. But at least he did get a few strikes.

"You should not play around like that." "Hey, bowling is playing. What's the difference?" "Why not like those three?" The man gestured to Ayaka, Makie and Nodoka, who were trying their best to beat Ku Fei. And Kuro decided to join, just for fun. "You know why." "Granddad, that sounds pathetic, coming from you." Clem/Yami just bit down on her bun (made by Yotsuba), as Kuro's head gained a tick from being triggered. "You don't just say that." "I do."

"By the way, who are you two? Are you Clem's parents?" Konoka asked the new duo with excitement in her eyes. The duo decided to drop the 'mysterious' sign and answered: "Well, I am her father, the name's Schwarz. And she is Weiss, my sister. Clem is not her daughter by the way." "Oh, I thought she would be, since she's going with you. But I guess being siblings has its benefits. Though, where's your wife?" "She's going out with her friends. We're using this time to visit Clem." Asuna: "Do you need her to go back?" "No. She could learn a lot from you all, and the boy is a teacher, so I think there's no need."

In the end, Ku Fei with perfect score, followed by Kuro and then the others. Everyone started cheering for Ku Fei, who's cheering for herself as well. Then, Kuro said: "Alright, enough distraction. Negi, shouldn't you say what you want to say to Ku Fei?" That dropped ALL the sound around them to volume zero. Negi scratched his head and said: "But, I can't really say it around…" "I think it's just normal things, so don't hesitate to ask." To the others, they're thinking that 'Confession is on the way!'. But to the ones who knew about magic, it's like 'Are you crazy? Speaking about this out loud in the middle of a playroom?'. Eventually, Negi nodded and turned to Ku Fei, took a deep breath, and…

"Please teach me Chinese Martial Arts!" The 'suspecting girls' just hung their mouths in silence, with the 'already knew something like this would happen' girls shaking their heads in amusement. Negi continued: "I need to be stronger to be able to find my father. And the trip to Kyoto has proved that there are many objects standing on my way. That's why I want to ask you to teach me."

"Oh?" After the dumbfound expression, Fei just laughed and patted his shoulder. "So that's all about? Then you could ask me while we're still in class, aru! I will let you become my son-in-law one day when you become strong enough!" "EH?" "HAHA! I'm just kidding!"

"See, Ayaka? Nothing to worry about." Kuro just leaned a bit on Iincho, causing her to blush a bit. "Don't say that, Sensei. But, I thought Negi-sensei would ask you for that?" "Fei has proper trainings, while what I know are self-taught. And I'm not exactly good in fighting bare fists." "Next stop, karaoke!" Immediately Kuro dropped to the ground, face first, causing the representative to ask him in worry: "Sensei, you okay?" "I'm…not fine, after hearing that." "Come on, Kuro-sensei! You did well last time, there's nothing to embarrass about your voice!" The previous trio just happily lifted him up and pulled him away, much to his weak protests. Weiss just giggled. "He really doesn't like singing in a karaoke." "Only in karaoke?" "We heard him singing while in the bathroom. He's just shy when showing off to people." "That's understandable."

* * *

 **Nora: "Hey, how about we..." "NOPE! I'm not joining!"**

* * *

Time skip

"Why…hy…?" Kuro face-planted into his mattress while whining about what he has gone through. Negi just smiled sympathetically, with Schwarz speaking: "You have a wild class there, Father. Also, that's not bad." "But it's embarrassing… So Weiss is going to stay with whom?" "Chao Lingshen, if I remember her name right." "…I hope she's not bribing her to say stuffs about me…"

* * *

Chao's room

With a noise-cancel device, nobody could hear the laughs inside of the room, as the girls were reviewing some of the embarrassing moments of Kuro with his friends. "That one time when he was forced to where the maid outfit Noire just made for the cosplay contests. He ran around the whole Gamindustri just to find a hiding place before we managed to catch him when he accidentally stumbled into Ultra Neptune." A video showed Kuro running away from the Goddesses before head-butting right into the traveler, causing him to fall back and then get caught by the others, and pulled away while protesting loudly. "And when he's doing some volunteer works to help an orphanage…" Kuro, in female form, was wearing a big rabbit suit and playing with the kids there. Though, 'she' wasn't enjoying it much, due to the fact 'she' had to be in that form. "… And this too." Still charity activity, this time mimicking Romeo and Juliet, WITH Kuro being the later.

The girls of class 3-A (only the ones who know about magic were there) were laughing hard, even Chao can only speak a bit breathlessly: "K…Was that… the real Kuro-sensei?" "Well, it's because he was pushed, but the characters are real." "Any chances we could do it here?" "I don't think so, since not all of you are aware of magic." "Oh right. *Giggle* I do have a plan to make him do that, though."

"And prey to all Lords, please not any of those events." Weiss just giggled and patted Shanghai, who's sitting on her shoulder. "You know it would happen, sooner or later." Setsuna then examined the doll a bit and asked: "So you're transforming, or…" "I'm connecting my soul to hers, and I have to say I'm not pleased that you showed those moments to them, Weiss." "Just a little to know you better, Father." Shanghai pouted more and pulled a strand of hair on Weiss, lightly, which just made everyone laugh harder.

Clem/Yami then said: "We should stop harassing Granddad now. He's embarrassed enough." "I don't think…" "He's wrapping himself in a winter blanket while sulking, Auntie." Still laughing. Then, Hakase asked: "Though, how could we differ you from Clementine if you're sharing the bodies?" "Basically how we address the others. You could easily deter it." "And how was you… born? Did I use the word right?" "Since Clem is a CPU, she should have a second form. But, she can use the Negative power as well, so if she transforms, the power would be conflicted. That's where I'm here to help dealing with it."

"Speaking about transforming, Fuka, Fumika, can you turn back to your former self?" Light occurred. Everyone's astonished by the fact two of their classmates were actually Goddesses from another world, but a little disappointed that their images… were the same as their current states. Even Zazie had to say: "Based on how Kuro looked, I thought you would be…" "HEY! Not all Goddesses were like Vert, okay? We don't have that kind of body with us!" Weiss explained: "Because of how different things they're referencing to, their appearances will be different from each other. All in characters as well."

"Speaking about God, do you think Kuro made a good choice in letting Negi-sensei ask Eva for magic teaching?" "Father has his own reasons for doing so. But, I do think he would consider to help him with magic from the beginning. He did say he will, but he didn't say how." "But I thought magic is the same?" "Not quite, Nodoka. We have asked Granddad about it, and he just pointed to his third wife as the answer." "She is a Mage?" "Yes, a Water mage. And based on what Clem has told about this world's ways of casting, the keywords are vastly different, and the methods to draw out energy are in the same situation. Only the will-power remains the same, that allow the mages to be able to cast to a degree. Like mana or stamina in games."

Everyone's deep in thought for a moment, before Weiss asked Chao: "I just remembered, Father has ordered materials from Lastation, saying to give you to make an energy converter. What's that about?" "Oh, right. You see, the girl, Chachamaru, is a robot we created, and Kuro's helping us perfecting her." "Oh, like Sakuya." And the said maid appeared. "You call?" "Oh, just making comparisons."

"Wait." Sakuya turned to Chao. "You are a robot?" "More like a clone. I am a perfect copy of a person named Sakuya, down to every single cell and personality. Of course, I do have a second mind to operate parallel with the mind set of the original." "… You look nothing like a robot." "Kuro's power is unlimited in nature. These things are nothing to him." She then drew out a pocket watch, one that Chao was a little surprised at the similar design. "Is that your time machine?" "You could say something like that. What?" The genius then drew out her own, much to everyone's surprise. "This is mine. Quite a surprise that people like making time machines into pocket watches like this." "It's for style point. That's what Kuro would say." "Yeah, it's true."

Asuna interrupted the conversation: "Wait wait, why do you have a time machine, Chao? I thought Kuro said that there's a curse in it?" "Then maybe he's the only one who got affected by some kind of prototypes…" "Actually that's a made-up thing." They turned to Weiss. "You heard it before, that he got cursed because of time-travelling, but that's not the truth. He was dead even before he could travel through space and time." "Then, what's the real story behind this time-travel thingy?"

The doll then floated up above the girls, causing them to look up. "I suppose showing you is better than words."

* * *

 **Glynda: "*Shakes her head disapprovingly* You always do so in some points." "Sorry, parts of my bad side."**

* * *

Then all the girls were dropped into a classroom… a haunted one. And that gave the girls shiver on their backs. "Okay…what is this place?" Weiss didn't immediately answer Asuna's question, as she looked around to make sure everyone's here… "Only Father is missing. It's good enough. Alright everyone, prepare yourself, because what you will see is not pretty." Weiss stood up and brushed the dust out of her dress. Everyone followed suit, as she said: "Don't attack anyone here, unless I say otherwise. People here are friendly now, at least, that's what my father has told me." Sakuya did hear that, but still held up three knives just in case if things went wrong, followed by Setsuna and Asuna.

The group walked out of the classroom to greet a dark hallway, occasionally lighted by the lightning in the rain outside of the school. Nodoka fearfully asked: "What… is this place?" "Heavenly Host." The simple answer from Sakuya caused Asakura to nearly snap her head to the maid in shock: "For real? Kuro-sensei said that this place was cursed, then why did he bring us here?" "Story-telling, I would say. He did it a few times before…"

"Hello Weiss! Nice to see you here!" All of them diverted their eyes from the rain and turned to the left, and Setsuna and Asuna immediately brought their weapons up and stood before the group and asked: "How did you get here? I thought you were saved…" Then Weiss just walked ahead and said: "You two, drop your weapons, she's friendly. And hello to you as well, Nana." "It's been a while since a group of alive people has come to this place, the newest one was the ones trying to save Kuro." "I know. Anyway, the girls here are from the core world of this place. They saw your alive selves, so they're a bit spooked that you're here." "Oh, I see."

Setsuna eased down a bit, then walked back to Konoka, with her guard still up, and asked Weiss: "Asuna asked about the time-travel, but this situation was like he's trying to tell us something else." The woman turned back and smiled: "He probably wanted you to have a little trip here, during that you could find something interesting here." "*Deadpan* I'm not sure we could find something 'interesting' here…" "Anyway, let's go. We shouldn't waste time standing around…"

During the walk, Asakura took a few photo shots of the place, and the pictures in her camera changed constantly, making the girls shout in shock every time they changed. Some even have corpses in it… causing Nodoka to nearly faint a few times. Clem/Yami had to hold on her multiple times, while Weiss tried to explain what the images could show to them.

* * *

 **"If any of you remember, there's a scene when Morishige looked at the phone and heard Mayu's voice. That's when Heavenly Host tricked him BASED ON the real events. It could pull out a paradox timeline to make another victim fall for it and kill themselves."**

* * *

"Kuro decided to be a douchebag again?" With a wind-cutting speed, Asakura was already standing right before the speaker, causing him to stumble back a bit in surprise. "Hello, Kibiki-san! I'm the reporter of class 3-A of Mahora Academy! I have heard much about your career and successes, especially about the case you re-opened a few years ago! Can I ask more details about it?" "Um…what re-opened case?" Weiss explained to the man: "The girls are from your world." "Ah, I see. So my alive self has dealt with it? Thank God for that. So, Asakura, correct? What do you want to ask about?" "But before that, shouldn't we change the place first? Standing in the middle of the hallway is not an ideal to speak." "Oh, you are right Nana. Let's go to the auditorium."

After everyone's comfortable, Asakura started asking: "If your alive self's evidences were right, then the whole thing were caused by the Headmaster? He pushed the teacher down and caused her death, though it's an accident? *Receives a nod* About her missing child, it's because the Headmaster found out the girl saw what happened, and killed her?" That made Nodoka and Konoka cry (anime style) while hugging each other in fear. "Unfortunately, that's a yes." "Then the charge on the Headmaster was correct. Moving on, about the death of three students… It was actually caused by the fourth child?" "It sounded ridiculous, but that's the truth. She's probably around in the school, we might meet her… Don't worry, she won't kill us, so you can put your weapons away." The novelist said after he saw the two girls preparing their weapons. "And why should we?" "It's because Kuro has already dealt with this, and that girl is good now. Don't need to be so worked up like that."

"So how did this place exist?" "The teacher who got killed started this because she saw the Headmaster killed her daughter at the last moment." "That's sad… Then, about Naho…" "She gave out the wrong charms, so people would fall for it. She thought it would help me 'doing my research', but she's so wrong there." "So that group's up there?" "What group?" "There's a private blog about 'Heavenly Host survivors', and to enter there, a person must give out a name that everyone knows." "*Chuckle* I can guess the name. Anyway, what do you want to know more?" "Hm… There was a time you, Naho and your camera man just disappeared, then a few days later you were just up and around." "Maybe that's when they just got saved by Kuro. I heard that Naho changed the ritual back to its old self, so that nobody would get it wrong." "When did you…" "The group of Kisaragi tried to save Kuro, but obviously it failed. Then they told the others about what happened after they were saved."

Nodoka then asked fearfully: "The weather here… was it always raining?" "Not really. But it's always in the dark. We get used to it, through time of course." "But staying around with the murderers…" "It is no longer the problems, miss Lingshen. The desire for killing is gone thanks to Kuro, however, there's a special case, but he's being locked up and supervised all the time, so we don't really have to worry."

"Mister Kibiki, can you tell us more about Kuro's ability to travel through time?" "It's from this world, miss Kagurazaka. This place itself is a time-space paradox, we can't deter what is the past, present or future. At least, before Kuro fixed it. You could see this person in this room, only to open the door to see that person's corpse being dismantled right in front of you. Of course, there were no two persons at the same time." That caused the twin to shake violently. "Sorry you two, but that's the truth. Anyway, the Darkness here gave him that power. That's all I could say."

'I think…the time's up… you girls… will go back…now…' Everyone shivered when they heard the voice in their heads. Not because they didn't know who's talking, but because of the tone. Fumika asked fearfully: "K…Kuro… why is your voice…" 'Sorry… it happened… while I'm here… don't worry…' Asakura then shook Kibiki's hands and said: "I guess it's time for us to go. It's a pleasure to meet you. Maybe I will meet your alive self in the future." "It's mine as well. And send my alive self my greetings if you meet him." "I will."

* * *

Then, when everyone opened their eyes, they saw Chao's current room. They sighed in relief that the feeling in Heavenly Host was gone. Asuna spoke first: "If he could keep a paradox in place, then I don't know if he's actually doing his best in fighting Eva if what Negi told us was right." And Weiss answered: "He never used much of that power he possesses. If he used all of them, then I'm sure we can't run anywhere at all." The doll then floated down to Clem's hands, the girl then hugged it for herself. "Dada?" The doll shook her head left and right. Weiss then said: "I think that's it. We should head back to our own rooms now… Do you mind if I stay here, Chao?" "Not at all, don't worry."

* * *

 **Ren: "Just a bit curious, when did you meet the survivors?" "Actually... one of the girls found them first..." "Who?" "The... hidden idol of the class... and the invisible student..."**


	11. Chapter 11

**i have made the omake in a new story, and I will write them there in the future.**

 **Kuro: "Though, it's still too light for him"**

 **That's just the beginning, my friend.**

* * *

If there's a list of things she hated, the very top thing would be her own class. She couldn't even count that as one, but instead it's a group of weirdos. Some of them looked like they repeated years after years, then the 'Baka Ranger' as the others dubbed, and for some reasons very intelligent geniuses were stationed here. At least the others were okay, enough, to balance her sanity.

But then, here goes the teachers. Before then, her homeroom teacher was Takahata-sensei, and he had every qualification to be one. But now? Her class got two main, well, one homeroom and one assistant. However, the homerroom one was a 10-for-crying-out-loud-year-old boy, who can't even take care of himself. At least he had the manner and did his job right as an English teacher. The assistant, though... Either he lost his mind before and his mind reduced to his earlier days, or he was the biggest troll of the entire Academy.

First, he claimed to be over a hundred year old, and it's because of time-travelling? That sounded stupid, and it ONLY made sense if they're in some kind of fantasy world, which this world was CLEARLY NOT! And then he said he had three, THREE, girls as his wives. What kind of place has he gone to, to manage to do so? Some kind of third-world areas? And that girl as well... his GRANDDAUGHTER? She's around our homeroom's teacher's age for... Frustrated, that's how she felt. Not only that, he had an... what he called it? Exoskeleton? Just to prove he could travel to the future? And... too many things, TOO MANY THINGS so wrong about him...

"One of the worst teachers I have ever known." Chiu pressed 'Send' on her chat. Maybe the only thing that could calm her down was this, her own website. Hope there's nothing worse...

*Ting* Hm? Private message? From whom? She opened another tab to see the message... From a person called Naho? Wait... wasn't she the one on that paranormal show or something? First off, why would she call me? They're not in the same line of work. And second... she's not one into stuffs like hers... but it's impolite to not answer her... Let her see what this girl wanted...

"Hello, miss Hasegawa." She froze after reading the first words. How did she have her name? She hid that detail very well! "Don't worry about how I know your name. It's not in public, so your identity is safe. And it's making it easier to ask about something in Mahora." That would make things worse! "So, this is something I can't public yet, because this is just a rumor. However, I want to ask about the 'empty seat' in your class." HOW MANY INTEL GOT LEAKED OUT? "Can't really ask your reporter in your class, it would make things too complicated. Anyway, I think you have heard of that rumor?" She swore in her mind, that if that's really a real story... "Somewhat, it's true." DAMN IT! "Though, I guess these words are a bit much to you, so I won't say anymore. Though, I ask you to be careful, since we don't know what kind of **ghost** that person is. We will reach Mahora in a few days and deal with it. In the meantime, thanks for reading my message, and see you in the future."

... Once she has done reading, she closed the tab... Not only her name was leaked out, luckily only that girl knew, but now she said there was A GHOST, in her ALREADY CRAZY CLASS? Where was her normal life as a normal school girl thrown to? Maybe it's lost after she joined this class...

But, that girl will go to Mahora? Just for a small rumor... maybe she shouldn't judge the girl now. She didn't really know much about Naho, all she knew was how the girl reviewed herself publicly. *Sigh* That's enough for the internet. Maybe she would take a rest now...

* * *

The next day

"The rumor?" "Yeah. You know anything about it?" Why did she do this?

She's asking the worst person about the worst topic she could have picked up.

"Um..." The 10-year-old boy answered: "I... don't know? What's that about?" "It's about the empty seat, the one everyone gets a chill every time they take a sit. So, instead of 'A room that shouldn't be entered', it became 'A seat that shouldn't sit on.'"

"Oh? And why was you suddenly interested in it?" Chisame nearly jumped up in surprise as Asakura appeared behind her. The three were standing outside of the class during the break.

She tried to divert it: "Well, it suddenly came in mind, that's all."

The reporter just laughed at that. "Really? Did that just come from you?"

She blushed a bit in embarrassment and annoyance. "Don't judge me! I could join something new too!"

"Though, that rumor wasn't really that popular. Why do you need to bother about it?" Just in time for the other teacher to join the conversation.

Should she just talk about the message? Maybe... "Someone re-told me about it. Maybe you two know them." She's pointing towards Asakura and Kuro.

The two blinked, as Kuro asked back: "I might know that person?"

"The girl appeared something on shows about mystical events..."

And immediately Asakura asked: "NAHO? You know Naho?"

She's a little surprised at how surprisingly fast the reporter jumped on her. "Hey, hey! Why all of sudden..."

"How long have you talked with each other? Where did you meet? I haven't even contacted her once and yet..."

With Asakura's outburst, their classmates poked their heads out of the classroom to watch the exchange. Luckily, the bell rang just in time for the Egirl to escape. Kuro knew beforehand, so he said: "I guess the questions should be put later on. Head into the class now, you two. And Negi?" "Yes?" "Do you have something? There's a place I want you to go." "Oh? What is that?"

* * *

Later on

"The Cherry Blossom Street?" The two were standing in the middle of the place, as currently no one was around.

"Yeah." Kuro nodded. "Remember about what Chisame told us?"

"About the rumor? You mean..." "Yeah. The girl, Sayo, still existed among us as a ghost. But she can't go away for some reasons. Though, I didn't really want to exorcise her. She's a good girl." "So she's wandering around here..." "No. She's at the class. But there's a point of the past here, and I want you to observe it with me. To understand the girl better." "Oh... well, it's our duty to do so. So how are we going to observe...that?" "I think you know that technique." "Technique? Not magic?" "Sorry, figure of speech. I'm talking about the Mind Synchro Spell." "That spell? But, in the middle of..." "I mean, it's similar." "Oh, alright. I'm ready." "Here goes nothing."

The past

"Hm... no surprise that the school was not the same. Surprised by the fact it's in better conditions than I thought it would be."

Kuro commented to himself, as he and Negi were standing on the same Cherry Blossom Street, except it's dirt road instead of stoned like the present. And after the comment, some of little girls ran past them without baiting a look on them. Negi should have been surprised, if Kuro didn't warn him about the spell at first. Then they looked at their behind to see a brick wall without a door instead of the usual staircase that led inside the building. And the atmosphere was... lack of the smell of a city...

"Wait, how can I smell the air here?" "*Smirk* Hey, you're talking about me. Anyway, let's go around and see if we can find her." And with that, they departed. During the way, they noticed the place was still the Academy itself, and the average age of people around were the same as the present. The World Tree was still there, standing proudly despite the fact that: "Japanese sure were strong, regaining everything back easily after World War Two." "We're in that era?" "Yeah. Sayo was from that time." "So... could it be possible she died because of the war?" "Highly impossible. Even though war is cruel, people would be insane if they attacked a place like this."

Then, they reached the entrance of the main building. They both headed inside and looked around the place. Kuro commented: "Nothing really changed, except the items here looked more out-dated. Expecting that as well."

Negi then pointed out the teacher's room, and both of them went in, then reached to the teachers' desks. "Negi, don't hesitate to touch them. We're in parallel dimension, so even if we interact like bringing a book up, the people here won't see it." Negi nodded, and the two started searching for...

"May I ask what kind of thing in here would have a ten-year-old boy and Yama's attention?" Kuro instantly pulled out his right revolver and pointed to the main door, as Negi looked up to see who just spoke. A middle-age woman was standing there, her hair tied into a shimada and held up by a brooch. She's wearing a red yukata, and she's holding Ofudas in her left hand with... an old-age pistol in her right pointing right at Negi.

Kuro slowly put the book on his left hand down as he asked: "And what will we gain if we answer you?" "Well, if you answer right, then we will talk without the weapons. Though, if it's the other option, then the boy will be arrested, and I will sue you away with my magic." Kuro temporarily turned his head back to Negi, who's holding his staff defensively. Then, he answered: "Okay, we will answer. However, if the question is too... problematic, then we won't. I hope you can understand." "Depending."

Kuro lowered his gun and pocketed it. The woman then started her questions: "First, your name." "Kuro, and the boy is Negi Springfield."

She looked at the young teacher and asked: "Where are you from?" "Um... from Wales, England. About Kuro..." "I'm from Vietnam."

... The woman continued: "That's... an odd combination. And your outfits... especially you, Kuro. It's giving me a chill."

Kuro: "It reminded you of someone?"

"Our... current allies, to put it that way. But, I have to say I didn't recognize the others."

Negi: "We are... uh... Kuro, wouldn't this affect..."

Kuro didn't immediately answer him. "Aside from you, did anyone else notice us?"

"And why should I tell you?"

Kuro: "...No one, then... Anyway, to put it frankly, we're from the future."

The others' faces turned surprised, as Negi asked: "Wait, Kuro-sensei! Did you just do so?"

Kuro closed another book. "The fact she could see us, RIGHT THROUGH A PARALLEL DIMENSION, is not something even a normal magic user can do. Though, I'm guessing you're not one, are you?" ... "Yama herself?"

Negi slowly turned to the woman again... to see her giggling and put her weapons away. "So you knew from the beginning, mister Kuro?"

Kuro: "I have one in the same level as you as my partner, and dealt with another deities that had similar power as yours. And you picked the word 'Yama' casually to address me. I don't believe ANY of Japanese would dare to use your name that straight-up."

The woman's smile was still there. "I see. Well, consider yourself lucky that I won't interfere more. But, my first question still stands."

"Found it. Negi, come over here. Yama, if you want to know, come as well." Kuro then used his finger to point at the interest page, as the other two came in. Negi looked at the book, to see a picture and a profile of the person they're looking for. "Aisaka Sayo..."

"You want to prevent her death?" The two teacher looked back at Yama, who's releasing a bit of power. "If so, then I will have to stop you."

Kuro immediately answered: "No, nothing like that... but judging by your actions, her death is near, right?" Then, a rainstorm appeared. The three looked out of the window to see the rain started falling. He sighed. "It just had to be this day..."

Yama's power depleted, and she asked: "Then why?"

Negi answered: "From our time, there's a rumor about the empty seat in my class. I didn't know about it because I was there for a few months, but it seemed there's a ghost haunting it. Kuro found out it's Sayo, and we went back here to find out how she was before."

Yama raised her eyebrows. "That girl turned into a ghost? That's strange."

Kuro asked while taking a picture of the page: "And why is that?"

"She... Her past wasn't that tragic, if you're wondering. But she didn't have any guilt or anything that could make her..."

Kuro sighed. "Sorry Yama, I can guess why, but I'm not telling you. Your future self will know that, so you just wait. Negi, we're done here."

Negi blinked. "Wait, that's it?" Kuro paused a bit... "You want to see her death or not?" The boy's face paled. Kuro continued: "I know it's not something..." "It's okay. I want to know."

... "You are sure?" "I am." The assistant then looked at Yama. "I suppose this won't upset you." "As long as you don't interfere." "Very well. Negi, let's go."

...

"This... this is..." Negi's face paled again as he witnessed the scene in front of him. Under the heavy rain, a girl was using her own body to cover a small garden of tsuwabuki flowers. She had no umbrella with her, nor anything that prevented the rain to fully fall down on her. "Kuro... can't we do anything?"

The man shook his head. "Unfortunately no. This is a past event we can't change. Watching her fate is already a fortune Yama gave us." He raised his left hand up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yama." "Like..."

"You shouldn't stay under the rain like that, kid." That stopped the Deity to snap his fingers, as the trio looked at the direction to see a VERY SUSPICIOUS man in a dark outfit. Though, that one second was passed quickly as Kuro finished what he was planning to do.

Present

Negi and Kuro were now in another part of Mahora, but no one's around at the current moment. Negi looked around to see where they were, then to Kuro's face... to see he's very, VERY furious. "K...Kuro... what..."

"He didn't like the outcome." Negi turned back to see Yama again, but this time she was in a business suit. "Right, Kuro?"

Kuro: "Obviously not. But like i said, we won't interfere."

Negi didn't quite understand the situation back then. "What... did you see? Before we returned here?"

Kuro gritted his teeth. "No. I watched as much as you did. But I knew what could possibly happen back then..."

Upon seeing his angry face, Negi tried to connect the dots of the event... then: "She wasn't killed BY the rain..."

Kuro: "Correct. Negi, don't tell anyone about this detail, especially Sayo herself. When Naho came, I will ask for her help."

Knowing that arguing to Kuro now was pointless, Negi only nodded. Then he asked the Yama: "By the way, why are you here madam Yama?"

Yama: "Just want to know how he felt after that. So, it's goodbye for now."

Kuro: "Goodbye. Hope I don't have to meet you in another sensitive event."

Yama just giggled. "Don't worry, it won't be like that." And after Negi said his goodbye as well, Yama disappeared without a trace.

"Negi..." "Yes?" "Let's head back for now. And no Sayo for the day, okay?"

* * *

The last class

"Did Granddad get into a fight or something? He looked grumpy." Clem, or Yami with the way she addressed Kuro, asked Negi in concern. Asakura also got into the conversation: "Where did you two go after the break?"

Negi looked at the empty seat, and due to the fact he knew Sayo was there, now he could feel the very faint presence that he didn't notice before. He answered the two: "We... discovered a shocked truth... from the past. But I suggest we stopped talking about Sayo for a while. Kuro was not happy... and i did have an appointment with Fei for some training before my test to be qualified as Eva's disciple."

Asakura looked a bit down, then she smiled: "If you say so. But you have to let us watch you train, okay?"

Seeing the change of atmosphere, the young teacher then laughe. "I don't have anything against that. You could go and watch us training, I don't mind."

'Was Sayo's past really that bad, Clem?' 'I talked to her, Yami, but she said she remembered nothing about it.' 'Then things seemed to be more complicated than we thought.'

7 p.m, Mahora's Institute of Technology

Chao was actually nervous as she watched Kuro working with the blueprint of the energy converter. Not because of the details he's adding, but the mood he's in right now, very unnerving to her. "Sensei... I think it's enough for the day..."

Kuro did stop. But, he didn't do anything else rather than staring at the blueprint, Chao sighed and pulled his arm and started leading him out of the office. "Let's go to Chao Bao Zi. Maybe something can help you with your grumpiness."

Chao Bao Zi

Turned out she was wrong. Even after the meal, Kuro didn't change his facial expression, and constantly called for sake to drink. After every other customer left, Chao took the seat next to him and asked: "What's wrong, Sensei? Did you have a fight with your wives?"

Kuro answered slowly: "Did it look like that? I would never argue anything with them."

"Then, what's the face you're making?" "...I will tell in the future. Thanks for the food." He then left the money there and walked away, despite her calling for him constantly.

Once he's out of sighr, Chao spoke to herself: "Jeez, not even when we poked fun at him caused him this distressed. Maybe Negi knew something. I will ask him tomorrow."

Negi and Kuro's room

"I'm back." Kuro announced his return when he opened the door and stepped into the room, took out the shoes and socks...

"Not having a good day, Kuro?" He didn't answer yet, but he threw his coat on a chair and sat on his bed, before leaning on the person who just spoke. "I will take that as a yes."

"Another unavoidable, but cruel death, Charlotte." His breath now was filled with alcohol smell, though Charlotte sympathized him when she heard those words. "And Yama didn't allow me to interfere, and I also had no reasons to do so, until the last second."

"Tell more." Obeying her command, Kuro told her about what he and Negi has gone through.

During the talk, Charlotte has shifted so that Kuro could rest his head on her lap. After hearing the full story, Charlotte said: "It's cruel, but it's necessary. Didn't you do it to us before?"

Kuro: "But none of them was life-threatening. And it's even more frustrated that she is my student now..."

Charlotte placed a soft kiss on her husband's forehead, causing him to stop for a moment. "Don't beat up yourself like that. You can't change everything by yourself, and there are things not even the 'real' Gods would do. You have done your best, and with your observation, another ghost has regained her memories."

Kuro looked at her blue eyes, filling with her care for him. He then smiled warmly. "I can't be a moody guy if I'm around you girls, huh?"

She smiled back. "The Kuro we know would just find another fun way around the problem." "Can't deny it. How is our daughter?" "Still the sweet girl she is, if things are not related to you." "Hey now, if she **becomes worse than her original,** then maybe it's your fault for clinging on me." And that earned him a playful knock on the head... and a quick kiss on the lip.

Charlotte didn't feel the alcohol anymore, but the sweetness of milk on her lip. She knew her Kuro has turned back to his normal self. "It's late now. Let us sleep." "Let me take a quick bath first. You want to join?" "Why not? It's been a while we have done something together." "About that..." "Having Compa and IF was fun as well, but I like it to be just us." "A little jealous to your own friends? *Smirk* Naughty girl." "Don't say that with a straight face, Play boy."

Asuna's room

"It seemed Dada has returned to his normal mood." Clem was watching the late episode of an anime wjth Negi and Konoka, as Asuna has already gone to her bed early for her delivery job the next day.

Negi sighed in relief. "I thought he would be like that forever."

Yami: "Granddad couldn't be angry in a long time. Give him a little time and he will cool off."

Konoka: "You said that you called his third wife for help, right? Why don't you call the others as well?"

Yami: "Grandma IF and Grandma Compa are, no offense to them, not the suitable people when it comes to comforting someone. And they're still holding up the 'No Tresspassers' against Granddad."

Negi: "I'm surprised that one month hasn't passed yet."

Clem just giggled. "It's already passed. But they want to hold it a little bit longer so Dada wouldn't make the same fail again." And when the show ended, they both stood up, said their goodbye to Konoka and returned to their room...

* * *

The next morning, early in the morning

"Peek-a-boo." Clem playfully poked the person's nose, causing him to open his eyes to see her face right in front of him. The person sat up immediately and was about to say his 'usual' apology, when he realized he's still in his bed, and Clem wad still on the upper bed witb her top half hanging down.

The young boy managed to find his words: "I thought it happened again for a second there."

Clem: "*Giggle* I don't mind." Then she jumped off her bed and landed on her feet. "Dada's not going to wake up soon today, so we should go out to have breakfast."

Negi tilted his head in confusion. "Why?" Clem pointed to the other bed, and Negi looked to see a big budge under the blanket. "He probably wants to take a rest today." "After the story you told me, it's not surprised to understand."

Hours later

"So he's staying inside for the day?" "Yes, Shizuna-sensei." Negi's preparing to leave after the day. Shizuna asked the question since she didn't meet him during the day. "You're meeting with your students to train now?" "Yeah. I want to learn magic from Eva, but she wanted to test my skill, so I need to prepare for it." "Can I walk with you and watch?" "I don't mind..."

"Hey! Can we both go too?" Fuka and Fumika appeared from under one of the tables near them. Shizuna asked them back: "What about your homework?"

Fumika: "There's none today. Can we?"

Shizuna gave a question look to Negi, and he answered with a nod. She then sighed. "Fine, gather your stuffs girls." "YAY!"

The training ground

"You're getting better, Negi-bouzu." "Thanks, Ku Fei." Ku Fei and Negi were sparring with each other, while not far from them, Setsuna was teaching Asuna about kendo as well through a small spar as well. From a safe distance, Shizuna and the twin sat on the ground and watched the training going on.

"Mina, when we were away, was there anyone around Negi's age that's as good as him?" Fuka asked Shizuna after a few minutes of watching.

Shizuna: "During that time? Not much. We could only teach them some survival skills, not exactly the term Negi's heading to."

Fumika: "Hey, Mina. How about we start training magic back as well? It will be fun."

Shizuna giggled. "Maybe some other days. Right now, let them try to improve themselves first..."

"This place is big enough, so I think you could train right now with no problems." The trio looked at their left to see Kuro, along with Charlotte and Clementine standing next to them.

Shizuna asked back: "Have you recovered? I heard what you saw yesterday hit you hard."

Kuro just scratched his head and smiled awkwardly: "Yeah, a bit angry at that point, but not for long. Anyway, Charlotte can help you with your magic, while I will help Negi with his reactions. See you later." Then he walked ahead to Negi's location, leaving the princess and his daughter there.

Charlotte then bowed to the three and said: "Nice to meet you three. My name is Charlotte Orleans, the princess of Gallia of Halkeginia, and Kuro's third wife. My mother was from Lowee from the old Gamindustri, so I have heard about your stories."

Shizuna and the twin were a little surprised that they met a real princess, and then by instinct, they stood up and bowed back. Shizuna answered back: "It's our pleasure to meet you. I was Mina Nishizawa, the Oracle of Lowee, and these two were the CPU Candidates of Lowee, Ram and Rom."

A small moment passed, as Fuka looked up and took a quick look at Charlotte's appearance. Then, she said excitedly: "You look so much like Big Sister, except you have more blue on you."

Charlotte giggled at the girl's comment. "Many people have told us that. So, should we start a few tradings to know how powerful each other is?"

To Negi and Ku Fei

The two has stopped a bit, and Negi realized Kuro walking to them. "Kuro, are you okay now?"

"Better, definitely. How is he so far, Fei?" After answering Negi, Kuro asked the Chinese student.

"He learns very fast, aru. In hours he has done what's worth of months for the others to do. I don't know what else I could teach him in a short amount of time, aru."

Kuro nodded, then spoke to Negi: "I guess I will help you a bit from this point. Though, it's about reflections than techniques."

Negi's eyes sparkled up a bit. "REALLY? Thank you Kuro-sensei!"

"Say that to me after you manage to convince Eva. Now..." Around Negi, several Glyphs appeared, then vanished a second later. Sending Kuro a confusion look, Negi saw him showing a table of some kind on his phone, as he explained: "Those Glyphs will protect you during our training, so you won't suffer major wounds. But they also calculate on how you performed as well, so blocking and evading my attacks are what I want you to do now." Then the phone disappeared as well, and Kuro took a fighting stance, causing him to do the same. "Now, show me how much you have improved, Negi."

Later...

"Hm... out of 10, you blocked two to three attacks. Counter attacks, none."

"That's because you moved with Lightning speed!" Negi whined at Kuro's summary after their spar.

Ku Fei had to agree with the young teacher: "His focus now is to try to land a hit on Chachamaru. Your help there is..."

"For the future." Kuro interrupted her. "Negi, I did say there's no counter attacks hit. Well, let me give you a bonus: you managed to force me to use Time Stop once."

Negi blinked at that, then: "You mean I landed a hit on you?"

"Yep. Nice job Negi." Kuro clapped his hands to show his congratulation to the boy. Negi and Ku Fei started cheering up for it. "Though, that doesn't mean there's no room for improvement. Ku Fei, can you help Negi about some tactics for counter attacks? It would help a lot fighting Chachamaru."

The girl saluted. "Roger!" Negi did the same too.

Then, someone poked on Kuro's shoulder, making him turn back and see Setsuna pointing at something. "Is that normal from your world?"

Kuro followed her finger... to see ice and snow everywhere. And Fuka and Fumika were making snow angels, while Shizuna and Charlotte tried to create more team-up spells. "Technically... traditional for Lowee. I'm going to clean that up before anyone else noticed this."

* * *

Night

"So the rumor is the truth. Thanks for your assistance."

"I'm not exactly interested. Also, tell me how you gained my identity?"

"Your trip to Kyoto. A group of Heavenly Host Survivors found Kuro there, and he stated that he's teaching your class. With some exclusions, we deduced to you."

"There are crazier people in my class."

"But only your name makes sense."

"As sharp as ever, that Naho girl." Chisame immediately turned back to see her assistant teacher sitting behind her while drinking coke. "Don't worry about me, just..."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?" The girl screeched in surprise.

"I have my ways. So, can I join the chat?" He just casually spun the phone on his free hand without a care.

The girl sent a deadpn look to him. "Private messages don't work that way."

"Suit yourself. Anyway, do you want to ask about the ghost?"

'Do I look like I care?' was what she wanted to say. But instead, she asked: "First, they are real?"

"You are looking at one." From deadpan to surprised, she saw a ghostly version of himself floating out of the body. "I'm a special case, possessing own body, but said body still has life in it."

Chisame rubbed her eyes in confusion. "Wait, wait. How... so you are dead, and yet your body is still functional?"

The ghostly part's absorbed into the main body. "Well, that's where magic comes in."

"... So magic is real?" She groaned in her mind: 'Where have my normal school life been vanished to?'

"Into oblivion." She snapped back to reality and to Kuro, who's chuckling a bit.

"...You just read my mind?"

"Sorry about that. This is shocking to you, so I just want to make sure you're still there."

"... Get out of my room. Please." Kuro just shrugged and disappeared. After he was gone...

"AHHHH! MY NORMAL LIFE IS RUINED! GIVE IT BACK TO ME WHAT I SHOULD HAVE IF THOSE PEOPLE DIDN'T SHOW UP! CAN I GET THROUGH THIS WITHOUT ANY OTHER PROBLEMS!"

* * *

The night of the spar

"Alone... again..." Sayo sighed, as she looked out of the window of the classroom and admired the star sky. Though, the current event made her happy. The little girl, Clem, saw her, and talked to her while everyone else wasn't paying attention to her. It was a miracle, and after half a decade, she can share her feelings towards a new friend. And she even said that her Grandfather, much to her surprise despite she heard about it all the time, can actually see her, but he couldn't talk to her yet due to time or so...

"More like I need to pick the right time to reveal myself." The girl blinked and looked to her left to see a ghostly assistant.

She 'Yelp!' in surprise. "K... Kuro-sensei? Wait, that appearance... you are a ghost as well?"

Kuro nodded. "Yeah, even BEFORE I met Clem's father's mother."

"...Wait. If you died before that, then how..."

"It's his logic, as his friends always say." Yama appeared behind Sayo, making her yelp again. "Because of magic, he managed to remain alive, while being able to be dead at the same time."

Sayo's eyes turned O in confusion. Kuro just chuckled and pulled out his phone. "Here. I hope this is the profile of your previous life."

The girl received his phone amd looked through the picture he took from the past. The more she read, more memories returned to her. And with most of them back, the ghost girl smiled. "My memories have returned. Thank you Sensei."

"You are welcome. Hey Sayo, Negi is taking a test now. You want to watch it? You too, Yama?"

Sayo returned the phone to him and answered: "I don't really do much, so i will follow you."

Yama: "Not much happened around from my side as well. Lead the way, mister."

The Plaza

"Shouldn't you stop this now, Kuro-sensei?" Sayo whispered to Kuro, when they reached the place, as Negi was fighting Chachamaru, but he's in a bad shape. So far, the condition was the same like original...

"I can't take this anymore! I'm going to..." Kuro's extending hand stopped Asuna from stopping the fight. "Kuro-sensei, don't you see what's going on? Negi is..."

"Badly beaten, wounds all over him, stamina blah blah." The assistant interrupted her. "I know. But this is his choice to fight. The whole preparation in the week is for this, and I am sure he's not going to give up anytime soon."

Asuna shouted back in worried: "This is just him being stubborn! He knows..."

"That he will be beaten several times." Yama suddenly spoke, surprising the girls. "But, he has the objective before him, and he's giving his best to achieve it."

Kuro finished: "And when a man has determined to do something, don't expect him to be stopped by other means, except himself."

Ku Fei wasn't really getting through it: "But Negi is just a ten years old boy."

Kuro just chuckled. "We usually call ourselves big boys, so boys are just men in their early years."

Like Makie's speech, Chachamaru got a little distraction, that gave Negi the chance to land the hit on her and gain himself a rest with his victory. Immediately after realizing what's going on, everyone rushed to Negi's side and checked on his wounds, except Eva and Chachazero walking up to the trio of Death. The Vampire then asked the Deity of Hell: "May I ask why a Deity like you was standing here watching the fight?"

Yama asked back: "Why did you think I'm a Deity of sort?"

Eva just pointed her fingers to Kuro and Sayo, who widened her eyes in surprise. "These two, I'm counting you too Sayo, smelled exactly like you, and even though you're hiding it, your power is on the same level as him."

Yama's frown turned to a smile. ""As expected of the Shinso Vampire. For your question, I was just happened to be around when he messed with time. Though he didn't do anything other than observing history, so I didn't do anything, yet."

Eva: "I doubt you could do anything on him, especially when he showed that enormous power of him from before."

Yama chuckled. "That remains to be seen." And with that, the woman walked away without another word.

Kuro commented: "We will meet her again in the future if she didn't say her goodbye. So Eva, want to go and cheer him up?"

Eva just 'hm'. "Like I would."

Kuro let out a smirk. "Pride. Sayo, let's introduce you to the rest od the group."

* * *

 **No comments from RWBY cast this time, because it's nothing much to say... and because of the second reason.**

 **Also, bad news: My laptop is busted, so the update will be super slow, as I'm using my phone to write this. And it's torture to me =.=.**

 **Nothing more to say for now. I will see you all in the next chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait. But this chapter is a bit hard for me to write, since I could under or overwrite it. But, the time of delay is over. Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

* * *

 **Ruby: "So that was in the original as well?" "Yeah. Though it's not very wise to let them know about Yama."**

 **Monty: "That's kind of a bad luck if you see her, right?" "Yep."**

 **Weiss: "So what's next?" "Va lung tung." Only Vietnamese can understand this XD.**

 **Jaune: "...What?" "You will understand soon. Though, there wouldn't be much of that in this chapter."**

* * *

Kuro's 'room'

"Hold this for a while, Negi. It would make the wound heal faster." Everyone has returned back to the location above, with the additional of a certain nurse and a certain agent already waiting for them, as the former tending the young teacher's wounds. The current owner of the room was happily eating the treatments his wives just gave him after being 'docile' for the month, with his granddaughter sitting next to him and doing the same.

Asuna looked at her over-happy teacher in comical confusion. "Is he always like this every time he eats pudding?"

IF just giggled. "It's everyone who eats Compa's pudding for the first, OR waiting too long for her to make it."

Compa punched her 'girlfriend's shoulder playfully. "No need to flatter me like that. I'm sure he could enjoy the others more than..."

"NOT HAPPENING!" Both the eaters responded instantly before devouring another cups of the snack.

Setsuna sweatdropped as she saw the pack the nurse brought here. "That amount of pudding is unreasonably high..."

Fuka just waved it off. "Neptune could eat more than that, and she could just ask for more."

* * *

 **Nora: "Like my love with pancakes!"**

 **Monty: "Sounded like you managed to get them back with no further problems." "It, unfortunately, was just the start."**

* * *

Asuna then asked Compa: "I know you are a nurse, but I thought you could use magic? Wouldn't thaf be faster than normal medical treatments?"

Compa disagreed. "That's how normal people thinking, so I won't blame you. But, healing with magic means draining your own power to regain the others... While it sounds okay on the paper, there are cases that it would make the problems worse."

IF continued: "And there are records if you think we don't have evidences. We have done researches in Halkeginia, and we found out that magic heal not only people but what inside of them as well. So if a person has cancer..." She left the words hanging for everyone to think about it.

And Eva responded first: "The cancer would be worse instead of being fixed."

Compa nodded. "Also, too dependent on magic would make your body either reject future medication, or slowly cripple while being absent to them. You can think of drugs in that matter."

Everyone shuddered at the thought. Magic sounded convenient at first, but after hearing that... They were now glad that they didn't know about it much before...

Luckily Kuro has satisfied, as he put his spoon down and said: "Don't think about it much. If using it now and then, healing magic is a really life saver."

* * *

 **Yang: "Wow, magic could cause that kind of problem?" "That's why some magical worlds have diseases that they couldn't fix, and the people just brand them as curses."**

* * *

Saya suddenly asked out of thin air: "By the way Kuro-sensei, how was your marriage?"

Kuro asked back: "What do you mean?"

Saya: "You said you married both of them at the same time, but from what I remember, the bride and the groom will kiss right? Then who did it first to you?"

That put Kuro in an awkward silence, as his cheeks slowly turned red. "That... is a bit embarrassed to say..."

Asakura grinned at that moment. "Come on big guy, no need to be shy. Whose kiss did you steal first?"

This time both IF and Compa turned away in embarrassment. Asakura's grin widened. "Hoho, now that's something I like to see. Even when you have gone through many things, you are still like teenagers like us when it comes to love huh?"

"S...shut up, Asakura." Kuro weakly protested. "Anyway, since it would be unfair to the girls, we didn't do it in the event. Also, I didn't take any of their first kisses."

"Um...Then who took theirs?" Saya asked 'innocently'. Kuro just pointed both of his index fingers to his wives, who just blushed even deeper.

"Hey Dada." He turned to Clem. "How about you tell us how you managed to get Grandmas confess to each other?"

An instant 'Nope!' sign appeared right above Kuro's head. "Sorry, but not in front of the students. I don't want to get beaten again."

And luckily for him and his wives, someone knocked on the door. "I will get it!" Kuro said, his voice was a bit too high, as he stood up and walked to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Nodoka and Yue with a tube containing the clues Negi asked them to search for. "Oh, you two. You want to see Negi?" A quick nod from them, he stood aside and let the girls coming in. The two came in and saw who's currently in: Eva and Chachamaru with cups of tea in their hands (the later wasn't taking any sips yet), Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Compa taking care of Negi, Clem, the twin and IF sitting next to empty cups of pudding, and Asakura writing something in her notebook.

Fumika waved her hands to greet the Librarian Duo. "Hello Nodoka, Yue. What brings you here?"

Yue looked a bit uncertain about if she should say it or not. However, Kuro has closed the door and answered: "Based on the tube, I'm assuming you want to talk about what Negi has asked you before, right?"

Nodoka nodded at that: "Yes, Kuro-sensei. But, I'm not sure if..."

"Don't worry. There are enough spaces here." Kuro answered.

Yue decided not to argue, and she walked to the big table and pulled out the map and spread it out. Then, she pointed to one point. "I think we have found one for you, Negi-sensei."

Everyone stopped what they're doing and got closer to the table, as Negi looked at where the girl pointed at. "...'My...clue'... WHAT? THAT'S NOT CODE! IT WAS JUST WRITTEN IN JAPANESE?"

As Negi started re-reading the map in comical confusion, Kuro and Clem just chuckled right behind him. IF just shook her head in amusement. "You saw that coming, didn't you?"

Kuro: "I mean, he's just a kid. Something like this would eventually happen."

"Kuro-sensei, Negi-sensei." The two turned their heads to Yue. "There's something I want to clear up. "During the time our class was in Kyoto, there were many things surrounding you two that felt... unreal. But, if we counted everything in, even the most ridiculous situations... you two are mages, aren't you?"

Negi was immediately panicked and tried to find a way out, but Yue continued: "There's no need to panic, Sensei. Aside from Nodoka, I haven't told it to everyone. Though..." She now looked around the room. "I suppose that everyone in this room already knew about it."

Kuro just shrugged. "You could say that. Also there are some more aware of it in our class, not only this group. So how much has Nodoka told you?"

Yue: "She tried to hide them, but I can make something out of it. First, about Evangeline, she's very powerful if she could go toe-to-toe with Ku Fei and Kaeda in the pillow fight. Then, the ermine Negi-sensei had, he must be a magical animal due to how he acts around us. And you, Kuro-sensei, are the dead give-away. The way you react to the rumors about mystical beings, then about your age and your claims about time-travelling, then how you would just disappear from here to there... How was that?"

While Negi was having a crisis in his mind, Kuro just casually answered: "You got that right. Those are magic. Except the time when Makie tried to grab me and when I sat before Negi's room, that's science at its finest."

Yue's lips curled up into a grin. "Then the mysteries inside the Academy, the Underground Library and the moving statues..."

Kuro interrupted her: "About that statue, it was the Headmaster himself."

Yue and Nodoka's eyes turned blank as they received the truth. Yue recovered first: "Wait...that giant statue was... but how did you..."

Kuro: "Time travel, remember? I could observe the events without anyone noticing me being there."

Nodoka could only nodded at the answer, since she couldn't counter that logic. Meanwhile, Yue immediately asked back: "If you're using time-travel that frequently, how come did you say that we couldn't go with you?"

Kuro: "Time travel is science, but ONLY in some places in the future. Mine is Dark Magic, I couldn't let anyone who's inexperienced with magic being influenced by it."

Yue sighed. "It seems you already knew beforehand..."

Kuro: "The world will know about magic sooner or later. Anyway, I suppose there are more that you want to ask?"

Yue: "Yes. Could you take us along when you investigate the clue? We want to know more about the Library Island, the Academy's secrets...about you mages."

Negi finally found his voice back as he said: "We couldn't do so! There are too many dangers in this trip! Did you remember about what happened in the Cinema Town?"

Kuro agreed: "Yes, there will be a lot of dangers..." only to that point. "But it's our duty to protect our students as well, Negi. If they want to come, let them. But once the danger is present, we pull them out of the place instantly."

Eva: "You're not letting them counter any of your logics, huh?"

Kuro: "I'm just stating facts."

* * *

 **Glynda: "Your facts are like nails to the coffin." "The advantage of knowing things before hand."**

* * *

Compa suddenly pointed to the window: "Hey, is that Yukari?" Everyone turned to that, to see the Youkai hanging upside-down through her gap outside of the window.

Kuro just opened it with magic and asked: "Hey now, I know I called you sometimes, but you have appeared too frequently now. What's the occasion?"

The woman used her fan to hide her smiling face. "How about you started checking on your drones?"

Kuro rasied his eyebrows, then opened his phone while saying: "They are Observers. And why do you..." A little silence. "Oh you have got to..."

He then connected the phone to the TV so everyone could see. In the Academy's Ground, one of the Observers was focusing on a duo. One of them wore a white suit and a brown dress. Due to her black hat, they couldn't see the most of her hair, but they managed to see a small string of brown hair. The one walking with her...

Nodoka turned back-and-forth between the TV and the Youkai. "Um...Why do you two look similar?"

Kuro then asked the Youkai: "So YOUR Gensokyo is in this world as well?"

Yue asked in surprise: "Wait, Gensokyo? You mean the Land of Fantasy?"

Kuro looked between the girl and the Youkai, before groaning. "No wonder... But, do you want me to reveal Gensokyo to the two, or just let them there?"

Yukari answered: "They have suspicions, and that girl has visited my world a few times. But, that's your choice. You could make them your allies or so."

Kuro: "Wouldn't that affect Gensokyo?"

Yukari: "It's a Land of Fantasy. Anything could happen." Then the woman just disappeared.

After that display, IF asked Kuro: "You didn't even know about..."

Kuro: "I wasn't expecting it to be here, in this world. Also, Yue, you read about Gensokyo?"

Yue: "I just happened to find a book about it while we're stuck there before Negi-sensei could become an official teacher."

Setsuna: "I heard about it as well. But to know that it existed..."

Kuro: "It was well hidden... if it happened to have one in my Earth as well..."

* * *

 **Blake: "You were saying..." "Never mind about it."**

* * *

"By the way..." Yukari suddenly appeared behind Eva while holding a card. "I was surprised that you would do that to our little boy while he's unconscious." Eva turned back, instinctly reached her hand to her pocket to find something, only to find out it's gone. The loli vampire tried to take it back, but the Youkai just disappeared into her gap and reappeared before Kuro and showed it to him.

Kuro grabbed it in confusion and looked... and his blood drained away. IF and Compa leaned to see it, then sent him 'smile' that made his spine shiver. IF said first: "And you said you didn't do anything to her..."

Kuro tried to talk it out: "I swear I didn't know this..." Then, he remembered: "Chachamaru...you said there's nothing... Urgh..."

Chachamaru immediately bowed and apologized: "Sorry Sensei, but it's Master's orders."

The said person managed to grab the card and pocketed it back. She then coughed: "Leave that aside, Bouzu, your training will start from Monday. Make up your schedule quick." Then she stood up and walked away, with the robot girl following her steps.

* * *

 **"No, don't comment on that." *Everyone giggles***

* * *

Negi, after snapping out of his shock, commented: "Now that's an info dump."

Kuro groaned. "Tell me about it." Then he explained to his wives what could possibly happen before. Clem didn't join in, instead she invited Saya to play more games after turning off the camera.

Then, Fuka said: "Hey, Yue, Nodoka, how about we take a walk? During that, we could answer some of yours questions."

The two then nodded, as they went out, followed by Asakura who's writing something on her phone.

Konoka just giggled as she looked at the women 'interrogating' her assistant teacher. "That looked like girlfriends finding out their boy was cheating."

Setsuna nervously smiled: "I couldn't agree more. But... Gensokyo existed. That's a surprise."

Asuna: "Mind telling us what Gensokyo is?"

Setsuna: "It was a part of Japan, then one day it was sealed away, and no one was able to find it again. Rumors were said that almost all of Youkai has disappeared into the place due to the evolution of science and technology. That's why the outside world has stopped its awareness of magic and such."

After the 'interrogation', Kuro continued Setsuna's words: "Gensokyo is also holding major stuffs that's forgotten by people here. Stuffs here include everything, even people as well."

Konoka then asked: "Is there a chance you know the way in?"

Kuro: "There is, but I'm not saying anything, because even if you reached there, without a certain event, the gateway won't open. Most of the time I talked to Yukari, the creator of that place, and when it's time, she will open a gate for me to enter. I don't want to expose her place too much."

Setsuna: "What about the duo?"

Kuro thought for a second, then he answered: "I will go and see them. If you want to, you could see it from Observers, but you shouldn't face them yet." Then he walked off after saying his goodbye to everyone...

* * *

Later

Renko said in excitement: "Naho said that there's a ghost there! So the ghost we saw before in Gensokyo was real!"

Maribel sweatdropped a bit after remembering the feeling. "It's not pleasant at all. But we can't be sure it's Gensokyo itself, right?"

Renko just patted her partner's back. "Come on now. It's definitely real if both of us could see it, right?"

"It is, young ladies. Gensokyo is pretty real." The two turned to their right to see a man in white lab coat looking at them from a close distance. When the two looked at him, he bowed down. "Hello you two. My name is Kuro. I overheard your conversation about Gensokyo, and I myself am interested in it."

Renko was a bit skeptical, but she just greeted back: "Hello mister Kuro. My name is Renko Usami, and this is Maribel Hearn."

The other girl bowed as well, however, she felt something very wrong about this man. Though she didn't voice it out. "Nice to meet you sir."

Kuro: "Likewise. I haven't seen you girls around here often. Are you new here?"

Renko: "Something like that. We heard about the rumors about a ghost here from a friend of us. So we decided to investigate it for ourselves."

Kuro nodded. "I heard that as well. Saenoki sure likes to find out stuffs like this."

The two were a bit surprised that the man knew the paranormalist. Maribel asked: "You know Naho?"

Kuro: "We met each other before. Anyway, first, about the ghost. She was currently in the class I'm teaching, but she's registered as a student. I know you want to meet her, but can you pick another time? She was just adjusting to the fact a few of us could see her and interact with her."

Renko nearly shouted: "You could see ghosts as well?"

Kuro: "Supernatural beings in general. Also Maribel, the discomfort I'm giving you is due to my Dark Power."

Maribel took a step back in fear. "You read my mind?"

Kuro shook his head. "A few people showed discomfort like you when they found out my power. It's easy to notice after a few times."

Renko looked from head to toe of the man, before asking back: "That aside, you said Gensokyo is real?"

Kuro said nonchalantly: "I just happened to know its creator."

... Renko immediately stood before the man, as she stared into his eyes with hope. "PLEASE! TELL US EVERYTHING!"

Kuro let out a small chuckle. "I can. Though, let's pick a place to sit down. This is not a good place to talk."

* * *

 **Ozpin: "You sure like that kind of approaching, don't you?" "The more mystery I could be, the more I like."**

* * *

"So, where do you want to start first?" The three have picked up a cafe, and took a table for themselves. Kuro started the conversation.

Renko said first: "What about how you met its creator?"

Kuro: "I was in the search of copies of dangerous copies of a book. Then, my search led to Gensokyo. Due to its nature, I reached to the person who's in control of that place first."

Maribel: "So you have psychic power?"

Kuro: "No. But, I'm aware of those. And I can use similar power."

Renko: "Magic?"

Kuro: "If Gensokyo is real, then magic is too, right?"

Renko grinned. "Yep, it is. Next, how did you meet Naho?"

Kuro: "She tried to kill me before." And he laughed at the girls' shocked expression. "Knew you would be like that."

Maribel was a bit frightened at how he addressed the matter so casually. "But... you didn't look like you hate her."

Kuro: "I dislike some of her perks, but that doesn't make me hate her in general. Tell me, how much do you know about Heavenly Host?"

Right after that, the waitress brought the drink to them. After they received the orders and the waitress was away, Renko answered: "Wasn't there a group of survivors or something? Naho was the member of that group, but she didn't tell us much about it."

Kuro: "It's better for you not to hear it. What happened there belongs to the deepest depth of Hell."

Maribel changed the subject: "You said the ghost is your student, right? Then you're a teacher?"

Kuro: "An assistant to be exact."

Renko: "That sounds more reasonable. You're too young to be an official teacher."

Kuro chuckled. "You will be surprised if you know who the official teacher is."

Renko: "We're a bit off track. Can you tell us how the creator of Gensokyo look like?"

Kuro scratched his chin. "I'm not sure if I should say this... I can say she's one of the most powerful beings."

Renko: "You can't tell her appearance to us?"

Kuro: "Maybe when we meet again, will I tell. This is not the approriate time."

Maribel: "Have you visited the place by yourself?"

Kuro: "Not at the moment. But I do have an appointment in the future. How about a small deal? Who could get the access to Gensokyo first will tell the other. How does that sound?"

Renko grinned. "That's a deal!"

Both sides shook hands as the agreement. Then, they traded numbers and talked a little bit more about the stuffs in Mahora. After a while, Kuro said his goodbye to the girls and walked away...

"That's a way to cover tracks."

"The girls will find out soon. What are you going to do, Yukari?"

Yukari: "Probably enforce the barrier. Your fight will draw a lot of attentions, and I don't want you to divert it into my place."

Kuro: "I'm not planning to do that. Though, did the girls from your place come out here often?"

"None, at the moment."

"... Speaking about your hibernation..."

"Don't need to change the subject like that."

* * *

 **Pyrrha: "Hibernation?" "I'm not even sure if she did so. It's like an excuse to slack off or so, but for a person like Yukari, I couldn't even sure."**

 **Ren: "You did meet her in the future and find that out, right?" "It was best for me not to do so. Who knows what she could do behind my back?"**

 **Ruby: "But, after that they just left?" "Well... that's something I didn't think of..."**

* * *

"Did you see that, Merry?" "I did. And that woman looks too much like me, in a discomfort way."

The two have followed the man after finishing up their drinks (Kuro left enough to pay for all of them), and hidden themselves out of his sight. Then, Maribel said she felt the boundaries being bent around them, and when they looked back to the man, they saw him talking to a female who looked like an older version of her.

Once they hid again, Renko said: "I think that's why he didn't want to talk about the creator. It could make both of us be confused."

Maribel: "But then, why does she have too much similar things to me?"

"That's something worth to find out, right?" The two turned their heads back in surprise to see Kuro and Yukari already standing behind them, the later sitting on her gap while asking the question.

Renko immediately turned back to see none, then turned to the two and asked: "How long did you know we're here?"

Kuro pointed his thumb to the Youkai. "The moment before she spoke to you."

Yukari then closed the distance between her and Maribel, as she touched the younger girl's cheek with her finger. "Eavesdropping someone requires more subtlety. We know a person who's so loud but she still managed to sneak around with no problems."

Renko pushed the Youkai out of her partner and threatened: "Don't you dare doing anything on her..."

Kuro also pulled Yukari back as well. "I know you like to scare people, but now is not the good time." He then apologized: "Sorry about that. But you girls shouldn't follow me like that. You should head back home now."

The other duo blinked, as Maribel asked back: "But... I thought you would be mad?"

Kuro just waved his hand off. "That stuff happened too many times. At least you girls are not planning to do bad things so I will let it slide."

And after that, the girls apologized and they were about to leave, before Maribel asked her last question: "Why does the creator of Gensokyo look so much like me?"

With that, Kuro answered: "Sorry, but she won't answer. Not now at least."

Once the girls were out of sight... "The Savior just let his guard down..."

"They showed nothing malice, so I can't find them off. Also, you showed up twice in a row. What's that about?"

"*Giggle" Just want to remind you of that day."

"It was passed to this point."

"Depends on the girl." And with that, she's gone, and the boundaries that covered them broke.

"...if she's talking about Eva..."

* * *

 **Blake: "You sure have problems when it comes to love." "I don't even know about Eva that much. I mean, I know the series, but the time I speak to her is not that much to..."**

 **Jaune: "Um, it's a bit off, but doesn't vampire gain something else rather than blood when they suck off people's blood?" "... Yeah, you caught me. After she sucked my blood, and do 'that' while I was unconscious, she found out my past. Needless to say she's a bit scared of me, despite being older than me."**

 **Yang: "So then, what's next?"**

* * *

"Did... did you just say that?"

"I'm not joking."

They're currently inside Eva's resort, as they watched Negi training with Chachamaru and Chaos.

"I mean... Charlotte might mind a bit, and we do not know each other as much..."

"Not so much? You knew even the past that I even forgot sometimes. While I knew nothing about you."

"But still..."

"How about we hold it until Mahora festival? It could give us more time." Then, the girl joined in the training.

"...damn it. I can't get out of this, can I?"

* * *

 **Sorry, but I am cutting short here. I don't want to spoil the next event. But if I want to write it into this chapter, then it will make the chapter too long to read.**

 **So yeah, I decide to make this chapter a teaser for what I'm about to do in the future. And in case you forgot the date this chapter was released, it was just the next day after Valentine.**

 **Chao for now guys! We will meet again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Chapter 13 is out for you to read now!**

 **From now on, I won't add RWBY's comments anymore, since it's not going out too well. This will be pure story around Kuro and Negi dealing with the world's problems.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Clear ground, 3rd person POV

"Okay, you all ready?" Kuro clapped his hands together and asked everyone. After the day, the group has chosen another isolated clear ground so nobody would accidentally stumble into them while they're practicing magic.

And of course, he's not going to be the main one. Eva was. "First, Setsuna, repress your Ki. Ki and Magic could mix and cause problems if you have no practice with it."

"All...right, Evangeline." The girl complied.

"Next, you." Eva ordered Kuro next. "Turn off your protecting shield. I need to know if the boy could take all punishments."

Kuro just shrugged, causing her to iritate just a little bit. Then she said: "Negi, activate your contracts. All four of them."

Negi nodded, and he pulled out all the cards. "Invoke the contract for 180 seconds! Ministra Negi Konoe Konoka! Miyazaki Nodoka! Kagurazaka Asuna! Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

A burst of energy went through the Pactio participants, causing them to feel a little ticklish. And Konoka commented on that: "It tickles..." Which earned nods of agreement.

Though, Negi definitely felt a sudden drop in his inner energy. Kuro obviously saw and felt that as well, but he didn't say anything.

Eva continued: "Now, expand the anti-material shield onto everyone at full power, then the anti-magic shield!"

Asuna turned to Negi, to see the boy trying his best to follow the orders. But she could see the little fatigue on his face. Though, it's a training, so she couldn't say anything.

During the time Negi's holding the shield up, Eva asked Kuro: "Can you make a barrier?"

"Already done that when we're in here. But the ones who's aware of magic could still feel the force." Kuro answered.

Eva nodded. "That isn't much of a problem." And about three minutes, Eva ordered: "Now, fire 199 magic arrows into the sky to the North. Kuro's barrier could withstand that thing."

Kuro smirked. "If it's not?" Eva glared at him. Kuro immediately replied: "Just a joke, okay? But, a question, why 199 and not..."

"199 Spirits of Light! Gather unto me and strike at my enemy!" And with that, 199 arrows were fired off, collided into the barrier and created a massive explosion.

Everyone watched in awe as the spare energy created light with all sorts of colour in the air. Kuro observed it and commented: "That's a nice firework alright." He turned to Negi to see him leaning to his staff exhaustion. "You okay there, Negi?"

"I... am fine. Just a bit tired." Negi said through his heavy breathes.

Eva thought to herself: 'Still had a little energy left. Must be because he had trained with Kuro a bit before.' She then ordered: "How about..."

"A quick check first, Eva." Kuro interrupted him. "His poll of energy is almost depleted. Can't push him further."

Eva glared at him again. "This is MY training, Kuro. Don't interfere."

Kuro countered: "But he's not near invincible like us. He's currently having limits that we need to break through, but not in one shot."

Eva: "He got that because he didn't prepare enough. He should have known more when he asked me to be his master. I'm not going to show him mercy and get by with sloppy trainings!" Then she pointed her finger to the young teacher. "Listen here, boy! Excuses and tears won't work on me! Every complain will guarantee your blood to be drunk to the last drop! Don't forget it!"

"I will follow you until the end! I'm counting on you, Evangeline!" The loud exclaim from Negi made Eva sway a bit, and Kuro chuckled when he saw her reaction.

After the quick recover, Kuro said: "I think that's a little limit-pushing there. You are going to go through that a lot, but you're going to get stronger in no time."

Negi nodded. Eva then said: "Alright. Do that again for a few times, but each time increase the number of arrows by thirty! Don't you dare slack off!"

Kuro just chuckled at Eva's a little enthusiasm after Negi's answer to her. Then Clem nudged him. "What is it, Clem?"

She pointed to a direction. He gathered his power into the left eye and looked far away... he narrowed his eyes. "It's time, huh?"

"What should we do, Granddad?" Yami whispered.

"Nothing. Negi needs to face him." Kuro whispered back.

Chachamaru overheard their conversation and she went to them. "What are you two talking about?"

Kuro whispered into her ears. "The wolf boy from before is heading here. But don't tell it to Negi or anyone."

She looked at Eva briefly. "But..."

"Oh, you can tell her, but in privacy." She nodded. At least she didn't have to disobey her master.

"Hey, Kuro!" Kuro looked at Eva, who showed her Pactio card with him. "Can you determine what ability this card gained for me?"

The assistant raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "I thought you would find out instantly."

Eva shook her head. "All it gained me is that weird outfit with two flying orbs."

"...What? I thought you would be smarter than that."

Eva blushed at his bluntless in embarrassment. "This is the first time I did so, okay?"

Kuro chuckled and took the card from her hand and observed. True to her words, she's in her adult form, wearing a suit that's similar to Next Black with Next White's color theme. While the wings weren't there, two floating orbs were next to her, though those designs were too hard to recognize what it could do.

Kuro rubbed his chin. "Have to admit, that's kind of hard to define."

Eva: "There are words on the orbs but I don't know where it was from."

"Hmm... how about you use it and I will try to translate it?" She nodded and received the card back. Then with a loud 'Adeat!', the card shone and covered Eva in light. Everyone stopped their activities to watch as Eva reappeared in her adult form, with those orbs with her. And the major of the girls were a bit jealous of that form of the vampire.

Kuro grabbed one of the orbs and observed it. Aside from some lines that made it look like mechanical, there was a tiny line of words on it, but he had to say that it's not something he's familiar with. "Well, one thing for certain that I don't know what language it is... let's cheat a bit."

He activated his 'Language Translation' Passive in his body so he could read it. And he started translating: "Time runs by itself, but it's easy to be stopped by the others." Immediately he grabbed the other and read: "Space changes constantly, but also stands still."

Eva sounded disappointed. "I thought it would be a sort of philosophy quote or something."

Kuro: "My problem is the language though. It looks quite ancient, but the way it spells, it sounds like from an advanced timeline... Wait... maybe..." He then pulled his phone out and took pictures of those lines, and he started tapping rapidly. The orbs floated back next to Eva, as she crossed her hands waiting for him to finish. After three minutes, he smacked his hand to his face. "No wonder..."

Yue asked: "What did you find?"

Kuro: "Turned out... the orbs Eva is having were Chao's friends' prototype researches. Those two can freeze time and space for a duration. She said both of them went missing after a failed experiment..."

Eva pinched her nose bridge. "That's it? I am a little bit..."

"But that's a strange thing." The vampire stopped her complain after hearing Kuro continuing his talk. "With a powerful being like Eva, she could have much more powerful stuffs, like a rewrite item or so..."

"But you said before that..." Yue gave out her theory. "... the Pactio needs some requirements to reach its full potentials, right? Could it be possible that there's something missing?"

Kuro blinked at Yue's words. "I... never said that."

"I did. But not to her." All turned their heads to a nearby rock to see T.O sitting there. "Just after when you stopped the conversation. Anyway, probably because you were unconscious, and Eva just stabbed you before, your relationship wasn't... good enough to make a good contract. I think that, like the case with Negi and Asuna, after you know more of each other, the Pactio will become more powerful."

Everyone took a moment to think about that answer... and then Kuro pulled out his sword and slashed T.O, who just disappeared in time. Kuro then groaned. "Does it have to come that way?"

Negi then asked: "So what exactly could Eva's artifacts do, Kuro?"

Kuro: "Freeze time and space... at least, if this one is the prototype. But I really doubt it."

Eva: "Then I will activate it..." Without further waiting, she grabbed both of the orbs...

And everything stopped around her. Not even the one who's supposed to surpass her in power moved...

"More like I let my body take the effect." Eva, not really surprised, turned to her left to see a ghostly Kuro flying off the body. "Yep, it works just like we predicted, but that's a total disappointment."

Eva: "Hate to admit, but I agree with you."

Kuro looked at his body again, then suggested: "Hey Eva. Can you... try to deactivate the effect on ONE body?"

Eva: "What was the point? I could just freeze everything..."

"What if that artifact could freeze everything BUT allies?" Eva stopped her words and thought about it...

Then, Kuro's body collapsed to the ground, causing the ghost to wince. "Ouch. Should have thought about that."

Eva: "...so is it normal?"

Kuro asked back while possessing into his body: "Whaf? Me falling face-first on the floor?"

Eva: "That's not what I ask, but you can answer. I am talking about allies not being effected by the others' spells."

Kuro: "Well, that's game logic for you. I think you can deactivate it now."

A few seconds later everyone can move again. Negi, knowing about time stuffs, asked: "Did you find something, Eva? Kuro?"

Kuro: "Seems like she could pick WHOM to freeze. Don't know if that affected people's mind, but I don't look forward to it. Messing someone's mind is not something I like to do."

Eva crossed her arms in annoyance. "There is a 'but' behind it."

Kuro shrugged. "Always. Anyway, let's continue your training, Negi. Eva, take the lead."

A few hours later

"That went better than I thought." Kuro commented after the training.

"Well, Negi is a talented boy. Being a teacher of older girls proved it." Clem said in excitement.

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly Kuro raised his fingers up and started counting. "10...9..."

"Um... Dada, what are you doing?" Clem asked in confusion. By the way, the two were a bit further from the rest and their backs have turned to them.

"8...7... you will see...6...5..."

Suddenly heard shouting, Clem turned back to see Negi and Asuna shouting to each other. "Dada..."

"Just wait Clem. 3... 2... 1..."

"You JERK!" Despite having the barrier up, Negi was still swung away by the hit coming from a very angry Asuna's fan swing. Then, the girl ran away in embarrassment while shouting angrily.

"Zero. Yep, it just had to happen."

"And you don't bother to stop it."

"Not this time, Eva. Let them do their own things. I'm heading home now, if you need something, just call."

* * *

A week later, under the rain, nighttime

"Is everything in place?" The old man asked out loud.

"All according to plans. He won't interfere." The woman next to him spoke.

"I am a bit surprised that you would let this happen..."

"Something shouldn't be changed. You are not planning to kill, so we will let this pass... but if you change your mind midway..."

"I wouldn't dare to oppose The Queen of Anhihilation, would I?"

"You know your place, and that's enough. Carry on your plans."

A few moments later

"Dada, I found those girls sneaking in the vents." Kuro took his eyes of the papers he's reading, and he turned back to Clem who just walked into the room. And he saw her holding three nylon bags, each containing a blob of blue slime. And they looked like they're fearing for their lives.

Kuro asked his granddaughter: "Did you scare them?"

Clem: "I didn't..."

Yami: "Your face was like you're going to eat them..."

Clem blushed. "I just want to hug them. Anyway Dada, why are they here? I don't remember seeing slime community around here."

Kuro turned back to his work. "Ah, them? They are planning to kidnap the girls."

Yami grinned, making the slime girls shiver. "So I can dispose them?"

What he answered surprised all the girls. "Let them do their works."

Though, both Clem and Yami understood why. Clem asked: "Is this some kinds of test?"

Kuro: "In our view. Slime girls, I will let you do your work. But remember..." His Aura turned dark, making the slime girls want to run away in fear. "If I find out you hurt the girls in any ways... even being sucked into that bottle again won't save you from my wrath. That goes to Wilhelm as well. You understand?"

That earned him nods of fear. Clem then opened the door and dropped the slime girls out. Before they went, Clem said: "Don't hurt the girls. Or Dada will be mad." Remembering about the deadly Aura, they nodded quickly for evading out of the scene.

Clem closed the door, walked in and asked Kuro: "So this is a critical event, Dada?"

Kuro: "It is. Clem, if Negi asked for your help, help them. But not directly. You will understand."

Yami: "You know he would enter this room and ask for you immediately."

Kuro put his pen down and stood up. "That's why I need you to tell him that I'm in Eva's resort. Interfering with things like this is going to mess the future. I hope you can deal with this by yourself." And with a flick of fingers, he was gone.

Yami sighed in Clem's mind. "I know I'm not the right person to say this, but Granddad's plans sometimes go horribly wrong."

Clem: "Like when we walked right into the room when he and aunt Charlotte..."

Yami blushed immediately. "Don't bring that up! And why aren't you embarrassed by that?"

Clem: "We are from Gamindustri, remember? Things like that would happen everyday to everyone."

The red on Yami's face was still there. "I don't know why you need me if you already knew stuffs like that..."

Clem tilted her head. "I still need you in being Bad Cop, right?"

Yami facepalmed.

* * *

The University Festival Stage

"What did you mean?" Wilhelm asked in surprise.

"It is like we said." Suramui shivered. "That man gave out the same Aura as the Queen of Anhihilation."

"And he DID know our plans, but he still let us go. With that warning." Purin continued. Even with a stoic face, Wilheim could see that the slime girl was troubled as well.

'I did tell you, didn't I?' The voice of Queen of Anhihilation echoed in their minds. 'If you are sucked in after succession, I will consider letting you out.'

"Don't bother." Wilhelm held his hat so it won't fly off due to the strong wind. "We are mercenaries. We will face the risks by ourselves."

'Very well. Good luck.' And with that the Queen of Anhihilation cut their connection.

"Can we even trust that woman?" Ameko asked in wonder.

"That woman was an ally of Ala Rubra, but perhaps she was the most mysterious one in that group." Not even the other mage of the team, Albireo Imma, could reach to that woman's level. Aside from the name everyone kept calling her after her feats, nobody knew who she was and where she was from, except maybe the team itself. The ones who could have known her identity were The Thousand Master and The Thousand Blades, but they turned silence about it. Many missions taken by her were all suicide missions, the ones that could guarantee death, and yet she returned with no single scratch. People would say that she's ultimately untouchable, and immortal as well considering she didn't seem to age at all.

But, being one of the High Rank demons, he knew it better. That woman was human, and she had gone through something that, not even the strongest demons would like to face. The amount of energy inside that woman had to surpass even the Dark Evangel if she could use magic in the Cerberus Canyon, a place where your magic was supposed to be locked away. And what she did to the monsters in there further nailed the title to the woman. Some demons have taken some interests to her, and most of them tried to abduct her, only to be toyed with then killed. Though, the ones who was just curious, they actually came back with minor scratches, or even got stronger for some reasons. They even tried to ask her to be a high rank in Demon Realm, but decline was always the answer.

But, while she earned respect from many, she also gained haters, the majority was actually the humanity itself. She was still having her bounty constantly raising through time, and yet she was still walking around like nothing happened. Even when assassins were sent to kill her, she could just knock them off while enjoying her drink in her favourite bar. To her, Death was the last thing she had to care about.

"Nevertheless..." Wilhelm continued. "We got the girls here. Let's wait for them to come..."

Amee asked: "What about that girl?"

Wilhelm asked again: "The one captured you?" Nods. "...Do you think she's powerful?"

Pudding: "Not in pure combat. But it could be her hiding it, like the man."

Wilhelm thought about it... and said: "I suspect she would be just like the boys. At least for now. If she comes with them, we will fight her as well. No holding back."

* * *

Moment later...

"KURO! SOMEONE HAS KIDNAPPED OUR STUDENTS!" Nearly pushing the door out of its frame, Negi and Kotarou rushed into the room looking for the person in statement, only to find the granddaughter of said one sitting in the kotatsu enjoying a cup of pudding. "Clem! Where is Kuro-sensei?"

"Dada is at Eva's place now. What do you need from him?"

Kotarou, however, was getting a similar feeling from the girl. "Wait a second, wasn't you bigger when we last met?"

Negi, a little distracted, said back: "She is like that..." Then he remembered the other one. "Oh right. No, this one is the different one. Her name is Clementine, and to put it simple, she is the daughter of the twin of the one you fought before."

Not letting that go further, Yami took over and asked: "You said about the girls being kidnapped. Do you know where they are now?"

Hearing the shift in tone, Negi answered: "That man said about keeping them somewhere around World Tree."

"I see." Yami grabbed the controller and turned on the TV. Then she started scanning through The Observers' cameras... "There, in the University's area."

Negi nodded gratefully. Then Kotarou asked: "Um, you can fight right? How about you go with us and rescues the older sisters?"

Yami shrugged. "Sure. Dada would want me to..."

"But I want you to stay."

Kotarou immediately shouted to the face of the person who said that: "Are you kidding, Negi? She would be a great help..."

"I know she is." Negi interrupted. "But..." He looked straight at Yami's eyes. "You and Kuro already predicted this to happen. That's why you didn't act surprised when you saw us bursting in."

Seeing there was no point in lying, Yami nodded. "Yes. You are correct. However, Granddad did say I could help you, so..."

"And I appreciate it. But... Kuro knew something, and he wanted me to find it out myself. Thanks for your offer, but only Kotarou and I will go." Negi the grabbed Kotarou's shoulder and pulled him out of the room. "Let's go. We have little time to save them."

Yami watched the wolf boy trying to call back for her help before the door closed, then heard the sound of Negi's staff flying away. She then changed back into Clem, who spoke after that: "Negi grew up faster than we thought..."

'With our helps, that's easy to understand.' Kuro spoke through telepathy.

"Though, what will happen next?"

'Let it be its way. And I have told Mina to hold off Rom and Ram, so they won't be in the scene.'

Yami: "I thought the slime girls would go after them as well?"

'They're at Mina's place. They couldn't find them here.'

Clem suddenly asked: "Are you doing something to Eva?"

'... Clem, what was that you just asked?'

"You know, forgetting to lock the door..."

'... For you question, no. I am checking on Chachamaru's system. Looks like the energy converter works, and now we're moving to the heat radiator. We're planning to turn it into breathing system, so that she could change her hair however she wants.'

Yami: "Then what's the nibbling sound we're hearing?"

'... *Silence* ... Eva, what are you doing?'

'Hey, I need to replenish some of my magic back, okay? And you did say I could suck you off.' Both of them could heard the loli vampire talking, but it seems she was not aware that she's being heard through the telepathy.

"... um, you two have fun. And be careful of aunt Charlotte, okay?"

'HEY WAIT! THAT'S NOT...' The duo decided to end the telepathy instantly.

... Clem and Yami the giggled madly. Clem said first: "I know it's nothing, but without context..."

Yami: "We just have to wait for another beat down on Granddad. Now, back to the main event sir Creator."

* * *

In the flight

"What the hell were you thinking? I know she's a girl, but denying the willing help like that is not what a man would do!" Kotarou started 'lecturing' Negi about the previous situation.

Negi wasn't swayed a bit because of his partner's accusation. "I know that you are a bit mad. But, the reason is not that she can't help much, but because she and Kuro could have done everything without us interfering."

"Then why..."

"Did you remember the time we were in Kyoto? If he did everything, then we can't be like we are now. He knew everything, but he wants us to be stronger after events and events. We may judge his actions as bad ones, but we understand why he did so."

That created a silence between the two... then, Kotarou asked: "Did he count me as well?"

"Yes, he did. He also wanted you to join us as well, so you could find worthy opponents in safer ways, instead of joining people like Chigusa."

"That sounds... like a good deal. So you have trained after your trip to Kyoto?"

"With the help of Kuro and Eva."

"What's with this Kuro guy? Is he that strong?"

"Umm... he blasted off a universe by himself."

"... First of all, there are another universe out there?"

"Yes. Even before he came to Mahora."

"And second... JUST WHAT KIND OF PERSON HE IS THAT HE COULD DO THAT?" That little outburst nearly made Negi lose his balance, causing both of them (and Chamo as well) to panic for a few seconds.

* * *

The stage

"They are coming." After a 'fun conversation' with Asuna, Wilhelm turned serious as he could feel the son of Thousand Master and the run-away wolf Youkai flying towards them. "Like I said before, I will let you all go after we're done with him. It's not pity or so, but because we have greater risk on our back if you are hurt."

Asuna grunted. "And I bet that's someone like Kuro-sensei."

"We will see about that." Wind Arrows flew right at Wilhelm, but with the help of the pendant on Asuna's neck, he blocked them with no problems, though that drained the girl's energy and caused her to whine a bit in pain.

After landing, Negi immediately shouted: "We are here now! Let go of my students! They are not involved in this!" Then he noticed Asuna's revealing outfit. "Did he do pervert things to you, Asuna?"

"DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP? AND NO!" The girl immediately shouted back in embarrassment.

"NEGI-SENSEI!" The captured girls shouted in happiness that their teacher has come to save them... though, they were a bit disappointed that they didn't see the other one. But then they recognized the boy standing side-by-side with Negi.

Negi focused back to the old man. "Who are you? Why did you kidnap them? What happened between us didn't have them involved at any circumstances."

The man apologized: "Sorry for the rude acts Negi, but if I didn't do so, you won't fight with your full potential. I have told the girls, and I won't break it: I will let them go once you defeat me. That's all."

Negi narrowed his eyes and thought about the offer. But his thought was interrupted as Kotarou shouted: "Really? That's it? It's so easy!" But when Kotarou stepped forward, Negi put his staff before the wolf's chest to stop him. The boy growled and turned to Negi: "Hey, what gives?"

"This person is not easy to deal with."

Kotarou thought he was talking about him being defeated. "Hey! That was just me being careless..."

"I doubt it's careless alone, Kotarou. Look at his stance." Kotarou stopped looking at the teacher and focused on the opponent. "He's relaxing right now, but he still has his guard up. I can't see a potential blind spot on him."

Wilhelm was a little surprised that Negi has been so observant, despite being still in young age. But: 'I want you to take care of the kid teacher, and the assistant with him. Be aware, he could defeat me before, and there's a chance he already knew when you would arrive.' That's what the client told him... Then the one the girls met must be the assistant... He was definitely someone to look out...

Though, he didn't show it on his face. "For a young boy, you have quite keen eyes. Let's see how much you grow up after that event." He then snapped his fingers.

Negi was immediately alarmed because of that gesture. Then he felt something crawling on his legs, and he looked down to see a slime girl locking his and Kotarou's legs. He tried to move but the grip was too hard. Then, he had a tick of second to recognize two other slime girls jumping on them, and he could only cross his arms before him to block most of the damage the kicks could give him, but they sent both him and Kotarou crossing the stage and crashing into a row of benches.

While the slime girls attacked the boy, Wilhelm recalled the last moment. 'Negi managed to recognize the threat instantly and reacted fast enough to reduce most of the damage. Whoever training him is doing a good work.'

* * *

Eva's cottage

"What do you think?"

"Still amateur. He could have avoided the grab sooner."

Kuro, Eva, Chachamaru and Chachazero were watching the fight through one of the Observers' cameras. So far, Kuro was satisfied that Negi has improved further than he thought, while Eva didn't show it directly on her face.

Kuro smirked. "I think I have snapped too many times, it could give him traumatize."

"That's just a way to give away that you're about to attack."

"But they could never know what kind of attacks await them. That's the point."

"Still, not very effective if it's against people like me."

"True. But it improves his awareness. That's what I aim to."

"But, you're not going to directly help them?"

"No reasons. They could fight him themselves."

* * *

The fight

'They are way slower than Kuro.' Negi thought. Right now he's deflecting all the hits with no problems, with Kotarou helping him as well. Then, with a strong hit, they sent the slime girls far away. Then they rushed to Wilhelm, with the slime girls immediately on their back. Kotarou stood back and fought them, much to Wilhelm's surprise, as Negi fired a Light Arrow towards him, but it was blocked by the old man's raising hand. 'Just like when I trained with Kuro, he always blocks it somehow.' While Wilhelm was still not aware, Negi rushed behind him and raised the Demon-Sealing Bottle to seal him... but the pendant acted up again, draining the power inside Asuna and broke the spell, much to Negi's surprise. 'No way...'

"So it succeeds." Wilhelm stopped standing still. "I won't hold back anymore. Prepare yourself, Negi Springfield, it will be the hardest fight you have faced till now." He then leaned his body forward a bit...

'An attack from behind!' Negi predicted the move, and managed to dodge the Demon Punch from behind delivered by Wilhelm.

Kotarou also dodged it, then grinned: "So now you're getting serious, old man? Bring it on!" As the respond, Wilhelm sent a valley of energy shots towards the two, making them block/dodge the hits as best as they could.

After regrouping, Negi warned Kotarou: "The bottle is not working anymore. He must have drained Asuna's power and used it to counter the bottle. Kuro told us about her power before, being able to nullify magic to an extreme extense."

Wilhelm temporarily stopped his attacks and said: "That friend of yours must have known a lot. Yes, that's her power, and it's called Magic Neutralization. But why is it possessed by a mere mortal girl, I wonder?"

Negi gripped his staff harder. It's true Kuro has warned him during the training, but he never went further than announcing it. Then he noticed Chamo jumping off his head, but when he saw him sneaking around, he immediately knew his friend had a plan, and he's going to give him time to do it.

His focus returned to Wilhelm, who's preparing a punch. "With your spells unusable, let's settle this up with our fists!"

* * *

Chachamaru: "Will everyone be okay?"

Kuro: "I'm sure of it. Without us heading in, they would still do fine... until a point that I'm trying to avoid a bit."

* * *

"You disappoint me, Negi." Wilhelm commented after he has knocked the boys to the ground. While Negi's trying to stand up, he continued: "Your attacks were powerful, but not enough to slow me down. And I can feel you pulling your punches. Don't you care about your students?"

"I do." Negi leaned on his staff before standing straight up. "I always care for my students. However, I have my own reasons for holding back."

'WHY IS HE HOLDING BACK?' That's all the girls' thought at that moment.

Wilhelm got surprised and decided to ask: "Oh, and they are?"

"First. Why did Kuro allow this to happen?" That immediately made everything seem to stop moving, except the rain. "With our students being in danger, he could just end everything before it even started." He exhaled then continued: "Second, it's his lessons. One of them is to NEVER use full force until you know who you are dealing with. And third, the most important one." He then pointed his index finger towards Wilhelm. "You must have been someone in my past. Or precisely... from the event happened six years ago to my village."

Only the sounds of dropping rain can be heard, as anyone was too stunned by what the young teacher just said. Then, Wilhelm started laughing, his voice echoing in the air and startling the girls. Then he asked: "What kind of paranoid teacher do you have there, Negi Springfield? But since you found out..." Wilhelm put his hat down and revealed his true face to everyone. "Yes. I was one of the few High Rank Demons that attacked your village, and I was about to petrify you too if that Magister and the girl sealed me in the bottle." He then put the hat back on his head and changed his head back to his human form. "So, the truth's out. You want to fight with all you currently have now?"

Negi closed his eyes and inhaled, holding his feelings back. Kotarou was a bit anxious, as he asked loudly: "Hey, Negi! Don't tell me you got scared after that?"

Negi exhaled and shook his head. Then, much to everyone's surprise, he bowed to Wilhelm. "Thanks for making the fight easier, mister Wilhelm."

Wilhelm asked back in confusion: "Why are you..." In a second, Negi was already before him, and delivered a Lightning-enchanted punch to the demon's chin, sending him flying to the air. Then, with a quick transition, he appeared right behind the front-blocking Wilhelm, and kicked him at the back and sent him crashing into multiple benches.

Landing on the ground next to Asuna and pulling the pendant away, he asked the girl: "You okay, Asuna? Did it hurt much?"

Asuna shook her head. "Not much...though..." She immediately kicked him to the arm, causing him to jump back in surprise. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT BAKA'S EVERY WORD, YOU SIMPLE-MINDED BRAT!"

Negi was childishly offended as he shouted back: "Hey! He's a great teacher! He knew more than us, remember?"

"And that would be truth, I have to say so myself." The two and Kotarou turned to where Wilhelm landed. "That enchanted spell was very powerful. And the quick transition and the fake-out..."

"Kuro has pointed out her flaw in power in my training." Negi explained. "Her Magic Nullification, it sounded very strong on paper, but it couldn't block everything that's not projectiles, passive spells, buffs or unexpected spells. The ones I used were the third case, so it couldn't protect you. Now..." Negi put her staff on his back, and prepared himself. "Kotarou, the pendant is out, so he won't be able to use Asuna's power anymore. Let us settle this problem, then we can talk later."

Seeing the boy he has fought before has turned stronger, Kotarou laughed in satisfaction, then prepared himself as well. "Now that's a man I was looking for, Negi! Let's finish this!"

Wilhelm stood up and prepared his punches. "This has turned into an interesting point. Negi, Kotarou, show me what you got!"

* * *

Kuro smiled. "He passed. Let us go to the scene, Eva."

Eva: "I'm not going to cheer him up."

Kuro: "I need to talk to a certain someone there. The fight would be over when we reach them."

* * *

Moment later...

"You have won." Wilhelm laid on the ground defeated. The slime girls have been sealed after the girls have bursted out of their prison. "Are you going to finish me off, Negi?"

The boy shook his head. "I have no reason to kill. True, you kidnapped my students to fight me, but in the end you kept your promises to not hurt them. You are bad, but you are not evil."

Wilhelm winked and smiled: "Oh you are a bit wrong, I am evil."

"If you are one, then why not killing people instead of petrifying them?" Everyone turned to the voice and prepared to fight against the person who said that. But, when they saw this one's identity... "It's like when people judged me, after all..."

The ones who saw this person's appearance before were too shocked to speak a word. Then, Negi managed to find a few words: "You... you are..."

"Ah, The Queen of Annihilation." The demon called out the title of the woman. "Coming here to give a last goodbye?"

"Maybe she wants to talk to me." Kuro and Eva appeared to the scene, surprising everyone again. "Am I right, The Queen of Annihilation?"

"You are half-correct." The woman then raised her right hand up, and the Demon-Sealing Bottle floated out of Negi's hand, and then released the Slime girls out. "Me being here has raised a lot of questions in your mind. I'm sure of it."

Kuro crossed his arms before his chest and said: "Definitely... **My future self**."

The woman smiled, and transformed into the assistant himself. Her voice has turned to his as well. "Though, don't ask questions about critical events."

Kuro shrugged. "I already have a few answers already." Then he turned to Wilhelm and saw his surprised face. "Yes, I knew everything. That's why I didn't intervene. And The Queen of Annihilation was me travelling to the past and turning into my female version and being active till now." Then he looked up to his future self, who turned back into QoA. "Having a little derail back to mundane world?"

"Something along the line. Take care of your future, Kuro." The QoA then disappeared with no further words.

Kuro gazed back to Welhelm and saw him starting fading with the Slime girls. "Don't cross our paths in the future. You can visit us though."

Wilhelm laughed one last time. "So that's the true face of QoA. The Demons back there are going to have one hell of a migrain! HAHAHAHA!" His laugh echoed even after he has disappeared along with his companions.

Kuro chuckled. "Demons." Then he felt the glares from everyone. "I'm going to explain, don't worry about..."

"BAKA KURO!"

* * *

 **Chapter 13 end!**

 **Yeah, I'm skipping events that feels like fan-service ones, but not all so don't worry. Though I could create one, just like what Eva did to Kuro** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

 **If you think Negi has learnt too quickly, then you're a bit wrong. Kuro only taught about fighting strategies, not strength training. That's Eva's works. That's why he could give Wilhelm surprise, but not dealing enough damage to harm him.**

 **The next ones will be around the Festival Arc. And this will be the time of massive collision into Negima world. See you again in the future chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14...**

 **Sorry for the qualities of the previous chapters and this one. These ones feel a bit rush, but bear with me for a while. I didn't plan carefully when I write this arc, considering too much outside interference affects the story. But don't worry, I will deal with it after a few chapters. Please be patient.**

 **With that done, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Time: After the last chapter

Location: Kuro's room

"I hope you can take care of our little brother, Kuro-sensei."

"Don't worry, he's under good care. You just have to worry about yourself." The 'motherly student' nodded and said goodbye to her 'little brother', who waved back. Then Kuro closed the door before them, before sighing then turned to Kotarou and smiled: "Damn, she REALLY likes you, huh?"

Kotarou just shrugged it off: "She's alright, but too clingy. I don't like it."

Negi briefly turned to Clem, who's eating another cup of pudding. "Yeah... we have another one here." Then he asked Kuro: "About Queen of Annihilation..."

Kuro: "Like I said, she's my future self. There will be a time when I won't support you anymore... at least until a point, maybe." When the trio sat down around the table Clem was sitting, Kuro continued: "Sorry for letting all of this happened. But, think of this as the test for me to you, to test your control of magic."

Negi nodded, but Kotarou clearly disagreed: "You let the girls who's not involved in danger..."

Kuro: "IF QoA was there, then Wilhelm must have to be sure he won't hurt them. IF he did... he's not returning back to anywhere."

Clem: "Still, Dada should have made something to protect the girls."

Chamo: "Clem's right, Kuro. I know you didn't like to involve, but at least try to give a good protect spell to them."

Kuro: "And Negi wouldn't fight with his fullness? Sorry, but that's what Wilhelm wanted to see. Otherwise he would just end the fight right the moment it started."

Kotarou grabbed a piece of cookies on the table, then asked: "Hey Negi! Are you under this guy's training? I mean, he didn't look like one that could teach those moves."

Kuro: "Over a hundred years existing is enough to give Negi enough hints to improve himself." He then looked around a bit to see the room., feeling a little cramped. "Guess I have to fix the room... again."

Then he heard someone knocking on the door, causing him to walk to it. Once he opened it, he greeted... "Chao? You need something?"

"A little private talk." Chao replied shortly.

"Wellll...then... Hey, Negi, Kotarou, Clem, I'm heading out a bit."

"OKAY!"

* * *

Outside

"What is it?" Kuro asked Chao, as they're standing on the roof of the dormitory. Chao then showed her time machine to Kuro, as he grabbed it... and saw that it seemed to have been perfected somehow.

"Your work here must have affected my time machine. Now I could return back and forth whenever I want. For that, my thanks to you."

Kuro gave it back to Chao. "Well, glad to hear that. But, what else you want to say? I doubt it's just that."

She suddenly smiled and gave him a book, which he recognized. "Your family tree? I thought this one is a fake you would troll everyone else."

"It's real. But, it changed on its own due to what happened now. There is a change you might like to see." Kuro glared once at the time-traveler before opening the book... then closed it instantly, causing the girl to laugh at him. "I knew it!"

"God damn it, Chao! Do you have to show me this?" Nearly shouting up, he gently gave it back, before he changed his mind and burnt it. "I was afraid something like that would happen, and you just have to confirm it for me! WHY?"

"Well, Weiss told us that we could troll you without consequences. And the ones we could do so are facts."

Kuro crouched down and hugged his face. "Damn to all Hell! I know it's supposed to happen, but to hear it that soon..."

Chao just patted her teacher's shoulder. "At least you will have more kids to play with when you are older, right?"

Kuro: "Being old is not something I like, okay?" He's sulking now, causing the girl to giggle. "Don't laugh."

"Well, you doing this is for us to laugh at you, right?"

Kuro sighed. "I hope you're not doing anything in the Festival..."

Chao: "Thanks to you, my old plans have been thrown off the windows. But, that means I don't have to leave my friends." Silence. "Say, have you thought about Chachamaru's heat radiator?"

Kuro, returning to his normal self, answered: "I think we could fake it into breathing system. Or spreading it under the skin with nano-wires to turn it into body heat." Chao suddenly giggled, causing him to ask back: "What's wrong?"

"Are you expecting her to do something?" And immediately she received a toy hammer hit to the head, which didn't hurt at all.

"Don't bend my words. And we're trying to make her more human... okay?"

"*Giggle* Yes, Kuro-sensei."

* * *

Weeks later...

Location: Wales

"Big Sis Nekane, how have you been? I'm fine here!" The Springfield's older cousin was reading her little brother's letter. The letter was speaking for itself. "It's been four months since I came to Japan. Although being a teacher is hard, everyone's being nice to me, and I also have someone to help me as well! So I have gotten used to the job!"

While smiling at the fact her brother has grown up, she's also a bit curious about this someone. Then the record continued: "Hey, Kuro, how about you get on here as well? Clem, you too?"

'Clem? Kuro?' That's not someone she knew before. Then the faces of the two showed up, and that made her curiousness get higher.

Kuro said first: "Nice to meet you, miss Nekane. My name is Kuro, and I'm currently Negi's assistant teacher. And this is my granddaughter, Clementine Tennouboshi." The two then bowed to her.

After hearing that, Nekane had a shocked face. 'Granddaughter? Did the letter translate wrong?'

Kuro suddenly chuckled. "Told you, Negi. She was surprised after that."

"Aw, I want to know how she is now." Negi pouted at the background, causing the cousin to be extremely surprised. Then the two walked away, and Negi returned. "I can't really see you, but it's the truth that Clem is his granddaughter. But I will write more in the next letter."

'That person...could see me through the letter?' There were no records about a letter being able to transmit images of the receiver from the future. But it seemed only that person was able to do so. 'Just... who is he?'

After a few more about the class he's teaching, Negi told about his training: "Currently I'm learning more spells from a person named Evangeline, Chinese Martial Art from one of my students, and some overall strategies from Kuro as well! They have helped me a lot!" That made the girl smile. At least that Kuro was a good person. "Also, I have a new friend, Kotarou. But he's not around, so I will tell you about him in the next letter!"

'Fufu, new friend? He has a lot of people of all kinds around him...' That made her feel very happy. 'Please, do your best, Negi.'

"Also, Big Sis." Just before the letter ended, Negi added one last bomb to her: "In the next letter, can you tell me more about Queen of Annihilation? Kuro wanted to know more about what she has achieved in the past."

And with that letter closing itself, Nekane immediately stood up and ran to the Magic School. 'Queen of Annihilation? How did he know? Did that Kuro person tell him? Just what is he to know such dangerous person?'

* * *

Location: Wales Magic School

"QUEEN OF ANNIHILATION?" That caused a massive uproar in the Professor's office, as Nekane explained what happened to the Headmaster. That shout was from everyone else.

"It's true. You have seen the letter. There's nothing about it being altered."

The Headmaster started thinking about it... then ordered the other professors: "Try to find her. I believe there would be something in the Archive."

"Sir, you can't be serious! Queen of Annihilation is a mysterious figure. We can't find anything there!" One of the Magisters shouted, which earned nods of agreement.

"You might have heard that she was Thousand Master's very few stand-alone allies. Try to find from there." Not daring to disobey, everyone saluted and started working on that. The Headmaster then gestured Nekane to follow him.

During the walk, he told the girl: "Queen of Annihilation is not as dangerous as you heard the rumors. Only ones who directly interacted with her would have known her real identity. Myself included."

Nekane wanted to believe him, but with what happened in the past and the legends... "Sir, but why did a person like him want to know about possibly one of the most dangerous figures in the past?"

The Headmaster chuckled. "You have no idea, young Springfield. She, in a way, is harmless if you don't provoke her. Even her threats were not that problematic."

"How... did she threaten you before?"

"Oh, just wanting to cut my beard, or dye them into rainbow, that's all." Nekane blinked when she heard that. "Reason: it was just me trying to joke about her wearing a bit too revealing clothes."

"... When did that happen?"

"Definitely before Nagi disappeared. After that, nearly no signs of her in Mundus Vetus. In fact, none at all, considering I mostly met her in Mundus Magicus."

"Do you know why she earned such title, and what's her motivation?"

"The same as Ala Rubra. Well, about the title, it was because of her feats known to everyone. I'm sure there were more, but it happened when people's not around, for sure."

"I'm... worried..."

"Don't be. That Kuro guy reminded me of her, so there's nothing to worry about. My friend did accept him, so there's something in him that dedicates him to help Negi. Have trust in them."

"...About that girl..."

"I think that's truth, even though it's too hard to believe, but he has no reasons to lie. I did hope that's just a mistranslations."

* * *

Return to Mahora...

"The Festival is coming, huh?" Kuro spoke to himself, as the preparations for it have begun. It was still about two weeks till then, but everyone's already excited for it. "Guess time will fly like a wind soon."

"It is." Chizuru responded. "This is done by the entire school after all. The examinations are done, so it's time for preparations already. Every club and society of the college depends on the takings of the festival. And many types of stores and shows will be held during the time."

Kuro: "Guess I'm going to buy a lot for the guys back home. Or they're going to bicker nonstop."

Kotarou and Negi were also interested about all of this, as Negi asked Asuna: "Does this occur every year?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. It's also a chance for us to get some saving as well. Have to take every single chance."

Konoka: "And have fun during that as well."

Chizuru decided to scare the kids with her 'usual tactic': "Not really. Because of how ineffective the control team was last year, the death count has reached over ten thousands..."

Kuro pinched his nose bridge when he heard that. "Chizuru, don't put wrong ideas into their heads like that." Then he knocked Negi out of his fear by saying: "Negi, we're a bit late to the meeting. How about a race there?" Negi snapped out of it, then looked around. Kuro knew what he's thinking, as he said: "Just run normally. But try to keep up." Then, with a single leap, he was five meters away from the group, causing Negi to keep up instantly.

Asuna shook her head disapprovingly. "These two... Kotarou, didn't you have class as well?"

"Yeah. Just want to see you for a while. Meet you all later!"

"Be careful, Kotarou!" Chizuru and Natsumi waved goodbye to the wolf boy, then the former sighed. "He grows so fast..."

'You're over-exaggerating.' That's everyone's thought about her right now.

* * *

Later...

"Well, the meeting's the same as always."

"Negi's class managed to keep up in the examination. Though they couldn't reach the first place like before."

"Kinda hard with a class with mixed signals, Shizuna." After marking a few more notes, Kuro asked: "By the way, have you called Blanc recently?"

"Every week. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering." Spinning the pen a few times before putting it down, Kuro asked: "Do you think the survivors are here already?"

"With the preparations already started, it could be possible that ones want to see it through."

"Many worlds in one place. It's quite hard to keep the tracks now."

"The festivals are too overwhelming for someone like you, Kuro?"

"Not exactly, Takamichi-sensei. We have held a lot of events before, so we're used to that. I'm talking about some of my 'friends' here around Japan."

"The ones you said before?"

"Yeah, them." His phone then rang off. Kuro pulled out and saw an unknown number. Pressing the answer button, he responded: "Hello?" What came next was a high pitch sound coming from a megaphone, causing everyone inside the room to cover their ears. Then, the call just ended.

Shizuna rubbed her temples and ignored the ringing in her ears. "Did you somehow prank someone?"

Kuro shook his head to get rid of the ringing. "Do I look like someone who would prank others to the point they respond with that?" Then he tapped the screen. "Observers, track down what just caused that noise. That kind of voice could only happen in where the festival takes place." A moment later, the screen showed off the result... Kuro groaned. "For real?"

Takamachi asked: "Your friends, I take it?"

"Yeah. Why did they have to do so?" He then stood up, and walked towards the classroom sections. I'm seeing Negi first, then I might be absent in the morning. See you later."

* * *

'That raving... my god.'

 _You're not the only one being affected._

 _Did they really have to do so to_ _you?_

'Who knows? Maybe they thought I forgot them or something...'

 _Yeah... to be honest, it could be the case. Or because they found out that you didn't keep your promise._

'... Yeah...'

Reaching class 3-A, Kuro opened the door... only to find out the 'fan-service cafe' has started already. His reaction was to facepalm instantly. "Why?"

"Hey, Kuro-sensei! How about you join the fun?" Makie reached her arms towards him and tried to grab his arm, only for her to phase through him again. "Sensei! That's mean!"

"Sorry, not going to let that happen." Kuro was now standing next to the 'sane ones' of the class, as he asked Setsuna: "When did this happen?"

The girl pointed to the manga artist of the group. "She called that out as an idea for what we could do for this festival. And she managed to lure Ayaka into that."

"You could have known that without even asking, Kuro." Eva sent a glare of 'you know it' towards Kuro.

He just sighed. "Not that I didn't know. But recently the teachers just got sound-blasted through my phone by my friends from Paulownia Academy High School. They're already in our school's ground already."

"IS NAHO HERE?" The reporter immediately reached to him with surprisingly quick pace, causing the others to have just a small amount of time to dodge before she slammed into them.

"Seems so. Along with Aiko Niwa as well."

"No Hibiki?"

"Who knows? That's what I saw. The others could be around." He then walked off. "I will see if we could make a day for you to meet up. I'm finding them now."

"Have a nice day sensei!"

* * *

A few minutes later

Location: Somewhere in Mahora

"Kuro didn't like that for sure." Aiko giggled.

"Well, that's for dying on us." Naho responded. She then asked Mio Yuzuki: "You got the camera?"

"Yeah, I did. But why did you all want to prank him so badly?"

"Because we want him to keep his promise better." Sayaka Ooue explained. She had prepared a bucket of mixed colored liquid (nonlethal ones), as she said: "Let's see if he would dare to break promises again."

"Well certainly it backfired." Sayaka suddenly felt her head being pushed from both sides and pain crossing that. She grabbed the arms that's doing it to her and tried to pull it out with no success. Then the arms pulled out by themselves, letting her head free, and she turned back to see the foreign student from before with a lab coat as the additional to his wear. "Seriously, you did that while the teachers were standing next to me. Everyone got a full blast to their ears. And why are you here in the beginning of the week?"

Sayaka groaned while rubbing her sore spots. "Hey, we have jobs already! And this festival is not something we could pass!"

"You didn't change at all after our last meet." Kuro turned to Aiko. "From what Satoshi told us, you were dead, but it seemed he got the wrong info or so. You look pretty healthy to us."

Kuro: "Well, that's because I did die. But I got myself 'alive' to a point." He then touched the bucket and made it disappear, surprising the girls. "I am certain you have questions, but is there anyone else with you?"

"Wow Kuro! I thought you would be paler than that!" The only former male of the High School exclaimed as he walked to them. He then patted Kuro's shoulder. "You doesn't look different at all!"

Kuro: "Stuffs happened. I guess it's everyone?" Nods. "Let's find another place, instead of under a tree."

In a fast-food store

Sitting position, from left to right:

Haruyuki, Sayaka, Naho

Kuro, Aiko, Mio

"So..." Naho started. "Satoshi told us that you lost half of your body skin when they first found you. What's that about?"

"To make it simple, that appearance expresses the combinations of all victims. The wounds are quite... terrified to look for the first time."

Aiko: "But... if you died, didn't you succumb to that world's darkness?"

"Thanks to that Possession spell, my soul wasn't tainted. And due to the fact I have lived there long enough to control the Darkness that I couldn't be controlled."

Sayaka: "I don't believe one year is enough..."

Naho: "Changing the topic a bit. Satoshi told us that you could leave that place, then why didn't you visit us?"

"Sorry, but the 'leaving' part is very random. I couldn't make sure I end up in the one I want to go, but where I need to go."

Haruyuki: "That sucks, man. Also, they were 'attacked' by a pirate, which was summoned by you. Why?"

"Well, that's the prank for them... yeah, now I know why you did that to me."

Sayaka: "That's right! Scaring us like that is not cool!"

"Alright, alright. I give. So, next?"

Mio: "They also mentioned about a little baby there... that you said she's your granddaughter. And you're over a hundred years old..."

"Well... that little baby has grown..." A school bell rang, signalling that one class time was over. Kuro then drew three fingers up. "Three...two...one..." Clem appeared right between Kuro's legs and started eating his desert, causing everyone else to look at her in surprise. He chuckled and rubbed the girl's hair. "Clem, don't just always aim at my treats like that." That earned him hums of cute and childish denial from the little girl.

Aiko recovered first and asked: "Kuro... I thought Satoshi said your granddaughter..."

"Based on what Nana told me, Satoshi's group was just back a few months. However, it was over six years after we last met."

Naho: "Different timelines?"

"Yeah. Also, I thought Satoshi told you about Heavenly Host situations?"

Sayaka: "He did. I was surprised though, you managed to get almost everyone out... except the one you killed."

"You think I would save someone like him?"

Aiko: "Not really. Hearing what he could have done to us if you didn't save us proved that we couldn't trust him at anytime."

Haruyuki: "Though, may I ask who's the lucky lady?"

"Ladies, to be exact." Now everyone noticed the number of rings on his left hand. He then showed them the picture he has shown to Eva before.

Mio squeaked at the cuteness: "AWW! You have such wonderful girls with you! You are so lucky!"

Haruyuki got a little jealous: "Dude, I tried so hard just to get Sayaka accept me, and yet you managed to get three girls at the same time!" That earned him a knock on the head from the embarrassed Sayaka.

Naho saw the little baby in Kuro's arm. "Hey, is that baby your grandchild?"

"No. That's my daughter. With the girl in blue hair." That earned him looks of disbelief. "I wanted to took it slow, but Charlotte... kind of wanted to have one so bad, so I have to comply."

Mio: "She... looked like she's just nineteen though."

"Well, technically she's 27 now, 28 soon. The girl is four now."

Sayaka: "I don't believe it. And even if it's the truth, didn't her parents would go against that, considering you're way older than her?"

"First, I'm undead now, so I retain my young appearance permanently. Second, her father was dead unfortunately, but her mother agreed for it to happen. And third, she was a princess." Clem took a spoon of pudding and hovered it to Kuro, who just happily accepted it. Then, he continued: "By the way, her mother did want to have grandchild soon, so..."

"Hold up!" Sayaka stopped him. "You mean to tell us you married a princess?"

"Yeah." He just nonchalantly replied. "My son married a Goddess and I have this adorable granddaughter, so why not?"

Everyone's mind was basically a mess now. With Mio expressing it through her swirling eyes. "What... what kind of family do you have there?"

Kuro just shrugged. "One of a kind...maybe. You can ask something else now. I think I would withhold some info before everyone just comes in like tsunami."

* * *

After a few hours, on a little trip around Mahora

Kuro's phone rang up, and he picked it up. "Asakura? What's the occasion?"

"IS NAHO STILL WITH YOU?" Even with sounds of festival preparations in the background, the assistant could still hear the voice of class 3-A's reporter clearly.

"She is. Why?" Instead of answering him, she turned off the call. "... Hey Naho, you might want to prepare yourself for a hyped-up reporter."

The paranormalist sighed. "Yeah, heard that from Chiu."

"How did you even know her in the first place?"

The girl pointed to Sayaka, who sheepishly replied: "I'm a fan of hers."

"Figures." Kuro then looked left and right to check if he could find the track of the girl. "Hope she didn't slam into someone to shorten her distance... or ask Clem... I just jinxed it."

"HELLO SAENOKI!" The called girl nearly jumped in surprise and turned back to see Asakura standing right behind her with Clem, the former already having her recorder in her hand. "I'M WAITING FOR SO LONG TO HAVE A GOOD INTERVIEW WITH YOU! I did want to interview mister Kibiki as well, but THAT CAN WAIT!"

"Well, that's your time now, Naho." The girl glared at the person who spoke that. "Don't worry. She knew about our secrets, so don't hesitate to tell her everything."

* * *

Timeskip

"I just got something stuck in my ears. Can you say it again?" That's a total lie and he knew it. But he still didn't believe what the loli vampire just said.

Said person was blushing a lot. "I know you have received it, and I won't repeat. Try to make the schedule." And with that she just re-entered the fight with Negi alongside Chachamaru and Chachazero in the resort.

On the inside, Kuro's crying. 'T.O, what did I do wrong?'

 _Probably when you gave her what she needs. She's still a maiden so it's expected._

'Didn't she already have Nagi and Touta?'

 _First, none of them are here. Second, comparing to the others, you are her better chance of actually having a relationship. And third... remember that one?_

'Don't remind me. My different-time-version just shouted into his face for being nine months delayed.'

 _That sounds a bit... wrong._

'Not you too. T.T What could I do now?'

Just... follow the flow, I guess.

'*Eyes twitched* You have no rights to say here.'

He ended the conversation, just in time to sidestep as Negi was thrown like a ragdoll towards him. "One minute... I guess it's an improvement. And why aiming him at me, Eva?"

"Just to make sure you didn't lose your focus."

'Like you're one to talk, Eva.' That blush on her face clearly betrayed her own words. 'And why did this matter get repeated again?'

Reasons.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, aside of my stories and OCs.**

 **Chapter 15 is out, after a long time. Hope you still enjoy it like I do.**

* * *

"Hey Yotsuba! If you want, I could hire you as our main chef in my place." Enjoying his breakfast, Kuro offered a job to the best cooker of class 3-A.

"Thank you, Sensei, but I would like to stay here with my friends." The girl politely declined.

The assistant noticed his offer was a bit wrong, so he corrected it: "Sorry, I meant in the future. When you graduate."

"Ah, then it will be my pleasure." Smiling to the man, the girl then noticed someone calling for orders. "Sorry Kuro-sensei, someone's calling."

"Continue your job." Seeing the girl walking back inside and making food, Kuro took a quick sip of his water glass, before saying: "Now that's a bit unfair. What to choose, what to choose..."

"Choose what, Kuro?" Negi asked curiously.

"About who's the better one? Compa, or Yotsuba?"

Asuna grinned while biting her food. "Hard decisions, Kuro-sensei?"

"You could say something like that." Then he saw Chachamaru serving food to another tables. When she's nearby, he called back: "Hey Chachamaru! How are you doing so far?"

Taking a small moment to walk to him, the robot girl answered: "It's good so far. But I have to clean up at least twice a day now..."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kuro scratched his head apologetically. "I forgot about the air-clean system..."

"It's alright. In fact, I find it quite pleasant to take normal bath."

"Well lucky me. Alright, thanks for answering."

"So..." Once the girl's away, Setsuna asked: "What are you going to do after the class?"

"Hm... Not very sure... Maybe taking a walk around and try to see how the festival is preparing so far."

Konoka: "You like festivals that much?"

"More like I'm not bright enough to create one, so I have to learn."

The girl giggled. "So even you have to do that? But we should finish our breakfast soon before heading to class."

* * *

"How about a 'undergarment-less tea shop'?" Kuro face-palmed after hearing Chizuru's suggestion. To make it worse, 'some others' agreed to it.

"Thought you would agree with that." A smirky Asakura asked a certain teacher, and she earned a smack on the face by a paper fan. A large one.

"WE DON'T NEED ANY OF THAT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Shouted the embarrassed twin-tail girl.

"I second with that." Kuro followed, remembering ALL kinds of embarrassing things he has witnessed in the past. "Also, none of the teachers would approve that."

"Come on now, sensei. You know we're joking..."

"Which most of you are having in your head and wanting to make it happen." Kuro deadpanned. He then grabbed Negi by the collar and started pulling him out of class. "You girls have a few minutes before the actual class starts. And I'm not letting the boy hearing what you're going to say."

"HEY! That defeats the purpose of asking for permission!" Nearly all the enthusiatic girls shouted in disbelief.

"The problem is that you're 'kind of' making impossible plans, so till you're being serious, we're outside." Turning 'deaf ears', both of the teachers walked out of the room, leaving the girls to 'joke around' some more.

"Jeez, something he's a spoilsport." The reporter pouted a bit, then was about to ask Clem, and stopped herself from doing so when facing the 'Not answering' sign. "Not you too..."

"You already knew the answer." The girl giggled to herself. "About what class 3-A can do, you actually have an advantage in making one kind of event very successfully."

"Which is?" Asakura leaned closer to the girl, so she could whisper the idea.

"Haunted house. You have a lot of materials here, right?"

"Materials?" The reporter looked around, and saw the ghost girl floating next to the group of girls discussing about ideas for the festival. "Right! We got Kuro-sensei and her, and the ones from..."

"Do you think they would even accept the invitation?" Asuna interrupted.

Clem: "One day would be enough, I think so."

'Relieving nightmares is not something they would do.' Kuro's deadpan voice echoed in their minds. 'But, I could ask the ones from Heavenly Host to assist for that. They don't really do much there anyway.'

The girls who heard that nodded at the answer. Then the teacher came in...

* * *

"Oh hey, Kuro! It's been a while!" Seiko raised her arm and waved at the person walking towards her.

"Nice to see you too. Hey, have you seen Satoshi?"

"Probably somewhere with Naomi." Having kitty smile on her face, Seiko pondered: "Ah, a dimension for two only, on the rooftop..."

"Snap out of your dream for a second, Seiko." Chuckling to that, Kuro said: "I might have a little job for you to do. Care to hear it?"

"Hm? What is it?" A question mark appeared on the girl's head.

Leaning against the broken window, Kuro explained: "Let's just say that Clem gave out the idea of making a haunted house for class 3-A to hear about, and they agreed to execute it. They could do it on their own, but I figure you could make the event turn up to another level."

Seiko grinned. "So we're able to return to 'our world' from now?"

"Maybe. I mean, this is your core world..."

"That's enough to hear. See you around soon!" Seiko then tip-topped into the darkness, leaving the walking dead in the empty hall.

And he chuckled. "Can't blame her for being excited." Then he pushed him off the window, and walked towards another hall. "Let's see how the basement is now."

...

"Ah, Kuro." Yoshikazu greeted the person walking towards him. "Checking him? He's still thrashing as usual."

Wearing an annoyed look, Kuro asked: "Still resisting? He should have known better."

Yoshikazu shook his head disapprovingly: "After you showed us his past, we could see that he's nowhere to be saved. Just end him so that..."

"It would just make us the same as him, and prove that he's right. I know it's hard to keep an eye on him, but we have to. If not, everyone will be in danger."

"I know. It's just extremely distracted with that chains sounds..." Then the teacher changed the subject: "I doubt you came here just for that. What's the occasion?"

"Ah, just inviting some people for helping a haunted house to work properly."

Yoshikazu laughed. "Oh yep, we're the perfect candidates for that, huh? So, my guess is that you picked the 'main character' ones?"

"You know me. Though..." Then he remembered the 'migraine sound'. "Damn Sayaka, blasting that microphone right through the phone..."

"Hm? Something happened?"

"Ah, just the girls pranking me for dying on them. Anyway, keep close eyes on him, please."

"Will do. Enjoy your day."

* * *

The next day

"The World Tree Legend?"

"I suppose you have heard about that before, Kuro. Or, you can already feel the power inside the tree."

"Kind of. And it seems to be rising up everyday..."

"It is. This power is quite strong, and if you already knew, it could grant one's wish..."

"Which are mostly confessions. But, it works like a Love Potion..."

"You must have a lot of troubles with that if you already deduced the matter into that."

"*Deadpan while blushing* Don't make me talk about it. But, you are talking about it because..."

"I'm planning to give every teacher who's aware of magic a notification later. But, I'm asking if you can somehow block its power, so that everyone can enjoy the festival."

"And me working non-stop?"

"That..."

"I'm just joking. Yeah, I will try, but I don't think outright blocking it would be a good idea. People would notice the abnormality in the air."

"So what's your suggestion?"

"Hm... I will think about it later. For now, I will return a bit... Ah right, about night curfews..."

* * *

'Here we go again.' Kuro sweat-dropped when he heard the commotions inside the classroom, and he managed to pick up words of Yuna reading the newspaper. 'Maybe staying out here and waiting is a better choice...'

"Aw, now that would make me to try to find someone to confess... hey, Kuro-sensei might be a good choice!"

'... For real?'

Luckily Fumika was there to save him: "He takes love a serious thing, Yuna. If not, he would just ask Blanc out for a date already."

'...THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A SAVE, CREATOR!'

And Fuka added fuel to the fire: "I think you can ask him some advice! You know, for experiments!"

With that, the class's crawled with chatters involving around the guy standing out of the class. 'Jeez, these girls...'

"Kuro, why don't you head into the room?" Just in time for a random Shizuna to walk towards him and ask the question, loud enough for the girls to hear it.

"... That's your work, isn't it Creator?"

* * *

'Annoying brats...' Eva thought to herself, as the girls detected the person they were planning to ask, and tried to capture him just a moment before he ran away. She then noticed Chachamaru staring at her arm for at least five seconds straight. "What's wrong?"

Snapping out of the focus, the robot girl replied: "Nothing serious, Master. I'm just wondering how normal shampoo would affect my skin."

"... Isn't your skin like, normal?" Eva knew that her skin was made of chemical stuffs, but based on what Kuro told her, it would work normally like human's.

"Not entirely correct. The one I currently use is special made to maintain the skin. We're still having some testings to do."

"It's nothing special, really." Chao joined the conversation. "Hey, Eva. Care to join us as well? It will be fun."

Eva raised her eyebrow and asked: "Why the sudden interest? I don't remember you joining this kind of things."

"My plans are wasted, and Kuro kinda helped me with my past, so I could enjoy life now."

'Hm... that's the power of knowing the future, huh?' Eva thought to herself, as she reminded herself of what she has read. She knew the girl had plans to reveal the world about magic, and she did succeed once in a lock-down timeline, but hearing that plan being wasted... What happened if he went into the past and changed her own past?

 _That's just straight-up messing with timeline. We only went to the past IF the present time we first encountered has records of us interfering the past of some points, and the changes were not too drastic also._

'Even changing someone's fate?'

 _Like he said, depending on the records. And if the present time we encounter is different than the one we know. If you're human, then we have to check the past to see what's wrong, and if the timeline already designed like that, then we left it be._

'... I'm going to let you do that. Too complicated to hear.'

 _Like your love?_

Seeing the vampire twitching her eyes, Chao asked: "What's wrong?"

"It's...nothing. Just remembered something annoying. I'll consider to join later."

* * *

'My God. How much stamina do these girls have?' Hiding on a tree branch, a black cat was watching the girls of class 3-A trying to find their teachers. After a while, they just gave up and returned back to finish their work. After there's no signs of them, the cat jumped down to the ground and turned back into Kuro. "Gosh. Creator, what was that?"

Just messing with you, that's all.

"Grr... Anyway, when could I return to the past?"

The best time would be... after you reveal yourself in Wales.

"That long, huh?" Kuro then looked at the World Tree. "But... About Negi's father..."

"So you already knew." Kuro turned his head to the left to see a person wearing a big white robe, covering his head with the hood. "I'm surprised about your future self saying that he already knew, but now hearing it from you... I guess you have more than your appearance would say."

Kuro crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned on the tree. "Yeah, along the lines. When did you know that QoA is not who she is?"

The man used his hand to hide the smile on his face. "Just before the point of that picture. We were playing Truth and Dare, and you picked Dare. Of course, only Eishun and Takamachi were the only ones who didn't know, so we all had a good laugh."

"... I want to do a Hara-kiri right now."

"You said that you said that. But you didn't do so."

"Yeah. Not a good idea to have a bloody corpse in a festival. Anyway, taking a walk around?"

"Your future self has told me about a tournament of sort in the festival. Care to explain?"

"Ah, that..."

* * *

Time skip to midnight

'Way too loud.' Looking at his watch, Kuro stood before the academy, where the 'stealth constructions' were operating. 'Just luckily Nepgear is not in that mess. Or there will be a lot of money being in fixing the school.'

Money is not the issue though.

'I know. But it's still a problem.' Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw a group of people walking towards him. 'Let the show begin.'

* * *

"BE QUIET EVERYONE! DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH NOISES LIKE THAT!" Haruna whispered/shouted as the sounds of working echoed in the room.

"Impossible!" Cried Sakurako. "How can we do that!"

"Ha ha, creeping at night around with the chance of being caught makes me tremble!" Makie embarrassingly said to herself.

'I just want to sleep!' Screamed in her mind, the 'secret idol' of 3-A was not very happy about this.

"Against the rule, but even I have to break the rules over these days..." The representative groaned at the situation she's in.

"If we don't do this, then it might be late for the festival." Yuna commented.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" She shouted, quietly, to the girl, then turned to the young teacher and his roommate. "Sorry Clem, sorry Negi-sensei for getting you into this mess..."

"Don't worry. I know you girls want to do this, so I decided to help." Negi assured the girl, which followed by a nod from the other girl.

"NITTA IS COMING!" One of class 3-B students warned class 3-A, causing everyone to stop all activities and go into hiding, with the other girl also returning to her hiding spot.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and a few seconds later, the flashlight in the Director's hand shone into the classroom, and Nitta started looking for any abnormal points. Seeing none, he walked away, checking the other classes.

Once he disappeared into the corner, Haruna gave out a good sign: "Okay, he's gone. Everyone get back to work, now."

"It would be problematic if he spotted me..." Negi thought out loud, nervously thinking about what he might get into.

"Don't worry Sensei." Makie assured him. "If he spotted us, we could still warn you to go hide or something..."

"Then you all clearly have underestimated me." Everyone froze after hearing the voice, and all pointed their lights towards a corner in the room, revealing Nitta already sneaked into the room without anyone's noticing. The Director then pointed his light towards Negi. "I'm disappointed at you, Negi-sensei. As a good teacher, you should have told your students to return to rest. Not only this breaks the rules, but it also affects their health. You understand that, right?"

"I...Yes, I do. My apology." Negi bows in shame. Even though he wanted the girls to have good times, he couldn't just get over with it.

"And you all." Nitta moved his light around the room. "You know there will be punishments if you break the rules, right?" No responds. "I will say it right now: You all..."

...

...

"Have to rest immediately after the first sign of the sun appears."

"...Eh?" Everyone was O.O in confusion. Normally, they were expecting to be scowled at and then they were going to do some works in the morning...

"Dada managed to fool everyone." One little giggle from Clem snapped everyone's focus towards her. Then they registered her words and turned back to Nitta, to see him tapping on his phone (which is the source of the flashlight) with his left hand, which was having too familiar rings, and then the phone sent blue light towards the Director and covered him completely, and then when the light died down, Nitta was replaced by the new assistant with a smirk on his face.

"Then I must have done a good job." Spinning the phone between his right thumb and index, Kuro casually spoke. "So, how is your night, girls?"

"DON'T TRICK US LIKE THAT!" Everyone shouted at him, disbelieving that their teacher just pulled a scary prank like that.

Kuro just chuckled. "Well, it could be a great idea for your event, right? Anyway, I'm going to help you girl tonight, just like the teachers of the other classes."

And now the school started to gain noises of surprised students, as they saw their teachers already waiting in their respective classes. Then the whole school's lightened up with light, and Kuro announced: "Alright girls, heard that you only have a few nights left. Considering this a gift for us for working hard in this semester. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

A little flashback

"You want permission to use the school at night?"

"More like an excuse so the girls could finish their work."

"*Chuckle* Instead of letting the girls break the rules, you're just going to bend the rules for them."

"Learnt that from another Headmaster. So, you agree?"

"If you think it's the best."

* * *

...

...

"IT'S COMPLETED!" The students cheered in unison, as they marveled at the accomplishment they have achieved. "WE HAVE DONE IT!"

"It's just the outside though. We have done only half of work inside." Yue completely shattered the happy atmosphere by that truth.

"Please don't point that out!" Yuna fake-cried. "Anyway, I'm done here! See you all later!"

"HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP!" Ayaka tried to call some of them back, to no avail.

"We stayed as long as we said we would! BYE!" And with that, about a half of the class was gone.

"How... are they... still so energetic?" Chisame asked herself, completely exhausted from the overnight work.

"Probably because they're not like you." She glared at the person who said that. "Hey, don't send that look to me. You know it's true."

"Hey, Kuro, Negi. Want to get some breakfast?" Asuna called out from outside the class, whose company were Setsuna and Konoka.

"I will go." Negi answered.

"Then we meet later, Negi." Kuro declined. "Before the World Tree. The Headmaster wanted us to go there. Also tell Setsuna as well."

Negi nodded, and the two departed in two directions...

* * *

Time skip. Roof of a building

"Hey, want some?"

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself then." Throwing the candy into his mouth, Kuro asked the healing mage of Ala Rubra: "Any differences of this year compared to the past?"

"For now, nothing. Except 'normal stuffs' appearing around you, and yourself."

"*Chuckle* And your feeling about that?"

"*Smile* It's going to be interesting. Though, if QoA and Rakan broke a few fields just for spar, I wonder what kind of destruction you would make?"

"Come on, this is Earth, not Mars. I'm not going to do that much." Silence. "How much impact was I caused in your past?"

"You blew up Cerberus Canyon with the beasts' own power, making the place completely lose its uniqueness. Siding with one of Cosmo Entelecheia and his servants..."

"I wouldn't call those girls 'servants' though." Kuro interrupts. "Friends might be a better term. And yes, I might know the reason I do so..."

"I don't know why you didn't even stop Mage of The Beginning in the first place. Even if it changed this time..."

"... The problem is, Mage of The Beginning and one of my eternal foes have similar power level and immortality. Killing her won't be easy, and I can't travel too far into the past and interfere with her progress of being the person we know now... And I don't really like doing drastic changes."

"... That's the same answer as QoA." The two then looked at the clocktower and read the time. "Time for you to go."

"Yeah. See you around soon."

* * *

Before the World Tree

"Ladies and gentlemen." The Headmaster started explaining why he gathered everyone here. "We're having a serious problem coming up soon, and we must swiftly decide the best course to deal with it."

"Is that the same like the field trip?" Negi cautiously asked, remembering how much troubles he and his students have gone through.

"No, it's not that dangerous, but it's still something troublesome. It's about the World Tree Legend."

"Ah that?" Kotarou immediately discarded the matter. "The rumor about the tree granting your wish in the last day of the festival. Yeah, like that would happen."

"Oh?" After hearing that, Negi remembered some conversations between his students. "I heard they used it to get a lover or so. If that's the case, then we don't really have to be scared about it..."

"It's not about scaring it or so." The Headmaster interrupted their talk. "The problem is that: The rumor has based on the real truth. The tree WILL grant your wish during these days."

"...eh?" Negi, Kotarou, Setsuna and Chamo let out a dumbfounded expression.

"Let me give you the explanation." The Headmaster chuckled under his beard. "The tree's official name is Sacred Tree Bontou, and it contains a strong concentration of magic in it. Once every 22 years, that magic overflows its boundaries, with six points surrounding the tree gathering them. The place we're standing in is one of them." Waiting a few seconds for them to understand, he continued: "This magic won't accept just any of the wishes though, but about confessions... the rate of success will reach 120 percent! And that's something we must have taken it at hand with caution!"

Everyone would have taken his words immediately... if that picture over his head didn't confuse them. Then Negi asked: "But, I thought it's a good thing if a person finds the other half for..."

"Not if it's forced, Negi." Kuro appeared right behind Setsuna, nearly causing her to draw her sword out of surprise. "While it sounds normal in non-magic people, to people who's aware of it, it's related to the spirit of the people. The spell the World Tree casts on the person will manipulate their souls and minds, forcing them to accept the wish of another person." He then raised his left hand up, which contained a line of foreign words. "I think you have seen this already, but this is the mark of a summoning spell. Its original will bind the branded summoned to the summoner, making them completely obey to the person."

Everyone gasped in surprise, as the Headmaster expressed it by his words: "I thought that's just a contract between you and Death..."

"It is. But its original is what I said before. But, the people there didn't know about it, because most of the summoned beings were mindless animals. Very rarely a case which an intelligent being was summoned happened."

The Headmaster stroked his beard undestandably. "I see. Can't blame them then. Back to the World Tree, like Kuro said, it's forbidden to manipulate a spirit without permanence. What would you feel if the person loves you too much but you can't take responsibility for the rest of your life?"

"...Oh." Everyone nodded. Then Negi asked: "Wait, so things like Love Potions..."

"It's actually depended on which society we're talking about." All turned back to Kuro. "In Halkeginia before, it's true it's prohibited. However, we decided it to be under heavy watch instead of banning it, because people would just tried to sneak some and break the rules. Also, in Research Land, we also try to change its materials to make the potions not too dangerous."

The Headmaster lightly argued: "Well, we're in our world, so it's prohibited."

Kuro shrugged. "Just saying."

"Alright then. The rumors are spread around, and people are discussing about it seriously. By now the effect starts to appear, so we need to watch out for any malicious confessions at these places..."

Mei Sakura interrupted: "Someone's watching us." That caused everyone to start looking around...

And Kuro dismissed it. "Ah, that's just Chao with her invention. Just let her be."

Gandolfini scowled at him: "Are you saying that you're letting those students to find out who the magicians are?"

"Yes." Before everyone started raising their weapons against him, Kuro explained: "I already found out her plans to spread the words of magicians in this festival, and I have spoiled it. However, I side with her about exposing magic to the world in near future, because there are also matters that can't be covered with normal medias." The Headmaster noticed the hidden tone inside of Kuro's voice. And Kuro spoke to him through telepathy: 'It's about Mars and Cosmo Entelecheia, sir.'

'I see.' "Then I will trust you in this, sir Kuro." Everyone's eyes widened as the Headmaster's siding with the assistant. "However, any consequences come in, and you will have to deal with it. Also, about what we have said before..."

"Yeah. I still remember, don't worry." Kuro then pulled out his phone and looked at it. "... The effect's about 10 percent already."

"You meant the effect of World Tree?" Seruhiko asked.

"Yep. I will be the one blocking the effect, however, I won't guarantee the perfection. That's why you're still needed to watch out."

"I believe it's good for now." The Headmaster concluded. "All of us will take patrol shifts until the end of the festival. Dismissed!"

* * *

"So you got it?" Kuro teleported himself on the rooftop, where Chao and Hakase were waiting for him.

"Yes. But, what are you planning with this?" Hakase asked in confusion.

"It's about Chao's previous plans. Actually, there's one needed to be executed, but we need to arrange it so that people wouldn't think of it much as magic."

"Did Negi know about me?"

"Obviously not. You have to speak it to him by yourself, and I know you want it be done by you, right?"

"Gotcha! Oh, and about the tournament..."

"..." Kuro suddenly froze up.

Hakase pushed his shoulder lightly to get his attention. "What is it, Kuro-sensei?"

"It's..." He then messed his hair while throwing a tantrum. "I completely forgot that!"

"Forgot what?" Now that caught the girls' interesting.

"It's about Eva... I guess you can already guess what it's about."

Chao noticed how suddenly embarrassed he was, and then she laughed. "Just don't get yourself into those six places. Fate would troll you immediately."

"No. I know fate is going to troll me, so she MIGHT confess just the right place." That caused the girl to laugh harder. "Hey! Not cool!"

"If it's you, then it's cool. About the tournament... can we borrow one of those Colosseum of yours?"

"Hm... I don't know if I should do so. The shrine is not that big... Wait a second, are there floating structures being made in this Earth in this time?"

"...Kuro-sensei, you saw dinosaurs walking around. Do you think a floating house would be impossible?"

"Well then, I might have something else to help for that..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Only my OCs and the stories are mine.**

 **Sorry isolono, but I don't know how to answer without spoilers :P**

 **So enjoy the story, everyone!**

* * *

"THE SEVENTY EIGHTH MAHORA FESTIVAL OFFICIALLY BEGINS!"

"Wow, that's loud." Kuro comments, as he's sitting next to Albireo on the top of the clock tower, unnoticed by anyone.

"Shouldn't you be with the girls?"

"I mean, I should. But, let the girls be on their own time first before..." He then looks towards a few locations. "I jumped a few times."

"So I noticed." The other mage also feels the changes in the air. "You are trying to avoid Eva, huh?"

"...Not really. Just not wanting to joke with fate."

"With your luck, not even Death could help you escape."

"Yeah... anyway, enjoy the show." And with that, Kuro jumps out of the clock tower, before disappearing midair.

"...Enjoy huh? It shouldn't come from someone who works with time and space...Then again, he's staying like that forever..."

* * *

"...I suspect they just went into that one?" Kuro tries his best to not let out a chuckle, after seeing many customers' faces being totally green after they got out of the Haunted House of 3-A. "I hope no one fainted right inside the place."

"Two-third of them actually, Kuro-sensei." Setsuna sweat-drops when she remembered the faces the customers made after seeing what's inside the 'special house'. "At least the ones managing to stay conscious said it was worth the price they paid."

"And how much, may I ask?"

"Ten-fold the price!" Sakurako exclaims. "You told us to do that, remember?"

"I did. But I wasn't really expecting to be many..."

"A group of them actually dared to go in twice." The PR girls point towards one particular group, and Kuro sees that they are actually fine for some reasons.

...And Kuro knows why. "Those cheating... No wonder."

"You know them?" Sakurako asks in curiosity.

"Yeah... good job on the successful event, girls." Kuro praises, then walks towards the group, and locked one person's head with his arms. "Yoshiki you sneaky bastard. Can even pass through my Observers..."

"Kuro!" Everyone then cheers on the person, and with that he lets the person go. Yoshiki then tries to regain his breath while talking back: "Gosh. That's one hell of a headlock. I thought you would be the one standing out here."

"When I want to." Kuro just shrugs. "Anyway, it's nice to see you here. Yui, is your arm okay now?"

"Aside from the permanent scars, it still works properly." The former teacher answers. "That won't top what happened to you."

"Life. So where do you want to head next?"

"Dada?" Clem walks from the haunted house out to the group, wearing a vampire outfit. "Why are you here? I thought you're having a date with..." The moment she is about to say the next word, Kuro covers her mouth completely. "Ummmm..."

"What was that, Kuro? Already picking another girl?" Seiko smiles at the man mischievously. "Who is that lucky girl?"

"It's... complicated." Still covering the girl's mouth, Kuro pushes Clem right back to the Haunted House before returning back. "Don't bother to find me. I'm in a different appearance."

"'Am'? I think the word you should use is 'was'." Sakutaro guesses the situation.

"It's... I will tell you, but right now this place is not good for talking. Let's pick a cafe or so, and I will explain."

* * *

Time... skip or repeat?

"Thanks to Kuro we managed to go back in time." Setsuna says in relief. "But we should avoid anywhere that has us in it."

Negi nods. "I know. Kuro did tell me about the consequences if I didn't know how to deal with it. Anyway, we should..." Pulling out his note, Negi starts checking his schedule. "So I'm going to meet Nodoka at 4, and then the tournament knock-out round is at half past five. My patrol starts at seven..."

"Hmm... I think one and a half hour is not enough to meet with Nodoka, Sensei." Setsuna gives suggestion. "Maybe we have to let our future to help us with it."

"Kuro did tell us to call him if we want to return back, so just go all out with Nodoka, Aniki."

"But I have to meet with the others..."

"No! You're cancelling it now! Go and prepare for your date! Also get Konoka to help you."

"If you say... HEY, IT'S NOT A DATE CHAMO!"

...

Time skip

"NO WAY! I CAN'T ASK FOR SUCH THING!" Nodoka protests after hearing Saotome's suggestion. "I nearly fainted just thinking about it!"

"Calm down, will ya? It's nothing to be embarrassed about." The artist tries to talk some senses into the bookworm. "Take a deep breath... okay. Since Negi-sensei's not there yet, how about you trying to imagine it for practice?"

"Right, right... imagination practice..." However, the book shows her quite... a different story, and that makes her panic again. "I DIDN'T THINK IT LIKE THAT! CANCEL CANCEL!"

"Hey, I just remembered. About the rumor about the World Tree Legend *Yue: That's just a rumor* that, all kisses will work. So you just go for a normal kiss, or you can go for the deep kiss as well."

And with that, the book responds... "NO! DO NOT SHOW THAT! I'M NOT THINKING THAT WAY!"

"Thinking what way?" "NOTHING!"

...

Time skip

"They have been in that store for an hour already..." Asuna complains as her group has stayed hidden for quite a while.

"But they're chatting along quite happily! Just let them be for themselves." Konoka doesn't have the same mind as her friend.

"But it's too weak, Nodoka." Haruna is having a dark expression. "She needs a push if she wants it to be successful."

"Hey, wait up!" Setsuna tries to stop the artist, but it's too late. "Jeez, she likes too many heavy stuffs like..." Asuna then pokes her shoulder, causing her to turn to the other girl. "What is it, Asuna?"

The energetic girl points towards a couple, her eyes showing a little disbelief. "Are they... whoever I'm thinking of?"

Setsuna and Konoka look at the direction to see the couple. Both of them are facing the other directions so the girls can't see their faces, however, they can see the clothes. The man is wearing a black suit, fitting for a business man, with his short hair being white. While the woman is wearing a white shirt and a black dress, high heels, and she has long platinum golden hair. The couple is checking for some books, a bit close to Negi and Nodoka. And when they turn their faces to each other...

"KURO-SENSEI AND EVA?" The girls exclaim in shock. Never in their wild minds, would they think of seeing the scene before them, as they remember how cold and stoic Eva is. But, after Kuro arrived, she tended to be more friendly...

"Never thought it could happen." Kurome suddenly appears right behind the girls, and before Asuna and Setsuna could say anything, she covers both of their mouths. "Don't want to blow our covers, right?"

"Oh, Kurome. You are visiting Clem today?" Konoka greets back. "She's currently with..."

"Not now. T.O and I are trying to keep the time intact. Kuro's time-jump could be nasty sometimes."

"Oh." The girls say, as Kurome retracts her hands. Then Setsuna asks: "So can you tell me *points to Kuro and Eva* how that could happen?"

"Kinda a charming guy Kuro is." Kurome giggles. "But more likely Eva has found someone she could stay with for a long time. Negi and his father can't really stay that long if compared to Kuro."

"I thought it's sort of father-daughter relationship to be exact." Konoka wonders. "I mean, most of the times he takes care of us like a father..."

"Yes, but that's Kuro's side. Eva thought a little higher than that." Seeing the slight blush on the girls' faces, Kurome changes the subject: "Anyway, they are here to actually try to keep the other couple out of troubles."

"... OH RIGHT!" Setsuna whispers. "This place is close to the World Tree."

"...That rumor is true?" Asuna asks, not really surprised anymore.

"Yes. But that works only for confessions. Kuro already covered most of its power, but we still keep patrolling so no accidents could happen."

"But if that's the case, then why..." Konoka then points her fingers towards two girls, one is wearing a school uniform while the other looks like a church sister. "Who are they?"

Setsuna: "Two of the staff... Wait, why did Kuro and Eva have to change?"

"Would you feel embarrassed when someone sees a 20-year-old boy dating a child-like girl? And they don't really need anymore gossips from your classmates."

"...Good point."

* * *

"What are you doing, Negi-sensei?" Takane and Mei blush at the scene before them, as Nodoka is laying on top of Negi after their 'trip'.

And immediately Negi stands up and tries to defuse it: "It's nothing! We just tripped, that's all!"

"It's true, miss Takane." That gains the four's attention, as they turn to see the business man kneeling down and picking the books up. "Kinda their own faults when they dropped them down by accident though." Putting the books back to the shelf, he fixes his red sunglasses before focusing on Negi and Nodoka: "Can you two leave? I will deal with this."

Negi is about to say the person's name, but the man puts a finger on his lips, signalling for him to be quiet. Negi understands and grabs Nodoka's hand, much to the girl's surprise, while apologizing the other duo: "Sorry Takane, but we take our leave now. He could answer you."

"HEY WAIT!" The 'nun' tries to call him back, but the teacher and his student have run away. Then she turns to the business man. "Why did you have to..." And she stops herself when the sunglasses is moved up a bit, so she could see the person's eyes. "Wait... you are..."

"I would like you to refrain using that name while I'm using this form." The accessory is backed down, as the man continues: "If I'm like this, call me Raiden."

Mei asks Takane: "Sis, you know him?"

The 'nun' sighs. "That's Kuro, Mei." Earning a gasp from the younger girl, Takane turns back to Raiden. "I hope this is not a test of yours..."

"Fifty fifty. Though, I have to say I discovered something quite interesting." Once the girls have gained attention, he continues again: "Magic of World Tree doesn't grant the wishes, it PUSHES the confessions. The moment it finds out an attempt for confession, the magic is released little by little so the confession works, and then uses the most to make sure the confession end well. In this way, it doesn't have to shine brightly, until the end of the festival."

Takane raises her eyebrow in suspicion, but then dismisses it: "At least you take your work seriously, unlike..."

"Who said I'm taking it seriously?" Raiden smirks cheekily. "Sorry girls, but I'm having a date to finish." And with that, the man just walks away, and back to the lady who's waiting for him.

"... Really?" Takane deadpans, and follows her eyes towards the man to see who he's dating... and gasps in disbelief. "No way..."

"What is it, Sis?" The older girl just points towards the couple, just in time to see the woman poking the man's forehead while pouting. "Aww, ain't they cute..."

"That's Kuro-sensei with The Dark Evangel, Mei." Earning blank stares from the younger girl, Takane starts typing on her phone. "At least we have something new about the World Tree. Let me send it to the others."

* * *

"Ho? That's an interesting discovery." The Headmaster strokes his beard as he reads the message. "So the magic affected even before the confession."

"That works nearly the same as Kuro." Shizuna giggles. "It's like the third person pushing the embarrassed couple to go further."

"That sounds the same." The Headmaster chuckles. Then both of them receive a second message with a picture... That makes both of them burst one laugh out before the older says: "That's even more interesting! Miss Shizuna, do we have any cameras nearby?"

Pulling out her N-Gear, the counselor opens the cam of the Observers. "Luckily for us both, I have accessed to these little guys..."

* * *

Time skip

"Why do I feel like we're being watched?" The woman asks in discomfort. The man then shows her his phone, with one of the cams pointing right at them. "Urgh, so much for our secret date..."

"Can't be helped. Your older self is known the most in the Magic World." Raiden puts out his phone, as he leans back on his chair. Right now the two are sitting in a cafe table on the rooftop, with nobody around. "Enjoying out date so far?"

"..." Instead of answering, Eva turns her head towards the World Tree, with her cheek lightly reddening up. "I... I am. It's been a while I have enjoyed anything..." Then she turns towards Raiden with a happy smile. "Thank you for helping me regaining the feels of a human being."

"Don't sweat it. It's my job to make everyone feel happy." He then looks at the World Tree, and feels the magic slowly building up. "That many confessions, huh? Hope nothing too problematic."

"..." Unknown to Raiden, Eva turns away and tries to use her right hand to cover her embarrassed face. 'I can't tell him that wish... He won't grant it...'

He will.

'You again?'

You know I watch regularly, right? Anyway, just wait till he gets all the magic.

'Why?'

Just wait.

'Hm...' She then turns back to see Raiden closing his eyes to let the magic of World Tree flowing towards him... and nearly collapses on the table if he doesn't put his hands on the table in time, and turns back to Kuro while panting heavily, causing Eva to ask in worry: "What happened?"

"... A bit... overwhelming... I underestimated it a bit..." Kuro tries to laugh through it, however his body is heating up with power... and something else. "Eva... I saw the flow coming directly to me holding the most magic... might tell me what you wished?"

Instead of answering, the woman stands up, transforms back into her normal self, and walks to another side of the table. Kuro's eyes follow her in confusion, and then much to his surprise, the girl leans towards him and places a kiss on his lips, a deep one, and then a bit of magic flows back into her. The kiss... lasts longer than he anticipated, and when she draws out, Kuro could feel Eva's breathing heavily in front of him, her aroma...

"The last feeling... what makes us no more than a primal being... please... give it to me..." Speaking through her panting due to the overwhelm of magic, Eva tries to phrase what she has wished, what she wanted after years of the path of loneliness...

"..." On one hand, Kuro could easily help her dealing with it, but...

'Congrats.' That one word drains all his blood away, as the yandere-like voice echoes in his mind.

'Ch...Charlotte... please, I...'

'I know you enough. Just head to Eva's cottage. I'm waiting there.'

'...' Looking at the vampire, who's impatiently sucking his blood on his neck while he's talking to his 'kinda jealous' wife, he waits for her to finish before saying: "Let... Let's get back to your house. We can... do whatever you want there."

Note: The Kiss Terminator has been prevented. That event never happened.

* * *

Time: Night?

"So, that happened huh?" Albireo comments, as he stands extremely far away so he won't be detected, and he sees Kuro transforming into Hybrid Heart and carrying Eva in his arms, turning invisible and flying away. "How did that feel? Great?"

"Don't ask the question you already knew the answer." Standing next to him, Kuro answers with a crimson face, and two hickeys on his neck, small but noticeable.

"Though, I'm curious. It seems only your third wife only had that attitude towards you, unlike your first wives..."

"They have each other, so I do have a small space for myself. Though, the girls sometimes just jumped on me all at once."

"Tough life. Though, I'm surprised again about the tournament knock-out..."

"Even I didn't anticipate that..."

* * *

Time... skip or repeat again?

"Uzume?" Heading towards the register for the tournament, Kuro is surprised to see the the CPU of Zero Dimension standing there already.

"Yep, it's me. Heard that you sponsored for this?" Uzume answers, and thanks to the loud noise the crowd's making, no one pays attention to the two.

"Yeah. Though, the knock-out will be inside the ground of the shrine. After that..."

"Yeah, I heard from Blanc, the elder one. So, let's get our names ready. I'm eager to fight the boy my daughter is fond of."

"...Not sure if you could fight him, but okay."

...

"Kuro? And Uzume as well?" Negi asks fearfully, as he sees the two exiting the register. "You are participating as well?"

"Why not? It's just for fun to us." The man shrugs.

Uzume starts messing up Negi's hair, much to his little discomfort. "Also, I want to see if you are a good person for Clem to be with."

"Come on, Mama. Don't bully him like that." Clem rescues Negi by pulling Uzume back, gaining her a giggle from the older CPU.

"But I like to see his cute sign."

"Oh? How about I do it to you too?" Wrapping the arms around Uzume's waist and making her yelp in embarrassment, Schwarz cuddles the girl in his hug.

"Well that aside, you don't go in?" Kuro asks in curiosity.

"We don't." Weiss answers. "We have our reasons."

"Well suit yourself."

The group behind Negi just giggles at the exchange. Then Mana notices Eva hiding behind her. "Eva? What are you doing?"

"...Nothing. Just stay like that for a while." Basing on the situation, Mana could tell Eva's hiding herself from Kuro, but couldn't tell the reason why.

Takamachi then asks Kuro: "Are you sure your sponsor is a bit too much? I mean, a hundred million yen for the grand prize?"

"I was even planning to ten-fold it, but decided to hold it back." Kuro cheekily answers. "So, ready to go, guys?"

"We are ready!" The group shouts in excitement.

Then, Takamachi walks closer to Kuro and whispers: "Try to hide that hickeys, you know?" That causes Kuro to immediately turn back and try to hide his neck by straightening his collar...

And Mana sees Eva's face being reddening even more. Seeing Mana's smile, Eva's eyes beg for her to say nothing, and Mana nods understandably.

"THE TIME HAS COME!" The announcer, who is Kazumi Asakura, shouts out. "LET THE QUALIFYING ROUND BEGIN!"

* * *

Group A

"AS EXPECTED OF KURO-SENSEI! IN A MINUTE, HE HAS MANAGED TO KNOCK OUT TEN OPPONENTS OUT OF THE FIGHT! AND... WOW! THAT GIRL MANAGED TO SUPLEX TO THE GUY TWICE AS HUGE AS HER, AND A DROPKICK FINISHES HIM OFF! ... WITH A SWIPE TO THE LEG OF KURO-SENSEI AND THE FLYING KICK FROM THE GIRL, THEIR LAST OPPONENT IS OUT! UZUME AND KURO ARE THE FIRST ONES TO GO IN THE MAIN TOURNAMENT!"

Group B, C, D, E, F... nothing changes compared to the original

"It seems everyone is doing well..." Kuro comments as he watches the above groups doing their works. "I wonder what could change..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON? A DOPPELGANGER OF THE WINNING DUO IN GROUP A IN GROUP G?" That announcement really makes his head snap immediately to said group... to see the duo in black outfits completely dominating the group. "ARE WE GOING TO HAVE THE MIRROR MATCH IN THE MAIN TOURNAMENT? WE WILL SEE EVERYONE!"

"A surprise, isn't it?" T.O's voice snaps Kuro back to the duo, as the former continues: "It's been a while since our last fight. How about we settle this with the tournament?"

After hearing that, Kuro smiles and cracks his neck. "Oh ho. Now you say it. A mirror match, indeed."

Kurome greets Uzume: "Hello Uzume. Ready for the tournament?"

Uzume replies: "Of course! Let's see how much we have improved so far!"

"Also..." T.O points to group H. "We're going to have another surprise here."

"ANOTHER CHILD MADE IT TO THE MAIN TOURNAMENT! AND IT SEEMS THE FAME OF IT HAS ALSO CALLED OUT TO THE OTHER COUNTRIES AS WELL!" Standing victorious at the middle of the battleground, Chaos does a thumb-up towards the other victor, being a 20-ish girl with long golden hair and lilac eyes...

"... The others are nearby, aren't they?" That earns Kuro nods from Kurome and T.O.

* * *

"WOHO! Another tournament! Don't care about price, give me the best fighters!"

The new face shouts in excitement, as everyone is waiting for the matches to be revealed.

"We're so dead..." Negi grimaces, as he sees who his opponents are. He doubts he could best half of them.

"Hey, man up! That's what we signed up for!" Kotarou tries to encourage the young teacher. "Besides, we have dealt with deadly problems before! Even if we lose, we grow stronger!"

"... Yeah, you are right!"

"That's the spirit!" Chaos joins in. "Hey, I heard your class is having a party tonight. Mind if we join?"

"We don't mind!" Asuna replies, with nods from the other girls. "The more the merrier!"

Takamachi then asks Kuro: "Can you introduce us the girl? You know her right?"

"Well... I think let the table tell you..."

"ALRIGHT, WE ARE SET! HERE'S THE MATCHES OF THE TOURNAMENT!" After Kazumi's announcement, the veil that covers the table drops, and everyone starts checking the matches:

* * *

MAHORA FIGHTING TOURNAMENT

K-O MATCH TABLE

Group A

Kuro vs T.O

Tatsumiya Mana vs Evangeline A.K. McDowell

Negi Springfield vs Tatahata T. Takamachi

Kurome Ankokuboshi vs Uzume Tennouboshi

Group B

Chaos vs Inugami Kotarou

Nagase Kaede vs Colonel Sanders

Yang Xiao Long vs Ku Fei

Kagurazaka Asuna vs Sakurazaki Setsuna

* * *

"I'M SO DEAD!" Negi exclaims in shock. Not only he has to face Takamachi right off the bat, but he also has to prepare himself to fight against God-tier fighters!

"... Now I'm also questioning my chance to win this." Kotarou also has a little doubt in this... absurd level of power in the tournament.

Ku Fei then walks towards the new girl. "So your name is Yang Xiao Long? You don't look like Chinese though..."

"Yep, that's my name. And I'm Kuro's friend."

Kuro nods. "And you know what that means, Ku Fei."

"Yeah." The two girls then handshake. "It will be a good fight. Do your worst!"

"Same to you!"

Asakura then announces the last message: "REMEMBER EVERYONE! THE FIRST FIGHT WILL START AT 8 A.M TOMORROW MORNING! DON'T BE LATE! FOR NOW, THE KNOCK-OUT MATCHES HAS GONE TO THE END! HOPE YOU HAVE YOUR FAIR SHARE OF SATISFACTION! SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!"

* * *

Time skip

Eva's Resort

"Mind explaining this, father?" Wrapping his right arm around his father's shoulder, Schwarz points his left ringer towards the hickeys on Kuro's neck and asks cheekily, causing the senior to blush.

"Ask your aunt Charlotte to know." Not wanting to directly say it, Kuro gives out the obvious hint to the younger to understand the situation.

"Who else could cause you... oh wait, is that... oh ho ho, the vampire girl as well, father?"

"Just... don't talk about it, please."

To Eva's group

"It seems the only one left is you, Kurome." Uzume teases her other self, causing the later to blush deeply.

"Blame that to T.O!"

"Don't blame him. You can't even confess to him..."

"Not you too, Charlotte!"

"..."

"You two surely turned his switch that far, huh? And then you gave him that as well. Luckily the girls didn't see it..."

"I think it's no problem if people see it though. I mean, they know..."

"I mean the one with the fangs."

"Oh... you have a point, Uzume."

"...Shouldn't you two start practicing for the tournament?"

"And you?"

"...Never mind what I said."

"Say... are you his..."

"Girlfriend. I feel better that way."

"Not going further?"

"No. I'm an immortal and he's an Undead, so we will have a lot of differences in our mind sets. With the relationship being like that, at least we could break apart easier."

"Aw. You should just go on like Charlotte."

"*Blush* That's not a compliment, Uzume."

Back to the men

"Anyway, I'm heading off for a bit to prepare for the main tournament."

Schwarz releases his grip on him. "Sure. I heard that you borrowed 'it' from Ozpin, right?"

"Yeah... See you later."

* * *

Back to time...

"Yeah... not very funny." A raven with red eyes then lands on Kuro's shoulder, as he turns to it. "The preparation is completed?" The raven nods. Kuro pats its head, but then gets peaked on his hand lightly, as the raven flies away. "Tsundere, as always." Kuro chuckles to himself.

"A friend of yours?" Knowing about the transformation spells, Albireo asks in curiosity.

"She's Yang's mother. Anyway..." Pointing his finger towards the direction of the shrine, Kuro says: "Albireo, you can see that, right?"

The mage turns, and nods. "Yes. Quite a great achievement without magic. But people down there do not notice?"

"Currently only the ones knowing about magic could see it. And then in the shrine, only the ones directly know about the tournament and the ones joining it later on will know about its existence. Even when magic is shown, nobody will believe it."

"So you want everyone to go all out?"

"That will be fun. Though, I won't let guns be used. That's just not like a fight tournament."

"I can understand. But... if we go all out, there might be bloodshed..."

"Don't worry. I have already thought that through."

* * *

The next morning

"Alright everyone! Let's head to the shrine!" Negi is the one leaving the cottage first, and everyone starts following... and stops immediately as the teacher does so as he notices something floating in the air. "Umm, everyone... that thing is in the direction of the shrine, right?"

"Wow, Amity Colosseum! Kuro is really going all out with this tournament huh?" Uzume comments upon seeing the floating structure.

"Wait, you know what it is?" Asuna asks in surprise.

"It's a place for Hunters and Huntresses to organize tournaments. From Remnant mind you. Kuro bringing this here means that we could fight seriously." Kurome explains.

"Uh... shouldn't we be worried that the thing is basically in the plain view?" Kotarou says his worry.

"That thing is only visible to a number of people." T.O suddenly appears in their middle, making most of the girls jump in surprise. "Also, we have cast a spell so that even if magic's showed, any non-magic-aware people won't suspect such a thing."

Negi says in marvel: "Wow, you guys really do so much for the tournament... alright everyone! Let's fight with our best to not disappoint the audience!"

"ROGER THAT!"

* * *

 **Chapter 16 end!**

 **It actually took me a few minutes to mix the fights up, so it's somewhat more unique compared to the other fanfics.**

 **Yeah, the teasing for lemon... that might happen in my other story *lenny face* but yeah, you guys could see that miles away after the previous chapters.**

 **And yep, it will be nearly no limitations for the fights. So expect fights with real melee weapons to happen (no range weapons).**

 **With that out, see you in the next chapters everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17 (2)

**Same disclaimer.**

 **This chapter is called 17.2, because I was writing chapter 17, but I ended up with this idea to fill a little gap from the previous chapter about where Kuro ended up before the Tournament. So yeah, the next update MIGHT be the real chapter 17.**

 **To you, isolono: Spoiler: The tournament will pretty much end the same as the original, with the differences in the previous rounds before the final.**

 **Also, two hickeys, one without the fangs. You know the reason *lenny face*.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading 17.2!**

* * *

"... Why am I here?" I ask to myself, as I recognize the bed I'm lying on being Eva's. As far as I could remember, I was sleeping in the supervisor's room in the dormitory. "Meh, maybe another prank." Getting off the bed, I land my feet on the wooden floor and start heading downstairs...

Then I hear the girls starting to shout at something, so I quickly walk down and see them panicking at something. Planning to calm them down, I speak up: "Hey everyone. What makes you girls so panic? The tournament just..." Kaede and Setsuna suddenly pulls out their weapons, and in a second, the latter pushes the blade of her sword at my neck, while the former points her kunai at my right temple, interrupting me from speaking further. Though, I think they're just spooked a bit. "Sorry for scaring you girls, but for real, what happ..."

"Who are you?" Pulling out her fan, Asuna points it to my face, silencing me. "How did you get in here?"

"Uh... Asuna, what's going on?" Clearly confused at the situation, I try to ask her to understand more. "I mean, Eva gave me permission to..."

"For a stranger like you? Unlikely." Kaede says from behind me, already having a spell to try to bind me.

"Stranger? Come on, Kaede, we're friends here..."

"The only males we have been 'friends' at are mostly the staff and Negi-sensei's father's friends. You're just an outsider."

... Something's wrong. "Okay, there might be some gaps in my memories. However, where's Negi?"

"BAD NEWS EVERYONE!" Everyone turns to see Chamo sneaking in with Chao's time watch. "NEGI-SENSEI HAS BEEN DETAINED!"

"WHAT?" The girls shout in surprise, except Kaede and Setsuna who just widen their eyes in shock.

"... For what reason?" I think I get the situation now. "Chamo, was he detained because Chao has exposed magic to the world?"

The ermine notices me and asks: "Hey, who are you?"

I sigh. So NOBODY knows who I am. And it's only for one reason... "Okay, I think I understand now."

Setsuna pushes the blade into my neck, not at the point of cutting through the skin. "What are you talking about?"

"Look." I turn serious. "I was confused because you didn't seem to recognize me. However, if Chao has done that, then that means we're allies now. Our top priority is to get Negi, then return back to the last day of the festival and stop Chao from executing her plans."

Kaede asks in suspicion: "And why should we trust you?"

"Because..." The girls look at Chamo, and see me picking up the watch from the ermine's hands. "I know exactly how to fight against her abilities, considering I have a nature power to do so."

Kaede and Setsuna look at the one they are holding, and the see none. Asuna stands between the group and me while transforming the fan into the sword. "Don't you dare pull anything funny. Besides, what do you mean by returning? The magic of the World Tree is depleted."

I pour my own power into the watch and make it work, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. "This watch works with every magic, not just the World Tree's power. However, no regular mages, including Chao, could use it in a long time. And even with World Tree, you can only rewind to a period of time. I could fix that problem, but I want you to not fight me."

Silence occurs... then Nodoka asks timidly: "M...May I ask for your name?"

"...It's Kuro." She then starts opening her artifact, causing me to chuckle and everyone to glare at me. "Dear Nodoka, that artifact of yours doesn't have any effects on me, because I could counter it. I could even give out fake intel if I really want to."

The girl yelps in surprise, and Chisame walks in: "Hold on. You seem to hold our personal information, and you even know how to fight Chao. Tell us now: was you Chao's ally?"

"... How to answer that..." Now that's difficult. I'm currently her ally, but now... "I'm her ideal ally. However, current I'm her enemy."

"Ideal ally?" Yue asks.

"I can understand her motive. However, her executions cause a lot of troubles to everyone. That's why I'm stopping her now."

Nodoka looks at her book, then to me, not knowing if she could trust me or not. However, the matter is halted as Kaeda looks at the window and sees two mage teachers walking to the cottage. "They are here... they must have suspected Eva being Negi's friend..."

"Then it's settled." The girls and Chamo look at me again. "You girls want to rescue Negi, right? Here's my plan: I will hold them here, while the girls rush out. The moment the two teachers have distracted by me, run. I will follow when you girls save Negi."

"Hold on. You're saying that we're leaving them to you?" Ku Fei asks in surprise. "They're very powerful..."

"I soloed Eva and won before." I simply shut her up. "Those two are nothing to me."

* * *

"So everyone comes out..." Touko says as everyone leaves the cottage...with a stranger leading them. "Hm? Did we miss something?"

"Surely we are not." Her partner says, a bit surprised at the scene. He then asks me: "Hey, are you with Chao?"

"If I am, then magic would be fully exposed instantly, not just after a few months." I say nonchalantly, giving them a casual shrug.

"If you're not..." Touko calmly says. "Then please step aside. We need to..."

"Yeah no." I interrupt her. "Sorry girl, but I'm not going to obey you. Not when there is still hope to fix this up."

A vein pops on her head. "What hope would it be if magic's already exposed at some parts?"

"... Something like this." I pull out Eva's Pactio card and activate it. And immediately, the teachers are simply frozen in place, not being able to move.

"What the..." Touko tries to move her arms, but ends up stuck in space. "What kind of artifact is that?"

"Girls, now." I simply say to the girls, causing them to start running towards the Academy...

"Thank you." Nodoka timidly says, as she's pulled by Yue out.

"You're welcome." I smile at her. Well, at least she is still...

*CRACK!* Turning to Touko, she has managed to break the effect 'To be fair, I didn't use all of the power' and she tries to chase after the girls. I immediately change the card into Ram's one and call out multiple Fuuma Shurikens to stop her on track. "You know, miss Touko..." The woman glares at me. "Sorry about your love life being interrupted. However, capturing the girls won't save it, so..." Side-stepping, a slash wave narrowly flies towards my left, hitting the cottage. "... Guess I shouldn't have said that."

"YOU SHOULDN'T!" Touko breaks out of the temporary prison and rushes towards me with her sword pointing at my face, forcing me to call out both of my katanas and cross it in front of my face to block the attack.

And immediately I have to push the blade back so I could dodge the spell barrages from her partner, while trying to dodge Touko's slashes as well. After ten seconds, the other mage has finished chanting his spell, locking me in a tornado. Thinking that they have stopped me, they start running towards the girls. I yawn and then sit down, waiting for the tornado to die down...

And when it's down, I see them returning back with surprised faces. I just wave at them friendly and say: "You like it? I learnt that from the trip to Kyoto."

"...What kind of mage are you?" Touko asks, irritated that she can't completely her objective. "No way you have made it in just a few seconds."

"Oh, but I just did." I stand up and release a burst of energy, breaking the wind prison. Then I make the left kanata disappear, and sheath the right one into the scabbard on my left waist. "You know, it would have been fun in normal conditions, but given the current problem... I have to end this quickly."

* * *

Third person's POV

"So this is where Negi-sensei's location is..." Nodoka says, as the information in Mei's memories have been revealed in the diary, gaining 'kind of' cheers from the others.

"Hau..." Mei cries. "We're failed our mission, and our intelligence has been pulled out mercilessly..." She looks at the unconscious Takane. "She was looking forward to finishing her training and heading out to work in the Magic World too..."

"Don't worry." The girl looks at Asuna, who has a determined look on her face. "Leave it to us! We will definitely return history back to normal!"

"...Eh?" Mei replies in confusion. And then, an earthquake occurs, making everyone fall on the ground (except the ones who already are). "What was that?"

"The source came from Eva's cottage..." Kaede tracks the power surge. "The two mage teachers couldn't possibly give out such power. Could it be..."

"Right now, it's not matter." Haruna says. "We have to save Negi-sensei now. Leave the girls here, they couldn't cause harm to us now."

"R...Right..." Asuna says, before apologizing Mei. "We're sorry, but we really need to do this." She turns her sword into the fan. "Everyone, let's go!"

"HEY WAIT!" Mei calls them back, but fails. She then cries again: "How miserable..."

"That's just a bad luck." Mei looks up to see a man wearing a lab coat walking towards the trio. "You girls are good, but facing someone like Chao, you need better force."

"Wha...Who are you?"

"Just somebody. Anyway, Touko and her partner are knocked out. If Takane and Megumi wake up first, find the teachers in the cottage." The man then walks away, leaving the girls be.

"WAIT!" This time she succeeds. "If you know Chao and her plans, then why didn't you stop her?"

"... All I can say it, I don't know when she did it." With that, he continues walking to the Academy, planning to help a certain group...

* * *

Time skip

"That Cerberus is too dangerous..." Kaede says, while dodging its swings.

"You don't say. The Hippogriff is the same level..." Setsuna follows, trying to protect Konoka with all she has.

"Yue, please tell me you have something..." Blocking 'Takamichi's' attacks, Asuna is struggling in deciding if she should hit him or not.

"Hehehe! You girls should give up now! My familiars are more powerful than you!" The one controlling the monsters is laughing at how the students are struggling to fight. "You're not going to finish yourOWOWOW!"

The monsters suddenly stop, as well as 'Takamachi', as they turn to look at the back of the Cerberus, and see a silver-haired maid pinching the chibi's face, making her squirm in pain. And then, the whole place breaks down like glasses, revealing everything that just happened was just delusions.

"...WAIT!" Asuna then recognizes. "Everything is just delusions? Even Takamichi-sensei?"

"That's correct." The maid replies, as the real situation is her sitting on the ground with the chibi in her lap, with their cheeks still being pinched. "Master Kuro has predicted you girls would get some troubles here, so he sent me here first to help you."

"And I was just found that out as well." Yue says, as she looks at her artifact. "Though, thank you for ending this sooner..."

The maid nods, then removes the chibi's hat and reveals her face. "You shouldn't do that, even it's to help your father."

"I'm sorry..." The girl cries a bit, afraid that she might be hit somehow.

The maid then carries her up and walks to the other exit. "Everyone, we need to rendezvous with Negi soon. I will lead the way..."

"Wait a second." Haruna stops her. "You just said something about 'Master Kuro', right? Is he some kind of..."

"He's not." The maid immediately says, ending any thoughts in Haruna's mind. "If you need to know about him, ask him directly, or wait for him to give me permission."

"... Okay, just go..."

"WAIT A SECOND!" Chisame immediately stops everyone, except the maid who just walks away. "Are you all fine with continuing like this? Doesn't this fight mean anything to you? Even if it's just delusion, what if we have to deal with the real things?"

"Then we just have to move forward." Asuna says, shocking the cosplayer. "Besides, that brat sure talks big, but he can't do anything by himself. That's why we will just have to help him."

And with that, everyone gives out their responses. Chisame sighs and facepalms, then says: "I don't want to see the world with those fantasy stuffs, so I will follow you."

"Great!" And with that, everyone gets out of the exit... and sees the maid giving the little girl to her father, with the real Takamichi standing in their way...

"Everyone!" And to their surprise, Negi is running towards from inside, with Kuro walking behind him. And with that, everyone greets him with hugs and... you know the stuffs.

Takamichi looks at Kuro and asks: "I was planning something for Negi... but you seem to know that, given by how you look..."

"*Smirk* You have no idea." He then turns to the maid. "Thank you Sakuya. You can leave now."

"I will take my leave then." The maid bows and disappears, much to everyone's surprise.

"So, is this everyone?" He then asks Asuna, who nods in return. "Chamo, can you give me the watch?"

The ermine gives the object to him, but warns: "We need to go to the roots of the World Tree. That's where..."

"Don't worry." The watch starts working again in Kuro's hand. "I just wanted some drama. From now on, I will help you all directly."

"But it requires a lot of energy!" Negi says. "You can't possibly do it alone..."

"Why not?" Kuro just shrugs.

"You're clearly underestimating the situation mister." Takamichi says. "Even if that's the real Time-machine..."

Kuro sighs and pulls out the first Pactio card he gained, then shows it to everyone. "If I'm not strong, I won't have a chance to make Pactio contract with THIS girl."

"... THAT'S EVA/MASTER?" The girls and Negi shout in surprise, clearly unexpected that someone has managed to make the Dark Evangel be his Ministra.

"Though, don't need to say to her about that, otherwise it's going to be bloodshed." Pocketing the Pactio card, Kuro says: "Takamichi, the history will be fixed. Don't worry about the girls, they will do well."

"And I can see that." He then turns to Asuna and says: "Hang in there, okay?" And he returns to Negi. "Can you deliver a message for me?"

After hearing that, Negi nods. And Kuro starts the watch. "Alright everyone, it's time to fix history!"

* * *

Time rewind, Kuro's POV

Thanks to my influences, we have managed to stand on a roof of a building, instead of being in the air. Giving the watch back to Negi, I say: "Now we have returned, let's pick somewhere safe so we could make a plan to..."

"Thank you very much, sir." Negi bows, followed by his students. "Without your help, we might not be able to make it..."

"Don't sweat it. Also, keep that until we spoil Chao's plans."

After that, the Librarian Trio lead us to where they usually spend their time in. Chamo then says: "Alright, we have some time until the evening. Let's think of an operation to stop Chao Lingshen!"

After everyone agrees, Negi pulls out a note and says: "This is the report of the mage teachers. Around 7 P.M, Chao will send an army of around 2500 robots and 6 giant weapons to the six Magic Concentration Points, and create a giant magic formation with a diameter of three kilometers, and then activate the Forced Recognition Magic on the world."

"6 giant weapons for 6 points." I say it simply. "Everything needs preparation. As long as the weapons aren't on those points, Chao can't activate the spell."

"And how could you know that?" Setsuna asks.

"A bit of game logic, based on real deal." I shrug.

"Those things won't help..." Chisame accuses.

"Oh ho, then you're so wrong. Though... we have one more problem. How are we going to put them back, WITHOUT exposing ourselves? In term of 'using magic', that is."

That leaves everyone in silence for a moment... Then I pull out my phone and dials a number. Nodoka asks: "Uhm, sir? Who are you calling?"

"Give me a second..." Once the call is through, I put the phone on my ear... " **Hey Chao**. What are those robots' weaknesses again?" That question causes everyone to widen their eyes in surprise. "...Uh-huh... those things huh? Where can I get it... there? How long... I see, so we just have to ask the Headmaster huh... okay, thanks." Ending the call, I turn to the girls. "Okay, those robots, we can..."

"DID YOU JUST CALL THE MASTERMIND AND ASK FOR HER WEAKNESS?" Everyone screams, clearly not expecting such unorthodox way to find details.

"Yeah." I laugh at their expressions. "I will explain once it's done. Anyway, there are some magical weapons that could deal damage to these robots, and they can be used by normal people in the festival. However, only the Headmaster can get it, so we need to ask him for the transport." Though, everyone is wearing a 'WTF' face, so I have to clap to regain their senses. "SO, this is a bit risky, but we're going to need everyone, magic and non-magic, to fight her. Chao's plan is never to kill anyone, so we will be safe for sure. About the plan..."

After the plan being spoken out...

Everyone agrees and gets to work.

* * *

Time skip, Third Person's POV

"It's not going to be that easy, isn't it?" Asuna says to Negi.

"It's not. But... somehow, I feel that I can trust him..."

"Yeah no, it's just your naive, Negi."

"That's mean, Asuna..."

"Anyway, we're heading out now. You keep your strength to face Chao in the end."

View changed, time skip

"Hey, have you seen mister Kuro?" Setsuna asks Asuna, as they're now in a defense point.

"No clues. But, our Pactio telepathy and our phones don't work..."

'I'm working on it, hang on.' The girls nearly jump up in surprise at the voice.

'Wait, is that you mister Kuro?'

'Who else? I'm trying to bypass Chao's backup plans. It seems I can open the telepathy for us now. I'm connecting the others as well.'

Asuna: 'But where are you now?'

'It will be a surprise.'

With that, Kuro's voice is gone. Setsuna then speaks up: "I'm starting to question if he's human at all..."

"What do you mean? He's like you or Kotarou..."

"He didn't breath, at all." Setsuna explains. "If you notice, he hasn't breathed for once. His power seems completely fake, despite being too powerful. And it's not like an illusion at all."

Asuna, not understanding that, decides to say: "We can ask him later, for sure."

...

"WAITWAITWAIT! If you're the Hero units, then the money would definitely go to you!" Yuna complains after hearing the instruction in the pamphlet.

"Don't worry about it." Setsuna assures the gunslinger girl. "Since we're part of the performance, we won't take any prize money."

"Oh, is that so?" Yuna says in relief. Then she notices another squad of robots coming up. "Setsuna, Asuna! They're coming again!"

"Alright!" Asuna acknowledges and turns to the enemies. "We will handle them, then the rest will be..."

During her speaking, a barrage of spears suddenly slams down and destroys the front of the robot squad in a second, forcing the rest to stop advancing. Then, another robot-like figure lands down before the squad and faces them with a green spear in its right hand. The spears that destroyed the robots get pulled up and retracted to the original spear, before the robot-like figure transforms the spear into a purple odachi and rushes into the other robots, starting to destroy them in close-range combat.

"Uhhh..." Yuna asks. "Aren't the robots our enemies? Why is that one destroying its allies?"

"No clue." Setsuna says, also confused at the situation. "However, it seems to take care of them easily. Everyone, take care of the rest please. Asuna and I are heading to the street below."

...

"That's unexpected." Chao watches from a camera that observes the fight, as it's focusing on the mysterious figure. "I don't remember building something like that..."

"Whatever it is, it's pushing the robots back with great efficiency." Hakase says in worry. "If this goes on, the plan won't succeed."

"Then I guess we have to eliminate it now. Mana, you're up."

...

"I hear you." Hiding in the shadow, Mana points her sniper towards the robot-like figure. "Looks too humane, but it doesn't matter." Pulling the trigger, Mana looks through the scope as the bullet hits the mark, covering the target in the time-warp. "It's done. Now, let's..."

"That's a bit impolite from you." Hearing a voice behind her, Mana pulls out her pistol and shoots the target behind her, only the shot to be deflected away and explode. Turning back, Mana is surprised to see the target she just shot standing right behind her. "You should wait for your turn before jumping in like that."

'A self-aware android? Like Chachamaru?' Not saying much, Mana pulls the other pistol out and starts firing at the target, only for it to dodge at the last second, avoiding being warped away. Jumping down to another roof, she looks back to see the target following her, but keeping a good distance away. "Interesting. A rouge android right under Chao's watching..."

"Android?" The target laughs. "Sorry to pop your bubbles, but I'm not an android, and I have never sided with this Chao in the first place."

'This Chao?' That is Mana's thought, before she sees a light covering the target... and then it transforms into a mid-20s man wearing a lab coat. 'A human?' "Who are you?"

"The name's Kuro." The man pulls out his dual revolvers and points it to her. "Chao pulled out quite a cheesy plan, and I'm siding with Negi to stop it."

"Cheesy?" Mana asks, not expecting someone to call a plan like Chao's 'cheesy'.

"I mean, it has a ton of holes in it, and it might end up leading to her future, as we speak."

Knowing that he's not letting her go without a fight, Mana decides to distract him a bit: "I don't think you can understand what Chao is aiming at."

"I might not." Kuro answers. "However, I'm sure she hasn't thought about the consequences of her interfering into the past. For all we know, it could be seen as she's completing her future."

"C...What?" Mana asks in confusion.

"I have seen this case before. A girl wanting to revenge for her parents, has returned to the past and tried to kill the person she assumed to be the killer, but then found out that she's the one dealing the damage."

"..."

"In Chao's plan, while it might not be the same, it could lead to a bad future, heck, could be worse than her past. I don't know if Negi views it the same way, but currently we have a common enemy, and we would like to collaborate before this is over."

"..." Now that makes Mana think. Yes, she sympathizes with Chao and works with her for 'better future'. However, this man seems to know what Chao is planning, and know the consequences clearly. She decides to ask: "So you want me to turn my back against Chao?"

"It's your choice of thinking." Choice of thinking? "Though, you could try and stay neutral and step down, stop fighting. We don't really want to hurt anyone, but if some little pain is needed to make her recognize the truth, then it must be done."

... Pulling both hammers, Mana says: "Sorry, but I still believe in Chao. You have to walk past me to reach her."

"Very well. Pull the trigger."

* * *

"What do you mean that you can't reach Mana?" Chao asks Hakase, as she's watching the gun fight going on.

"There's something distorting our communication! Also, all the girls could somehow speak to the others via telepathy!" Then Hakase asks back: "Are you sure you don't know who is that?"

"I'm positive. Even if he's someone like me, I haven't met him in my past. But no matter..." Chao walks to the magical formation. "My target is this... but Negi-sensei, aren't you going to come?"

"Mana's defeated!" Hakase warns. "She's being pulled towards the time!"

* * *

Kuro's POV

"I guess that's a bit harsh." I say to myself, as I pocket my revolvers and dispel the distortion spell. I then pull out my phone and dial... Then puts it away. "Forgot that I only helped with that..." 'Negi, can you hear me? Where are you?'

'I'm heading to the last defense point! The others have fallen!'

'...Guess I'm heading there as well.' Turning off the telepathy, I look at the sky towards a specific object. "Your plan won't succeed, Chao. And I will make sure of it."

Third Person's POV

"Negi-sensei!" The child teacher looks at the announcer who's calling for him after he broke the last giant weapon in half. "The scouts have detected Chao! She's on an air ship 4000 meters directly above of the World Tree!"

"Understood!" Negi answers.

"By the way, Sensei! Have you realized what the meaning of your action is?"

"I believe so." Negi answers without hesitation.

"Then I have nothing to say anymore! GO!"

"Roger!" With that, Negi flies up in the air, narrowly missing the calls from his students.

"Aw, I want to ask how he could do that." Yuna says, disappointed.

"That's just CG, Yuna." Asakura says jokingly.

"But we still need to get to him." Kuro suddenly appears next to Asakura, surprising her. "Setsuna, Asuna, we need to get up there and cover him. I see a lot of flying units on the air, waiting to shoot him down."

"Mister Kuro!" The duo say the person's name at his appearance, before Setsuna nods. "We understand. We will gather force to do so."

"Do it fast. I'm heading to him first." Crouching down, Kuro then jumps straight up to the air, surprising everyone nearby at how high he could jump, and to further it, he transforms into the robot-like figure before, with the additional of three pairs of demon-angel wings, as he flies up and chases after the child teacher.

"WAHWAH! That robot is your friend? Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" Yuna asks Asuna with a surprise face.

"We didn't even know he has an armor like that!" Trying to cover the story, Asuna answers.

"Nevertheless, Asuna, let's go. We have to gather everyone!"

...

'Damn it! Too many of them!' Negi is struggling to avoid the shots from the air units. He manages to defeat some of them, but he's going to get swarmed soon. 'I have to find some ways to get out of this!'

'Then you got it!' Suddenly, multiple slashes appear in the air, destroying many air units at once. Negi turns to his back and sees a white robot with wings and a mask plus red optic on the left eye. "Sorry for taking too long. I need to deal with dangerous factors on the ground first before chasing you."

"Mister Kuro?" Negi asks in surprise, not expecting the person before him is the same man from before.

"Yep! Oh, and the others are arriving soon..." Pulling out a black sword and a white one, Kuro sends a cross slash wave to Chachamaru-like, sending her off the duo. "Negi, I will take care of the situation here. Head to Chao now!"

"R...Roger! Thank you very much!" Appreciated at Kuro's help, Negi accelerates towards where Chao is and prepares himself for the final showdown.

"You're welcome." Kuro says to him, then notices the robots aiming their guns at him and firing the bullets. The bullets collide at him and explode, trying to pull him towards the time... Only for him to cover himself with the wings before forcefully spreading them, destroying the spell in process. "Annoying bastards." Raising his left arm up, he calls out Darkness Strings that wrap around a good amount of robots, before he pulls once to shatter the opponents. With that, he starts flying forward the army and uses the blades to destroy the robots while dodging/breaking the bullets before they could reach him.

...

Time skip

"So you have come, Negi-sensei." Chao says, as she finds out that Negi has reached her location. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to put a stop to your plan!" Negi says, determination in his eyes.

"Very well! I too shall prove my beliefs with everything I have!" Throwing the robe away, Chao prepares herself for the fight. "Here I come!"

The two immediately activate their Cassiopeia to fight... only to find out that: None of them are working. "Huh?" Both of them try to activate them again, to no success. Chao asks in surprise: "What's going on here? Why can't I activate Cassiopeia?"

"That's because of me." The three (including Hakase) turns to look at Kuro, in his normal appearance, standing in the space between the two fighters, with Eva's Pactio card in his hand being activated. "Chao, I think you should be able to recognize it. That's your own device after all."

"What do you..." Then a memory clicks in her mind. "Impossible! That thing never worked!"

"And yet, it is, right in front of your eyes." Lowering down the card, Kuro says: "Sorry, your intention might be respectable, but those actions of yours could cause massive distortion in time and space. And I'm going to stop them now."

"...You're a surprise, mister." Chao laughs, as her weapons start working and aiming at him. "But I'm not going to stop here, not when my plan is going to the end."

"Well, Mana said the same. I wouldn't expect less from you." He takes a stance and says to Negi: "Be careful. Chao could use magic as well. Her main affinity is Fire, so your Wind must be stronger to defeat her."

Now that causes both Hakase and Chao to widen their eyes. A nobody somehow gaining that valuable detail is not someone to be underestimated. Chao then says: "So be it! CODE ||||||||||, SPELL PATTERN CIRCUIT OPEN! SEAL RELEASED!"

* * *

Time skip, Kuro's POV

I hope you don't expect to win, do you?

"Why are you two heavy for some reasons?" Changing into Hybrid Heart, I fly towards them and catch them midair so they won't fall to their deaths.

"Hey, that's impolite to say to a girl." Chao weakly talks back, clearly offended by that comment.

"Sorry. Anyway, the spell..." The light starts to dispel. "So that's the second part..."

"May I ask..." I turn to see Chao. "How did you know? My future, my plans, everything."

"Once we land down, okay?" Reaching the flying food stall, I let the duo lay down on the roof... and let the others take care of them.

"Thank you, mister Kuro..." Negi says, as Konoka starts treating his wounds, and Chao's as well.

"No sweat." Turning back to my normal self, I sit down and look at the World Tree. "I just feel like doing so."

"Saving the history is not some easy job, mister." Chao says.

"By the way, who are you, really?" The magic-aware people have gathered, instead of the girls from the original, as Setsuna asks. "We tried to convince the others that the other appearance of yours is an armor."

"Well that's true... *Sigh* Before that. Chao, are you aware of the multi-verse theory?"

"Multi... so you're from a different Mahora?" Chao says, earning surprised gasps from the others. "You have stopped me before, huh?"

"Not quite." I answer. "I have already stopped your plans since the first day I was in Mahora. At my current time, we're going to enter the second stage of the Martial Tournament."

"Wait, I thought that's one of Chao's plans?" Setsuna asks in surprise.

"Was. After I warned her, most of her plans are wasted. However, I'm helping her creating different plans to reveal magic to the world."

"What the? You want Negi to turn into an ermine?" Asuna shouts.

"No. At one point in the future, magic will be known to the world. Chao and I are planning a different plan to not affect the world like her previous ones." Then I notice the food-stall has reached the ground. "Let's celebrate with your friends first, before we could talk more about it."

A small time skip

"So, where do you want to start first?" The magical staff has gathered, along with the students as well. I decide to let them choose what to ask first.

"First: what is your name? Kuro is obviously not your real name." Yue asks, suspicious at the moment she heard the name.

"Well yes, but Kuro is how I address myself now. That's why Nodoka's artifact still acknowledges it."

The next one is Haruna: "How did you get ahead of us and save Negi-sensei before we could reach you?"

"Teleportation. No other explanations."

Mana: "Are you human?"

"Eh... was, to be exact. Though, calling me now human is not wrong either, except my enemies maybe."

Kaede: "How did you get inside Eva's Cottage?"

"That... I didn't really have any answers. I was sleeping in your dormitory's supervisor's room before I woke up and found you. By the way, I am Negi's assistant teacher in other world."

Hakase: "Other world, you say? How many things have you changed?"

"Uh, let me count... Breaking Eva's seal, being formed the Paction contract unknowingly with her, Kyoto's failed kidnap, trying to make Chachamaru more human..."

"YOU HAVE A WAY TO BREAK MY SEAL?" Guess who.

"It's an accident, actually. Instead of Negi's blood, you had mine, and yeah. Also, you're no longer a pure Vampire."

"... What? A Shinso Vampire can't be changed that easily..."

"The fact I have the power to manipulate Reality says otherwise." Earning blank stares, I continue: "Anyway, continue."

Takamichi: "How come is she your Ministra, instead of the other way around?"

"Not sure. But if I have to guess, maybe it's because I'm stronger than her."

Eva is not happy hearing that. "Stronger than me? You're over-confident."

"Well, you can think that. So next?"

Haruna: "That maid from before, Sakuya right? She called you Master..."

"Think of her like Chachamaru, except that she's created with pure magic. Mine."

Eva grunts. "I can't believe any of this. Unless you have some proofs..."

I sigh, pull out Asuna's fan much to her surprise, and swing to my left, just in time a certain person suddenly appears and tries to spear me, and with that she's thrown off. "Clem..."

"YOU ARE A MEANIE, DADA!" The girl fake-cries, accuses me for the hit.

"Then explain why you're planning to spear me." I say, while looking at people's surprised faces. "Don't ask, she's like that all the time."

"Uh..." Negi asks, shocked at what he just heard. "Mister Kuro... did that girl just call you father?"

"No. 'Papa' is how she calls my son... which is her father anyway."

... Yue: "And your age?"

"Over a century, for sure." Picking the girl up, I ask her: "For what reason do you have to find me?"

"T.O told me to find you." The girl answers, while pouting at how I pick her up (by picking up her collar on the back).

"... Kay then." I then turn to everyone. "I guess I have to take my leave now. Can't risk messing this timeline any further." I pull out a perfect Cassiopeia and throw it to Chao. "You can use it to return. However, I want you to think carefully before trying to pull something like this out again." With the free hand, I summon my katana and swing it in the air, creating a portal...

"Wait!" I turn to Negi, as he bows again. "Thank you for everything!"

"Like I said, no sweat." I look at Chao again, then to Eva and Chachamaru. "Take care of yourself. The future will be very rough for everyone..."

"Oh, I forgot. Auntie Eva..." And with that I cover Clem's mouth, not wanting her to say anything further.

Eva's cheeks have a faint pink on it. "What is she planning to say?"

... You know what? I'm going to mess with this world. "I'm sure your other self wants to ask me something. By the way, *change language to English* you and me, the birds and the bees. Go figure. *Change back to Japanese* The future is in your hands now, bye!" And with that, I jump into the portal, with Clem in my arms, leaving the confused staff behind.

* * *

Morning, Tournament Day

"Cai.. dech...gi vay, Clem?" I slowly ask the girl, my eyes are glaring at her.

"Teehee, I just wanted to mess around a bit..."

"...*Sigh* At least I do have a mind to do so. Anyway, let's go to the Amity Colosseum and prepare for the Tournament."

* * *

Back to the 'original', Third Person's POV

"..." Slowly recognizing what Kuro just implied, Eva's face burns up in embarrassment.

Chao looks at the new Cassiopeia, then giggles. "I guess I have to think more carefully than I thought." She then notices Eva's face. "What's wrong?"

"... He... He couldn't mean that..." Ice starts to emit from her, making everyone step back in fear as she's also releasing a deadly Aura.

"What did Kuro say, Negi?" Asuna asks, clearly not understand English very well.

"Um, he talked about birds and bees or something..." Negi answers, also confused like Asuna.

Though, the adults look at Eva's embarrassed face, as they start looking away with a faint of pink on their face.

And the bookworms are deep red now. "E...Eva... you are..."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Eva shouts in embarrassment.

"Right..." Chao sweat-drops, before saying: "I guess it's time for me to go now..."

* * *

 **Chapter 17.2 end!**

 **So yeah, not too much details, but most of the main fights are the same, so I won't repeat it. I have seen many stories repeating some main events, and I don't like doing that.**

 **I think this is enough. We will return to the main core world in the next chapter. See you then!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the HUGE delay. Let's give this story a little love back.**

 **To RedBurningDragon: Haven't watched it, unfortunately. However, I don't think I will like it, though. The idea sounds... a little too bland to me.**

 **With that out, let's return to the new chapter!**

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to the Amity Colosseum!" Chao greets the contestants in the waiting room, with Asakura and Sayo's doll on her shoulder. "Thanks to our sponsor, we're given permission to use this structure, so everyone could fight with all you have with no problems."

Asakura continues: "Due to the changes of the fighting environment, we also have to change the rules. First, all CONTESTANTs will gain themselves an unbreakable Aura that protects you from any fatal hits. And because of that, the second rule allows you to use all types of melee weapons. We really mean it, ALL. Fire arms aren't allowed, though, because it's not going to be a fighting tournament."

With that, everyone turns to the sponsor guy, who just shrugs. "Hey, I brought this here for a reason."

"Anyway..." Smiling at his antics, Chao calls out for the contestants' attentions again. "The third rule will be the time limit: fifteen minutes for a match, calling a defeat if being down for ten seconds or give up, the ring-out defeat is out now since the fight is in wider area."

Asakura follows: "If the fight is a draw..." She looks at the mirror matches that could possibly end up that way. "Then we will call for a vote from the audience." Then she notices Kotarou raising his right hand up. "What is it?"

"Uh, I know this is for us holding nothing back, but for me, Negi, Eva and such..." The wolf-boy points her fingers towards the ones mentioned. "What happened if we use magic? How are you going to cover that?"

"I already took care of it." Kuro explains. "A minor distorted spell that makes everyone believe that all 'seemly impossible' feats are made of advanced technology." He then pulls out his communicate device to prove that.

"I will also explain it to the audience about the rules as well, so just do your best." Chao says, then leaves the room to do what she said.

Asakura then says: "Chaos, Kotarou, your fight is first. Let's go and prepare, please."

"Alright!" Chaos bumps his fists together. "Give me your best shot, Kotarou!"

"You bet for it!" Kotarou also mimics, and the two walk out to the entrance to the arena.

Meanwhile, Eva asks Kuro: "So you two are going to fight seriously? You and your other self?"

"Obviously. We have zero reasons to hold back."

T.O follows: "Besides, it's very rare for us to fight, even if it's just for training."

Asuna then asks: "So I could use my sword as well? Isn't that unfair for Setsuna?"

Setsuna shakes her head. "Your sword is bigger than mine, but skill is what it takes. Also, the Aura could prevent us from accidentally killing each other..."

"Since when did we invent that, Kuro?" Everyone turns to the native of the Remnant. "I know we have something similar, but to prevent ALL fatal blows? You put some magic in it, right?"

"Hey, you know me." Kuro shrugs. "Though... never mind. Let's get out and watch Chaos and Kotarou's fight."

* * *

"THANK YOU FOR WAITING, EVERYONE!" Asakura's voice echoes through the arena, managing to speak over the excited sounds of the audience. "STARTING NOW, WE WILL BE BEGINNING THE FIRST MATCH OF THE MAHORA MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!"

And with that, Kotarou and Chaos walk into the arena, earning shouts of disbelieves from the audiences. "What the heck? They're just brats!" "What's with this organizer?" "But they proves their power in the preliminaries!" "They're so cute!"

"Over-acting much?" The commentator, Goutoukuji, says. "They clearly have some fire in them. They will show it in this tournament for everyone to see."

"We could say that to the other contestants." Chachamaru, having the same role, follows.

...

"There's Kotarou!" Natsumi spots the boy.

"I can see him, Natsumi." Chizuru calmly answers. "I hope he will be okay..."

"Don't worry, Kotarou's strong!" The shorter girl then checks the order of the match. "Negi-sensei's fight will be the sixth match, and Kuro-sensei's will be the last..."

...

"MATCH 1, BEGIN!"

The moment the fight starts, Chaos shortens his distance with a simple leap and delivers a direct punch to Kotarou's chest, but an arm-cross blocks the most of the damage, though the force manages to push Kotarou away for a few feet. Gaining his footing a second later, Kotarou uses an Instant-Movement and moves to Chaos' seven, and tries to back-hand at the back of the head, but Chaos blocks it with his own arm without looking back. Grabbing Kotarou's arm, Chaos turns and throws a punch, but the clone just disappears, and the real Kotarou is in his right, managing to hit Chaos' right side with his elbow, then throws a right hook to the chin sending Chaos to the air. The wolf-youkai jumps up and plans to grab the leg and throws Chaos down, but the other boy Instant-Movement right on the air, and before Kotarou could react, Chaos appears right at Kotarou's back and kicks him back to the ground.

Luckily he flips soon enough and lands on his feet, as he turns around to check his opponent, only to immediately dodge away to avoid a drop kick. Thinking fast, Kotarou throws a punch, but pulls back instantly to dodge the back-flip kick. Though, he continues the punch after that, and Chaos just blocks with his left arm. And with that, the two start throwing punches and kicks on each other, trying to find an opening for a clear shot.

"Impressive, both of them." Goutoukuji compliments. "Clever way to throw their opponent into confusion. But Chaos clearly pulled out a stunt to be able to move freely in the air."

Chachamaru: "You mean it's impossible?"

"No, it's possible, but it's a very hard feat. Not even the famous masters of martial arts in the current time could do so..."

Seeing that he's losing ground, Kotarou swifts his right leg under Chaos, causing him to jump up, plans the leg immediately down to stable himself, then uses his left to kick his opponent away. Being sent away, Chaos just lands softly to the floor, before jumping up high and delivers a right punch to where Kotarou was (he dodges, recognizing the threat), though the wolf-boy is still thrown away by the pure spare force from the punch that creates a car-size crater hole.

Everyone widens their eyes in shock at the scene of the devastating punch. Asakura shouts: "WHAT AN INCREDIBLE HIT! DESPITE BEING JUST A YOUNG BOY, CHAOS COULD HIT HARDER THAN A TRUCK!"

"Yeah, a who-knows-how-old boy with the power over destruction." Kuro chuckles, earning himself nods of understandings from the others. "Though, you could do the same right, Yang?"

"Not the same degree though. And I think he's still holding back..."

"That's what you called holding back?" Asuna points to the scene while asking in disbelief.

"Yep." Yang emphasizes the 'p'.

'Damn. So that's the power of a god?' Kotarou drops sweat after seeing the destruction. 'And that's just a normal punch...' Not wanting to take another hit, he calls out his clones to fight against Chaos, while himself stays back a bit to start awakening his power. Meanwhile, Chaos just casually dodges and blocks the hits of the clones with no problems. But then, he notices the real one is gaining a stronger Aura, and he knows what he's planning.

"Hey now Kotarou, you're not the only one knowing to do that." Chaos speaks jokingly to the wolf-Youkai, just in time for Kotarou to finish gathering the power he needs. Chaos is not letting the fun go, so he roars up and releases a burst of power, knocking all the clones. From him, another Chaos comes out with a robe over his head, covering the face.

"Now that brings back memories..." Yang says, remembering the first time she fought Chaos...

"Oh s..." A punch from the robe Chaos interrupts his words, as Kotarou is forced to go into full defense as the two Chaos constantly chains their attacks, not letting him have a chance to fight back. Though, Kotarou manages to dodge one synchronize hit from the two Chaos with an Instant Movement behind their backs. Thanks to the intense training with Negi, he now can call out Shadow Fists from Chaos' own shadows and deliver multiple punches at one time before the Chaos duo get thrown to the ground.

"WHAT AN INTENSE FIGHT! THE TWO ARE GIVING THEIR BEST SHOTS AGAINST EACH OTHER!"

"That's some insane skills I have ever seen." Goujoukuji comments, having seen the clone techniques. "But that shadow fists are quite something else..."

"Though, Kotarou is losing ground." Kuro says, after hearing that. "Chaos has worn out his defense power, so it will be no time before Chaos' punches would deal direct damages."

"Wait, I thought you said they have Aura?" Setsuna asks in confusion.

"That only has the purpose of avoiding fatal blows, it's not the same as Yang's nature Aura."

"That's one good hit, Kotarou." The clone disappears, and the real one slowly stands up while dusting the dirt off his clothes. "Sorry, but you're lost."

'Damn it!' Screaming in his mind, Kotarou raises his arms up before him to protect, though it's pointless as an invisible punch hits him from the left, knocking him off guard. And it's over as it seems to be an unlimited number of punches has been thrown over him, each harder than the previous ones. And to end the fight, Chaos delivers the last hook to Kotarou's chin, sending him to the air and letting him fall to the floor, unable to move anymore.

"Chaos must have been holding back all the time..." Goujoukuji says. "If those too-fast punches can't be seen at all."

Chachamaru: "Will contestant Kotarou be okay?"

"If that Aura thing is not a lie, then I won't be worrying him being hurt too bad. His pride though, it's another thing."

"CONTESTANT KOTAROU HAS BEEN FLOORED! WE WILL START COUNTING NOW: ONE..."

"Hey, can you fight?" Chaos walks to the body of his opponent and kneels down, observing the damage he has done. "Hope I didn't hit you too badly..."

Despite clearly hurtful, Kotarou tries to flash out a laugh. "Not too badly? Dude, I wouldn't be surprised if you beat up Eva in raw fight. *Grunt in pain* Aw damn, can't even move..."

"So you're forfeiting?"

"Yeah..." Raising his left arm up, Kotarou weakly waves, showing that he's clearly out of the fight.

"IS THAT... CONTESTANT KOTAROU GIVES UP! CONTESTANT CHAOS WINS!" With that, everyone starts shouting up, cheering for the good fight.

"Well, let's get you to the sick bay..." Chaos throws Kotarou's arm over his shoulder, and he leads the guy inside to heal up...

And Kuro says: "Let's get back in a bit. Let's deal with that wounds on Kotarou."

* * *

A while later

"Now that's a way to get healed up..." Kotarou says, marveled at the lotus in his hand as his wounds start healing up. "I didn't think you have something like that."

Kuro smiles. "That's one of the most useful skills before I could use magic. The other types if you know what I mean."

Yang smirks. "Yeah, like, you wouldn't even allow us to get hurt to use that. By the way, I'm out. The next one is mine."

Ku Fei raises her fist towards Yang. "Let's find out who's the winner!"

"Yeah!" With a fist bump, the two head out.

"Looks like Ku Fei now has someone equally on her level." Kaede says, then she turns to Kotarou. "How do you feel?"

"My pride hurts a bit." Kotarou chuckles to himself. "But at least I lost to someone who's a God. I guess I have more to learn before I have to face him again... or try to manage to reach Kuro..."

"Now that's a high goal." Kuro laughs. "Though, that's a good call. We can't sulk forever over our defeats." He then earns a smirk from Chaos, causing him to say: "Hey, I said sulk, not feel guilty."

"Something from your past?" Albireo asks.

"Hey, didn't I tell you already?"

"Not likely."

"Hm... anywOW!" Kuro shrieks in pain as he covers his right ear. "Goddamn it Ruby. Why did you have to shout like that?"

As the man pulls out the earpiece, Asuna asks: "Who are you talking about?"

"Yang's teammates are cheering for her, and her sister just shouted with her high-pitch voice." Fixing it back in his ear, Kuro answers. "The Amity Colosseum is from their place, so they have the right to be here. Though, Blake also is not happy with that..."

Takamichi asks Kotarou: "Think you can walk now, Kotarou?"

Jumping off the bed, Kotarou answers: "All good now! Let's watch Ku-roshi's fight!"

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MATCH 2 IS GOING TO BEGIN SOON!"

"GO! REPRESENT TEAM RWBY!"

"Don't shout." The young, cheerful leader earns herself a swat to the head, as she turns back to see Kuro standing behind her. "Even Blake is a little discomfort with that."

"Sorry you two." She immediately claps her hands before her and bows apologetically.

"It's fine." The catgirl of the team accepts it, since she knows her too well. "Though, who do you think would win this one?"

"I'm not very sure, but if the other girl's specialty is kicking, then Yang might have a rough time." The heiress replies.

"I think Yang would have thought about that after nearly losing against Mercury." Kuro counters. "Let's the fight decide it."

...

"A boxer, heh?" Ku Fei comments, as the two take the stance. "Some have fought me, and they failed."

"Well you haven't met me." Yang replies while grinning. "This will be good."

"LET MATCH 2 BEGIN!"

Not wanting to be in defensive side, Ku Fei sends a double-footed kick right at Yang, who responds with a two-punch right at her foot, efficiently stopping the momentum of the kick. Yang then pushes Ku Fei away, and the Chinese student lands on her feet after a back-flip. Yang sends a right punch similar to Chao's start towards Ku Fei, but instead of blocking it, Ku Fei barely dodges to the left, grabs Yang's arm and slams her to the ground with an over-head throw. Quickly rolling to her left to avoid a kick to the face, Yang 'wakes up' by pushing her arm to the ground then spinning her legs, causing Ku Fei to slightly jump back.

Seeing Ku Fei being slightly more agile than Chao, Yang changes her tactics. Placing her arms to defend, she runs towards towards her opponent and throws a quick punch, which is blocked by Ku Fei's right arm. Quickly pulling her arm back, Yang throws her left punch, and starts her consecutive punches that turn into blurs of fists in any normal people's eyes. Slightly surprised by the speed, Ku Fei quickly blocks some while dodging the rest, feeling the heat coming from the fists.

Then, Yang sees a slight opening, as she throws a low punch, that turns immediately into a hook when Ku Fei is about to block, causing the fist to collide to her opponent's chin, sending her up a few feet. Quickly moving below Ku Fei, Yang sends a straight punch towards her back, sending her up a few more feet. She then jumps up and punches the girl's chest, and even with the Chinese girl managing to block it, it won't stop Ku Fei from crashing down to the ground on her back. She's somewhat safe thanks to the Aura, but Ku Fei feels the immense pain crossing over her back. After landing down, Yang jumps back and lets Ku Fei have some time to recover.

"That's generous of contestant Xiao Long." Goutoukuji speaks up. "But, it's a bit of surprise that Ku Fei is having a hard time fighting her."

"The fighters are proved to be very strong." Chachamaru says. "And many of them are experienced in fighting, so it would be no surprise to see someone managing to outrun Ku Fei."

Ku Fei immediately stands up, while taking another stance. "I never thought I would be caught off guard by a boxer."

Yang cracks her neck and replies: "My surprise as well. Guess my training pays off quite well. Let's continue."

"Sure." With that, the two rush towards each other, and this time they start throwing punches and kicks without any pause. Every punch or kick colliding, it causes a hard impact sound that echoes through the arena, but it can barely be heard as the cheers of everyone are getting louder and louder.

The awaiting fighters are also watching the fight with great interest, with Negi and Kotarou focusing the most. Albireo then comments: "Those two are good despite of their human's limitation."

Kaede follows: "I think Yang has the edge, though. She has trained to fight monsters, and her own Aura would help much too."

"Nevertheless, it's a great fight." Mana concludes. "However, the result has been decided."

"Sorry, but it's time I end the fight." The moment she throws off Ku Fei's defense, Yang throws all of her punches as hard and quick as possible at her opponent, hitting everywhere with full force. And with the last hit, Yang throws the hook right at Ku Fei's face and slams her right to the ground, completely stopping her from fighting back.

Upon seeing Ku Fei not being able to stand up, Asakura shouts: "CONTESTANT KU FEI IS DOWN! CAN SHE STAND UP AFTER THIS?"

"Phew, you really give me a run for my money there." Wiping the sweat out of her forehead, Yang comments. "But I believe I have the edge there." She then walks away... for a few steps, before something wraps around her right ankle and makes her fall on the floor. Pushing herself up, she turns back to see a piece of cloth that connects her ankle and Ku Fei's right arm. "What the... you're not down yet?"

"Sorry for disappointing you..." Slowly standing up, Ku Fei wraps the other end of the cloth another round on her right arm. "But I'm not going down that fast." During the cheer-ups from the audience and the commentators, Ku Fei uses her strength to pull Yang to her, thus lifting the girl off the ground much to the Huntress' surprise, and uses her right elbow to hit Yang right in the face, causing her opponent to be turned one-eighty before falling face-first to the arena.

...

"GOOD JOB KU FEI!" Everyone from class 3-A (presented in the arena), the teacher and his friends shout to encourage the girl. Even the people from Gamindustri are also smiling at the girl's comeback.

"That's a quick recovery." Albireo comments.

"That Aura must have protected her real good." T.O replies.

...

"Now that's some good endurance." Weiss comments.

"A little luck that the Aura system reduced the force." Kuro explains. "But, the longer the fight drags on, the chance Ku Fei loses will raise higher."

"So she has to find a way to knock Yang out fast... not going to happen." Blake rules out the only chance possible.

"BREAK HER LEG, SIS!"

"... Something never changes."

"Yep." Reply both of the members of team RWBY.

...

"... At least this is enjoyable." Yang says to herself, before pushing herself up and faces Ku Fei. While fixing her hair a bit, she comments: "Nice going there. Not many could stand against those attacks."

"I have to thank Kuro for this Aura. The forces felt weaker than I expected. Still hurt though." Even after recovering, Ku Fei still feels the pain of the attacks.

"Well that's Aura for ya." Punching her knuckles against each other, Yang lets her inner power awake, and her hair starts bursting out fire. She then takes the defense stance again and says: "Let's get the last minute fire up!"

Sensing the danger, Ku Fei uses her cloth as a spear and attacks Yang from afar, however, the cloth immediately catches on fire the moment it touches her opponent. Ignoring the burning cloth, Yang rushes in again and starts her punches again, and Ku Fei has no choice but to dodge, while trying to hit Yang's blind spots to no avail, as her own nature Aura absorbs the damage quite well. And she also feels the heat in every punch.

After thirty seconds, Yang pulls her hands back and cups them, then gathers the fire in her palms. Sensing the danger, Ku Fei tries to run away, but it's a bit too late as Yang immediately fires it towards her while shouting: "Shakunetsu Hadouken!" The fire blast knocks out Ku Fei and ignites her, as her body falls on the floor hard. The fire's then quickly absorbed by the Aura to avoid Ku Fei's body from being burnt.

"Is that... the famous Hadouken?!" Goutoukuji asks himself in surprise. "Wow, I have done Long Reach before, but to see someone managing to do a Hadouken! This is getting more and more exciting!"

"Though, it seems to be the end for contestant Ku Fei." Chachamaru points at the girl, who's lying unconsciously.

"WE WILL START THE COUNT NOW! ONE... TWO... THREE... TEN! CONTESTANT YANG XIAO LONG DEFEATS CONTESTANT KU FEI AND PROCEEDS TO ROUND 2!" Asakura's announcement gains the fight applause by the audience, though some of them feel a little surprised at the defeat of the famous Martial Art fighter of Mahora.

"Oops, she's knocked out." Yang sees that Ku Fei is truly unconscious. "Welp, better bring her back now. Up you go!" Carrying the other girl in her arms, Yang walks back to the room where the others contestants stay...

And she's immediately bombarded with praises and questions, former for her performance, and latter for Ku Fei's conditions. She waits for them to calm down first while she puts her opponent on a bed, before answering them: "Thanks for the compliments. Ku Fei's just unconscious, nothing serious." That eases the group with relief.

'Uh, Yang? Can you go to the audience stand, please? I can't hold Ruby for so long.' The huntress then hears Kuro talking with telepathy, as she looks out to see a hyping Ruby trying to get away from Kuro's arms.

'Ah yeah, I see you.' Yang replies. She then says to everyone: "I have a sugar-rushed sister to calm down. See you later."

* * *

After the arena is fixed, Asakura calls out for the next fight.

"This fight is ours." Kaede says, looking at Albireo. "Should I just admit defeat now?"

"Now now, don't put yourself so low." That makes him chuckle. "This tournament is fun because we could fight with our heart contents."

"... Guess there's no turning back then." The ninja smiles. "The better one wins."

"Good luck Kaede!" Everyone cheers for her.

Kuro has also returned to the room, and watches the duo walking out for the fight. T.O then leans to him and whispers: "Do you think the fight would be the same?"

"I think so. I mean, what could possibly be changed?"

...

"I stand corrected. This is better." Kuro grins ear-to-ear.

"Told you." T.O replies at Kuro's comment.

Due to the 'weapons allowed' rule, Kaede immediately starts by throwing a massive Fuma Shuriken right at her opponent, causing him to dodge to the side. And the next thing people could see is blurring of Kaede's clones attacking Albireo in all corners, and yet her opponent is not staggered by the hits at all. The rest is largely the same... and of course, the end too.

"At least I fought with all I have." Kaede smiles even though she just lost, while scratching her head.

"Your ninja skills are very good, despite your young age." Albireo praises. "You should be proud of it."

"By the way, where's Asuna and Setsuna?" Negi then looks around to see neither of them.

"Ah, I saw them heading in there." Yang points her thumb towards a closed door. "Asakura told them to go in there and change outfit."

"Hm? Couldn't they just fight in their uniform?" That earns Kuro blank stares from everyone. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"They're not us. Their uniform will be shredded during the fight." T.O reminds him. Kuro immediately points to Kotarou, causing T.O to remind him again: "He used fists. They use swords."

Kuro raises his index finger up and plans to say something, before closing his mouth and lowering the finger. Yang laughs and wraps her left arm around his neck. "Can't counter that, huh? Quite rare seeing you having no answers."

"Yeah..." The door opening sound can be heard, and Kuro turns back to see the two wearing the maid outfits. "So you girls finis..." He immediately ducks with Yang as Asuna thrusts her sword right at his head. "What was that for?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS IN THAT CLOSET, YOU PERVERT?" Asuna shrieks in embarrassment. Behind her, Setsuna's face is also reddening.

"... Ah yeah." He remembers. "That closet has all sorts of outfits. And I do mean ALL. And it would pick... the most suiting outfit..." Jumping to dodge a low swing. "It has a mind of its own, okay?"

Before Asuna could swing another strike, Asakura pushes her and Setsuna towards the exit. "Save your energy for the fight, Asuna. And show those pretty legs for the audience as well."

"THAT'S WHAT WE'RE AFRAID OF!" Asuna's voice echoes even when she's completely outside.

Eva glares at Kuro, then draws her Pactio card out and puts it on her forehead. 'Was it really the case?'

'Yes, I'm not kidding. Why did you...' Kuro glances at her and sees a tiny bit of jealousy in her eyes. He then sends her a look of gleefulness. 'Hey now. You have that other form of yours, right? I'm sure you could find something good going along with that.'

'...' With that, Eva puts the card away and returns to watch the fight begins as Setsuna swings her sword over Asuna's head, and the latter ducks to dodge it.

T.O leans to Kuro and asks: "What was that about?" The two fighters are exchanging hits, casting sparks with every connection.

"Ah, girl stuffs." Kuro just shrugs it off.

Asuna forces her opponent to jump up with a swing from left to right, then she immediately uses the momentum of the swing to move the sword over her head before changing it to her left hand and delivering a bashing to Setsuna's side, sending her out of her. She quickly moves it back to the right hand and closes the distance with a leap and her sword is ready for a right uppercut.

However, Setsuna is quick to recover, as the moment her feet touch the ground, she immediately jumps high up to avoid Asuna's strike to hit her. Using Zankuushou, she sends Ki-shots surrounding Asuna, causing a minor distraction. Though, Asuna decides to bring her sword up to defend herself, and it's a good choice as Setsuna's attack would only be able to hit from above, thus only able to slam her sword against Asuna's own. After that moment passes, the two return slashes to each other again, which the MC and commentators describing as a sword dance.

Glaring at Albireo, Kuro whispers: "Don't you dare giving her advice."

"I haven't. She's holding herself up quite good." He replies back. "However, she needs to remember it soon."

"I know. But not now. She doesn't need to use that as the fuel to gain strength."

"Don't you mean 'target'?"

"I mean fuel here. If it backs fire..."

"Ah, that's what you mean... But, at least **he** didn't die from that wound."

"... I managed to save him?"

"She didn't know."

"What are you two talking about?" Takamichi asks, overheard their quiet conversation.

Albireo points a finger towards his own head, then to Asuna. The teacher immediately understands, as the Mage continues: "Just giving Kuro enough details about his 'interferences'."

"I see."

"I can't still find out the stupid reason how I could accept such deal..." Kuro rubs his eyes, remembering the picture he found during the trip to Kyoto.

That causes Albireo and Takamichi to chuckle, as the latter replies: "Sorry, but QoA told us to not tell anyone, even you."

"I can see why..."

After ten minutes, Setsuna manages to kicks Asuna's sword out of her hands and slams her opponent to the ground with her sword over Asuna's neck. It causes the poor girl to surrender.

"THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS CONTESTANT SETSUNA! SINCE THE ARENA'S NOT DAMAGED, WE WOULD LIKE TO CALL THE NEXT CONTESTANTS, WHO ARE NEGI SPRINGFIELD AND TAKAHATA T. TAKAMACHI!"

"Good luck, you two." Kuro gives his good luck to the two.

"Thank you!" Both replies back with gratefulness in their voices while they enter the arena.

Kuro then turns to T.O to see him closing his left eye, and a familiar look on his right. "Oh, so we stop now?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Chapter 17 end!**

 **Sorry for not describing the last two fights, but I don't want to repeat much.**

 **I was planning to write the whole first round, but... based on how long the four fights went on (and I already shortened two down), I think it's best to put the next four fights into the next chapter.**

 **For now, that's it. See you all in the next chapters!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait. The next chapter is here!**

* * *

So basically I'm lazy, this is the summary of the tournament.

Kurome vs Uzume: A normal punch-and-kick exchange... until they start using microphones and blasting each other with high-sequence soundwaves. In the end, Kurome wins due to Uzume having no proper counters to the Anti-Share power.

Negi vs Takamachi: Same in the original, except Negi has mastered the Instant Teleportation, and the words from Takamachi is a little less harsh.

Mana vs Eva: The latter uses strings to successfully deflect, even cut down Mana's coin-gun technique. Eva takes the win by slamming Mana down with a punch.

Kuro vs T.O: First part is basically Vergil vs Dante first battle in DMC3, second part is both pulling out DT which surprises everyone, last part is Sin DT. In the end, Kuro wins due to one vote higher than T.O when the time is out.

Next round:

Chaos vs Colonel Sanders: the former does his fight seriously, but he knows that he's fighting a losing fight since he's not facing the real mage. In the end, after a 'seemingly' good hit from his opponent, he forfeits.

Yang vs Setsuna: Due to her nature speed and her status as half-goddess, Yang easily overpowers Setsuna with her punches and takes the win.

Negi vs Kurome: The latter holds back due to her nature, and Negi manages to out-skill her.

Kuro vs Eva: Basically Kuro has to use the shockwaves of his attacks to 'damage' her, and it's an obvious win to the assistant.

The semi-final:

Colonel Sanders vs Yang: The latter has no chances against his magic.

Kuro vs Negi: Same case with Kurome.

Final round: The same as the original.

* * *

"Well that's that." Kuro says to no one as he walks alongside with Eva and Charlotte in the Academy ground at the last day of the festival. The two don't question it though, because they know him well. "So, where do you two want to go for now?"

Nudging closer to him, Charlotte answers: "I don't really care. Being with you is enough."

Seeing the affection makes Eva blush up a bit, but she shakes it off and says: "How about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure. Let's go..."

"That was a good fight back then, miss Demon Queen." The three turns back to see a man wearing a store's employee uniform walking to them. "I know you are still holding back then and you are sealed, but you still pack quite a punch, heh?"

Charlotte grips on Kuro's arm harder, but Kuro immediately pats her head to calm her down. Eva recognizes the newcomer as she greets: "It's been a while, mister Jinbei Shishido. What brings you here out of sudden?"

"Glad you remembered me." The man smiles back. He then explains his appearance: "Do you remember the girl going with you a few centuries ago?"

The vampire takes a moment to search for her memories, when Kuro answers in her place: "If I'm right, her name is Karin something, right?"

"Karin Yuuki. You were close." Jinbei then offers a handshake and Kuro returns the gesture. He then sees Charlotte sending him a discomfort look, as he asks Kuro: "What's wrong with her?"

Rubbing her hair with his left hand, Kuro replies: "She's a little anxious when you called Eva the Demon Queen. Anyway, what about Karin?"

"Well, a person with a title Queen of Annihilation has asked me to bring the girl here, as we found out that the woman she followed were stuck here..." Jinbei then turns to look at Eva. "But, I guess we might have some info missed."

"Yeah, you do." Kuro sighs while rubbing his nose bridge. "Where's the girl now?" Jinbei points his thumb to his back, and Kuro peeks out to see the girl standing there with a teary face. "...Well, how about we leave you for a moment?"

...

"Immortals?" Charlotte asks Kuro. The two are now standing a little far away from the group, as Karin is hugging Eva passionately while crying over her shoulder.

"Both of them. Though, I didn't expect my... future self to tell them to come here though." Kuro rubs his chin in wonder. "Maybe there's something..."

After a few more minutes, Eva makes a gesture for the duo to come to her. Once the two are close enough, Eva asks: "Hey Kuro, can you help us making the Pactio contract? Karin wants a proof that she could be with me until the end."

"..." Kuro closes his eyes and starts searching for his memories... and facepalms, hard. "No...wonder..."

"What is it?" Jinbei asks in curiosity.

Kuro, instead of saying a word, starts looking around to see where they could speak... and then says: "We will talk in another place." Then he snaps his fingers...

And the group is now in front of Eva's cottage, surprising the newly arrived immortals. He then pulls Charlotte and Jinbei away from Eva and Karin, as he calls out the Pactio formation spell. He then says: "Eva, Karin. You two just do your work. No need to care for everything else."

Eva's face blushes up a bit as she replies: "You don't need to put the words..." Only for the blush to vanish as he notices Kuro's left eye's symbol flares up. "What the..."

"Don't worry. It's something that must be done." Kuro coldly replies back, startling both Jinbei and Karin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The girl plans to ask more, but Eva pulls her face closer to her own. "Wait, Evangeline-sama. We need to..."

"You want to be my Ministra Magi, right?" Eva stops her, as Karin nods immediately. "Then just focus on me. Ignore everything else for a moment."

"...Evangeline-sama..." Karin plans to say more, but then follows her Queen and does the Pactio...

In a tick of a second, Jinbei swears that he could see some sorts of attack hitting directly at them, but somehow the girls are unharmed. He then turns to look at the other man, to see him having an annoyed face. He decides to whisper to the girl next to him: "Hey, miss? What's that about?"

"He's... interfering with something. That's all I could say." Being blocked out of the vision of his, Charlotte could feel something wrong with this Pactio.

Then, the card appears next to Karin and Eva, as the former grabs it with care. She turns to Kuro and plans to say her thank, but she could now feel something's wrong. "Mister...Kuro, right? What's wrong?"

The look on his face unnerves her, but the man then asks: "Miss Karin... can you create that holy weapon of yours?"

"...Well, I can." Concentrating her power, Karin calls out her sword. "But, what do you need it for?"

"Can you give it to me?" The man smiles, but somehow that makes everyone feel uncomfortable. Despite that, Karin nods and gives it to him. He then orders: "Everyone, go back inside the cottage. It only takes a few moments."

"I'm not leaving." Charlotte immediately sees the trend. "You're planning to do something reckless again, and I'm not going to let you do that."

Kuro's eyes turn to normal, as he chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't die. It will hurt me a bit, but that's it."

Charlotte sends him a stern look, before pulling Eva and Karin to the cottage as Kuro says. Jinbei quickly follows while asking: "Hey hey hey. What gives?"

Eva starts sensing the danger. "It's going to get ugly."

True enough: when the group is inside, they look through the window to see Kuro kneeling on the ground on his knees, and then he stabs himself with the sword he took from Karin. Not out of shock yet, Jinbei and Karin then witness a direct Light attack right on Kuro's head, covering him with burning light. A few seconds later, the light fades, leaving a burning corpse at the place.

Karin covers her mouth, as she finally understands: "No... it's... why..."

"That's the reason, huh?" Eva connects the dots. "He defied your God so you could do the Pactio, Karin. But in exchange, he must take the punishment."

"...Why?" Karin asks fearfully. "Why did he have to do that? He died for a person like me..."

"He's already dead, don't worry." Charlotte says, surprising Karin. "Let's go out and get him."

Walking out of the cottage, Jinbei examines the corpse first. "Damn, that attack sure packed a punch."

"It did." Kuro's chuckle makes Jinbei step back. Pulling the sword out of his body, Kuro stands up and uses the Lotus to heal his body. "Damn, it's really painful to tank that hit."

"Why wouldn't you just turn off your feeling?" Eva asks, not understanding why he didn't do so.

"Then it wouldn't be called a punishment." Cracking his head, Kuro then says to Karin: "Well, since you have formed the Pactio with Eva... what are you going to do next?"

"Don't casually call her like that." Seeing that the man is okay, Karin turns back to her stoic self. "Although, I have to thank you to help us with this. And for your question: from now, I will stay close to Evangeline-sama no matter what."

"Well..." Kuro scratches his head (he has fully healed at this point). "I mean, I'm not against it. But, what are you going to do when she's attending classes?"

"...Attending classes?" Both immortals ask in confusion. Jinbei immediately follows with: "Wait wait wait. This is way confusing. What's going on here?"

Kuro points his thumb to the cottage and says: "How about we head in and we will tell you the story?"

...

"Can I kill him, Evangeline-sama?"

"You can try, but you won't succeed."

After hearing the story from Eva (from the opening of Negima to the end of Kyoto trip), Karin now has the desire to kill the man who dared to 'defile' her admirer (at least, in her eyes, as Eva is no longer a Shinso Vampire). Although, given by the status of the people inside the cottage, her task could never be completed.

"That story though... who could have thought that could break the seal so easily? Especially the one that's made by The Thousand Master." Jinbei comments. "But, knowing who you are..."

"Yeah, my power is broken, don't question it." Kuro nonchalantly adds. Then he pulls out his phone and taps on the screen. "Many teachers detected that attack. It's going to be troublesome to message them all about the reason..."

"About the Pactio you have, miss Demon Queen..."

"Maybe I could actually block that ability of yours, Jinbei."

"Yeah... now I'm glad I'm on your side."

"Come to think of it..." Everyone focuses back to Kuro, who's still texting on his phone. "How popular is 'Queen of Annihilation'? If she has that kind of title in the Magic World, she must have a bounty on her head."

"She is." Jinbei answers. "However, only the government and some of the 'underground' groups are after her head. The woman is very welcomed in everywhere."

"Of course she is." Charlotte and Eva speak at once before taking a sip from their teacups.

"You know her, Evangeline-sama?" Karin asks, and Eva responds by pointing her finger towards Kuro, who raises his left arm up. "He knows?" And to respond to it, Kuro temporarily changes into his female form, shocking the two immortals. "...How?"

"Damn, and I thought only booze would make delusions, but teas as well?"

"Hey, don't joke like that, Jinbei." Changing back to his normal self, Kuro turns off his phone and leans back to his chair. "I met 'her', and it turned out that 'she' is my future self, going to the past to deal with 'business'."

"Does that have to do with some high-level pure-blooded nobles?" Jinbei, after swallowing the truth, asks.

"Maybe. Actually, I would probably do so." He suddenly hears Charlotte sigh, and sees her standing up. "What's wrong?"

"It seems like you're going to have your hands tied. I will leave for now."

"Wait! What about..."

Immediately Charlotte turns and kisses him on the lips, stopping him from talking. "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. However, when you're free from your work, please stay with us for a while before continuing your journey, okay?" With an assuring smile, she pulls out an Eject Button and uses it to return back to her home in Gallia.

"...Jesus!" Kuro lets out a harsh exhale before clutching his heart. "My god! I thought she is pissed or something!"

"Overreacting much?" Jinbei asks Kuro, which earns him a glare. "Hey, I'm just saying."

Eva, seeing Kuro's 'roller-coaster' emotion as a normal thing, changes the subject: "It might explain why 'she' earned that title, it's because 'she' has successfully eliminated her targets without a single failure, right?"

Jinbei nods. "Correct. And the fact that ONLY the targets were dead, and none others were lethally harmed made 'her' look like 'she' was completely invincible."

Kuro, having returned to normal, asks: "Are you sure about that? No flaws at all?"

Jinbei: "Well... the fact that 'you' blasted out the Cerberus Canyon had enough weight."

Kuro: "Yeah... to be honest, that's not a good way to impress someone..."

Then, the group hears shouting from the outside, so they look out of the window to see some students of Class 3-A and Negi heading to the cottage. Kuro groans: "Haizz... time for another explanation..."

* * *

A few days later

"Wait, you're not going with us?"

"More likely that I won't follow you to the Magical World at the same time." Kuro explains.

After Mahora Festival comes to an end, the ones who's aware of magic have been invited to Albireo's Resort. Then, after hearing about Nagi's possible survival, Negi has decided to go to Magical World... when summer holiday comes, due to his students immediately scolding him for having his head over the cloud again. Though, Kuro has excused himself out of the group.

Albireo obviously sees the reason: "You're going back to the past to become 'Queen of Annihilation', correct?"

The assistant nods. "It's to keep the timeline in check. Also, there are some events that I should not intervene in your future."

"But, how far are you returning?" Yue brings up a good question.

"That... I'm not sure." Kuro confesses. "I guess this time I will let my power do the job, while I wait for the outcome."

"Hey, Kuro." The assistant turns to Jinbei. "I think there's one thing you need to know: After The Thousand Master's disappearance, you also nearly disappeared as well. Only once a while would people see you pop up here and there, however, no records of deaths from you have been announced since."

"So there was a period of time that I 'retired'?"

"No. It's more like you stopped targeting anyone, but rather going around aimlessly... until your appearance in Mahora for the first time." After hearing the story of how Kuro got here, Jinbei has connected the events to match the stories together.

Kuro takes a small time to think and takes a sip from his coffee cup, when Eva speaks up: "The Queen of Annihilation, unlike me before, has no name before her works started drawing more attentions. Thanks to that, people did ignore other bounties, but that also increased the security inside of the government... and obviously, that didn't stop the woman in walking right through the front door and killing whoever she targeted."

"You're making me sound like a final boss."

"Aren't you?"

"Well...I'm more of a hidden boss, really."

"Jokes aside..." Amused by the exchange of words, Albireo then throws a Pactio card to Kuro. "You might need this for the cover-up."

Upon Kuro grabs it, everyone immediately gathers around him as Haruna whispers: "Oh-ho-ho Kuro-sensei, you also made a contract with..."

"This one is a fake." Kuro interrupts Haruna's words. "Unlike a false Pactio, this card holds no value of magic." Eva glares towards Albireo, thinking this being his joke. "But it's created by my power..."

"A Scare Tactics." Everyone turns to Karin. "By having a fake Pactio card on the front, everyone would think that the Queen of Annihilation is very strong thanks to her 'card', while in fact the person herself is already too powerful."

"...A distraction." Kuro concludes. "But, it doesn't match on how I work. To be honest, if the Queen of Annihilation is really me, I would have to..."

"A perfect distraction to cut any connections to current you." Chao sees the reason. "It seems that you have made too many enemies in the Magical World, that you need to stop following your rules and create new ones."

"...That troublesome, huh?" Scratching his chin, Kuro pockets the 'Pactio' card. "Urgh, this is going to be like Grand Gaia again..."

"...Need me?"

"No." Kuro answers...

And everyone blinks once and looks around to see nobody having any motions of asking that question. Though, Albireo notices the faint presence in a tick of moment, and he asks: "Who's that, Kuro?"

"Just Kranus being Kranus. Don't worry, he's under my command."

Asuna rubs her temples in annoyance. "I don't want to see anymore weirdos around here..."

"With thousands of units under my command, Asuna, you're going to see them soon."

* * *

The end of the semester

"...Another semester ends..." Kuro says to himself, as he looks at the decorated board inside Class 3-A's classroom. "Time continues to flow... and yet, here I am, trying to go back to the fountainhead..."

"Hey, grandfather." Turning to the classroom's door, he sees Clem, or rather Yami, leaning on the doorframe. "Aunt Eva is looking for you." Kuro nods and turns back to the board, causing Yami to approach him. "You're going for a long trip again, huh? Wonder when will it be my turn?"

Kuro sighs, then smiles. "I hope it's never. But, if you really want to..." Rubbing the girl's head, he then says: "Although, it will be a long way to go, considering my Creator is still in his young age..."

"It's better if you could still be with us even when his time comes..."

"Yeah, I hope so... let's see what Eva is calling me for. Hey Sayo, you want to join us?"

...

Eva's cottage

"...I don't think it's a good idea." Kuro sees a little trouble with this plan. "It could expose me at anytime..."

"The others insisted that you should have it, as you're officially their member." Eva throws the Ala Alba badge towards Kuro, who catches it with ease. "Besides, you could hide it in your pocket dimension."

"Still... *sigh*." Placing the badge at the left side of his collar and using magic to stop it from falling to the ground, Kuro then asks: "I don't think you called me just for that, right? What else do you want to talk about?"

Eva lets out a devilish smirk. "Do you know about Negi's childhood friend?"

Taking a moment to remember, Kuro nods. "Yes, I do. Anya, right?" His question earns a nod. "But, what's wrong with her?"

"She's planning to prank her like in the original." Clem reveals. "Though, she wants to kick it up to a second step by having you helping her."

...Kuro rubs his nose bridge while chuckling. "Eva... just for fun, really?"

"Hey, you rubbed it on me."

"True enough." Kuro shrugs as the three laugh. "Well then, miss Dark Evangel, what evil plan are you going to execute?"

* * *

Days later, inside Eva's resort

Kuro is seen in a meditation state while slightly floating above the surface of the pool. He has discarded his lab coat since it's not suitable in the scene, and he's in a sitting position. The water circles around him, creating a Yin-Yang circle below him. Right now he's trying to create new ways to use his power so it wouldn't look the same as his previous ways of fighting.

Then, he senses the Ala Alba group, including Anya, heading into the resort. Though, he decides to just ignore them for a while, considering that his 'plan' is going to be executed soon.

He does enhance his hearing sense so he could catch the girls' conversation. Anya just asked Nodoka if he's Negi's assistant, and the bookworm answers yes. The other conversations are not too important, so he lets it go and starts concentrating back in using his power...

...

"...The Undead Mage?" Anya asks Yue in fear, which earns her a confirmation. "It can't be serious! Why would Negi and the rest of you bow down to such a person? Do you know how dangerous she is?"

"I'm sure she is." A woman's voice interrupts Anya's train of thought, as she turns back to see another nightmare. "But, you might have another concern here. Namely, me."

"...QUEEN OF ANNIHILATION?" Anya squeaks in terror as she immediately hides behind Yue. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU ASSOCIATED WITH THE DARK EVANGEL?"

"She is." Another woman places her hand on Anya's head and squeezes her head lightly, causing her to turn back and her fear to increase further. "She told me that a little brat is 'on her list', and the description matches you. Though, maybe we should enjoy your flesh before ending you..."

The grab is obviously not hard, but it's enough to scare the young fortune teller, as she immediately runs away in fear while screaming at the top of her lungs. When she's out of sight, Eva turns back to her normal self and laughs with QoA giggling. The others see what happened, and Setsuna asks disappointingly: "Eva, Kuro-sensei, what are you two doing?"

"Well, it's Eva's idea of prank." Everyone turns to see Kuro, in his normal form, walking to QoA. "I followed her plan. But, I decided to test my power as well." Snapping his left fingers, he makes the image of QoA flicker away. "Speaking of which, I should go and apologize the girl."

"We will come with you." Yue offers and Nodoka follows. Kuro nods and gestures them to follow him...

The trio manages to catch up with the frightened girl, as Nodoka grabs Anya's hand to stop her. "Calm down Anya! It's okay..."

"It's not!" Anya screams. "She's the demon lord of darkness!"

"Well that's true." Kuro speaks up, earning her attention. "But, she's a good person. Just, situation pushed her out of the way. Anyway, sorry for our prank."

Nodoka then explains about how Eva accepted Negi as her student, and Anya eventually understands, but she's a little jealous that he's ahead of him. Then, she asks Kuro: "I just remember. You said 'our prank', what do you mean?"

To answer that, Kuro briefly turns into QoA, causing the girl to flinch, before returning to his normal form. "Yeah, QoA is me. We are one and the same. However, before you said anything about me, I'm not planning to hurt any of you."

Taking several minutes, Anya's heart calms down, and she asks: "If you are Queen of Annihilation...shouldn't you be in the Magical World?"

"Well, we could explain... but, let's return back first, since we have many things to explain."

...

Pointing her fingers towards Eva, Kuro and Clem, Anya can't pick a right word to say about what she just heard. "You...you three...h...how?"

"You're going to find more stranger things when you're around them longer." Haruna chuckles, while the others smile in sympathy.

Setsuna then looks at the image of QoA walking around with a goofy smile on her face, and her movements are somewhat not balanced. "Kuro-sensei, what are you really doing?"

"Messing with the connection between me and the image." QoA's face then turns normal as she starts doing some air ballad dances. "I'm so going to need a mediator for this."

"Why?" Nodoka asks curiously.

"By doing this, half of my senses are put into the image..."

"Wait, I thought that's just an image?" Anya asks in confusion.

"Half right. With my power, I could alter QoA being image or a real deal." The image then disappears. "But, if I do so, I would lose half of my senses."

"Half of senses?" That's Negi's question.

"Yes. Hearing, looking, smelling, tasting etc. And before you ask 'why didn't you use your clones', I'm planning to do something different to keep my identity as a secret to the Magical World."

"That's not very effective." Setsuna answers.

"Yeah... I know." Kuro sighs.

"...I need more proofs."

Kuro looks at Anya funnily. "For what?"

"How...you managed to...uhm..." Anya can't pick a right word, but her finger is pointing towards Clem, who's just slightly rocking in her seat.

"You couldn't find anything similar between them, right?" Eva asks, earning a timid nod from the fortune teller. "Believe me, if you only look on the outside, you wouldn't find anything common between them. Only when you see them act would you see the similarity."

"That aside..." Kuro then glances behind Eva. "Do you have any real business here, Yukari?"

"Can't I just check on my future ally?" Everyone also looks at where Kuro is looking to see the woman-in-purple popping out of a portal in the air with only half of her upper body visible.

"It feels more than that when you say it like that." Kuro sighs, as Yukari just giggles and disappears.

"Um..." Anya is speechless.

"Just don't question it." Yue deduces.

* * *

Time skip

Wales, England

"I want to say 'a peaceful hometown', but..." Kuro looks around to see his students being energetic. "I wonder how long that would last."

"Only you would joke like that." Asuna shakes her head. She then whispers: "But... having the rest of the class here... shouldn't that worry you?"

"Nah." Kuro dismisses it. "Chao and then twin are with them, so they're fine."

They then see Negi's sister running towards the young teacher, and they engage into a family reunion... well, you get the idea.

Kuro's VOTP suddenly kicks up, and he checks on what it's showing him... and then he rubs his eyes while having an irritated looking on his face. Clem notices that and asks: "What's wrong, Papa?"

"Just... it's nothing." Not wanting to spoil it out, Kuro changes the subject: "Let's head into the town first...after I introduce myself to Negi's cousin."

...

Magic School, Nighttime

After hearing the reason why Negi wants to come to Magical World, Nekane understands. However, she is worried that Negi is too young to pass the gate. Thankfully, the old Headmaster has managed to help the teacher. Then, he leads Negi and Nekane to where the petrified people are now after that tragic year...

After Negi has spoken with Stan, the old mage who saved him, the others have also reached the place. Anya then starts talking about the statues 'should be sold out'. Asuna plans to argue, but Negi also points out that one of them is her mother. Everyone then understands that Anya said that just to hide her pain...

Then, at one moment Anya stops her words, everyone suddenly hears a sword-unsheathing sound, and turns to see Kuro drawing his sword out. The Headmaster immediately gets alarmed and asks: "What are you doing, mister Kuro?"

"Well... what I should do." The assistant then sits down on his knees, and positions the blade tip right at his heart...

"Kuro, wait! You don't have to do this!" Negi immediately sees the same event happening. "We will find another way to revert them back! Don't harm yourself for that!"

Hearing that temporarily stops Kuro in place. Though, Kuro chuckles. "Yes, I know there's a way. I know Konoka could heal them. But... I just... can't see them in that sorry state..."

"You said that I could heal them, right?" The girl herself asks. "Then just give me some time. I won't disappoint you."

Kuro shakes his head while his smile is still there. "I have full belief in that. It's more about my...mental state, to be exact."

Setsuna grabs the handle of the sword and tries to yank it out. "Don't give us heart attack. That one heaven attack was already hard on you..."

"This is also my atonement for my ignorance when I'm not going to save the Negi's village five years ago."

Every sound drops, as Setsuna releases her grip and backs away in surprise. Negi swallows once before asking: "Kuro... you... you were there... in the field, five years ago?"

"... As Queen of Annihilation." Kuro confirms what he has seen. "However, all the times I'm going to be out of your vision, so you didn't find me out back then."

Another moment passes... then, Negi concludes: "It's not your fault." Kuro looks up. "Not even you could save everyone. Also, if you came and saved us five years ago...then we couldn't meet you in this time. I wouldn't have to work my way to become what I am today, and I wouldn't meet my students in Mahora. One way or another, a future will be made. And thanks to you... I can see the world in a new point of view."

After hearing it, Kuro looks down again... and then chuckles, again. "Thanks for your faith in me."

Everyone sighs in relief. Negi then says: "My thanks as well. So..."

However, before anyone could react, the blade is pulled through Kuro by the person himself. Everyone gasps in surprise, and watches as the body falls to the ground... and blood clouds fly out of the body and wash through the statues.

"W...Why did he..." Nekane covers her mouth with her hands in shock, while the Headmaster's eyes have widened.

"Papa tended to do so a lot." The only one who's not affected by the display speaks up. "Don't worry, he's okay."

After the blood washes through the entire room, it retreats back to Kuro's body... and the first statue starts moving again. And it's the old mage who speaks up first: "...What..."

"Mister Stan?" The old man looks at Negi, who's now having tears in his eyes. "You are really back..."

"...Negi?" He couldn't mistake that redhead. But... "You are...so big... how?"

"...It's been five years since that day, Stan." The old mage turns to the headmaster. "Welcome back to the living world."

"MISTER STAN!" Negi then rushes to the old man and gives him a tight hug. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"MOTHER!" At the same time, Anya has found her mother to return back from the petrification state, and she also gives her mother a big hug.

Then, one by one, the statues have returned back to normal, as everyone starts looking at each other in surprise. They then look around to check where they are now...

"That works well, huh?" The students then see Kuro slowly pushing himself off the ground. The mages also now notice the new people, especially at the one who has a sword piercing through him. "Well, it worths the pain." The assistant the slowly pulls the sword out, giving out a sickening sound, before giving a hard pull at the end to get the sword fully out, wipes out the blood on the blade and sheathes it.

"...Did you just save us?" Stan could see something wrong, however, given by his words, he's the one performing whatever spell to heal them.

"He is, mister Stan." Releasing the hug, Negi looks at Stan's face. "It's so good to see you back." He then turns to Kuro and bows down respectfully. "Thank you very much Kuro!" All the students also follow up immediately.

"It's no big deal." Kuro just waves it off. He then looks at the exit door. "Though... I guess this is it."

"Wh... you are leaving?" Asuna asks.

"Yes..." With two quick slashes in the air, Kuro creates a portal. "I wish you a good trip to Magical World. We will meet each other again in your future."

"Take care of yourself, Kuro-sensei!" Negi, after taking a few seconds to register, sends his regards. With Clem immediately says the same thing.

"Thank you." Kuro nods, then turns into QoA, making everyone step back in surprise. 'She' then speaks to 'herself': "Let the world be free from evil." With the last words, 'she' walks through the portal, and it closes behind 'her'.

Another silence...then Nekane asks: "Negi... that person...is Queen of Annihilation? How?"

Negi wipes the tears out of his face. "It's a long story, sis." He then looks at the surprised mages and smiles. "We should give them some explanations to them as well."

* * *

 **Chapter 18 end!**

 **So yeah, this chapter is the first start of the Magical World Arc. Let's see how many changes after what happened with this new timeline. See you in the next chapters!**


End file.
